Sailor Moon volume 1
by UranusLovesNeptune
Summary: Basically rewriting the Sailor Moon manga into story form.
1. Act 1-Usagi Tsukino-Sailor Moon

One

(Prologue:)

In this wide universe, where stars burn so brightly in such great number that their speckles are still visible from thousands of miles away. The planets cycle in their sleepy, repetitive dance, tracing their invisible roads and growing dark and light as the many days go on for eternity. All colours creep their tendrils across space and time, rich purples and blues and red gasses that entwine, the silence that presses around like a sedative. The universe so infinite cannot be moved by the infinitesimal planet within such a minute galaxy in the midst of this vast universe. And yet, when the planets themselves rise from slumber and go to war with the darkness, everything is affected. Every star, every galaxy no matter how small, every stone and shard of ice in a dark planet can feel the world awaken.

Drifting so consistently around the blue planet was Luna. A great ball of molten silver, shining out with such delicate rays, reflecting every pale beam that touched its surface. It was a thing of mystery, legend, and beauty in the culture of the blue planet, and yet while it held such a renowned place for them, for the ancient Moon Kingdom, it was home.

Sparkling on the surface Luna, stood a palace of crystal, clear and bright as a star. It's glassy appearance made every source of light bounce, making it seem as if the entire structure itself was putting out light. Transparent spires twisted into the darkness of space, towering over everything in sight, putting this Crystal Palace in the spotlight of everything. Princess Serenity leaped up the wide steps to the entryway, pale arms outstretched awaiting embrace to her beloved. Her thin white dress billowed behind her with the elegance of a goddess- for she could just be one with the amount of power she held. Golden rings wound around her lean waist, rapping against her body as she bounced up the stairway. Prince Endymion stepped out from behind a marble pillar, sharp toed shoes slapping against the stone flooring. His black cape that matched the dark of space, fringed with red wrapped around his ankles as he stepped forward, shouting,

"Serenity!"

"Endymion!" She gasped longingly.

The Princess collided into his chest and pulled him closer, her magnificent sapphire eyes closing, lips hovering over his. Endymion paused to look into her beautifully serene face before leaning in for a kiss.

"USAGI!" Shouted a forceful voice. "USAGI. YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Usagi's eardrums throbbed as her consciousness returned, the light glowing red from outside her eyelids. She rolled to the side, her eyes widening as she sat up in bed, the light burning in her vision. Glancing at the digital clack on her bedstead, she stifled a yawn.

"Mum..." She squinted at the clock. "AH!"

With lightning speed she threw her uniform on, tightening the large red bow on her chest. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Usagi raced down the wood steps, tripping on a step on her way down. Her rear bounced on each step till she reached the bottom, crying out every time she bumped down. The panic of being late left her with no time to feel the pain and bruises blossoming on her backside.

Her mother crinkled the newspaper and peered around the kitchen wall, wavy lavender hair falling over her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not alright." Usagi groaned, picking herself up, simultaneously attempting to tighten the two buns positioned on her head.

Eyes still adjusting to the white morning light, she stumbled to the table and snatched up the pre-made lunch that her mother had packed, slipping it into her backpack.

"I'm off. Bye..." Awkwardly waddling through the door, clutching her backside she heard her mother say,

"Careful on the road!" Usagi had no chance to reply because the door already had slammed shut, leaving her in the stark brightness of the morning.

Back in the kitchen, her mother sighed, glancing back at the black and white photo of a girl with knee-length blonde hair and a bow behind her head. She was positioned atop an office building, the mask obscuring her eyes, short skirt rustling in the wind as she stared distantly at the moon. Her ever-present white cat sitting serenely at her side, staring affectionately up at her. Sailor Venus. The hero that had saved Tokyo countless times and become quite an icon, there was a whole franchise dedicated to her, selling video games, costumes, and even juice boxes Sailor V themed. Nobody knew her identity, or even if she was mortal or not. The public had become obsessed with this new superhero to the point that she not only became the icon of Tokyo, but a practically a lifestyle.

"Usagi," her mother groaned, "I just hope that you can learn from Sailor V."

Usagi raced across the sidewalk, sleep refusing to leave her eyes. Her blonde pigtails flew behind her, rippling methodically. "Late... Why does morning have to come every day?" Tuning the corner, Usagi yawned closing her eyes for a half a second, feeling the warmth of the yawn spread over her. Suddenly, something squishy lay under her shoe, wriggling for the split moment that her foot was on it. She stumbled comically, arms out to catch the fall. As her center of balance flipped, Usagi fell hard, the concrete scraping into her forearms, burning, but not enough to tear skin. The blue backpack tumbled and skidded to a halt, halfway to traffic. Her whole body vibrated with adrenaline, panting against the warm sidewalk. Breathing hard, Usagi flipped around, searching frantically for the source of her trip.

"What was that?"

On the ground was a small furry mound, coat inky back and shimmering in the sunlight, lying on its side and struggling to move.

"A cat!" Arms weak and shaky, Usagi rose and knelt at its side, ignoring the throbbing scuffed skin. "I'm so sorry!" Taking the small cat into her arms, it like liquid, melting into the shape of her body and palms, silky fur slipping against her skin. Upon its forehead, two small band-aids crossed in an X, lifting at the corners and picking up stray strands of hair on the sticky section. It moved its head to the side, paw flexing weakly in attempt to take the bandage off. Usagi's eyebrows lifted, sympathy washing over. She leaned in to peck its forehead with a kiss, bit before she got within an inch of the cat's head, it suddenly began to move again. With both paws, the cat extended its claws and raised its paws, scratching the skin between Usagi's nose.

She drew back, almost releasing the cat in pain. Crying out, her face stung with tears and parallel wounds arching across her nose. She sniffed, holding back the tears as she wiped the wounds with her left sleeve.

"You didn't have to scratch me!" She grumbled, glaring. The cat, unfazed, pawed at the Band-aids, whining and crying.

Mouth pursed, Usagi peeled back the edge of the brown fabric, taking the overlapping layer with it. The cat immediately jumped from her arms, leaping to the and scrambling up a nearby brick wall. Usagi dropped the bandage and furrowing her brow, for beneath the bandage was a tiny bald patch in the perfect form of a crescent moon. Symmetrical, the moon hung as if lying on its back, the black fur fringing its edge fluttering in the wind. It was a strange sight, one that made her stare and wonder about the story of how such a thing had been put there. Suddenly, she remembered.

"AH! I'm gonna be late!" She screeched. Picking herself up, Usagi scooped up her bags and stumbled around the corner, clutching the scratches on her face that felt hot to the touch. Already, she had dismissed the incident and already had her mind on other topics such as the method of punishment her teacher would use on her.

The tiny cat perched upon the ledge, staring in the same curious fascination that Usagi had to it. It's ruby red eyes flashing before it scurrying down the wall to report its finds.

Could she be the one?

On Luna, another kingdom was made, one created with the power of darkness and evil. Shrine like, it blended into the dark side of the moon with such stealth, not even the all knowing Moon Kingdom could cave any clue to its existence. For only the ones with the darkest heart, the most twisted souls could ever have the desire to travel down such paths as these. The palace was blood red, moon rock creeping up the sides of the structure like vines would have on the blue planet. Dust collecting in every crevice, blowing swiftly and constantly changing.

Within the palace was a gaping hallway, encased by stone and lacking windows, it had a cold, empty tone to it. Across the hallway, lined with pillars, was a throne of ruby and emerald, sitting upon the throne was something far more terrible that the horrific building around it. A woman with too long of arms, too long of legs perched elegantly, auburn red hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall of blood. The dark, puce coloured dress squeezed against her curving form, having a slightly revealing neckline. Her eyes were sharp as a hawk's, deep magenta, the only expression visible was a merciless hunger. A golden tiara nestled within her bulk of hair, curling over her forehead and glimmering and proving her high status as queen of the Black Moon Kingdom. She was the terribly and tragically beautiful, Queen Beryl.

Kneeling before her was a servant clad in grey-blue uniform with the lapel buttoned over their chest. Wavy blonde hair hung in front of his face, parting on the right side to hide the ice blue eyes that glared at the ground, waiting to be addressed. A jagged scar marred his feminine features, a ragged, white mark that hung over his brow, even lighter in tone than his skin which glowed milky white like the surface of the moon. A small smile played over his lips while trying to hold back the twitching in his fingers that rested on his chest, anxiety making them spasm.

"Jadeite." She rumbled. "Show me your power." Queen Beryl spoke in a deep, resounding voice that echoed the hallways. She raised her square jaw and sat straighter, making her already dropping neckline droop farther. Jadeite grinned and hesitantly stood, not daring to make eye contact with his queen. Taking a deep breath he summoned all of his strength from within, feeling the magic's energy spark beneath his skin until everything seemed dim compared to the storm inside. Releasing a mere smidgen of the power, he let small emerald flames rush up from nothingness on all sides of the room. The green flames flickered and danced across the stone walls, encasing them within the throne room that rapidly filled with looming shadows cast from the fire. All of the previous coldness of the room evaporated, growing to a stifling heat that pressed into every molecule of bare skin. It started to become uncomfortably warm underneath his thickly woven uniform, but this was necessary for effect to show his immense power.

Jadeite listed his head, looking for signs of admiration from the queen, she refused to let a single drop of emotion leak from that stone facade of hers. It remained totally unfazed, impatient if anything. Licking his lips he spoke without permission,

"Come out...our great evil that serves its master." Jadeite turned his back on the queen, a risky move, but necessary. Gracefully, he raised his hand parallel to the floor. Swallowing with anxiety and praying that it would be enough, he unleashed the electricity that raged inside, feeling the seed of magic that he left behind. Stepping back, they observed the scene, Jadeite confident.

The floor cracked open, only a tiny fissure but big enough to draw the eyes attention. From it spewed a cloud of grey dust, almost dissipating after a second to be swept away by the wind. Starting small, a wisp of smoke trailed out and started to grow, it billowed into a great whirling cloud that tousled Jadeite's hair. Rising into a pillar it took the form of a shadowy body, curvy and obviously female. No eyes or hair it hung in the air like a puppet, for that is what it was. Even if Jadeite chose to give it human traits, it was mere magic to be controlled with a twitch of a finger.

Squinting, he refused to turn around to see if Queen Beryl had any slight reaction, but instead spoke to the being,

"Go ahead." He muttered cryptically. "Retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal."

The humanoid form faded at the edges in response, pulsing and changing form until it appeared to be a solid being obscured by shadow. The silhouette grew shoulder length hair and shrunk slightly, its edges retaining solidity. The creature of smoke bowed, crossing its right arm over its chest. As quickly as it had appeared, the being vanished in a ripple like TV static, jumping into nothingness. Jadeite grinned.

 _This should be enough._

Three

"Usagi Tsukino! Are you late again!? Stand out in the hallway!" Miss Haruna screeched as she pushed Usagi out the door, into the empty hallway. Slamming the classroom door shut, it rattled the thin windowpane on the verge of breaking.

"Yes miss..." Usagi mumbled, shook by the harsh words. Sighing, she pressed her lips tight and leaned against the wall, her head bumping back in exasperation at the constant punishment. The grip on her bag tightened and made her knuckles turn white as the anger crushed her inside out.

"I can't believe she made an innocent girl like me stand outside." Usagi grumbled. Staring at the window out of boredom, she watched as the tiny particles in the air fluttered in the beams of light. It was just like in her dream with the princess.

She recalled the heavenly memory of sleep and closed her eyes, imagining the scene play out again. The princess clad in white, gold bangles bouncing as she leapt into the prince's arms to be met with a kiss. The princess was so beautiful. Usagi thought, patting her face as a blush crept up her neck. I wish I was a princess too. Then I wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

Her stomach rumbled, the emptiness of hunger spreading all over her body. The memory vanished as Usagi audibly whined, mouth turning down in a frown.

 _Ugh, I forgot breakfast. So... hungry._

Kneeling down, she placed her bag on the floor with a thump and fished through it, returning with a tiny, pink lunch tray. Unclasping the chopsticks from the side of the plastic tray, she giggled and balanced a chunk of chicken between the two sticks.

"Let's eat" she whispered with a mischievous glance to the classroom door. Giving an invisible toast to an invisible friend, she devoured the chicken.

Suddenly, the door swung open and most likely dented the opposite wall with the door handle. Usagi jumped back and accidentally dropped her lunch, making it tumble and spatter all over the hallway.

It was Mrs. Haruna.

"Tsukino san! What are you doing now?!"

***************************************************************************************************************************8

"Usagi, you are absolutely unbelievable. No other girl would dare eat lunch before class." Naru scolded.

Naru had been Usagi's friend since grade school. She had a rich family, sharp mind and quick tongue, not to mention beautiful. Naru liked her red hair short cropped and tied back with a bow, her large grey eyes full of intelligence and life. Everybody envied her luck, in the hope that it would someday rub off on them, they befriended her- making Naru one of the most popular girls at school.

Usagi buried her head in her crossed arms in shame, slumping in her chair to the point that half her body was under her desk. With a groan, she banged her head on the wooden desk.

"I just-" She didn't get to finish because in that moment, Umino popped up.

"How was your exam Usagi? I didn't prepare much this time but..." He rubbed the back of his head, raising the graded test that read 95%. Umino was the classic, annoying, big glasses nerd. Spiky brown hair and stocky body, he tried to make himself look bigger with fat, wooly jackets, but it only managed to make him look even more ridiculous.

Usagi rolled her eyes at Umino's weak attempt at being flirtatious, putting her head back on the table and waiting for his annoying voice to cease talking. Naru crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for him to move on.

"Exams are just like games!" Blah blah blah "You just aren't trying hard enough." Blah blah blah. Her head throbbed with an oncoming headache. Naru shoved past Umino with a sour expression, letting her gaze roam the ceiling. She had gotten an 85% while Usagi sported a flat out 20%.

"Have any of you guys heard about the jewelry shop robbery?" Naru asked, trying to change the subject casually, but her tone was sharp and the topic too sudden to be something offhand. Then Usagi remembered, Naru's family owned a jewelry shop. That's why she had been acting so tense lately.

"Mhmm." Usagi began. "There have been a lot of crimes lately. It's terrifying." She was happy to bring the topic away from her latest screw up. Umino's eyes suddenly got even bigger with excitement behind the spectacles he wore.

"Sailor V caught all of the robber, remember?" Everybody had already heard the entire story and collectively decided to ignore him.

"I can almost relate to the robbers. You know?" Usagi sighed dreamily, resting her chin on her hands. "All of those jewels and crystals and sparkles..." Envisioning all of the expensive merchandise made her long for it even more.

"Usagi!" Naru snapped. "You shouldn't think that way!" Umino chuckled creepily under his breath. "My family's shop is having discounts if you want to come over Usagi. I'm sure we can lower the prices even farther for you." Usagi jumped out of her seat at the offer.

"Can we go after class?" She tried to keep her voice low but it was too shrilly to be ignored, several other students glanced resentfully at her.

"Sure thing, you'll love the sapphire we have on discount, it'll match you eyes so well."

Jewelry OSA. P

read the sign that was engraved over the entryway with snow-white marble. It was a grand building that resembled a Greek structure with two pillars on each side and thick glass doors that couldn't be shattered with a bullet. Usagi's heart thudded so hard it felt as if it were to soon burst from excitement as she leapt up the steps, subconsciously pretending to be the princess from her dream.

She quickly darted to the side to avoid a couple who was leaning outside of the building, the tall, golden haired woman with a boyish cut refusing to enter the store, although the other woman nudged her playfully- convincing her girlfriend to take a peek inside. Usagi wished that she could have such a beautiful relationship as theirs seemed to be.

"Wait, Usagi! Let's go through the back door, it'll be less crowded." Naru called. But Usagi didn't hear that of course, she was too busy pressing her cheeks and nose against the glass, staring at a smaragdine crystal as long as her thumb. Naru pressed her hands to her lips to suppress a giggle at her overly excited friend. Approaching her, she recognized the stone set into a golden ring, her mother had paid thousand to ship that overseas.

"That middle one? That's called Pigeon's Blood Ruby, worth one million yen. Not discounted of course." Usagi's ecstatic grin fell, she sucked her teeth, glancing at Naru as they entered the shop through the front despite Naru's persistent attempt to go through the back door.

Even Usagi who loved all people -the more the better- thought that this was a little bit too much. At least one hundred people packed into such a small space, chattering and screaming happily when they found something they liked. It was a madhouse of volatile women.

"I told you." Naru muttered flatly, barely audible over the stampede of people. "Oh! Mom!"

Only about five feet away from the security sensors on either side of the door stood Naru's mother with a red and white megaphone, shouting at the customers to check out the string of pearls "Forty percent off! String of pearls! Forty percent off!" The mother paused when she heard Naru's shout and flipped around to see the two of them. Her full red lips were unnecessarily painted with hot pink lipstick, a whole coat of makeup covering her face and neck, each strand of crimson hair was perfectly glossed back over her forehead to be met with a blue bow studded with rubies. A smoky grey pencil skirt fitted over her curvy body, the colour matching her eyes perfectly.

"Ah yes, hello girls." She addressed them too formally, sharp eyes scanning over their clothing. Obviously distracted, she made a halfhearted attempt to be friendly, "I can probably get your girls an extra discount. Here, take a look at this jade, it's only 1,500 yen, I lowered it 70% just for you, Usagi." She winked as Usagi gaped uncertainly at the jade necklace.

"1500 yen? That's a lot. My mom won't want to get me anything after I got this test score." Scrunching her lips to one side, she examined the stone, glimmering green and polished, studded within a 16 karat gold neck ornament. " Is that the cheapest you can go?" Her voice got quieter in disappointment. Taking a deep breath, Usagi felt her heart squeeze, "I've kinda gotta go home actually. Thanks, but..." She stopped when she saw Naru's mother's expression turn hard.

"I understand. Naru-Chan, please escort Miss. Tsukino out." Cheeks sucking in, Naru looked questioningly at her mother.

"Sure, mom." Usagi rested her chin on her chest in embarrassment. They turned their backs on Naru's mother and exited the shop into the bright sunlight.

"That was weird." Naru commented. " My mom never has sales, and she has never been so rude to you before." Glancing sideways at the ground, Usagi tried to turn on her natural smile.

"It's okay, she must just be distracted. You go on, I can walk home." She managed to smile graciously as she watched Naru turn back to the shop.

"Bye!" Naru called, disappearing with a ding of the door bells. Usagi waved, her smile shrinking again, bad luck just seemed to follow her everywhere.

Reaching her hand into her pocket, she found the crumpled test that was marked with a giant red marker reading 20%. With a nasty grunt, she wadded up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder. There was a smacking noise and then the distinct sound of paper hitting solid.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Usagi gasped and turned around, clutching her bag. A man not much older than herself stood only a couple feet behind her. He had floppy black hair that covered his right eye, the other eye cobalt blue and filled with indignation. A black tuxedo was fitted perfectly, red, silky tie hanging from his neck, and in his hand held her crumpled test.

She blinked and raised a hand to her mouth,

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey little miss Bump Head! Are you trying to make bumps on my head too?" He teased, but without a smile.

Her expression turned angry, she grabbed her blonde buns and ducked her head menacingly.

"Excuse me, these are not bumps! It's a hairstyle!" He ignored her, uncrumpling her test. Smirking, the boy read her score.

"20%? You need to study harder miss Bun-Head." He sneered, shoving the rumpled paper back into her face. She fingered the edges, blind for a second before ripping it off.

"Mind your own business! Who wears a tuxedo in the afternoon anyway?!" His head tilted back, eyes widening. Usagi released her angered expression as a vision flashed over. The illusion flashed white for only a second, Usagi thought she was hallucinating. A castle- no. A palace. Made of white marble and crystal, glimmering against a starry sky. It disappeared too fast for her to make anything of it, but she was sure that he felt something as well. It was the same as in her dream.

Blinking the sight away- absolutely stunned, she swallowed and turned away resentfully, not daring to look back at him. Clenching her teeth, she remembered her bag and was forced to back up to grab it again.

Who the heck was that guy? Her heart still thudded painfully fast and she drew her bag up to her chest in nervousness.

The boy bit his lip in thought. What was that vision? Who was that girl? He dismissed her as an annoying schoolgirl and turned around to face the shop window.

This is quite a large jewelry shop. He grinned mischeiviously, letting the pad of his finger caress the glass case. They might just have it.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal." He let the words flow over his tongue, the taste making him long for it more than ever.

But the memory of the flashing vision made him swallow hard, for maybe, just maybe...

Could she be the one?

Four

Usagi hunched over on the arcade stool, jabbing at the controls and toggling joysticks. On the screen, the mini, cartoon version of Sailor V jumped around, dodging zombie arms and swiping her Venus stick. Usagi's eyes refused to blink, completely entranced by the pixelated screen.

"Can't...defeat them!" She muttered to herself, making Sailor V duck under the swinging arms of a red eyed zombie. The one on the other side swung before she could enact her crescent beam, throwing Sailor V back and making another tiny heart in the upper right corner pop and die.

"Usagi!" Came a voice behind her, soft and joking. "Did you get distracted on you way home?" It was Motoki, he works at the arcade part-time. He is sweet and kind, not to mention good looking. Usagi had always had a little crush on him. She didn't take her eyes off the screen, doing her best to avoid the attacks that the zombies put out. The last heart left beat vigorously in the corner, on the verge of death.

"You need some skills. Here." Motoki leaned over her shoulder, light brownish blonde hair brushing against her own yellow tails. He took hold of the controls and Usagi's hands fell into her lap, face turning as red as an apple. She watched his focused profile twitch as he regained her three hearts by killing two zombies with a swivel kick.

"Okay, now that gave you enough energy to use your crystal blaster. There isn't much time, quick!" Motoki tensed his face as Usagi clenched her teeth, trying to concentrate as the zombies closed in. With a flick of a yellow switch and the red button, Sailor V's hair flew up as a dome of light circled around her, dissolving the zombies to bits.

Usagi clapped her hands in glee, bouncing on the foam cushion. Motoki grinned sideways, his endearing smile growing- still considering her as a mere friend.

"We did it!" She squealed, eyes lighting up childishly. Biting her lip and smiling widely, Usagi raised her hand for a high five.

"Mrroww" a cat's whine from behind interrupted her. Indignation crossed her as she turned her head in its direction. Standing on four stubby, black legs was the same cat from earlier- the one she had stepped on.

"Oh! It's the cat from this morning!" Usagi raised her eyebrows, watching its enormous ruby- red eyes stare curiously at her.

"Ah, this cat." Motoki chucked, with an obvious look of recognition in his eyes. "I've seen her wandering around here the last couple of days. Usagi pointed and giggled,

"Look at the bald patch on her forehead, it's like a crescent moon!"

Then suddenly, as Usagi stared, the cat's expression got moodier as if a shadow crossed over its face. She sucked in a breath and watched uncertainly as it's red eyes seemed to bore into her mind, analytical, unlike anything she had ever seen.

This cat was not normal.

It was nearly dark by the time Usagi got home again, her head aching from the constant excitement of the day. Holding her school bag, she opened the front door which was never locked, shouting into the empty hallway,

"Mom? I'm home!" Usagi rested her bag near the door and hung her jacket on the hook screwed to the wall. Peering around the corner, she spotted her mom wiping her hands on a dishrag.

"Hello, Usagi," her mother spoke mildly. "I ran into Umino-kun today, his score on the test was 95!" Her tone was gleeful and not in the least worried about her daughter

 _That Umino and his big mouth._ Usagi clenched her fist as her mother leaned over to smooth out the crumpled test paper in her bag. She clapped her hands over her mouth, turning to glare angrily at Usagi.

"Twenty percent?!" She shrieked, lowering the page to reveal her furiously arched eyebrows. "Usagi?!" Her mother's eyes scrunched together, unable to even look at her daughter directly. "Don't come home at all if you get scores this low!"

Usagi's mouth gaped as her mother pushed her out of the open door and into the cold night. The door rattled shut as the lock from the inside clicked. Flipping around in horror, Usagi felt the tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Wait, no! Mom!" She breathed hard, staring at the firmly locked door as her left eye watered. "Mom, please! Mom!" A flat, dry voice spoke from behind her.

"What are you doing Usagi?..." it was Shingo, her little brother three years younger. He knew exactly what was going on but asked just to spite her. Usagi didn't even bother to turn around as she shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her mom had just kicked her out of the house. With a sob, she let her arms hang limply at her side as they shook with rage and denial. " You got kicked out again, didn't you. Stupid Usagi." He smirked as he passed her, taking out a house key from his pocket.

"Let me in, Shingo! Why did mom give you a key and not me?!" Usagi tried to snatch the key away but he pulled away too fast. He smoothed his blonde hair back sprint a sarcastic grin, gloating.

"Cause I don't get kicked out like you, and at least mom can trust _me._ " Sticking out his tongue, Shingo unlocked the door, relishing his triumph over his older sister. Usagi gathered all of her strength combined with anger towards Shingo, her mother, that weird boy in the street, Mrs. Haruna, and herself.

"Sailor V kick!" She shouted gutturally echoing through the street, but right as she swung, Shingo slipped through the doorway and locked it shut. Usagi's leg collided into the door, the sudden impact making her fall back. Her mind fuzzed with pain and indignation. Clutching her foot, Usagi sobbed, salty tears dripping past her nose and chin only to spatter on her uniform.

"Mom! Shingo!" She screeched. "Please let me in! Ple- ese!" Her voice broke as she collapsed on the porch, lifting her chin to the sky in bleak misery.

Usagi didn't see the shadow of a cat with a crescent moon shape bald patch flit by, watching her every move.

Five

Naru felt her stomach contract in hunger, she had hardly eaten all day except for the measly lunch that she had eaten at school. She craved something solid and hearty such as shrimp with spicy sweet sauce, or buttered, squash. The thought of them made her stomach grumble. Unfortunately, her mother never wanted to pay for expensive meals, for while they had plenty of money to spare, her mother was careful with spendings. She groaned and placed her open history textbook on the bedstead, her mind still circling around various historical figures and the longing for dinner. Staring at the ceiling, Naru thought about how strange her mother _had_ been acting lately. The huge sales, her unfeeling mannerisms, and the great amount of time she spent in solitude. Maybe she would cave and let them buy something gourmet for once, for there was no set plan on dinner tonight. At least not together. Naru would probably have to make something on her own but it never hurt to ask.

Rolling from the tangled sheets, Naru tread softly across the carpeted floor and dashed up the stairs to where her mother probably resided. She passed by her father's old room, where they used to play and talk. He had died several years ago and it was still a sore spot for Naru, able to picture his happy face when he came home from work only to see her. She hadn't entered his bedroom for along time, not wanting to disturb things exactly how he left them. Every once and a while when she was feeling down, Naru would peek her head in the doorway so she could smell his scent that retained after so many years. Even now, it was painful to pass by, the memories returning so swiftly as she caught a whiff of his aroma, roses, resin, parchment and spring. Frowning, she tiptoed past to where her mother had kept herself locked up for the last couple days except for the store hours. Not even leaving to go to the bathroom.

That was strange. She hadn't gone to the bathroom in days?

Gulping, she tread lightly to the mahogany door, carved elaborately with medieval looking scenes. She was about to turn the door handle just as a voice came from within. It sounded strangely like her mother's, deep and rich with life, slight traces of an accent on some words. This voice was definitely her mother's, but it was...not her. Cold and sharp, enunciating each syllable with such force that it felt like knives to the ear. Naru held back a gasp, sliding her ear to the crack in the door, closing her eyes so as to focus.

"Stupid humans!" The voice proclaimed.

 _Why was she talking to herself? Is she going insane?_ Naru pressed her lips together in worry. _What was going on?_

"They have no idea why they are suddenly loosing their strength." She uttered something inaudible but the tone was joyous. "Keep buying my jewels, humans! Give me your energy!"

Naru pressed three fingers to her lips in fear for her mother. Standing, she readied herself to call the police, for either her mother was some sort of criminal, or she was going insane. Neither were good. But both required law enforcement. Glancing down the spiral staircase about ten feet away, she wondered how she was going to reach the first floor telephone in time.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl.

Naru clutched her stomach and made a dash for the staircase the moment she head the _clip clip_ of high heels approaching. Just as the door was opening, Naru turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. But this was not her mother.

Her face was as pale as the moon, emaciated and looking as if holes were bored into her cheeks, eyes so sunken they looked like shadows themselves. Every tiny fang poked out from over her lips, yellowing and looking like the devil. Her hair was longer and grey, frizzed at the ends. A bright yellow star shape was engraved into her forehead, muscle and tissue visible under the cut, the nose barely existed anymore, only two nostrils drilled into its face. It stared so forcefully at Naru, as if it were feasting on her sight with those grotesquely shrunken pupils. Naru couldn't even look into them without feeling faint. She stumbled back, eyes huge, unconscious of her actions she wasn't even sure of her name anymore.

 _"Mom..."_ she uttered, collapsing against the door. "Stop! No!" The creature prowled closer, not only its irises red, but the whites of its eyes as well. The only sensation Naru could feel was the overpowering fear that seemed to numb any other sensation except the painful bump of her heart against her ribs.

 _"Your mother is sleeping in the basement. I cannot let you live now that you have heard my secret!"_ Its fangs elongated, claws sprouting from the tips of its fingers like wicked knives.

Positively paralyzed, Naru could do nothing as the creature stepped closer, its silvery hair falling over its face, but not enough to see the pure insanity reflected in its eyes as it swiped it's claws at her chest.

Naru screamed _._

Six

Thankfully, after sometime of crying and begging, her mom had given in to let her inside and instead made her stay in her room without dinner. While it was better than sleeping out in the cold, she was still miserable, not being able to access any of her manga books or video games. Her mother had made a point to only allow textbooks in her room for the time being. Instead of studying, Usagi decided to take a nap. She scrubbed the dried tears from her cheeks, and promptly collapsed upon the bed, utterly exhausted from the day, not even bothering to unbuckle her shoes.

Her bed was well worn and unmade, fuzzy stuffed animals toppling on her. The sheets wrinkled and twisted, pushed back to the foot of the bed while the pillows had somehow landed on the floor, but it was good enough for Usagi. She curled up on the blank mattress, shoes and all, not even sheets, falling unconscious almost immediately.

She dreamt of fear, flashing lights, blood stains on cold stone. Running, running, running as fast as she could, with the speed that no human could accomplish. A warm hand took hers and pulled her along, blind to anything except them. He was a lover. A prince. A warrior. Hand in hand, they thundered across the hard path, explosions on either side. In the man's hand that led her so swiftly was a sword of black iron, engraved with runes. His cape, red on the inside and black on the outside rippled behind him as his hand pulled her to where she was blind. Usagi couldn't see his face but she knew who he was.

 _Endymion._

She screamed in fear and released his hand, swinging around to face an enormous beast that opened its mouth- roaring, but she couldn't hear anything besides her thundering heartbeat. It was snakelike and red as blood, spiked ridges leading up its thick body. Two skeletal legs attached to its upper body, the only support that the rest of its body had. Usagi backed away, looking to Endymion for help. and Even though his face was obscured by the wind blown black hair, she knew that he was calling out to her.

Suddenly, she saw Sailor V speed along side her, hair rippling behind and body a mere streak in the air. She faced the monster head in a defensive stance, legs apart and arms up. But her arms were not there to shield her body.

"Crescent beam!" Sailor V shouted, extending one arm and resting the palm on her left forearm. From her two pointed fingers came a blast of light, so powerful that it looked as if a heavenly being were to rise from it. Usagi could only view her back but she imagined Sailor V's expression clearly in her mind, determined and warrior-like, not hesitating to kill to protect her princess. Usagi shielded her eyes, but before she did, from the explosion of white light came a whip studded in precious gemstones. It's end wrapped around the neck of the beast, grinding through skin and bone. Sailor V's steady hand jerked back, drawing the monsters head to the ground, it's mucked nails tearing through stone. Thrashing and making it's silver blood splatter in all directions, its motions caught Sailor V and pulled her to the ground. Hand still wrapped tightly around her whip, she was dragged on her stomach and thrown into the air with a jerk of the monster's neck. Sailor V had lost her upper hand, the beast utilizing its strength and connection to her.

Endymion charged with his black iron sword, catching the monster unawares as it attempted to throw the guardian off. He slashed at the only reachable limb, almost tearing off a toe. The creature roared, however inaudible to Usagi's ears. With a flick of its head, it threw Sailor V. She flew fifty feet to the side in a flash of yellow and orange, still unable to let go of her Crescent whip. She smacked into the wall, suddenly falling limp. Endymion cut the whip in half as it soared over his head.

"SERENITY!" His eyes became huge, sweat dripping down his temple as he reached out for her, dropping his sword. Usagi was too close, the monster laid its glowing green eyes onto her tiny form, ripping its black claws down her face.

"Usagi! Wake up!" She woke, breathless and throat raw. Her eyes felt dry, as if she had never closed them, heart beating wildly and blood rushing in her ears. Taking a moment to breathe, she slowly sat up, reassuring herself that it was all a dream.

Just a dream.

But why did her face burn when she touched it? What was that voice? Nobody was in her room. Why did her throat still feel raw as if she had been screaming out for Endymion? It seemed too real.

"Usagi!" The same voice coming from behind her back. Still shook, she flipped around, suddenly paranoid. It was...the cat? It was definitely the cat from this morning, it's fur sleek and black, a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon, sitting on the window ledge licking her paw peacefully. But...it was talking. Usagi yelped, she didn't remember standing, but she backed across the room in confusion and mild fear.

"Cat talks?" Was all she could manage, peering through her fingers, hip bumping against the door handle.

"Yes. My name is Luna. I've been looking for you Usagi-chan. Thank you for helping me back there. The band-aids disabled my speech power, and it disturbed my seeking and tracking abilities. Kids around this neighborhood can be so rude." Its voice was quavering and feminine, warbling over words difficult for native Japanese speakers. A hint of sadness touched her words, full of knowledge and dark memories of the past. The tone was haunting, despite Luna's kind words. The cat continued to speak in a matter-of- fact manner. "I'm so glad to have finally met you, I don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't find you." Luna leapt to the floor with a light thump as she hit the carpet. Looking up at Usagi affectionately, she appeared to be preparing to speak again.

"Goodnight." Usagi smiled sweetly and lay on the bed, curling tightly and tucking her knees against her chest.

"Excuse me?" Luna did the cat-equivalent of raising her eyebrow, something she had picked up from watching so many humans. "Usagi-chan. This is not a dream." She scrambled onto the sheets, legs sinking into the mattress as she walked. Pawing at her face, Usagi refused to budge, convinced that she was still asleep. Sighing, Luna closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Fine. I will make you understand. Here is a gift for you." Immediately, Usagi jumped back into motion again.

"A gift? What is it?" She bounced on the mattress springs, making Luna nearly lost her balance and fall off the bed. Luna retrieved the pendant as quickly as possible, while she had her attention, and nudged it towards her proudly. Snatching it up and raising it up to examine it, she giggled with excitement.

It was a golden disk only slightly smaller than her palm, glittering in the fluorescent lights. Engraved in the center was an upward turned arch that marked a darker crescent moon halfway through, a circle with a five pointed star, three half-circles surrounding it that got larger as it reached the edges. On four sides, crystals were studded into the golden disk, the first was smooth and gleaming blue, the second rugged along the sides like a hot coal, the third a shapely emerald with sharpened corners, and the fourth glowed yellow and appeared to be emitting light itself.

"Wow, lookie! How cute!" She fingered the sides, mumbling something about finally getting what she deserved. Getting up to look in the mirror, Usagi tried to pin it to the center of her uniform bow, chattering about how beautiful it was and what a lovely dream this was.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna chased after her, disrupting her reflection by standing in front of her. "For the last time, this isn't a dream! Right now in Tokyo, many vicious crimes are happening as we speak. You are the chosen guardian and you have a mission. Find your allies and defeat the villains. Then please...save our princess." Usagi chose to ignore Luna, admiring how the pendant looked with the bow. Suddenly, she gasped, leaping back from the mirror.

"Luna! It's flashing!" Indeed it was, the star from the center glowing like a star, making all of the other lights in the room look dim compared to it. Luna smiled as well as she could with the limited facial expressions of a cat.

"You still can't believe what I'm saying?"

Usagi suddenly thought that it might have been a good idea to listen.

Raising her left paw in an almost salute-like posture, Luna commanded with such sharpness that even Usagi was paying attention. "Repeat after me, say it loud. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Usagi opened her mouth in confusion, the light still flashing steadily. Uncertain at first, Usagi repeated, "Moon...Prism Power..." Luna mouthed _Make Up._ "Make Up!" She raised her voice along with her hand, feeling a warmth flow through her body.

Ribbons shot forth from the broach, sucking energy from around the room and making the lights go dark. They flicked against her body and turned white, creating a tight body wrap, blue collar around her neck. A bow bloomed across her chest and more red ribbons covered her bare arms, transforming into snow-white gloves. A tickling sensation pricked her legs as blue boots appeared around her ankles, ears tingling and growing heavier as crescent moon earrings popped- sparkling into her earlobes. Upon her forehead, a gold tiara was conjured that had the mark of the moon upon it. She couldn't see it, but the weight was a satisfying feeling. Only a fraction of a second after, a pleated, cerulean blue skirt sprouted from her waist fluttering and swelling along with her hair as the transformation ended, the brilliant light dimming to match the low visibility of the rest of the room. Her buns felt heavy all of the sudden, her throat restricted breathing from a red band wrapped around it.

"Luna..." She whimpered. Smoothing her gloved hand over the skirt and waist, touching the now warm broach, and glancing at Luna in distress. "I look like...Sailor V?" She stumbled against the wall, not wanting to accept the fact that this was not a dream.

"Do you see now?" Luna questioned, looking distracted as she gazed at Usagi, as if sparking a sad memory. Suddenly, an alarm burst from above, not loud enough to wake anybody, but still painful to the ear. She jumped in surprise, trying to move away from the direct sound. But it was futile, for the sound was coming from the crystals embedded into her hair buns.

Upon this realization, Usagi attempted to pry the stones straight from her head, desperately digging her fingernails into the edges of her hair, yanking and pulling painfully. A voice rose, louder than the alarms, a voice that Usagi recognized immediately.

Naru.

"Mom, stop! No, no no!" Her voice sounded choked with tears, full of terror.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi pried open the door, still in her Sailor suit and rushed into the main room of her house. Thankfully, her family was already asleep and didn't see her dash away.

Seven

Usagi burst through the glass doors that was still unlocked from previously that day, scanning the room as she heard a scream from the top of the spiral staircase. It was definitely Naru. Heart rapidly dancing in her chest, the faint scent of roses drifted from the balcony near the uppermost stair level. A tiny figure was making its way down, half falling, half running, and obviously in distress. A flash of scarlet hair whipped around the side, confirming that it was Naru. Usagi shrieked when she saw the creature that wove down the stairs, expertly maneuvering her way the fastest route down. Climbing over the railing and swinging to the next level, the beast resembled some demented, hellish monkey. It wore the same clothes as Naru's mother this afternoon, but besides that, nothing bore resemblance less. Rows of tiny white fangs embedded into her visible gums, for no lips were left. Only two deformed nostrils resided near the center of her large eyes, irises so shrunken that they were only two dots that swirled around in the middle of the whites. It was only a couple levels higher that Naru, and a whole lot quicker than her, snarling and falling closer, and closer, and closer...

"Don't touch her!" Usagi screamed in desperation although she knew it would help nothing. The beast hardly glanced up, but Naru stopped altogether in relief and surprise.

"Who are you?!" Somebody shouted, Usagi was too scared to distinguish who had just said that, Naru or the monster.

"I'm...um..." she paused, unsure what to say. The creature knelt, balancing a precarious twenty feet above her. Suddenly, she realized that Luna had followed her, and was standing at her side, back arched and hair on end. Luna darted over to the window that reached from the floor to the top of the vaulted ceiling. Watery and pale, a perfect crescent moon hung like a halo in the upper right corner of the glass. Its eerie silvery beams falling directly onto her face, brightening the entire room with its pearly glow. Luna batted at the glass, her sinewy cries distorted as she traveled to a different side of the room. Usagi smiled softly, the intended meaning behind Luna's words seeming obvious all of the sudden.

"I am Sailor Moon." Voice echoing in the suddenly silent building, her voice grew more confident, the taste of her new name gentle against her tongue. "I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice." She lowered her head, crossing her arms over her chest, whipping her hair over her shoulder, tails weaving in a breeze that shifted through the open doorway. "I am Sailor Moon." She grinned almost malevolently, raising her voice. "And now, in the name on the Moon, I will punish you." Pride rose in her chest, strength summoned from the knowledge that she was like Sailor V, and she would defeat these criminals- this beast.

Somewhere in that time, Naru had escaped the staircase, passing out against the far wall- thankfully far away from danger. The monster cackled, leaping from the current rail to a glass case filled with precious gemstones, miraculously still intact. It raised a cylindrical item into the air, its middle seeming to be filled with glowing red liquid, a bulbous light firmly positioned in the center and held inside by two silver caps on either end.

"All of the servants who had contributed their energies to our great master," It took a breath with that gruesome, skinless mouth, "RISE!" Usagi didn't have a chance to say a word for in that moment, a skittering noise came from behind her. She gasped, turning around and backing into a glass case.

Shuffling almost soundlessly through the open doors, around twenty people and counting of all ages and genders we stepping methodically toward her. Their eyes were dulled and lifeless, arms hanging limply at their sides, and all of them had one thing in common. They all had crystal, discount jewels, somewhere on their body. A woman with red eyes, but seemly exactly the same as the rest appeared to be leading, she raised an arm to halt all of those behind her, waiting for instruction from her master.

The beast must have given some indication of what to do behind Sailor Moon's back, because the leader suddenly lunged, snatching at Usagi's hair with its pale arm. She dodged out of the way with a yelp, falling to the floor and skidding to a painful halt. Her knee gave out as she slid on the abrasive flooring, a large scrape forming on her kneecap that burned like fire. The woman kept after her, jogging with inhuman speed. Luckily Sailor Moon was not human either and was able to jump to her feet and clumsily run the opposite direction out of pure fear.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Luna was safely out of reach from any mind controlled beings, tucking away into a dark corner, Usagi could still make out her glittering red eyes. "What are you doing?! Fight! Defeat them!"

"What! How?!" Out of the blue, she turned the corner, and not just the dozen that she had seen before, there were hundreds of people making their way inside the building, their blank gazes focused on Usagi alone.

They had surrounded her from all sides.

Drawing back, her breathing had soon turned to hyperventilation, dizziness ebbing over her mind, stark terror paralyzing her senses and rendering her unable to feel anything except for horror and dread. Throat tightening, she sniffed back the tears that were gathering behind her eyes, mouth wavering into a shaky line. In a single breath, Sailor Moon let out a wail that could compete with the sound of a seal giving birth. Its deafening pierce rang in all directions, making the zombie-like people stop to cover their ears in pain. The sound waves echoed against glass and plaster walls, rippling out and pounding into everybody in the vicinity eardrums. The windows shattered, dropping bits of glass all over the room and leaving shards sticking up like knives in the near- empty windows. A blast of cool air blew in from outside, sending chills racing up Sailor Moon's arm, she cried and sobbed, kneeling on her scraped knee that still stung. The hundreds of mind- controlled beings twitched and fell to the ground in wake of her hideous scream. Even the monster that was still crouched on the glass case was forced to pinch its cauliflower ears closed.

Sailor Moon was almost blinded by a mixture of her own tears and fear, but something reflected in the shards of glass that had almost impaled her back caught her eye. It was the vague shape of a man with a black top hat, silky black hair, and a cape- red on the inside, and black on the outside. She stopped her wails, mouth dropping in surprise and awe.

Just like in her dream.

"Sailor Moon, stop your crying! Do it now!" The man boomed, his voice deep and almost femininely lovely. She twisted her neck up to see...nothing. There was no man that called to her from the balcony in that rich, melodic voice that she had heard merely seconds ago. Was she hallucinating? Luna spoke instead, the zombies recovering and regaining mental composure, beginning to seek her out again.

"You need to shout out 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!' Okay Sailor Moon?" Usagi grunted, nerves refusing to let her focus. Her nose still ran from her outburst, streaks of tears coursing down her cheeks. With quavering breath she followed Luna's instructions, shouting out,

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She screamed, still unsure. A tickling sensation touched her forehead halfway through the phrase. The heavy, gold tiara beamed a warm, yellow light that shone on her eyes from directly above. She whipped off the band, watching as its edges grew wickedly sharp. It hovered over her palm, rotating in a full circle and speeding until it was just a flash in the air. Lips turning into a O shape, Usagi realized what she had to do, not kill the individual monsters, but instead the source that had controlled them all.

In one solid movement, Sailor Moon whipped her hand back, the spinning tiara following her every movement, and just as the zombies began to close in again, she took aim and released the circular blade.

It whizzed past the zombies and rammed directly into the foot long cylindrical piece that rested on its end, right next to the beast in Naru's mother's skirt. The cylinder shattered in a burst of syrupy red liquid, dissolving and winking away. The monster screamed, first in anger, then in agony, her body turning into grey stone and crumbling to dust, now only a small smear of dirt on the mahogany floorboards. The zombies collectively collapsed in a heap of bodies, the one nearest to Sailor Moon almost slamming its head n the corner of a table. She sucked in a breath and knelt at their side. Thankfully, she seemed to be breathing steadily, returning to normal. She stared at them in worry, but before she could check further, Luna spoke.

"You've done it Sailor Moon! Don't worry, they will probably wake up in a few minutes, but you can't let them see you!" Luna crept closer to where Usagi knelt, out of breath, nudging her nose against her knee in comfort.

"Well done, Sailor Moon. I still haven't found the Legendary Silver Crystal, but I saw something even more interesting today." It was that voice again, refined, rich with sadness and... _beautiful._ She stood, glancing around in the rafters for the source of the voice.

There he was, silhouette framed in the window of a lean body with wide shoulders, and top had rested at an angle upon his head. His cape rippled in the wind that was now free flowing because of the lack of glass. Usagi couldn't see his face, but she imagined well enough, handsome and yet delicate features. They stood there in stunned silence, Usagi below, yellow pigtails flying backwards, and this graceful observer so high above in his black tuxedo. At a particularly blustery moment, he grasped the corner of his cape and swished it forward, falling over the edge of the building without hesitation.

Sailor Moon clapped a hand to her mouth in horror, immediately dashing to the frames of doors surrounded by a halo of shattered glass.

"Wait Sailor Moon! You don't know who he is, it could be a trap..." Luna trailed off. Usagi had already ran from the building to see where the man had fallen, concern wiping her brain of any common sense. She stopped short in order to keep herself from falling into the flower bed, having to circle around to see the corner where he had jumped. Panting, she leaped over unconscious bodies as if playing a speed- round of hopscotch, her steps clipping loudly on the concrete. Ropes of hair pounded against her back as she bounded up and down, searching the skies for a falling man.

He was in the air, directly below the glass-less window that he had jumped from, but he was not falling. His feet touched lightly onto the streetlamp, hardly regaining his footing before soaring to the next nearest pole where he sprang like a cat, continuing this until he was out of sight. But before he disappeared completely, Usagi was able to see his face in the light of the moon, face obscured by a white mask, black hair that gleamed and hung over his right eye. Just as she imagined, handsome yet with delicate features a mournful expression in his slanted blue eyes. He spoke once again his voice dignified and alluring, however faint.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon... I will remember your name."

Sailor Moon gaped at Tuxedo Mask as he seemed to soar through the starry sky of Tokyo, his cape billowing elegantly behind him.

A blush crept into Sailor Moon's neck, spreading all the way to her ears.

Eight

Jadeite observed from the limited vision of the Dark Crystal Divination Device, only able to see Sailor Moon's warped form as she watched the sky. His attention wavered, the ball which ran from the mind strength fading to misty grey. Jadeite sneered, the heel of his palm smacking the ball in anger although it did nothing, not even shake. Tossing his head back, he turned his eyes to the ceiling in frustration because why, _why_ , did something like this have to happen on his first try. It certainly would not give Queen Beryl a good impression of his powers.

"Damn you, sailor Moon." Jadeite cursed, grinding his teeth. "Yield to me Moon, Venus..." Spinning around, he placed his head in hands, remembering how much the conjuring of the manipulation beast had drained him, and how much strength he would have to give up to create something stronger. But then, he had not expected an enemy then. He knew Sailor Moon's powers and now, he knew just how to take them away.

Queen Beryl would not be pleased.

 _I must get the Legendary Silver Crystal as soon as possible_. Staring into the rough hewn wall of regolith stone, Jadeite contemplated his next moves, thinking of how to utilize his new knowledge in his favour. Sailor Moon's weakness was easy to pinpoint, she was easily distracted, unorganized, and was far too kind. He had seen the way she had tried to rescue the mysterious man, the concerned look that she had given the fallen energy servants, and her skittish manner when confronted with danger. A malevolent smile crept into his lips as a thought occurred to him.

He knew exactly how to defeat Sailor Moon.

Nine

"Okay, okay, get this. So- I passed out and, like, when this weird robber thing tried to scare me away. Before I passed out, I thought I saw-" Naru paused for effect, giggling with excitement as the crowd of anxious friends surrounded her, listening intently. "I thought I saw a Sailor Guardian come to save me!" She bounced in glee. " And guess what." She didn't wait for the other to guess for a second later she shrieked, "But it wasn't Sailor V! She was totally different!" Naru chattered on and on, retelling the tale to others who came late, describing the aftermath damage and the strangely dressed robber. Soon, the whole school had heard it, news reports having her over after school for interviews, the police asking her questions as the sole witness, Naru was temporarily famous, despite the fact that she was only conscious for about three seconds of the ordeal.

As Naru continued to chatter, Usagi sulked against the wall near the classroom, praying that Naru would soon stop talking. She clutched her bag tightly against her stomach, a muscle spasming in her cheek. Luna discreetly tucked behind her legs, she licked her paw hoping that the action would cover her whisper.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" She murmured, barely audible in the crowded hallway. Usagi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the memories of last night unpleasant and unwelcome to her ears. She pinched her lips tighter.

"Seems as if it wasn't a dream after all." She grumbled tensely, closing her eyes.

Luna trotted to the window that looked out from the third floor, watching the students go their separate ways.

"What's going to happen to me Luna?" Usagi asked, not meaning it as a question, more of a call for help. Swallowing hard, she forced more words out, trying to speak over Naru's blather. Luna couldn't answer, partly because she was a cat, and mostly because it was too difficult to say. Usagi already felt the overwhelming responsibility of becoming a Sailor Guardian weigh down on her. There was no way she could do this alone.

Outside, grey clouds hung low over the city, the tops of buildings covered in opaque mist. A couple drops of rain struck the glass, rebounding and running cleanly off the side, leaving a trail of spots in its wake. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance though there was no lightning in sight. The rain fell harder, fat drops pounding on the window like tiny bullets, warping the view and draining the sound of the chatter out. Students outside rushed into buildings, covering their heads with bags and books as they ran for shelter, except for a tiny blue-haired figure on the walk that instead hunched herself over in order to protect her books, not fearing the rain in the slightest.

Usagi watched the girl with bored fascination, mouth turned down into a solid frown.

 _How am I going to survive the year?_


	2. Act 2-Ami Mizuno-Sailor Mercury

"Jadeite." Queen Beryl started, her voice low and full of impatience. "When will you bring me the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Each syllable wreaked with frustration and annoyance. Her fingers tightened over her Dark Crystal divination ball, long nails scraping over its glassy surface, almost scratching off the protective polish. Emerald flames flicked on either side of her, provided by his last show of power. The light that reflected off her olive skin made her appear even more threatening, her eyes glowing with obsession and power.

Jaw jutting out, Jadeite's muscles unconsciously tightened in the kneeling bow. He was unsure how to answer for fear of weakness being revealed- he couldn't have that. This was a matter of life and death, and staying silent was a sign of submission, and thoughtfulness. Exactly the type of things that Queen Beryl recruited for. Although today, Queen Beryl was not in the mood for elusiveness.

"Speak!" She commanded, her masculine tone echoing around the silent hall. Jadeite sucked in a breath, mind racing and mouth moving on its own, reciting the first sufficient answer that popped in his mind.

"I am sorry, my Queen." He swallowed painfully, internally cursing himself. Closing his eyes, he awaited the imminent punishment.

Queen Beryl glanced at her pale, withering hand that quivered as she raised it from its rest.

"The great ruler needs more power." She muttered, not sure if the kneeling servant at her feet could hear. It didn't matter either way, he was a mindless being. Her fingers shook as she grasped the divination ball again, partly from weakness and from fear of failure.

"Collect more energies. Do anything. Sacrifice yourself if necessary, but _collect more."_ Her breathing turned heavy and rapid, panic spreading.

"Of course, my Queen. I am one the four kings of the Dark Kingdom and my power is far greater than any Sailor Guardian. I will not fail." It was all just filler to give her confidence, in reality, Jadeite wasn't sure my how much stronger were the Sailors over him.

Queen Beryl squeezed her eyes shut and dug her knuckles into her forehead, the pain of losing a battle cascading around her. She breathed as she listened to the methodic clicks of her servant's heels as he left the room, growing fainter and fainter. The mist from her breath floated up and dissipated into the cold air, the green fires that Jadeite lit giving off not a trace of heat. Everything he had demonstrated of his powers had been useless so far. _Utterly useless._ Hopefully, her attempt to frighten him into action had been enough, but she could feel the lack of strength touch her mind and infect it with weakness, her body wasting away as she waited for energy to come. And yet here she was, chained to her grandiose chair of moonstone, a facade of power draped before everybody's eyes except her own. Soon, she would grow too weak to continue the manipulation, and _they would remember._ She couldn't have that. It would be catastrophic.

He would return with more soon. She had to have faith in his past. But she couldn't even have enough faith in herself to stand. How can she trust an unwilling prisoner to keep her alive?

Jadeite paced out of the hall, boots slamming far too forcefully to sound natural. And yet he couldn't help it, the fear and anger at himself was too strong to hold back. He had an idea on how to defeat the guardians, but if this didn't work, it would most likely be his last attempt. He had already deemed himself unworthy for this job so he had to make the last try count for something. He flipped around, a fire burning in his eyes as his throat scorched ith anger, he scanned the room, realizing that he had walked farther than he had intended. The velvety darkness seeped in on the fringes of where the light shone, creeping closer and closer to him just as the memories had seemed to recently. He remembered only a vague vision of Queen Beryl rescuing him from...something...leading away from whatever danger he had been in. A scar still cut over his right eye in the place where...he had been wounded by...something. Nothing was clear anymore, and yet his memories seemed to be on the edges of a grasping point- like trying to catch a dream with your hands, it was impossible.

Jadeite raised his fingertips to his temples, massaging them with the silks gloves that covered his slender fingers, caressing the scar upon his brow in hope that it would spark something within. And yet nothing happened, only that consistent nag at wishing he didn't have to obey Beryl's every petty command. But it was absurd to think that way, he owed her for saving his life, destined to serve her as a royal servant. An honor considering his alternate choices.

Setting his jaw, Jadeite breathed deeply, preparing himself for the draining feeling of performing magic that had always occurred. Raising his stiff hand, he summoned all of the power he had from deep inside his mind and soul, letting it skim the inner edges of his skin and course within his veins. Energy seeped into him like a breath of fresh air, letting it flow through his whole self before it could all be sacrificed again. Releasing a smidgen of it, he watched disparagingly as a fissure appeared with a solid clap, right underneath his gloved hand. It blew dust from its edges and spiderwebbed out, ribbons of grey smoke curling from its center as the cracks continued to spread. The scent of burning hair reached his nose, a sense of deja vu pricking at his brain as the gruesome smell faded. A blast of light shone in crisp beams- his signature shade of green, a figure flickered into view as the smoke dissipated. Tall and lean, thin arms like ropes that hung too far down its side- almost to its knees. Horns poked from its vaguely formed skull, curling with a wicked tip as if ready to take down an elephant. It stood there like a black hole in the middle of the illuminated room, such a contrast that it made Jadeite's eyes throb just by looking at it.

Perfect.

He grinned imperiously at the creature he had conceived, dropping his hand at his side with satisfaction and confidence that this one could defeat this loner- Sailor Moon.

"Retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal. Do not fail." His voice warbled, despite his self induced confidence. The creature ducked its head and crossed its slender hands over its chest in a bow, with hardly a sound, it flickered out of existence- its return meaning victory, and if nothing came back, it signified Jadeite's last chance gone to waste. He would most likely be executed, or sent to the eternal space- time prison, or at best, placed in suspended animation where he would lie unconscious for eternity.

Hair brushing over his slanted eyes, the despair that was hid deep within a glint in his eye was hidden from the view of all. He silently prayed to the planets that protected their dwindling clan, hoping that there was a chance of salvation, that the Moon Clan would rise above, Queen Beryl ruling over all with her all-knowing ways, praying that his demon would come back, and that Sailor Moon would die a painful death.

The lack of energy suddenly weighed upon him, all of his power drained upon creating the beast. With a grunt of pain induced but the emptiness that expanded within him, Jadeite collapsed, struggling to hold on to consciousness as he was dragged into silent darkness.

Two

Usagi groaned, tossing down her school bag, promptly throwing herself facedown onto the bed that was covered in crumpled sheets and ratty stuffed animals. The mattress bounced on its springs, making one of her tails get wedged in between the metal, although Usagi took no notice for she was already half asleep. In the middle of one of her muffled snorts for air, a _meow_ woke her from her brief moment of relaxation. She woke abruptly and jerked her chin up only to face a blank white wall, already groggy, she rolled over and stared down the foot of her bed where a tiny black cat was perched on the wood slabbing.

"Luna," she grumbled in annoyance. "Are you just here to keep an eye on me...?" Sitting up, Usagi stared imperiously down at her new pet. Luna attempted to roll her slip-pupiled eyes but her facial movements were limited seeing that she was a cat.

"Of course not! You just became Sailor Moon not long ago," she protested in that quavery feminine voice of hers, stepping forward in her melodramatic stance. "The evil will appear again!"

Usagi recalled the fight from a couple nights ago, the way she had transformed into a guardian, the army of the possessed citizens, the hellion that had attacked her from above, and the man-Tuxedo Mask, he had called himself, who had jumped from the highest point on the building and somehow survived only to leap into the night. Even the memory induced shivers that rippled over her skin and making her squeeze her eyes shut to try to erase the terrifying experience away. Feeling her stomach clench from nervousness, she stared at the floor.

"Who are these people anyway?" Usagi murmured, her bluebell eyes pinched at the edges in fear. Luna leapt up onto the bed, treading lightly across the mess of fraying blankets and ripped bedspreads.

"Evil beings that are not supposed to exist in this world." Luna peered curiously into Usagi's emotion wrought face in fascination with this strange girl. "Find your allies." Luna commanded, sure of that one piece of advice. "And find your princess and save her."

Usagi took on a small, dreamy smile. "Allies and princess huh?" She sighed, fingers twitching with excitement and wonder as her memory flashed back to the gorgeous man with the silky black hair and billowing cape. He had flitted through her dreams, always that sad smile and observant tendencies. Clasping her hands together, she rotated her head to grin mischievously at Luna, a blush forming in her cheeks.

"So, like, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor V? I hope they are on my side!" With a giggle, she collapsed onto her side, making Luna bounce on the unsteady bed.

"Hmm..." Luna purred with closed eyes. "I think I've got my eye on somebody already." Usagi's smile fell as she watched Luna's sadness, the emotion contagious. While she was extremely hyperactive, her mind going in all directions in a flurry of confusion, Usagi was empathetic. That was the thing that had caught Luna's eye when she had first seen her in the streets. It had reminded her of somebody she used to know, somebody powerful.

That trait had been shared among not many in this area- so the ones who did were special suspects indeed.

Three

Naru and Usagi worked themselves through the crowd, dodging flying arms and swinging backpacks as they made their way to the front. One person had stepped on Usagi's bun-tails and she had been dragged away from her friend as she snatched it back with several cries and a curse. Quite a few others were a bit more rude when it came to people and caused the two to get separated through a series of pushes and impolite words. Luckily, they had a common meeting point and managed to conjoin again, out of breath but successful. Usagi's mind raced, energized by the crowd around her, while Naru was more sensitive to these things and encouraged them to get out of there as soon as possible. They worked their way to the front and ignored the raging mass of people around them, the shouting and chatter driving them to deafness as they squinted to the top of the chart where their class was listed. Naru must have been looking elsewhere because she grabbed Usagi's hand, pointing the the other side of the list where the highest scored were recorded. She balanced on her toes to see over the sea of heads, skimming her eyes over the Japanese lettering for the highest score, dreaming about someday seeing her name at the top, although she knew that it would be impossible. This had been the prep test for the finals at the end of the year, the hardest quiz she had ever taken in all subjects- thank goodness this was a prep.

"Woah!" Naru shouted, still hardly audible over the others. "Mizuno from class five is a genius! Look!" She raised a finger to point out the score. "She got perfect scores in all subjects!" Usagi pinched her lips tight in jealousy, glaring at the name with a mixture of awe and resentment. She quickly looked away and searched for her own class and name on the left top side, but that name was permanently emblazoned in her brain.

 _Ami Mizuno-class 5: Avg-100%. IQ:300_

Usagi's name had been scribbled without care in the low scores section, _Usagi Tsukino-class C3: Avg- 40%. IQ: 78._ Better than last time, but still very, very, low. Naru had gotten an 80% which was pretty good compared to Usagi's and some of the other student's. Without words, they ducked their way out of the surging crowd and took refuge behind a blank wall, Naru with a huge smile on her face. She glanced at Usagi, ready to gloat, criticize, and chastise as she always did when Usagi scored low.

"You have no luck with it Usagi!" She bounced on the balls of her heels, making her fluffy orange curls ripple.

"You don't have to be so blunt..." She muttered, throwing her bag over her shoulder and readying herself to leave. Her expression must have looked genuinely hurt by Naru's words because immediately, Naru grew apologetic.

"Awe, I'm sorry. You did better than last time! That's gotta count for something right!" Her lips stretched into a liar's grin, looking as if her face was being blown back in a wind tunnel.

Suddenly, Usagi spotted a figure in the corner of her eye that made her heart rate increase faster in fear than when she heard Luna talk for the first time. He wore a bulky wool jacket that made him appear to look stout and broad in the worst way, hair combed straight up and slicked up with duck fat to form seventeen three inch spikes that protruded from his scalp. Umino was the most annoying and oblivious student in the entire grade and unfortunately considered him a friend of Naru.

Usagi jumped back as he piped up from an awkward distance, "It's the Crystal Seminar! I heard that she was scouted to be a student there." His face elongated creepily into a strange smile as he glanced around at the two of them.

"Who?" Naru stepped back and leaned against the wall, nonplussed at Umino's presence although Usagi was thoroughly disgusted. "Are you talking about Usagi?"

Umino let out a cackle that could challenge a hyena's, hooting and throwing his head back as his Adam's apple bobbed with a strange intensity. "Usagi!?" Regaining his composure in a half a second, he returned to his normal stance which still freaked Usagi out a bit. She backed away with tiny steps, unnoticeable to his eyes. "I'm talking about the Mizuno girl!"

"I heard that she continues to study even though her scores are perfect..." Naru commented, her eyes flitting back to the list on the far wall where people still shoved to see their scores. "You could take a leaf out of her book!" She ducked her head while grinning at Usagi, her eyes lighting up with amusement. Usagi pouted, thinking of a way to switch the subject back to the girl again.

"Is that the place near the arcade?" She scrunched her lips to one side, recalling the vivid layout of her walk home and remembering a building that had always looked strangely like a school. "My dad always said that it was super expensive to study there." Umino bobbed his head, glasses nearly falling from the tip of his nose.

"Her mother is a doctor though, plus she is such a genius that I bet the would have let her in for free." His eyes turned wicked as a dirty thought must have crossed his mind, Usagi bumped him with her elbow to distract him. She soon rubbed her elbow to rid her clothes of any excess Umino residue that he might have left from the brief physical contact.

"I envy her." She stated. "She sounds like she would be the happiest, most luckiest girl imaginable." She tried to imagine having such a flawless life that the Mizuno girl must have.

 _The Genius Girl._

Four

After parting from her friend Naru, and the creature Umino, Usagi made her way down the street that she had traveled by thousands of times. The cars sped past in flashes of color as the people walked by, all having a life undisturbed by evil presences. Unaware of the danger that they faced and maybe, maybe, if they had known that Usagi was the savior that Naru had reported, maybe, maybe, they would have treated her better. Usagi knew that that was purely imagination though. Luna had told her that nobody was to know her identity no matter what the circumstances, although the rule seemed a little unreasonable to Usagi, she kept by it and haven't told a single soul (it was extremely difficult for a blabbermouth girl like her though.) For now, she was stuck in reality where she was bound to numbers of her scores and IQ. Those numbers alone would keep her going in the mortal life.

Usagi sighed as she looked back upon the tiny slip of paper that read her scores off, reaching an average of 40%. It would hardly be enough for her to pass to the next grade- ninth. Thank the stars that this was merely a practice test. She tucked it into her pocket with resignation, used to these type of scores and the punishment that would be inflicted upon her when she returned home. Lids low over her eyes, Usagi peered up as she crossed the street, impatient cars inching their way over the crosswalk before she reached the sidewalk. Only a couple yards away, a huge pine tree cast a huge shadow under its vast canopy, spots of light glittering onto the girl that stood beneath it...petting Luna.

Usagi stopped in surprise, watching as the girl leaned over and curled her fist, letting Luna sniff it before reaching her fingers out to stroke Luna's side. She was slightly shorter than average although appearing to be the same age as Usagi, the same school uniform that she wore except a longer, blue pleated skirt. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of ocean blue, a hint of green where the light shone and darker, midnight blue undertones that added an entire new layer of beauty. It was trimmed raggedly to her ear, a thin layer of grease shining near her part, although it didn't take anything away from its beauty. The girl's floppy hair covered her face too much for Usagi to see many features and yet she could tell that this girl had a pretty face. _She looked like a cat_. Usagi thought. Listing her head, She realized who this was from the newspaper photographs and the description on the school paper: Ami Mizuno. The genius girl from class 5.

She skipped over to the girl, heels pattering happily on the concrete, all of her scoring troubles forgotten in the moment. She approached the girl who had straightened her back, a slight slump although it was obvious that she tried to hide it behind baggy clothes. Usagi grinned, glancing at Luna who had dawned an emotionless face to the point that she actually looked like a normal cat. She stood and without warning, leapt onto the girl's thin shoulders, making her gasp and wince, stumbling backwards a bit. Usagi watched as she tilted her head a bit to bump noses with Luna, she giggle a sweet laugh that rolled through the air, smooth as water.

 _Maybe she isn't as unfriendly as everyone thinks_.

She was indeed pretty, a small turned up nose with a spatter of light freckles over her fairly pink skin, large eyes that glittered like arctic ice, though intelligent and gentle despite its clear appearance. Her smile scooped into her cheeks and almost wiped away the scaly purple shadows that hung loose beneath her beautiful eyes. Usagi bounced with excitement as the girl spotted her a couple feet away, immediately letting her face fall back into a neutral frown.

"Hi!" Usagi smiled curtly, doing her best to wink like she had seen movie stars do when they saw a cute girl. Unfortunately, she was not that good at winking and covered it up with a long blink, it also must not have been good timing for the girl because she drew back, clutching her back closer as she approached. "Are you okay..." Usagi trailed off, watching the girl's startled expression fall back into a cold stare at the ground.

"Of course. And you are?" The girl attempted to be polite although she stumbled over her words, fumbling with her backpack strap and swallowing hard.

"Oh! That's my cat, Luna! Sorry if my cat scared you." Usagi stepped closer, the girl looking uneasy. "You are Ami Mizuno. Right?" Ami blinked, working her jaw seeming unsure whether to answer or not. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. " The girl nodded, raising her hand to pet Luna again, a soft purr escaping the whiskered mouth.

"Oh, not at all. When she first leaped down from the sky, I thought she was an angel." Her voice was soft, barely reaching Usagi's ears, rolling off her tongue like a song. It held a strange edge to it, like a piano off key, mournful and tense all at the same time as if the tune of a war ballad. Usagi raised and eyebrow as she considered it.

"Luna? An angel?" Ami winced, quickly resting her chin on her chest in an apologetic bow. Her eyes filled with regret over her words, and yet Usagi found them intriguing.

"I'm sorry," She started to say, her speckled cheeks turning red as a sunset, eyes blinking to fast. She began to pry Luna's claws that had gotten caught in the knitted cloth of her sweater in attempt to give the cat back. Luna hung limply in her arms as she held her arms outstretched, almost as an apologetic offering of peace. Usagi obliged, quickly gripping Luna around her furry stomach.

For a half a second, their hands brushed together as Luna wobbled between them, but it was enough to catch a vision of something. A...glass casing. No... a crystal castle that shot from the pearly white ground as a great stump of reflecting light. It was gone too soon as both girls blinked it away simultaneously, a look of confusion crossing their faces. "Did you see that?" Usagi asked, pulling Luna closer and hugging her fluid body close to hers, Luna wriggled, managing to make eye contact with her before turning back to the girl. Ami nodded thoughtfully, glancing up and down their surroundings, she tilted her head back as a grin grew over her face.

"You saw the palace as well?" Usagi nodded, remembering how that weirdo guy had made her hallucinate as well. _Must be too much time socializing with strangers that's driving me crazy._

"Well, that car had driven over the speed limit at that moment, most likely kicking up dust. Then the beams of light shone on the particles and must have made it look like pillars...or towers..." Ami trailed off, still appearing to look uneasy at the sight, but that answer was sufficient enough or Usagi. Her thoughts immediately trailed off to elsewhere. _She is kinda cute._

"I'm headed off to the arcade. Wanna come?" She chirped, watching Ami's expression morph into several before becoming neutral again. Biting her lip, she looked up from the ground bashfully.

"I've never been to an arcade but its always looked fun..." Ami began resting a finger on her chin in thought.

 _Maybe she'll be my friend and help me with school work! Then I will be genius girl too!_

Sailor V jumped from wall to wall, over pits of lava and barely reaching solid ground. A green scaly beast appeared from behind a stone pillar, repeatedly pawing at the air and creeping towards her with expressionless eyes. Sailor V tried to cast a tiara flower blaster but before she got close to finishing her signature phrase, the beast had inched too close and shredded her to pieces.

Usagi gaped at the screen, eyes bulging from her skull as she watched the screen fade to black, flashing GAME OVER. The controls were cold to her touch as they slid from the counter to her lap like liquefied disappointment. She was used to losing, but usually she got a bit further than this, which was especially embarrassing because Ami was watching. She laughed it off, still dying on the inside, but it was a game. At least she didn't have to fight monsters in real life!

 _Oh._

"Hi Usagi-chan!" Motoki poked his head from behind the doorway, his usual sweet smile rising on his face like dawn. "Is this your friend?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking behind Usagi to where Ami patiently stood.

"My name is Ami Mizuno, nice to meet you." She spoke politely, voice smooth and lower than when she had spoken before. Usagi waited for them to exchange names and useless introductory messages, still glaring into the flashing screen bitterly. There was a shuffle as she most likely bowed, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Motoki wink. Rancor, Usagi clenched her teeth and forced herself to break the two up,

"Wanna try, Mizuno-san?" She spun around on the swivel stool to face Ami where she pursed her lips delicately, glancing at the screen with a strange curiosity. "Come on!Once!" Usagi pleaded. She hesitated, tightening her mouth indecisively.

''All right..." She kicked her bag up with her knee and rested it against the bulky game, waiting for Usagi to rise from the seat. Usagi bounced on her heels, wiggling with enthusiasm as she waited for Ami to get positioned. She must have been observing Usagi play, because she seemed to know exactly what she was doing- hitting the correct buttons to start and immediately began to toggle the correct mechanisms to get Sailor V past the first obstacle. Usagi squealed with anticipation as the first creature shot spikes from its tail. Ami's fingers were deft with the triggers, maneuvering her way around the dashboard to easily and dodged the first spike, getting a running start to leap for the throbbing heart above its head and splicing it horn off with a swipe of her Venus blaster. The creature dissolved into a mess of pixels just before a vat of hot lava opened from behind. Sailor V would have died if she hadn't jumped at that precise moment to a soft glowing smudge behind a bush. A hidden talisman heart. In the corner, her hearts restored and turned rainbow and signaling the eternal lasting life-force.

Ami, grew fierce, fingers dancing nimbly over the various keys, the tiny figure on screen easily defeating the various zombies and dragon, over lava pits and blasting tumbling boulders. Her eyes were glazed over, almost looking hypnotized by the lit up screen, she didn't even bother to glance down to watch her flying fingers. Back slouching, she looked strangely relaxed, although her face was tensed and eyes blazing with intensity that Usagi didn't think that this girl could have held up in her.

Motoki and Usagi gathered on either side of her as she approached a demon dragon with acid breath. "Careful, this one is strong." Usagi warned. Without pause, she bounded onto the neck of the beast and gave a well timed kick to the head and sent the dragon to the ground, blowing him up for good measure before it could get a chance to open its mouth. Motoki grew a side grin, glancing sideways at Ami, an affectionate look that made Usagi turn red with rage. A girl to the right watched excitedly although they did not know her. She called her boyfriend over and they cheered Ami on alongside the two of them, huddling behind. Ami did not raise her eyes from the game, maybe she didn't even notice. Her gaze was too intent upon the screen, every ounce of focus being poured into the tips of her fingers, strategizing faster than Usagi had time to grasp the situation. The couple behind them muttered something about her not being too bad just as Motoki pulled his phone from his back pocket to film the screen.

Usagi realized that she bore an enormous smile, jumping up and down with glee as Ami continued to the last level. A metal creature fell from the sky, nearly crushing Sailor V with one of its giant, plated toes. Every time Ami sent an attack, it seemed to grow bigger and responding with faster blows with punching fire. Ami began to realize that a crowd was collecting over her shoulder and became distracted, turning her head to the side every few seconds to reply to the cheers and encouragement that was shouted her way. Usagi knew exactly what button to press, her fingers twitched in desire to reach out and finish the beast off, there was one trick that she had been using since she had first started gaming. The goal of the game was to rescue the cat, not defeat the monster. With a combination of the Venus blaster and love chain was enough to freeze even the largest monsters and give enough time to reach the cat that swayed in the birdcage to the right.

Usagi bit her lip, extending her arm and swiftly knocking the enabling switch, the monster froze. Ami grinned a beautiful smile at Usagi as she gestured the arrows left and caught the cat birdcage.

The crowd behind whooped and clapped, clapping Ami's back and doing everything they could to make it clear that they supported her. Nobody in their hometown had beat the game quite this fast, Ami had most likely beat some sort of record just now. Usagi clutched Ami's shoulders, trying to give a half hug as the people behind surged.

"That was awesome, Mizuno-san!" She cried. "You beat the highest score!"

A faint _clunk_ could be heard behind the cheers, coming from the game. Usagi beamed, kneeling down to the hole in the side of the machine where a prize had rolled out, clattering against the thin plastic backing. Eyes wide, she grasped the object and carried it to where Ami still sat, being pelted with back claps and congratulations.

The prize was a small stick, its base color a light Mediterranean blue that almost matched Ami's hair. On the top, it was plated with what looked like real gold, a ring welded into the top and a disk secured inside with a couple cobalt jewels studded into its outer edge. Usagi gasped as Ami pulled on its top to reveal that it was a ballpoint pen with a golden tip.

"I'm jealous!" Usagi squealed, throwing up her arms and eyeing the pen. She screwed up her face, and gave the machine a tiny bump with her tennis shoe, them a push. Motoki, muttered something, backing off in exaggerated fear at Usagi's burst out. In the net moment, Usagi was shaking the entire machine with such force that something else clattered into the black slot as well, she yelped in delight and stooped low, grabbing whatever it was and holding it to her chest. It was a pen that looked almost exactly like Ami's except that it was a pale, milky pink with a hot pink jewel embedded into the top, ringed in a glittering gold that looked like a crown. She giggled, turning to face Motoki who as backing off slowly.

"Can I have it please?" She begged, jutting out her bottom lip. He cringed, awkwardly stretching his hands out in submission. Ami was still quietly observing the scene in her seat, unfazed by her victory, she listed her head as Usagi danced with happiness, smiling softly and ducking her head in a suppressed giggle.

"Your funny, Tsukino-chan." She murmured, raising her hand to her lips.

"Am I really that funny?" Usagi rested her fists on her hips, twisting a smile into her lips. "Well, Ami-chan, you look prettier when you smile." She said it in an insulting tone, although it was an obvious complement. Ami widened her eyes, blushing and lowering her head in embarrassment.

Usagi blinked. "Oh! I called you Ami- chan. Well then, you can call me Usagi!" She winked, raising her new pen to her lips. Ami chuckled, an even larger grin rising over her cheeks.

"Sure, Usagi." She glanced at the clock, eyes suddenly fearful. "Oops! I stayed too late! I have to go to the Crystal Seminar." She glanced at Usagi, waiting for something...almost asking for approval.

"Okay! Do you have to go every day?" Usagi asked, already tired from thinking about how hard that would be.

"Yes, all I'm good at is studying." Ami sighed, a sad look dawning over her eyes, almost like a shadow had fallen over her face. The bags under her eyes stood out once again, her exhaustion so clear now. She bit her lips and bowed her head one last time before ducking out of the arcade door.

Five

 _Represent the complex number z = 1 + i√3 in the polar form._  
Ami's fingers hovered over the mouse as she thought about it, sorting through the numbers in her mind, sifting through and simplifying it with hardly any problem. This was just a review so it didn't require paper, and yet her mind was distracted by something because she had a friend.  
A friend.  
Her expression did not change in the slightest, not even to outwardly signify her immense explosion of joy at the idea as her head seemed to spark with emotion. Her mind ran through the past events of the day, thinking over the kind words Usagi had given her, the genuine excitement when she had mastered the game, and the way she had insisted that she call her Usagi and have matching pens. That girl had uncanny ability to make her feel comfortable, though a stranger, she did not feel her energy slowly drain from her by being in her presence, but rather, her energy was renewed. She felt new, the change of not heading straight to cram school had woken her from the never ending trance of repetitive events. But there was a time and place for socializing, and her new cram school was not one of them.  
She breathed a sigh and bent over the glowing screen, attempting to focus on the equation at hand. The very simple, review of a mere eleventh level of polar form equations. She must have practiced this type of math a hundred times, and yet, she could not seem to translate the numbers into the keys.  
Clenching her brow, Ami skimmed through the multiple choice answers, searching for the one that popped out at her. Hmm... D appeared to be the closest to her calculations. Daringly, she tapped the right button on the mouse, gesturing that she was done. The computer loaded for a second, Ami tensed in her seat, more on edge than ever before as the tiny ring rotated around and around and around and around... Just as she was beginning to get a bit dizzy, the screen flashed an angry red X onto her screen, giving off a high pitched beep to signal that she had gotten the answer wrong.  
She flinched, sinking lower into her seat as the college student in the study carel next to her shot a gloating look at her, the student in the row behind her actually sat up in his seat to snicker at her failure. The teacher hushed them both and circled around to peer over Ami's screen, watching her progress without a drop of emotion, casting imposing glances at her as she bit her teeth and moved on to the next problem.  
 _Factorize f(x) = x4 x4 – 4 using fundamental theorem of algebra.  
_ She gulped, trying to make herself focus and forget about Usagi Tsukino for one moment to she could make a good impression on her new teacher. Her eyes traced the outlines of the numbers and deciphering the code before her, ignoring the analytical glare of the instructor. _I am Ami Mizuno. Japan's best junior student. I will not be daunted by a mere math question._ She clenched her teeth and began to move the pointer to B. The teacher chuckled, catching Ami's hand with her own before she could click.  
"Here, you seem distracted," she muttered, crouching down to look Ami in the eye. She had a harsh face to look at, a long, sharply pointed nose and porcelain skin that look like hadn't been touched by the sun in a year. Lips coated in a thick layer of sticky magenta paint, they stood out like blood on a white sheet, hair the same ruby- red shade and pulled into a low ponytail. Her eyes were the most disconcerting part. They were a gorgeous deep, cherry red, gold spots flecked around her dark pupil that looked like was swimming in a pool of blood. It gave Ami shivers as she was forced to look into them, her hand releasing the computer mouse and falling into her lap in disgrace and shame. This is what parents do with naughty toddlers, get down to eye level and look at them directly. It was supposed to feel comforting, but it sent the message that she was even more of a failure.  
"I haven't gotten an equation wrong since level 42 in trigonometry through computer coding. Sorry, I am just distracted today."  
 _Japan's best junior student indeed._ She thought, her eyes falling to her lap. The teacher pursed her lips and reached into the inner breast pocket of her suit, revealing a disk case, square and plastic with a slip of paper tucked on the inside for a label. Ami was able to read the Japanese label easily despite it being upside- down.  
Crystal Seminar: Elite study program- part 1.  
Puzzled, Ami was handed the disk with a sweet smile plastered to the teacher's face. Under supervision, she clicked the case open and removed the disk from its holder, carefully setting the shell of a case on the desk. Sliding it into the monitor, the screen went black for a second. She waited, still eyeing her instructor from the corner of her eye as the program loaded with a ding.  
"Each disk is personalized for each student, ensuring that you will have all of the knowledge you need to get your dream job. A doctor, is that right?" Ami jerked her head up in surprise to stare at her. _How did she know that I wanted to be a doctor?_ The teacher gave a sweet smile and continued down the pathway of studious pupils, surveying each of them with surprising intensity. The exact shade of her eyes still burned into her vision, fierce and analytical, and glowing like the coals in a dying fire, puddles of blood, or a the warning of a red dawn on sea. All of the teachers that Ami had had over the years were all a bit eccentric, but this one was downright creepy.  
Suddenly, a tiny lime green light blinked in the monitor, signaling that the disk was ready to go. She swiveled back around and watched as forty-seven pages of questions popped up, all multiple choice and just at her level. She took a deep breath and dove right in, eyes darting across lines of text with simple comprehension.  
The problems seemed to get easier as she went until it hardly took seconds to solve each one, clicking her mouse with a rhythm that even she had never accomplished before, racing over the problems without delay and not wanting to ever, ever stop. Even with Ami's acute intelligence and brilliance, even she could not be conscious of the way her eyes had faded to solid green, glazing over at the sight of the program, and how her mind had blanked when she had begun to contemplate the first question.

Ami soon forgot about Usagi and Luna and the students that began to trickle out of the building, the way the sun dipped below the silhouetted horizon, leaving her in a star soaked night, and how the only remaining light left in the room was the white light of the computer screen that penetrated into her eyes and left her mind blank of anything besides pure, undisturbed, blissful and don't forget educational... possession.

Six

Usagi skimmed through the library, her eyes automatically skipping to the titles of books that were displayed on the shelf although none of them looked interesting _Gardening- is Milk Replacing Water?, Prosthetics Through the Ages, Nature vs Nurture- a Guide_. She only read books for school, and she had learned to hate them with every inch of her soul- except manga. Manga was always welcome into her home at any time of day. She passed by the checkout desk and peered through each aisle until she had reached the computer section that resided near the silent study rooms. With uneasy glances, she skipped through the historical fiction row, letting her fingers trailed lightly over the spines as she moved, the older students giving her a nasty look, although Usagi didn't care a shit about what they thought of her cause she was a fucking free spirit and Sailor Moon for stars sake. She saved all of the towns asses just a couple days ago and deserves some respect amiright?

Amid the sea of heads that bobbed over their computers, she was only searching for one person among so many, and fortunately that person happened to stand out starkly,

"Ami! Want to come with me to get something to eat?" She yelped, dashing over to where she stooped over her screen. A smile was too large on Usagi's face, filling every inch of her with joy at the sight of her new...friend. Yes that word suited her nicely. Ami, however, still had her eyes glued to the screen in peak concentration, her back curving in a low arch and nose only a couple inches from the lit glass. Her finger clicked the mouse without acknowledgement towards Usagi, confirming that she hadn't even noticed her. "Ami?" Usagi scooted closer, noticing how solid emerald green Ami's eyes appeared. _Weren't they turquoise before?_ Suddenly, her face seemed to wake from her trance, just a bit, but enough to allow Usagi to feel comfortable approaching her. Ami drew her eyes from the screen and bent over to grab the pen from the arcade from the side pocket of her bag. "Ami-chan! You're using your pen! I've got mine too!" Usagi unhooked her own pale pink pen from her chest pocket of her uniform, holding it out with a childish grin on her face. Ami blinked, sitting a bit straighter and looking at Usagi for the first time. She squinted at the pen and seemed to give a small grin, her expression getting warmer by the second.

"Hello, Usagi-chan." She murmured either a dazed look, uncapping the pen without looking down. The bags under her eyes had become shadows that dug into her face, oils making her skin shine, the faint lines around her brows had drooped in an unhealthy curve to her chin, appearing to be much older than what Usagi knew her to be. Even her body had changed, looking wasted away and sallow as if she hadn't bothered to eat since the last time they saw each other. Nervously, Usagi looked her over, noting her obvious exhaustion and lack of care, wondering how such a lovely girl had become such a sickly being in such a short time.

"...Wanna get something to eat?" Usagi grinned nervously, still noting that her face had brightened at the sight of her, and the tiny touch of happiness that fringed on the edge of her friend's emotions. Gulping, Usagi returned the pen to her pocket and searched her face for an answer. For a second, Ami's eyes seemed to return to the shining aqua that they had been before, bright as day, on the verge of saying yes, but then, her grin fell as she contemplated the question. Her eyes fell to her lap, turning that emotionless green again, the same glazed over appearance that she had had when staring at the screen.

Usagi twisted her lips, as she watched Ami return her eyes to the screen where strings of numbers were laid out, incomprehensible to Usagi's mind yet must have been simple, for the mouse clicked and it moved to the next question.

"I'm sorry, but I am very busy right now." Ami replied monotonously, her back making its way into her signature slump.

Usagi stood there, stunned, not only at her friend's refusal, but also in fear in the way she looked almost hypnotized by whatever studies she did on the computer.

 _That's why I don't do homework._ Usagi decided, politely backing away from the statuesque Ami.

Luna bounded from her bag, making it swing and feel too light all of the sudden, Usagi was not at all surprised, for Luna had the habit of jumping out at all of the wrong times, her behavior had now become a fact of life. Kneeling down, she discreetly patted Luna on the head, a safe distance from any possible eavesdroppers.

"Luna..." Usagi breathed behind her hand, "what happened to Ami-chan?" Luna grew as determined as a cat could look, her crescent patch glowing for a second as she spoke.

"She did look a bit strange, turning you down in such a hurry... I'll definitely have to check up on that," Her voice wobbled as she raised her paw, pretending to bat at her face.

"I mean, it's only math!" Usagi giggled, fingers dropping in absurd laughter. Luna could only lick her paw and pretend to be a mindless beast, submissive under human power, although she hated every second of it.

They continued to observe Ami, although nothing much happened, the only movement being the slide of a mouse or the low, yet steady rise and fall of Ami's test as she became even more absorbed into that addictive program of hers.

Seven

"No enrollment fee required! The Crystal Seminar! Open to all! Join now and get highs marks on exams! Have fun while studying with our new PC learning program!" The woman raised a fan of brochures, a saleswoman' grin stretched onto her face, fake yet pleasant to see. She waved the pamphlets around in her left hand, another huge stack of thin, plastic boxes piled in her right as she called repetitive words out, putting extra emphasis on "higher marks" and "fun."

Usagi glanced over at the group of people that conjugated at the common point, walking away with heads bowed over a slip of paper. Two girls who walked hand in hand were offered the package but politely refused, the wavy, aqua haired one giving a curt shake of her head before continuing on ward with her glaring girlfriend. The woman sneered at the two of them as they continued on, wiping sweat from her brow in exhaustion before regaining her ageless mannerisms. Usagi groaned at the thought of having to do more work than she already had, although she never finished her homework. Luna, however perked up, straying from her side to get a better look.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, retracing her steps back to where Luna stood. She watched the woman in her impeccable suit of dulled pinks that complemented her rosy hair and heavily painted lips. She had a noticeable face, sharp and high- cheekboned, beautiful in a strangely threatening way. They moved closer, maneuvering around the swarm of people and trying to hear what she shouted out to the passing pedestrians.

"Crystal Seminar! Limited time, free enrollment!" Her voice boomed over the rumbling cars and jabber of others, clear and cool, giving off an intellectual flair. The woman eyed Usagi and came closer, her heels clicking dangerously on the concrete. She whipped out a brochure, sliding a plastic box underneath and held it forward, a hinting glow to her cherry red eyes as she stared at her.

"This is our new program, give it a try." The smooth tone rolled sweetly over her ears, reaching into her brain and manipulating her thoughts into nothingness. Usagi shrugged, unknowing of how else to react and quickly grabbed the set, nodding politely without a word as the woman brushed by again to stand by her building.

Usagi glanced nervously at Luna, she gave a briefly encouraging look before continuing happily along the road home. She stepped to the side and slipped the disk holder into the side pocket of the bag, unfolding the shiny paper that squeaked against her sweaty fingers. The brochure was colorful and neatly organized, squares of text with various titles and accompanying photos of graduation students and teachers of all ages grinning up at her from the page. To Usagi's delight, Ami's kind face was featured on page three, an entire column dedicated to her achievements, having the highest ranking scores in the country, plus a gloating sentence here and there about how she happened to be enrolled at the Crystal Seminar. After reading Ami's section, Usagi realized just how artificial it sounded and she soon declared it rubbish.

"This sounds like torture!" She retorted after reading the paragraph on how they "combine fun and learning to create a satisfactory experience for both the parents and the student." With an angry sigh, Usagi balanced her bag on her elbow while using both hands to crumple the pamphlet. She grunted and tossed the wadded ball over her shoulder, not caring about the incredulous expression on Luna's furry face or the contrived methods of the Crystal Seminar.

"Don't litter!" Luna screeched. With a sour look, Usagi ignored her, squeezing the handles of her bag, horrified at what that school had done with her once healthy, and happy friend, recalling the sickly color that Ami's cheeks had become from its once blotchy blush against freckled cheekbones, the way she slumped unnaturally low and was utterly obsessed with studying. She clenched her teeth and continued down the path, listening for the thump of paper as it hit the ground.

Suddenly, a low, masculine voice spoke from behind, elegant yet obviously annoyed.

"Hey! Bun head!" She flipped around, expression convulsing as she had a strange sense of deja- vu. It was the man from a couple days ago, tall and lean with floppy black hair and slanted eyes that were partially covered by brown- tinted shades. This time, he was dressed in simple school uniform, white lapels and red vest, matching with a dull green pants that looked newly ironed. His mouth was clenched with aggravation, long and curving down in a permanent frown as he clutched the crinkled paper.

"I am not a trash can!" He growled, stepping closer to her.

Usagi flushed red, sweat leaping to the surface of her skin as she squared her shoulders to face him head on.

"You again!" She seemed to shout, her voice coming out too high pitched for her taste. Pinching her lips tight, she readied herself to speak again, but before she got the chance, the man leaned over to her, teeth clenched.

"Your cat was talking, wasn't it." He almost whispered it, low enough for others to not hear, but in a growls tone that made her duck behind her bag. Her stomach dropped into her feet, mouth opening and closing stupidly as if she were a fish out of water. He continued to lean closer, a faint outline of his eyes squinting behind the sunglasses.

"What...!" She squeaked, trying to compose herself. "No...way!" Usagi backed up, forcing an amused smile on her face although she was not nearly a good enough actor to fool him. The corner of the man's lips twitched up as he straightened himself, still observing her creepily, but now from a safe distance.

"Sorry, I really should be going." Usagi ducked her head in acknowledgment, awkwardly backing away.

As she swiftly made her way across the sidewalk, her eyes still bulging and heart racing, she felt Luna patter along side her. She had felt so exposed in that moment, it had scared her more than much else that had been experienced in human form. _Why do I keep bumping into him?_ She chastised herself in her head, trying to make it a goal to never throw paper over her shoulder again.

Red sunlight beamed through the window- warm and red, casting textured shadows onto the floor of the tiny room. Even the white walls appeared to be orange as the last remaining drop of sun descended over the city, a crisp line of shadow running along the length of the wall- dropping swiftly as dusk arrived. Usagi hummed as she dropped her bags and positioned herself, criss-cross on the edge of her bed, leaning over an awkward distance to reach her outdated laptop. Once being her dad's, Usagi never used it because her father's email was still connected, making him able to access all of her recent history. What was the point of having a laptop if it wasn't sealed off from the rest of the world?

Luna pawed open her bag that had been carelessly tossed against the wall, managing to grip the plastic disk case between her tiny jaws. Dragging the case across the room, she was able to crawl up the sheets, her claws giving the only bit of purchase against the cotton bedspread, Usagi's smell emanating disgustingly from it. Usagi stabbed her finger on the power button, waiting for the old thing to boot back up after being dormant for so many months. Thankfully, it was charged up just enough to allow them to slip the disk in and take a peek into what the students of the Crystal Seminar were studying.

"Huh?" Usagi scrunched her brows to together, squinting at the screen in confusion. Luna sat up, her eyes flitting back and forth as she read the text. It had downloaded permanently into the laptop's files, a white background with simple calibri font. Unfortunately, neither of them were skilled enough to make sense of any of the numbers of letters that were passing by as she scrolled through.

"Maybe the answer behind their strange reactions is hidden in the answers to the questions. It might be some some sort of code..." Luna muttered, her tail twitching in annoyance.

"No," Usagi spoke bitterly. "This just looks like normal math questions." Her fingers traced into the shimmering metal of the computer, trying to think of what to do next. "Huh, I thought there was something special about this disk. Whether to do with this enemy, or a way to get better grades." She sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I guess I'm the only magical thing around here."

"Usagi!" Luna scolded. "Just because you are Sailor Moon does not give you any reason to brag! There has to be some other version of this disk that makes them act so strange." Usagi perked up, hardly hearing anything that Luna had just said, encompassed in her own thoughts.

"How about if I press random keys!" She grinned, bouncing on the worn springs of the mattress. Luna glared angrily at her.

"Usagi-" Luna started, but was interrupted by the clicking of fingers against several keys at once, clattering noisily. Usagi giggled, almost looking as if she could actually type that fast, although she could only accomplish a slow chicken peck. Wiping her face of that insane smile, she screwed her face up in determination, pretending that she was a secret spy who was hacking through government security. Luna did her best to roll her eyes, glancing up at her, face filled with disappointment and unsurprise.

Suddenly, the computer flashed from white and back to black, beeping three times like a truck backing up. A text box flickered unsteadily onto the middle of the screen, rimmed with black and yellow and looking like an emergency warning. Inside the box were a series of numbers similar to the math problems, in fact, Usagi even recognized one of them, between the numbers were the words: _retrieve-the-legendary-silver-crystal._ They both sprang forward in their seats, reading the words as they flashed by with wide eyes and racing minds. As the lines of text scrolled, more words appeared, sandwiched between algebraic equations. _Sacrifice-yourself-to-our-great-ruler._ Usagi felt her chest squeeze in fear, her heart thudding against her ribs like the strike of a drum. _Information- of-Legendary-Silver-Crystal. S-A-C-R-I-F-I-C-E._

The last word stood out sharply, filling the her with blinding terror as the screen flickered to black again. "It's...a brainwashing program." Luna decided, her tiny voice even warbling more than usual. Before Luna had a chance to blink her slit-pupil eyes, Usagi slammed her laptop shut without bothering to remove the disk and faced fer cat, eyes wide and watery with desperation.

"We have to save Ami-chan!"

Eight

Usagi huddled behind the Crystal Seminar, shrouded in shadow that was cast by the falling sun that glowed red on the opposite side of the building. The alleyway was fairly dark, pastel graffiti popping out against the black background, bits of chewed gum and cigarettes dropped in the center of the pathway. Usagi tried to avoid these spots, her feet dancing over the gum and disgusting spit wads. It had the faint smell of tobacco and ash mixed with unnatural chemicals, they assaulted her nose and made her screw up her face in disgust. The chilled air made her knee-length, yellow tails fly backwards and disappearing behind the corner, careful not to drag onto the rancid ground. She finally reached a semi-clean place a third of the way down the alleyway, crouching and leaning her hand against the cement wall. A yellow strip of light ascended from the left side, proving once again that night was falling and her parents would soon be looking for her- if they already haven't discovered her disappearance.

"What should we do now?" She hissed, facing Luna. The cat paced in circles, bowing her head to the ground in thought.

"Here, use your pen from the arcade." Luna flipped around again, staring at her sternly with those fierce, ruby eyes. Raising her brows, Usagi moved her hand to her chest pocket, fingering the embellished transformation stick that she had gotten from the arcade not long ago.

"You mean this?" At first she thought that Luna meant for her to transform into Sailor Moon, but something in that almost human-like expression told her that it was something else. She raised her brows in surprise, awaiting instruction.

"Yes," Luna nodded glancing around the alley nervously. "Your Moon stick isn't just for turning into Sailor Moon. Try transforming into anyone you wish with, 'Moon Power Change.'" She backed away, claws extending unconsciously with nervousness. Leaping to her feet, Usagi hardly hesitated to show off her newly found powers. She unclipped the pen and threw her arm into the air without an ounce of doubt, loudly whispering,

"Moon Power!" She thought for a second, thinking over Luna's vague instructions and realizing that she had no clue how to do this job. After a moment, she threw her pen into the dark, her dramatic side showing too plainly. It spun in the air in a halo of pink and gold, miraculously, she caught it as Usagi began to say the first words that came to mind.

"Change me into a doctor!" She kept her voice from vibrating so that it couldn't be heard from afar. Suddenly, a thin ring of golden light peppered on the tips of her shoes, making its way up her body rapidly. The preppy white socks and black buckle shoes vanished, in their place were white, low-heeled and strapless, not bad for running, while also stylish. As the light revolved around her middle, the knee-length skirt and white top morphed into a businesslike dress, the same shade of pink as her moon stick and silky to the touch. Buttons lay over her chest and buckled to the side with elastic straps, a blank name-tag clipped on the right. The transformation finished with the tips of her buns, inserting an unnecessary ballpoint pen on the left, poking out annoyingly with irrelevance to the plot line. The moon stick was tucked safely in the pocket of a small medical bag, packed with swabs of disinfectant, aspirin and bandages, the universal medical cross printed on both sides.

Usagi bounced with excitement, her low heels clattering without care on the dirty ground, face stretching with unrefrainable glee. She smoothed her hands down the silky fabric that fitted over her body, everything feeling so undeniably real. Without a thought, or waiting for Luna, Usagi raced around the corner, clutching the nurses bag at her side.

"Wait!" Luna called with exasperation, padding along after her. They ducked behind a truck, Luna trying to get a chance to say something, although she was soon hushed as Usagi darted out from behind the vehicle, raising her arms and donning a desperate expression.

"Excuse me!" She cried at the two guards stationed outside the glass double doors of the Crystal Seminar. They were both broad shouldered and emotionless, their uniforms deep blue and extremely similar to a police officer's. Their heads moved in synchrony, facing her and giving off a strong air of superiority, jaws jutting out and eyes shadowed and low. Usagi could hardly differentiate their faces. "Excuse me..." She halted at the bottom of the steps, out of breath and holding her thighs for support, sending out a pleading look as she peered up at the two of them. They were unfazed by her apparent urgency, asking her silently what she was doing here. Gasping for air, Usagi tried to gather the sense of authority, nodding her head briskly. "I've received an emergency call. Please permit me to enter." After a mere second of silence, Usagi pushed her way past hem and through the double doors, letting the warm air from inside fill her up. The guard on the right moved to grab her arm, but the other grunted and shook his head meaningfully.

 _Thank goodness._

Ami's eyes scanned the numbers before her, immediately clicking the answer and skipping to the next question where she did the same. Her brain strained as the complicated equations buzzed through her mind and automatically deciphered the answer with speed that no other could accomplish. It took a good five seconds to do each question but no matter how fast, it would never be fast enough.

Her eyes glazed over and became a solid moss green, not a drop of life left in them as they reflected the white light of the computer screen, flicking back and forth. Her body hunched limply over the desk, her greasy strands of hair tumbling over each eye like a curtain. The teacher loomed behind her, her very presence emanating a fierce frustration that felt contagious.

"This disk was made especially for you." Her tone was smooth and manipulative, spiked with poisonous tension. "Why can't you solve them faster?"

 _If the square root of x+a+b is three, what is x?_ Swallowing hard, Ami was quick to calculate, and yet the woman that stood behind was not satisfied even by the _ding_ in response to her choosing correctly. She gave a low growl, her heel tapping impatiently on the carpet and most likely scuffing it up badly. Now, Ami's gaze was firmly set upon the next problem, but if she had bothered to turn around and break through the brainwashing, she would not have seen the assumed expression on an unsatisfied person, but instead, the one that you would find on the one most victorious. A maliciously insane grin entered into her face, the sharply defined corners of her lips raised, thin eyebrows raising in heinous delight. Her scarlet eyes were drawn to the edge of the study carrel where a fat, sky-blue pen was resting in the mouse pad. Her pupils shrunk as she glared at it, heel tapping faster than ever and she uncrossed her arms to pick it up.

"What is this." She muttered, Ami hardly taking her eyes from the screen, and yet out of the corner of her eye, she saw a slender hand pluck it up from where it had rested comfortably by her elbow. The tension in the air rose incredibly high, and Ami was forced to pry her glassy eyes from the algebra to stare dazedly at her instructor. The sight of the lovely embellished pen sent her brain into a flurry of awakening confusion. A burst of memory rebounded back to her of Usagi's annoyingly high, yet sweet voice and the way she had called her "Ami" rather than the standard "Mizuno" for those who were simply acquaintances. The particular and endearing tone that she had told her that her smile was beautiful, and how it had seemed so easy and non-draining to speak to. Her sudden recall was interrupted by the teacher's suddenly shrill voice that echoed off Ami's skull.

"Don't get distractions like this, you need to focus on your studies!" Ami gazed at her wearily like an old drunk, her thoughts slowly processing the events like trying to swim in syrup. As the instructor glared, she raised the pen and threw it across the room, her face tightening with intensified, and unnecessary, rage. It flew n a spiraling arc across the room and clattered against the far wall, thankfully closer to breaking the wall than the pen itself. Immediately, Ami sat up, grasping the concept that she had to get it back, if only because of the lovely words that it brought back into her dizzy brain. Gripping the edge of the table, she managed to set her vision upon the destination and raise herself from the chair, shaking slightly. The teacher grabbed her elbow, nails ripping through the sleeve of her her grey school hoodie. "Wait, Mizuno!" She snarled, voice dense with indignation, trying to push her back into the chair.

Suddenly, a frightened squeal came from the doorway, and yet it was like an angel's song, making them both freeze in place.

"Ami!" It was Usagi, dressed in a nurses uniform, but most definitely her. She skidded into the room, one of her yellow whips of hair wrapping momentarily around the doorframe. Her face was determined, yet clearly frightened, the wheezes making her thin shoulders shake pathetically. The cat with the moon spot on its head was making its way out of the first aid bag that was looped around an elbow, swaying dizzily as she leapt to the ground. Luna snatched the pen from the corner and pranced to where Ami ogled, dropping it at her feet.

The teacher scuffed her heels on the ground like a charging bill, releasing Ami without a thought.

"Who are you!?" She pushed Ami away and neared Usagi, dangerously close now, although Ami could barely process her own thoughts let alone the crazed situation around her. She fell against the wall, mouth hanging as Usagi screwed up her face,

"Im...a...doctor!" She exclaimed, pointing to her blank name badge. Realizing that this would not sate this insane teacher, her expression turned fierce again. "Ami! Do not be tricked by this excuse of a teacher!" They made eye contact, green meeting blue. "She is brainwashing you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The woman barked, eyes blazing.

Usagi finally gave a triumphant smile, facing the teacher again. "I've checked up on your disk, and I know how it has that brain-messing-up-thingy in it." She tried to say the words dramatically, but it didn't quite work the intended way. Luna scowled up at her, the moon symbol glowing faintly upon her head.

Out of the blue, the teacher let out a low sound from the back of her throat that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire room. Her face turned a sickly shade of greenish grey, the whites of her eyes turning just as ruby-red as her irises. Usagi's eyes grew as big as dinner plates, stumbling back as she watched the teeth elongate and hair grow from roots out into a frizzy, bulging mess of white. Even her hand expanded till animal-like, and claws shoot from their tips, clean and glittering, ready to use. As the former teacher transformed, a swirl of white squares rippled around her body like the signaling lines on roads- sheets of paper, a soft, lime green glow emerging from everywhere at once. Her face was cracked and deformed like a dead rat, every bit of the expression to the brim with rage.

Usagi crept backwards in fear with her arms crossed protectively over her chest, eyes glued to the deranged figure before her. Ami assumed that it was but a dream and observed quietly from a distance, rolling the pen absentmindedly between her fingers. The two seemed to have forgotten her, and that was just fine with her, _but if this is all a dream,_ she considered, _then it must be a lucid dream, which means I can make anything I want to happen._

"Usagi!" Luna screamed over the whir of paper. _Yes. definitely a dream._ "Transform into Sailor Moon!" Usagi's eyes drew back to where Luna and Ami stood, still petrified with fear.

"In front of Ami?" She asked, bewildered and too distracted. Luna waved her paw, tail whipping back and forth with impatience.

""It's fine! Hurry and transform!" Luna's voice was stern and general-like, she could have easily commanded an army with few words- although she would need to give quite a bit of explanation. Ami's gaze darted back and forth, trying to imagine what her unconscious self was imagining. Usagi nodded firmly, removing from the first-aid bag a small pendant that was too far away to see properly. She raised it into the air and shouted,

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The pendant glowed a pure, white light that was hard to look at without squinting, it shimmed as it traveled down to settle on her chest that had become clear of color and was now a black hole in the shape of Usagi. Red ribbons bloomed from the brooch, tumbling around in a tornado around her body, getting tighter until the were sucked away to reveal a white under suit that fitted over her body perfectly. Color and volume returned as she was now clothed, a blue lapel sprouting over her back and neck as a full, red bow bubbled from her chest. Every loose hair blew wildly as she transformed, gloves wrapping around her forearms, red boots covering up to her thighs as her eyes closed blissfully. Her pigtails twirled behind as if air, in each of the buns upon her head, a red crystal embedded itself inside, shimmering as bright as fire. Finally, a sapphire skirt blossomed at her hipbones, twirling in a whorl of color and beauty to cover the wrappings beneath. As a finishing touch, a stone set in gold grew from the center of her forehead, expanding at the ends to create a golden tiara that disappeared beneath her fluttering hairline. Her whole body shone, the crown as the brightest as she opened her eyes, now looking more confident than ever.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit." She spoke with a strange elegance that she did not possess before, flaired with dignity and determination. "Guardian of Love and Justice." Her arms crossed in a threateningly, a single finger pointed directly at the beast before her. "Sailor Moon! And now, In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She shouted these words last, filled with pride and without fear. Taking a step forward, she glared at the monster that took shape before her, not even bothering to take a defensive stance because _this girl was not afraid anymore._ "You took advantage of student's pure ambition! I will not allow you to touch my friend any more!" Ami was too stunned to move, for a moment, her thought sped up and she felt everything come into clearer view, every sense magnified by a hundred. The scents of ashes, parchment and that of a sweet rose from Usagi's direction. She suddenly became aware of the fact that her legs were barely supporting her as she huddled by the wall. Her eyes cleared and brain restored her previous brilliance and lightning quick comprehension as she realized that this was not just a dream. Ami's heartbeat spiked all of the sudden, a wave of dizziness washing over her as she collapsed against the wall, unable to look away from the scene unfolding. Usagi glanced over, realizing with a mere glance that she had broken the brainwashing and now knew her true identity.

"Ami! Get out of here! Don't mind-" Her voice barely registered into her ears before a roar erupted from the side where the teacher had finished transforming, the swirl of white squares blurring around her.

"Don't get in my way." The beast rotated its head a near 180 degrees, its eyes burning scarlet. Usagi -or Sailor Moon- shrieked and ducked behind the desk, drawing its attention back to her with startling ferocity. A sheet of paper shot out of line, knife-like, almost chopping off one of her blonde buns as she skittered out of the way. Three more white blades embedded themselves deep into the study carrel, whizzing faster than a bullet, only inches away from where Usagi had been standing seconds ago. Sailor Moon whimpered, tears budding at the corners of her eyes as she let out a scream like no other. It shattered the glass on the opposite wall, a five story breeze blowing the glass inward. Thankfully, there were not many windows but unfortunately, the shards nor screaming made no effect on the monster whatsoever. Ami ducked low, stuffing her fingers in her ears too late, her ears already ringing from the terrible, terrible cry. As the glass blew in, Ami tried to avoid it and accidentally fell to the floor, nearly dropping the pen that had gotten slippery with sweat. She cringed as the scream echoed in her ears, still being able to hear it's deafening pierce.

The monster cackled, unaffected by the outburst, it swung its arms around, arranging the knife paper in a line, ready to be fired. As they shot, each sheet wadded up in midair, becoming tightly packed bullets rather than razors. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she tried to protect herself behind the desk, fumbling blindly with her tiara. A bullet caught her arm, ripping a hole on her pure-white glove. Another shot too close to her neck, hitting the back wall and bouncing only to hit her dully in the back. She cried out, unable to get the chance to defend herself, Ami feeling too stunned and weak to help. Then, a flurry of vertical paper slammed her against the wall, pinning her there rather than slicing her open. Sailor Moon cried out her body vaguely outlined in the plaster of papers that continued to bombard. The monster's claws lengthened, glimmering like new needles, like the eyes as it crept closer. Ami picked herself up shakily, her mouth working and trying to form her name. "Usagi..." It was unheard over the crumpling and cackles, although she could taste the name clearly in her mouth.

The beast snarled, teeth ripping into its own lip and spraying fluorescent blood onto the carpet.

"I will send you to your precious heaven soon."

Nine

Ami watched, paralyzed by fear as the beat crept closer to Usagi who was pinned against the wall. Sailor Moon screamed, not as a defense like she had done before, but out of pure fear, tossing her head to each side in attempt to rip the restraining sheets off. The monster's flabby grey skin rippled in the breeze that blew in from the far wall when the glass had shattered. Its wicked sharp teeth had strings of saliva hanging from each of its bucked fangs, making it more menacing than ever.

"No!" STOP!" Ami found her voice, it ripped from her throat, cracking and too guttural to be recognized as her, but Usagi new. Sailor Moon halted her cries and stared in confusion and almost terror at Ami. Even the monster halted to turn its smoking eyes at her, its claws retracting just a tiny bit. Ami reached out the arm that didn't hold the pen, staggering closer and doing anything she could to stop the monster. Her mind raced over the possibilities, trying to sort through to find the most logical response as her feet barely made it across the room.

Suddenly, she realized what the both of them stared in such awe, because from the top of her vision, she could make out a glow emitted from over her, a faint shine that was difficult to see. The first occurring thought was that her hair was on fire, but it was now obvious that this was something far different. She stopped, bringing her fingers to her forehead where the warm glow felt centered, right away, she felt grooves form into her skin. Ami had learned braille at age five and knew how to accurately decipher shapes beneath her fingers, but this was not braille. The symbol seemed to be carved into her forehead, dipping in circularly and tracing out before coming to a arrow point. She gaped, feeling the tender skin around the spot and the warmth that came from deep inside her. The tip of the pen that was rested at her side scorched, almost dropping it, she raised it to eye level and held it on the handle where it was a comfortable temperature. Just like her the mark upon her head, the crystal in the center began to glow a cool blue- like the hottest of fires. A murmur room the corner drew her eyes away from the light.

"I knew it." Luna's eyes widened, her silky fur shimmering and casting a long shadow across the floor. Nodding, her awed expression turned determined, "Ami! Repeat after me." Ami drew back aghast that she had just spoken. It was against all forms of logic and science, she had not studied on how to react if a cat spoke to you. "Hurry! Only you can save Sailor Moon." Luna shouted desperately as the attention of the monster's fell back to Usagi. "Mercury Power, Make Up!" Luna enunciated the words clearly so that Ami could remember them, although that was unnecessary, Ami could remember anything.

 _If this is a dream, I at least want to wake up feeling accomplished._ She figured, taking back what she had decided previously because this. Cannot. Be. Real. Ignoring all rationalizations she raised the pen shouting at the top of her lungs,

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" Before she could finish the phrase, the pen became light in her hand, almost floating away if she had let go. It guided her hand in a arc, a misting of water flowing from its tip as it circled around her. The feeling was like taking a breath after holding for so long, a breeze of cool air on a stuffy day, or even rain after a drought. Her whole body tingled with emotion and the bombardment of sensations. She watched as the halo of mist that the pen had trailed turned to a ring of water, exploding and raining around her. The excess water clung to her bare skin and solidified to make a white outfit with blue collars. Knee-high boots grew around her legs, the same color as the lapels, light, Mediterranean blue with a hint of green. At the hipbones, a layered skirt erupted, rippling like a rock in a pond. A puffy blue bow burst from the center of her chest over the cleavage, a tiny azure pendant holding the adornment in place. Lastly, where the mark glowed upon her head, it suddenly burned until it felt like ice, a warm liquid substance molding around her forehead and becoming heavier. Her whole body seized up, and Ami gasped, feeling strength and power bubble in her veins, a faint flicker of a memory of a crystal palace on the moon... The words occurred to her without thinking, as if they had been lurking in her brain and the unearthly feeling of transforming had awakened that life that was buried under so much.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit." Her voice did not quaver as it once had, now tinged with courage that she had never felt before. Her hand whipped about, pointing at the monster and glaring with a strange delight is wishing for its murder. "Guardian of Love and Intelligence." She somehow knew these words, reoccurring to her as she spoke. "Sailor Mercury!" Placing her hands on her hips, she felt the silky fabric of her skirt and the magic that coursed beneath her skin, savoring every bit of it. Glaring at the beast, Ami raised her hand threateningly, "Douse yourself in water and repent!"

 _If I'm dreaming, why can I smell the sweat from the monster and feel the sting of icy air through the window? How come the light that shines on my head makes my eyes throb and Usagi's scream pierce my heart like a knife? Would I even have these self- conscious worries if this were a dream? And most of all, where did those words come from?_

Ami gawked at herself for the unruly words that sprang from her lips, she had not trained herself to be like this and she was angry that all of that mental coaxing was put to waste. The outfit covered her completely, but was far too tight and shapely revealing for her taste, if she hadn't been completely focused on saving Usagi, she would have hidden behind a desk in shame. Besides, she didn't feel like Ami, she was Sailor Mercury.

Usagi shrieked, "Ami-chan is a Sailor Guardian?!" Her face went slack, seeming to have momentarily forgotten that she was being pelted and pinned to the wall with paper, claws poised to tear her throat only a couple yards away. "Yes!" She tried to salute but was held back. "You can be the brains of the both of us, I'll be the leader." Usagi winked flirtatiously, Ami could only blush, still stunned by the whole ordeal

"Time to fight back!" Luna loudly reminded sprinting forward to encourage Mercury into action. Something inside her was triggered, courage at maximum, strength renewed beyond anything she had ever experienced, and magic that she could feel sparking in her fingertips. Somehow, she knew exactly how to defend herself,

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, the words somehow forcing a surge of concentrated energy from her palms, a flame shaped ball of water collected in her hands, writhing and fighting for escape. She drew her hands up and thrust it in the monsters direction, letting it disperse and shrouding the whole room in a thick blanket of mist. The burst of water had gone mostly to the monster which had most likely merely angered it, telling by the roar it gave, and the extras sending them into a cloud of white. Ami could hardly see through her own mist even though she was on the edges where the fog was lightest, barely making out Usagi's form, still stuck firmly to the wall.

"Sailor Moon! Finish it off!" Sailor Mercury screamed the name over the frustrated bellow of the monster, the words foreign to her tongue, and yet it felt eerily familiar.

"I can't!" Sailor Moon screeched, wriggling from behind the stack of sheets. The beast stumbled to the edge of the room, dangerously close to Ami in search of them both.

"Aha!" It rasped, moving towards from where Sailor Moon's voice came. In fear, Mercury grabbed Luna from her perch on the desk and plunged into the fog, unable to see a thing besides white and the feeling her hair and lashes dampening. Luna squirmed and leapt out of her hands, lost in the cloud. She heard the distinct _chink_ of sheets of knife-sharp paper being ready to be shot, the cackle of the monster as it found its target again. In desperation, Mercury cried out, stumbling blindly towards the sound able to discern a muted shape only a couple feet away. The crack of papers being released pierced at Mercury's ears, she lunged forward, arms outstretched in attempt to grab hold of anybody in order to save or kill, depending on whom she happened to grab. A whizzing sound, much different than that of a paper in the air, cut through the shot, sending the line of sheets fluttering uselessly to the ground. As the fog cleared, Mercury could make out the figure closest to her that she assumed to be the monster, it was actually a tall, lean man facing the opposite direction with a flowing black cape and top hat. His arm was out, letting the cape cling to his arm to look like a bird about to take flight, black hair, as silky as Luna's, protruding from beneath the hat. Mercury tried to move around to see him better, still gaping and wondering _how on earth he had gotten here, and why?_

Usagi yelped and fell to the ground limply, the papers unsticking and fluttering down to brush her shoulders and legs. She peered up, eyes becoming huge with recognition of this strange man who had been conjured from the mist. He sprang to his feet silently, scooping Sailor Moon from the ground with the strange grace of an eagle, placing her on her feet again in a safer place across the room. Mercury did not feel anything that suggested that he was an enemy, nor that she needed to defend them from him in any form, she watched in horrified bemusement as he whispered a few words into the ear of a blushing Usagi, his back still facing Mercury. The only discernible words were "finish her," spoke in a strangely loving yet mournful tone. Sailor Moon nodded, her flushed face fading to her usual pink and puffy cheeks, a look of heroics crossing her face.

The beast was still stumbling in the thick of the cloud although it had began to dissipate at the edges, it snarled every once and awhile, flipping around in attempt to surprise them. Sailor Moon faced the monster, stepping away from the man who let himself slip away in the shadows, whirling his cape around and ducking into the dark cast in the shattered glass. Sailor Moon plucked the golden tiara from her head, raising it into the air until a yellow halo of light shone around it.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She stretched her words long as she went through the enabling motions, it hovered in the air over her palm and became a razor sharp blade on the edges, spinning until it sang. She yanked her hand back and nearly chopped off her twin tail, releasing it and letting the tiara reverberate in its deadly hum through the air. With mouth dropped in awe, Mercury followed it with her eyes as it zoomed across the room and into the bank of white fog. It struck the blurry figure in the center with a gruesome thunk, jerking back suddenly and falling to the floor with a harsh roar that split the air. Mercury clutched her heart in remorse, wincing and eyes budding with tears. This was not the first time she had been the accomplice in killing a bad teacher, and the memories hit her like a train. The smell of singed hair wafted into her nose, the remains of the creature that had attacked them, nothing but dust now.

Sailor Moon gasped for breath, making her way towards Sailor Mercury in a stunned silence. Her tiara hovered back over to her, its thin edge dotted in blood and grain, it bumped her arm affectionately as she carefully placed it back on her head. They stared at each other for an awkward moment, Sailor Moon's mouth closing and opening dumbfoundedly.

"You're a Sailor Guardian?" Usagi gawked, a hint of excitement shining in her eyes. Mercury gave a wry smile, shrugging and looking her up and down and examining her scrapes that dribbled thinly over her pale skin. Of course it was a great surprise, but Ami had always been ready to accept the possible, seeing as she had been put through many strenuous and even impossible situations throughout her life. Plus, she had always dreamt of becoming a magical girl like in manga, saving the world with their mighty powers. She grinned sheepishly, leaning down to scoop up Luna who was sitting at her feet and stroking her fur, not knowing how else to react.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon gasped, flipping around in all directions with a desperate expression, she placed her gloved hands to her lips muttering, "Tuxedo Mask..." Ami listed her head in confusion, assuming that this "Tuxedo Mask" was the man that had saved her earlier. She glanced around the room, behind the doorway and into the cold black night of the fifth story that was exposed for all and clearly telling that he had jumped the distance. The shattered window blew in the ominous darkness that settled over the city, chilling them to their very bones.


	3. Act 3- Rei Hino- Sailor Mars

"Jadeite" Queen Beryl snarled, her eyes burning violet as she leaned forward in her chair with a spear in hand. Her hair was rumpled as if she had been running her skeletal fingers through it all day out of anxiety. The spear had seem to have come from nowhere, glinting murderously as her eyes and its tip planted on the slippery flooring. A mild quiver had run through the handle, something that not even Beryl would notice, although Jadeite spotted it out easily. He knelt as still as a statue on the glassy surface, eyes firmly focused on his dim reflection that was shadowed by the emerald flames that leapt menacingly on either side. He knew that this would most likely be the end of his life, pried from his chest of his Majesty's spear tip to become a table piece. Heart fluttering against his ribs, he did his best to hide the nerves with a mask of stone confidence for the queen, because maybe she would leave him to be lost in the dark heart of the night. "You have failed me twice already. How are you to pay for it?" She asked almost sardonically, although it was easy to see through that facade with the shake in her voice and the sheen of sweat on her brow. Jadeite felt his head go white with dizziness, trying to think of a way to escape whatever horrors that she had ready. His throat felt raw as he tried to speak, coming out raspy, wobbly and overall...pathetic,

"I am very sorry." Swallowing, he closed his eyes, feeling her burning gaze on the back of his neck, his imminent fate to near. Suddenly a male voice echoed from behind him, lower and melodic and all too familiar...Nephrite...Jadeite's brother.

"Evils you create are made of clay." Nephrite's heels clicked crisply on the floor, the sarcasm in his tone already nagging at his ears. Eyes popping open, Jadeite drew from his bow to peer behind where the form of Nephrite was shrouded in shadow. "That's why they are so weak." He drawled, stepping into the light. Nephrite loomed, giving a sinister glare at Jadeite with an older brother superiority. Mahogany locks tumbled down his shoulders, thick and wavy reaching down to mid-back where they tapered off with a curl, a wave of bangs covering his left eye. Dark eyes and slanted with deception and manipulation, easy to get lost in even by relatives. Jadeite had envied Nephrite most of all, being slightly older and getting authority over him, and not the youngest either while being the tallest of them all. Nephrite had an uncanny ability to get his way every, single time, and most of his wishes had not been in Jadeite's favour. The corner of his mouth twitched up in one of those deceptive smiles as more words poured from his mouth, smooth as water over worn stones. "Queen Beryl, remember, I am also one of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom. Please leave the mission to me." Jadeite let his mouth twist, sickened at his brother's silky words trying to get him killed. Nephrite glided across the floor, making his way dangerously close to Queen Beryl. "I will efficiently collect more energies for our great ruler, and will retrieve for you The Legendary Silver Crystal." Sneering, he cast a gloating face at Jadeite's own defeat stricken one. Jadeite had no choice but to keep quiet, eyebrows slanted angrily at the floor, lips pressed tight.

"But wait, the Sailor Guardians are sure to get in the way again." Another delicate voice piped up from the other corner. Jadeite jumped slightly, feeling cornered in his own kin as he turned to face his third oldest brother.

"Zoisite..." Jadeite muttered, seething with hate. Zoisite was nearly the same height as himself, yet three years older and renowned for his critical thinking. While being lean, he had broad shoulders that made the shoulders of his crisp uniforms tighten at the corners, a green trim around the edge of the collar to compliment his vivid green eyes. Luxurious waves of hair cascaded over his back and collected in a thick, blond ponytail at the nape of his neck, curled strands sticking out from behind his ears as if they had purposefully fallen out to create a carefree, yet precise air about him. That same mood reflected in nearly every one of his exquisite features, shapely nose with a sharp point, tight lips that dipped in at the chin elegantly, and eyes that were sunken deep into his face with a tragic beauty only Zoisite could accurately pull off. He leaned, statuesque against the direct opposite pillar from Nephrite's, eerily still as only his mouth moved.

"The Sailor Guardians might be after The Legendary Silver Crystal as well, and may have more information than us. We do not want to eliminate them, simply give them something else to fight for in order to give us information on their fighting tactics so we can capture them." He gave a salty smile, crossing his long arms over his chest proudly.

Queen Beryl's breathing quickened, glancing at all three of the brothers with surprise and an unwelcome temptation. She stood, her auburn hair blowing back from her face like a waterfall of blood as she opened her mouth, about to speak. Jadeite beat her to it, summoning courage and strength into his words, trying to sound like he was was inquisitive and an authority- unable to be surpassed by any.

"Queen Beryl, please tell me what the Legendary Silver Crystal is." He hoped that the question would make it sounds as if lack of information was the only reason he wasn't succeeding, which would make his failures her fault. Ducking his head lower, he tried to see Beryl past his blond curtain of bangs, making a point to show that he was the only one who was bowing in her presence. He didn't get to see the suspicious squint in her eyes as Beryl pushed a strand of blood red hair from her eyes, scrutinizing him with every inch of her power. The grip tightened on the spear as it glinted the reflecting light of the useless green flames that he had sent blazing.

"It is the source of all kinds of energy." Her voice warbled, low and powerful yet terrified- almost human sounding. Her eyes darted down to the glowing orb that was encased in thorns, she reached out to feel its faint emittance of warmth and trying to absorb it power. Her tone became barely a whisper, and yet everybody in the room could hear her frightened words, "They say it has near unlimited power. The person who obtains it will be the ruler of all emotions and ultimately have rule over the world. Imagine, manipulating love and hate, life and death itself..." Her voice strained, cracking as she let her gaze wander back to her servants. Fingernails brushing over the marble surface of the globe, an image appeared from within- a shriveled hand that swayed in the air above it. From the inside, it grappled its fingertips on the inside of the glass, more hands rising to beg for freedom. As the illusionary arms chipped away the glass, a great light shone about the room like a beacon. Jadeite's mouth went slack, visions flashing over his mind of many things that seemed to made him feel unbearably happy, and yet he couldn't recall what they were exactly after the light dimmed. There was shuffling behind him as Zoisite moved closer, now side by side with Nephrite, directly behind the obediently bowing Jadeite. All three men gaped at the illusions she cast into their brains, demonstrating how even the fragment of power could make them feel such emotion, and helping them to realize just how strong the full power would make them. No...make her. "But that is no matter now." She drew her hand away from the glowing ball, visions fading away immediately and leaving them in deafening silence. "Your mission is to get rid of our enemies, the Sailor Guardians." she paused in thought, her voice becoming stronger and reverberating about the room. She gave a saccharine smile at her servants, raising her spear to point at him. "...Jadeite." She chose, her voice unsure and tense.

Jadeite's heart leapt in relief and determination, he stood with a grunt, saluting at his forgiving, kind hearted, good intentioned, graceful Queen Beryl, "I will eliminate the Sailor Guardians at any cost."

Two

Usagi and Ami sat on the bench of the bus stop, Luna belly-up in Ami's warm, fleece covered arms, purring softly as fingers caressed her fur. Ami leaned down in a slump, her voice soft although there was nobody else waiting within the vicinity. The sky was a wash of white clouds, the slender trees silhouetted and appearing stark black against he brightness. A thin breeze fluttered over and making a white noise, though the sounds of cars seemed extra loud in the near empty streets. Luna's closed her eyes, ears perking as she listened to Ami's soft voice,

"I still can hardly believe it." She murmured to the both of them. Usagi leaned away, knowing exactly what the next words were going to be for she had heard it at least fifteen times within the last four days. "We are the Guardians of Justice." Luna's bald patch lit dimly in the already bright day, her eyes widening to reveal two cherry red irises with a slit for pupils, strangely emotional for a cat and still disconcerting to look at.  
"Its okay, you've only just awakened your power, you will get used to it soon." She glanced at Usagi who had already quit the conversation, rummaging in her bag for the manga that she had forgotten at home. Ami smiled softly, observing her from the corner of her eye.  
"But Luna," She started, turning back to the cat that lay in her arms. "What should be do now?" Her large turquoise eyes slanted together in thought, her lips parting as the memories flooded back of the teacher turning into a beast, and the stories of Usagi's friend's mom. Anybody could be possessed, she realized. Luna twisted, squirming down to perch next to her knee.  
"We have to protect our princess." She decided, "And the Legendary Silver Crys-" Luna was interrupted by a loudly sighing Usagi who must have realized that she had forgotten her manga, now breaking a twig that she had found on the ground as Luna peered disdainfully up at her. Ami ignored both of them, thinking through what Luna had said, trying to tie in the observations she had made of the previous attack, trying to thin of a way to predict the next possible threat.  
"What about that new urban legend that has been popping up recently? The one about the so-called 'Demon bus.'" She pinched her lips to the side, remembering the news article in it the other day. It had reported that people who had traveled on a certain bus had disappeared, although there was no evidence. Only the tale that had spoke of a seventh hill that the passengers had reported going over that didn't seem to be on the road. Ami turned towards Usagi, fingers curling patiently in her lap as she spoke,  
"Usagi?" The first name still felt strange to say, she hadn't had the chance to do so for many years. "Have you heard of the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus?" Usagi sat up, dropping the snapped twig from her hands and rubbing them on her skirt.  
"On the Sendai-Zaka?" She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Mhmm...my dad said its not true though." She dismissed the idea easily, the confirmation from her dad being the only thing she needed apparently. Ami pressed her lips tighter, trying to pretend that Usagi was just a small child who needed coaxing, Luna crawled across her lap to sit between the two of them, looking slightly incredulous.  
"Usagi, it might correlate to the enemy! Always pay attention to these type of things, it part of your job as a Sailor Guardian and your duty to the-"  
"Okay! Okay!" Usagi leaned back in the seat, cradling one of her twin tails and tying it into knots, staring at the sky as she recalled the information. "My dad didn't say much because he didn't want Shingo to get scared-" Luna muttered something inaudible to Ami, although it must have been rude because Usagi snapped back almost immediately. Sulky, she scooted away, her tone unforgiving and monotonous, "When you take the bus at whatever-o'clock, you'll never return." Forgetting about her grudges, Usagi leaned at them, her voice becoming raspy and low as she repeated the last sentence as if an echo. "Never return, never return." Though it was fake, the mood that the words left in Ami was not at all a cheerful one, making her mind wander into unexplored crannies that told her just how this might be something to worry about. "Maybe Death itself is driving the bus." Usagi added, gripping the edge of the seat with wide eyes glued to Ami. "Its bound for Hell..."  
"Usagi, stop that, you are scaring Ami!" Luna made them both jump, awakening Ami from her dark trance that she had fallen into, thinking of all the ways it could be true. A rumbling from afar warned them of the arrival of the bus, as it neared, Ami checked the time to make sure it wasn't 6:00, she knew it couldn't be, seeing the amount of daylight and the brief time they had left school, but still, her paranoid mind often took over in such situations. Usagi was unfazed, already forgetting about it to whine in her annoying, yet endearing tone.  
"Why do you have to go to cram school again? Don't leave me!" She grumbled as she lifted her bag to strap it over her head. Ami giggled softly, ducking her head,  
"Would you like to come with me then?" She joked, rising to her feet as the bus brakes screeched to a halt and becoming a confining wall of shadow over them. The scent of smog filling the air, and uncomfortable heat from metal on metal as they stood before the doors. Usagi screwed up her face, her shoulders scrunching up to demonstrate how awful it would be if it wasn't just a joke. Ami couldn't help but to feel bad for Usagi's lack of ambition, as a mortal, she would hardly be able to get out of school. At least she had found her place as a Sailor Guardian. As the doors released their air pressured seal, Ami leaned over, murmuring,  
"Across the seat at the front of the bus, a beautiful girl is always seated there." She giggled as Usagi's eyes grew mischievous, ignoring how out of character that was of Ami. She nodded her head, eyes wide with interest as if to say, go on. "Well, I see her all the time on the bus, her uniform says that she goes to the T.A. Girls Academy." Ami explained, a rosy blush blooming over her cheeks.

The bus pulled up just then, muffling Ami's next words with a deafening couldn't help but to remember Sailor Moon's scream the other night, and how it had broken the windows from such intensity. With a grimace at he memory, they loaded onto the stuffy bus, Usagi quickly deciding to come and stuffing Luna into her school bag as Ami paid. They managed to squeeze near the front, holding onto the rungs that hung from the ceiling. The girl in front of them with the ponytail offered her a seat although Ami politely declined, choosing to stand on the tipsy vehicle rather than socialize. As the bus closed its airtight doors with a whoosh, she read the pixelated sign that flashed near the front. Her heart rate sped for a second, recognizing the name of the street and bus number, the Sendai-Zaka, thank goodness this wasn't 6:00, even though it was merely a tale to attract visitors with no real data proof, the idea scared Ami more than ever.  
"Is that her?" Usagi interrupted, pointing across the aisle with pursed lips. Ami didn't even have to look to know that it was the girl, she discreetly nodded and faced the window, strips of light flashing into her eyes painfully. She could hear Usagi's heavy breathing that was too conspicuous in this crowded bus, Ami covered her face with her icy hand, trying to hide the crimson that leaked into her neck and ears. She watched as Usagi's hue mirrored her exactly, flushing pink as her mouth dropped open in awe, her eyes like saucers.  
"Usagi, its rude to stare." Ami murmured, her gaze locking on the girl despite her words. She was indeed beautiful, silky black hair with purple highlights, reaching nearly to her knees and curling inward. Her skin was flawless without a hint of a freckle or blemish, a pink undertone cooling her already icy white skin. One hand suspended above her head, she gazed wearily outside the window, her deep violet eyes reflecting the whizzing trees from outside, smouldering lashes caressing her pale cheek. She wore the standard uniform for the T.A. Girls Academy, a russet pleated skirt that fell past her thighs, and a crisp, tawny coat that hung over her button-up shirt. The girl had a strangely fierce appearance, her slanted eyes blazing intently and small lips pressed tightly in thought as if she were trying to solve all of the world's problems before this brief bus trip was over. The delicately straight nose that poked from behind her raised cheekbones made this teenager seem older than reality, an air about her that suggested she had seen many terrible things over the years. As if sensing Usagi's love-struck stare, she turned abruptly, Ami hardly being able to cover her stalking tendencies already. A bit of light struck her in the eye as the girl squinted at them curiously, Ami dismissing it or a flash of light although she knew fully well that the sun shone on the opposite side of the bus. Maybe the raven-haired girl saw the flash as well, for her lips quivered, almost as if she were about to say something to one of them, although she must have not felt it necessary. She raised her slender fingers to her face, massaging her temples as if it had begun to throb. Ami batted at Usagi's sweatshirt, trying to grab her attention back in case the girl felt uncomfortable.

"Ami..." Usagi murmured, barely moving her lips, her eyes bugging out. Ami turned away exasperatedly as a stop came into view, deeming her efforts to stop Usagi's attention-drawing acts in vain. The bus came to a smooth stop, sending the passengers swaying awkwardly to the side with a few grunts of apology. Ami leaned against the back seat, taking deep breaths to release the rush of blood into her face. She peered from the corner of her eye as the girl stepped from the bus with a brisk nod to the driver, numerous others who jabbered as they unloaded, none quite as swift or elegant as the mysterious girl with violet eyes.

Three

Usagi watched the girl, awestruck, as she stepped from the bus, her low heels clacking forcefully on the concrete without care. Her hair was as black as night and flowing in rippling tendrils with the sudden gust of wind, contrasting starkly from her milky complexion. Usagi straightened her back as if being pulled by a string, her eyes glazing as the doors prepared to close. With hardly an acknowledgement, she scooped up her bag with Luna tucked safely inside and slipped through the thinning crack. Only as the bus pulled away did she wave to Ami, a bemused expression forming over her pixie-like face as she fluttered her fingers from inside, the window warping slightly.  
The cold air sent a wave of chills over her arms, sticking to her skin like burrs as she turned away from the street, shivering unrelentingly. She glanced around, the bus getting smaller and smaller as it rolled over the last hill to the cram school. She didn't see the girl, only the couple that was chattering as they crossed the street- most likely tourists. Luna wiggled in the bag, leaping out and almost catching her foot on the rim. She peered up at Usagi exasperatedly,  
"Why did you get off here? You didn't even say bye to Ami!" Luna protested, trotting forward to keep up with Usagi who had set off to the nearest corner. She grinned tightly, her eyes scanning the entire area around them.  
"Well..." she began to explain, trailing off with uncertainty, "Um...because she is really pretty and I had nothing else to do anyway, right?" She giggled, clapping her hand together as she turned the corner. The girl was nowhere in sight, Usagi stooped low, looking Luna in the eye. "I've lost her, its your fault!" Usagi glowered down, crossing her arms over the fluffy bow on her chest and turning away with a pout. Luna ignored her melodrama, crossing the street to where two grey pillars were erected over a long pathway, bricks stacking in a traditional Japanese arch. The trail was encased in a thick row of deciduous trees, a worn brick path leading up to a flight of wide steps. Usagi inched under the arch, unsure to whether it was private property or not, but it was the only place that the girl could have gone, plus, if it was worn, this might be a public spot. Darting across the path, she climbed the steps, Luna right on her heels as they examined the structure that was set at the end.

It was the size of an average one story house, walls of canvas with wood slats weaving thorough its side for sturdiness. The doors were thick mahogany, arabesque designs engraved into the corners with meticulous care. The cloud's bright whiteness reflected on the metal roof, red and pointed at the top so rain would fall over the edge. On each of the four corners, it curled into a spigot shape, a chain hanging from there and coiling on the ground so the water would trail down rather than drip. Two identical coniferous trees stood on wither side of the building, blotches of birds dotting throughout the boughs, skwaking as Luna hissed. As Usagi approached, a blurred form crossed from the inside of the fuzzed out glass, it was most likely the girl from the bus from the mostly blackened appearance.

All at once, two birds came diving from both trees, their talons outstretched as they dropped from the sky. She shrieked, dropping her bag in order to cover her face from the fanning wings as the inky feathers batted her in the face, their claws snatching up her tendrils of hair with a caw. She spun once, ducking lower and swiping her palm at the raven to the left, the claws pricking at her scalp as she spun wildly. Suddenly, she heard a voice, modulated and rich with power and fire, penetrating the air with a rhythmic chant, ending abruptly with,  
"Evil Spirits, be exorcised!" A slip of paper whizzed into her face, sticking between her eyes with uncanny precision. As she grappled at it for a second, its center magnetized to her forehead, the ravens circled around her head without grace. They allowed bits of feathers to rain upon her, their controlled movements surprisingly bodily and loud. Prying the paper from her head, she pinched her face in surprise as she examined it, finding foreign kanji scribbled onto its surface in wet ink. She squinted up, her vision clearing of the terror that the ravens had caused, trying to grasp the situation as well as possible. The girl from the bus stood only meters away, dressed messily in a white kimono top with a scarlet robe that draped past her ankles. Her face was screwed up in concentration and mild confusion as she studied this pig-tailed girl, realizing that she was no spirit or threat of any kind.  
"Who..." She murmured, eyebrow lifting as she waved her hands at the crows, they soared into the tree with ruffled feathers, skwaking more than ever now. "I'm so sorry for my mistake, I sensed a necromancer's aura as you approached." Her voice was thick with meaning that Usagi didn't want to have to comprehend. It was strangely husky for a girl, although smoky and pleasant to listen to- an orotund undertone that suggested hidden roots to every syllable she spoke. Eying her warily, the girl circled around to the nearest tree, raising her hand elegantly and beckoning the birds. The first beat their wings and dropped down to settle heavily upon her arm , the thick fabric hardly being enough to stop the talons from piercing her arm. Usagi was unable to speak, completely enveloped in her beauty to do much more than gawk, although he girl did not seem to notice. "Its so strange," She muttered, staring the raven in the eye, "Phobos and Deimos don't usually attack humans." Violet eyes glowing, she returned her gaze to Usagi questioningly.  
"Ah," Usagi stuttered, her eyes flitting back between her dropped bag and Luna who had escaped somehow and was hiding behind one of the pillars. "I'm Usagi Tsukino and just wanted to check out your super cool..." she swallowed hard, gesturing at the building as stupid sounds flowed from her mouth.  
"Shrine." The girl finished with a distracted nod, stroking the feathers of the raven that was perched on her elbow. "I am Rei Hino, call me Rei." She became business-like all of the sudden, her tone brittle. "Welcome to the Hikawa shrine, I am the shrines psychic- sensing the superntural and spirits etcetera. If you need any assistance, I will be happy to be of service." They were said with such sureness that Usagi was sure that she had said it a thousand times as an introduction. With a stiff bow, she turned away and hiked up the steps to reach a booth where she started to fold many bits of printed paper. Usagi stuttered, now embarrassed that she had intruded into a religious place, with a deep breath she began to traipse back to the archway where Luna had hidden, disappointed on too many levels.  
From behind, a woman emerged from the shrine with a frightened shout of Rei's name. Usagi flipped around to watch the commotion, still walking backwards. She had no particularly defining features since she is a side character, except for her faded magenta hair that may or may not have been dyed. Face contorting in anger, the dark haired woman leaned into Rei's face with a half snarl, as if she were about to hit her, "Mii is missing. What have you done with her? Bring her back!" Startled, Rei moved to the side, her eyes wide with understanding and fear. Fingering the edge of the square of paper, her eyebrows lowered in thought.

"When she left here, it was around 6:00 right? Could she have been taken by that supposed demon bus?" Rei lowered her chin to her chest, "Since I was the last to have seen her, you think her disappearance is something to do with the shrine, right?" Her voice was sad and unsurprised, simply disappointed that these customers seemed to think so little of her. The woman was unsteady on her feet, though she was able to give a slight nod, her nostrils flaring. "I will do anything I can to find her, but please don't blame me or my shrine." She pushed the woman in the chest indignantly her face turning stoic.  
As the woman jutted her jaw out and turned away, Usagi stepped closer to Rei with ears perked to listen to the woman's nasty mutters. How could Rei help at all with this woman's issues, she was just a shrine maiden. She hesitantly stepped closer, feeling the anger that radiate from the beautiful girl as she angrily stuffed folded papers into the already full basket.  
"Erm..." Usagi started nervously, "Is Mii-chan your friend?" She didn't know why she asked, only that there had to be a way to help. Rei glanced up, annoyance spiking in her words.  
"Yes. She plays here while waiting for the bus." Her voice quavered, separating her previously cold tone from a now regretful one, chock full of emotions. It nearly broke Usagi's heart.  
"Bus? You mean..." She uttered, raising a finger to her lips in understanding. Luna peeked out from behind the pillar and trotted over, leaping upon her back and making her way to the shoulders. Rei jerked her chin towards the road, setting down her papers to look away distractedly.  
"Well, there are six hills in Sendaizakaue, but it is believed to have seventh hill. When the bus passes over it at 6:00 PM, that is what is said to carry people away." She leaned forward onto the white tablecloth, her eyes closing in concentration on something other than the conversation. Usagi crept closer, her eyes searching the face of this sad, deeply troubled girl. "Do you know what we call it?" Rei whispered, lifting her head to stare deeply with her enigmatic violet eyes, a wry smile lifting the corners of her perfect mouth.  
"Spirited away."

Two

Usagi and Ami sat on the bench of the bus stop, Luna belly-up in Ami's warm, fleece covered arms, purring softly as fingers caressed her fur. Ami leaned down in a slump, her voice soft although there was nobody else waiting within the vicinity. The sky was a wash of white clouds, the slender trees silhouetted and appearing stark black against he brightness. A thin breeze fluttered over and making a white noise, though the sounds of cars seemed extra loud in the near empty streets. Luna's closed her eyes, ears perking as she listened to Ami's fruity voice,

"I still can hardly believe it." She murmured to the both of them. Usagi leaned away, knowing exactly what the next words were going to be for she had heard it at least fifteen times within the last four days. "We are the Guardians of Justice." Luna's bald patch lit dimly in the already bright day, her eyes widening to reveal two cherry red irises with a slit for pupils, strangely emotional for a cat and still disconcerting to look at.

"Its okay, you've only just awakened your power, you will get used to it soon." She glanced at Usagi who had already quit the conversation, rummaging in her bag for the manga that she had forgotten at home. Ami smiled softly, observing her from the corner of her eye.

"But Luna," She started, turning back to the cat that lay in her arms. "What should be do now?" Her large turquoise eyes slanted together in thought, her lips parting as the memories flooded back of the teacher turning into a beast, and the stories of Usagi's friend's mom. Anybody could be possessed, she realized. Luna twisted, squirming down to perch next to her knee.

"We have to protect our princess." She decided, "And the Legendary Silver Crys-" Luna was interrupted by a loudly sighing Usagi who must have realized that she had forgotten her manga, now breaking a twig that she had found on the ground as Luna peered disdainfully up at her. Ami ignored both of them, thinking through what Luna had said, trying to tie in the observations she had made of the previous attack, trying to thin of a way to predict the next possible threat.

"What about that new urban legend that has been popping up recently? The one about the so-called 'Demon bus.'" She pinched her lips to the side, remembering the news article in it the other day. It had reported that people who had traveled on a certain bus had disappeared, although there was no evidence. Only the tale that had spoke of a third hill that the passengers had reported going over that didn't seem to be on the road. Ami turned towards Usagi, fingers curling patiently in her lap as she spoke,

"Usagi?" The first name still felt strange to say, she hadn't had the chance to do so for many years. "Have you heard of the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus?" Usagi sat up, dropping the snapped twig from her hands and rubbing them on her skirt.

"On the Sendai-Zaka?" She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Mhmm...my dad said its not true though." She dismissed the idea easily, the confirmation from her dad being the only thing she needed apparently. Ami pressed her lips tighter, trying to pretend that Usagi was just a small child who needed coaxing, Luna crawled across her lap to sit between the two of them, looking slightly incredulous.

"Usagi, it might correlate to the enemy! Always pay attention to these type of things, it part of your job as a Sailor Guardian and your duty to the-"

"Okay! Okay!" Usagi leaned back in the seat, cradling one of her twin tails and tying it into knots, staring at the sky as she recalled the information. "My dad didn't say much because he didn't want Shingo to get scared-" Luna muttered something inaudible to Ami, although it must have been rude because Usagi snapped back almost immediately. Sulky, she scooted away, her tone unforgiving and monotonous, "When you take the bus at whatever-o'clock, you'll never return." Forgetting about her grudges, Usagi leaned at them, her voice becoming raspy and low as she repeated the last sentence as if an echo. Though it was fake, the mood that the words left in Ami was not at all a cheerful one, making her mind wander into unexplored crannies that told her just how this might be something to worry about. "Maybe Death itself is driving the bus." Usagi added, gripping the edge of the seat with wide eyes glued to Ami. "Its bound for Hell..."

"Usagi, stop that, you are scaring Ami!" Luna made them both jump, awakening Ami from her dark trance that she had fallen into, thinking of all the ways it could be true. A rumbling from afar warned them of the arrival of the bus, as it neared, Ami checked the time to make sure it wasn't 6:00, she knew it couldn't be, seeing the amount of daylight and the brief time they had left school, but still, her paranoid mind often took over in such situations. Usagi was unfazed, already forgetting about it to whine in her annoying, yet endearing tone.

"Why do you have to go to cram school again? Don't leave me!" She grumbled as she lifted her bag to strap it over her head. Ami giggled softly, ducking her head,

"Would you like to come with me then?" She joked, rising to her feet as the bus brakes screeched to a halt and becoming a confining wall of shadow over them. The scent of smog filling the air, and uncomfortable heat from metal on metal as they stood before the doors. Usagi screwed up her face, her shoulders scrunching up to demonstrate how awful it would be if it wasn't just a joke. Ami couldn't help but to feel bad for Usagi's lack of ambition, as a mortal, she would hardly be able to get out of school. At least she had found her place as a Sailor guardian. As the doors released their air pressured seal, Ami leaned over, murmuring,

"Across the seat at the front of the bus, a beautiful girl is always seated there." She giggled as Usagi's eyes grew mischievous, ignoring how out of character that was of Ami. She nodded her head, eyes wide with interest as if to say, go on. "Well, I see her all the time on the bus, her uniform says that she goes to the T.A. Girls Academy." Ami explained, a rosy blush blooming over her cheeks.

The bus pulled up just then, muffling Ami's next words with a deafening couldn't help but to remember Sailor Moon's scream the other night, and how it had broken the windows from such intensity. With a grimace at he memory, they loaded onto the stuffy bus, Usagi quickly deciding to come and stuffing Luna into her school bag as Ami paid. They managed to squeeze near the front, holding onto the rungs that hung from the ceiling. The girl in front of them with the ponytail offered her a seat although Ami politely declined, choosing to stand on the tipsy vehicle rather than socialize. As the bus closed its airtight doors with a whoosh, she read the pixelated sign that flashed near the front. Her heart rate sped for a second, recognizing the name of the street and bus number, the Sendai-Zaka, thank goodness this wasn't 6:00, even though it was merely a tale to attract visitors with no real data proof, the idea scared Ami more than ever.

"Is that her?" Usagi interrupted, pointing across the aisle with pursed lips. Ami didn't even have to look to know that it was the girl, she discreetly nodded and faced the window, strips of light flashing into her eyes painfully. She could hear Usagi's heavy breathing that was too conspicuous in this crowded bus, Ami covered her face with her icy hand, trying to hide the crimson that leaked into her neck and ears. She watched as Usagi's hue mirrored her exactly, flushing pink as her mouth dropped open in awe, her eyes like saucers.

"Usagi, its rude to stare." Ami murmured, her gaze locking on the girl despite her words. She was indeed beautiful, silky black hair with purple highlights, reaching nearly to her knees and curling inward. Her skin was flawless without a hint of a freckle or blemish, a pink undertone cooling her already icy white skin. One hand suspended above her head, she gazed wearily outside the window, her deep violet eyes reflecting the whizzing trees from outside, smouldering lashes caressing her pale cheek. She wore the standard uniform for the T.A. Girls Academy, a russet pleated skirt that fell past her thighs, and a crisp, tawny coat that hung over her button-up shirt. The girl had a strangely fierce appearance, her slanted eyes blazing intently and small lips pressed tightly in thought as if she were trying to solve all of the world's problems before this brief bus trip was over. The delicately straight nose that poked from behind her raised cheekbones made this teenager seem older than reality, an air about her that suggested she had seen many terrible things over the years. As if sensing Usagi's love-struck stare, she turned abruptly, Ami hardly being able to cover her stalking tendencies already. A bit of light struck her in the eye as the girl squinted at them curiously, Ami dismissing it or a flash of light although she knew fully well that the sun shone on the opposite side of the bus. Maybe the raven-haired girl saw the flash as well, for her lips quivered, almost as if she were about to say something to one of them, although she must have not felt it necessary. She raised her slender fingers to her face, massaging her temples as if it had begun to throb. Ami batted at Usagi's sweatshirt, trying to grab her attention back in case the girl felt uncomfortable.

"Ami..." Usagi murmured, barely moving her lips, her eyes bugging out. Ami turned away exasperatedly as a stop came into view, deeming her efforts to stop Usagi's attention-drawing acts in vain. The bus came to a smooth stop, sending the passengers swaying awkwardly to the side with a few grunts of apology. Ami leaned against the back seat, taking deep breaths to release the rush of blood into her face. She peered from the corner of her eye as the girl stepped from the bus with a brisk nod to the driver, numerous others who jabbered as they unloaded, none quite as swift or elegant as the mysterious girl with violet eyes.

Usagi watched the girl, awestruck, as she stepped from the bus, her low heels clacking forcefully on the concrete without care. Her hair was as black as night and flowing in rippling tendrils with the sudden gust of wind, contrasting starkly from her milky complexion. Usagi straightened her back as if being pulled by a string, her eyes glazing as the doors prepared to close. With hardly an acknowledgement, she scooped up her bag with Luna tucked safely inside and slipped through the thinning crack. Only as the bus pulled away did she wave to Ami, a bemused expression forming over her pixie-like face as she fluttered her fingers from inside, the window warping slightly.

The cold air sent a wave of chills over her arms, sticking to her skin like burrs as she turned away from the street, shivering unrelentingly. She glanced around, the bus getting smaller and smaller as it rolled over the last hill to the cram school. She didn't see the girl, only the couple that was chattering as they crossed the street- most likely tourists. Luna wiggled in the bag, leaping out and almost catching her foot on the rim. She peered up at Usagi exasperatedly,

"Why did you get off here? You didn't even say bye to Ami!" Luna protested, trotting forward to keep up with Usagi who had set off to the nearest corner. She grinned tightly, her eyes scanning the entire area around them.

"Well..." she began to explain, trailing off with uncertainty, "Um...because she is really pretty and I had nothing else to do anyway, right?" She giggled, clapping her hand together as she turned the corner. The girl was nowhere in sight, Usagi stooped low, looking Luna in the eye. "I've lost her, its your fault!" Usagi glowered down, crossing her arms over the fluffy bow on her chest and turning away with a pout. Luna ignored her melodrama, crossing the street to where two grey pillars were erected over a long pathway, bricks stacking in a traditional Japanese arch. The trail was encased in a thick row of deciduous trees, a worn brick path leading up to a flight of wide steps. Usagi inched under the arch, unsure to whether it was private property or not, but it was the only place that the girl could have gone, plus, if it was worn, this might be a public spot. Darting across the path, she climbed the steps, Luna right on her heels as they examined the structure that was set at the end.

It was the size of an average one story house, walls of canvas with wood slats weaving thorough its side for sturdiness. The doors were thick mahogany, arabesque designs engraved into the corners with meticulous care. The cloud's bright whiteness reflected on the metal roof, red and pointed at the top so rain would fall over the edge. On each of the four corners, it curled into a spigot shape, a chain hanging from there and coiling on the ground so the water would trail down rather than drip. Two identical coniferous trees stood on wither side of the building, blotches of birds dotting throughout the boughs, skwaking as Luna hissed. As Usagi approached, a blurred form crossed from the inside of the fuzzed out glass, it was most likely the girl from the bus from the mostly blackened appearance.

All at once, two birds came diving from both trees, their talons outstretched as they dropped from the sky. She shrieked, dropping her bag in order to cover her face from the fanning wings as the inky feathers batted her in the face, their claws snatching up her tendrils of hair with a caw. She spun once, ducking lower and swiping her palm at the raven to the left, the claws pricking at her scalp as she spun wildly. Suddenly, she heard a voice, modulated and rich with power and fire, penetrating the air with a rhythmic chant, ending abruptly with,

"Evil Spirits, be exorcised!" A slip of paper whizzed into her face, sticking between her eyes with uncanny precision. As she grappled at it for a second, its center magnetized to her forehead, the ravens circled around her head without grace. They allowed bits of feathers to rain upon her, their controlled movements surprisingly bodily and loud. Prying the paper from her head, she pinched her face in surprise as she examined it, finding foreign kanji scribbled onto its surface in wet ink. She squinted up, her vision clearing of the terror that the ravens had caused, trying to grasp the situation as well as possible. The girl from the bus stood only meters away, dressed messily in a white kimono top with a scarlet robe that draped past her ankles. Her face was screwed up in concentration and mild confusion as she studied this pig-tailed girl, realizing that she was no spirit or threat of any kind.

"Who..." She murmured, eyebrow lifting as she waved her hands at the crows, they soared into the tree with ruffled feathers, skwaking more than ever now. "I'm so sorry for my mistake, I sensed a necromancer's aura as you approached." Her voice was thick with meaning that Usagi didn't want to have to comprehend. It was strangely husky for a girl, although smoky and pleasant to listen to- an orotund undertone that suggested hidden roots to every syllable she spoke. Eying her warily, the girl circled around to the nearest tree, raising her hand elegantly and beckoning the birds. The first beat their wings and dropped down to settle heavily upon her arm , the thick fabric hardly being enough to stop the talons from piercing her arm. Usagi was unable to speak, completely enveloped in her beauty to do much more than gawk, although he girl did not seem to notice. "Its so strange," She muttered, staring the raven in the eye, "Phobos and Deimos don't usually attack humans." Violet eyes glowing, she returned her gaze to Usagi questioningly.

"Ah," Usagi stuttered, her eyes flitting back between her dropped bag and Luna who had escaped somehow and was hiding behind one of the pillars. "I'm Usagi Tsukino and just wanted to check out your super cool..." she swallowed hard, gesturing at the building as stupid sounds flowed from her mouth.

"Shrine." The girl finished with a distracted nod, stroking the feathers of the raven that was perched on her elbow. "I am Rei Hino, call me Rei." She became business-like all of the sudden, her tone brittle. "Welcome to the Hikawa shrine, I am the shrines psychic- sensing the superntural and spirits etcetera. If you need any assistance, I will be happy to be of service." They were said with such sureness that Usagi was sure that she had said it a thousand times as an introduction. With a stiff bow, she turned away and hiked up the steps to reach a booth where she started to fold many bits of printed paper. Usagi stuttered, now embarrassed that she had intruded into a religious place, with a deep breath she began to traipse back to the archway where Luna had hidden, disappointed on too many levels.

From behind, a woman emerged from the shrine with a frightened shout of Rei's name. Usagi flipped around to watch the commotion, still walking backwards. She had no particularly defining features since she is a side character, except for her faded magenta hair that may or may not have been dyed. Face contorting in anger, the dark haired woman leaned into Rei's face with a half snarl, as if she were about to hit her, "Mii is missing. What have you done with her? Bring her back!" Startled, Rei moved to the side, her eyes wide with understanding and fear. Fingering the edge of the square of paper, her eyebrows lowered in thought.

"My powers are not as accurate as you may think." Her lips turned white, a fist forming at her side as she studied the ground. "You see, I cant specify her location. Only brief flashes of sights and possible outcomes. It would not help you with this kind of disappearance." Her chin bumped into her chest, a sigh of resignation releasing. "When she left here, it was around 6:00 right? Could she have been taken by that supposed demon bus?"

"I've already thought of that you dimwit! Bring her back!" The woman's voice turned shrill, echoing around the courtyard as she moved in closer to become nearly nose to nose with the poor psychic girl. Rei was able to keep calm, not panicing or becoming defensive in the slightes, merely lifting her chin slowly to meet the woman's. "Since I was the last to have seen her, you think her disappearance is something to do with the shrine, right?" Her voice was sad and unsurprised, simply disappointed that these customers seemed to think so little of her. The woman was unsteady on her feet, though she was able to give a slight nod, her nostrils flaring. "I will do anything I can to find her, but please don't blame me or my shrine. I recommend going to the police." She pushed the woman in the chest indignantly her face turning stoic as a sort of defense. The woman stumbled backward on the rim of the steps, huffing indignantly.

As the woman caught her balance from the near fall, she jutted her jaw out and turned away, Usagi stepped closer to Rei with ears perked to listen to the woman's nasty mutters. How could Rei help at all with this woman's issues, she was just a shrine maiden. She hesitantly stepped closer, feeling the anger that radiate from the beautiful girl as she angrily stuffed folded papers into the already full basket.

Usagi stood there in awkward silence, not occurring to her that it might be a good time to leave. She cleared her throat, her gaze traveling as the woman passed outside the gate and trying to think of a way to break the tension. "That was sure rude of her, blaming somebody like you." Rei did not look up from her work, her fingers stiffening as she folded the tiny pages and sighing slightly.

"Since I was little people have looked at me coldly because of my mysterious powers." She spoke as if it was a fact of life that she had accepted long ago, her beautiful face unchanging as she glared at the table. She lifted her lips in disgust, shaking her head as she continued on, "Why was I born with such powers?" She whispered, her voice carrying over the soft breeze that ruffled the garden of papers.

"Rei-chan" Usagi started nervously, "Is Mii-chan your friend?" She didn't know why she offered, only that there had to be a way to help. Rei glanced up, annoyance spiking in her words.

"Yes. She plays here while waiting for the bus." Her voice quavered, separating her previously cold tone from a now regretful one, chock full of emotions. Face becoming soft and relaxed, they looked each other in the eye for the first time.

"Bus? You mean..." She uttered, raising a finger to her lips in understanding. Luna peeked out from behind the pillar and trotted over, leaping upon her back and making her way to the shoulders. Rei jerked her chin towards the road, setting down her papers to look away distractedly.

"Well, there are six hills in Sendaizakaue, but it is believed to have seventh hill. When the bus passes over it at 6:00 PM, that is what is said to carry people away." She leaned forward onto the white tablecloth, her eyes closing in concentration on something other than the conversation. Usagi crept closer, her eyes searching the face of this sad, deeply troubled girl.

"I can help you look for Mii-chan." Usagi proposed, a seed of determination growing inside. She grinned, stepping closer and offering a single hand as a symbol of merging. Rei's cheek twitched her entire expression morphing and creating a chiseled appearance; cold and sharp. "You shouldn't be involved with me." A reticent grin formed, casting a clandestine aura over the entire courtyard as the ravens crowed overhead. "Do you know what we call it?" Rei whispered, lifting her head to stare deeply with her enigmatic violet eyes, a wry smile lifting the corners of her perfect mouth. "...when somebody is taken by a demonic presence." Usagi shook her head fearfully.

"Spirited away."

Four

Usagi was the only person on the bus, except for Luna, but she hardly counted. She sat in the very back so that Luna and her could have privacy to discuss this mysterious Rei Hino. She recounted all of the information that Rei had given them back to Luna, plus the bits and pieces that her dad had told her (although it wasn't much,) and the questionable rumors that had been spread around school. Apparently, one student had been taken a week ago and still has not shown any signs of return, although Usagi knew only too well how facts could get warped as they were spread. But that was another story, the main issue was connecting these disappearances with the attacks of their villain. She unconsciously fingered the bracelet that Ami had helped to win her at the arcade, almost looking like a watch although neither of them could figure out how to open it.

"Spirited away..." Usagi murmured, gazing out the window as she listened to Luna blather on. The light flickered painfully across her eyes, flickering between trees as the sun began to peek from behind the clouds as it always seemed to around this time

"I mean, think about it, a mysterious girl with spiritual powers? That's not something that we come across every day. Even her appearance, a noble face...she's a shrine maiden..." Luna trailed off, tilting her head to grab Usagi's attention. "She might just be the princess that we are looking for." Usagi sighed, picturing Rei in a dress and crown.

"She is beautiful enough to be one!" Usagi squealed quietly so the bus driver couldn't hear. Luna could only glare and try to impose a serious tone to the conversation. The bus darkened as they passed under a graffitied tunnel, only Luna's ruby red eyes blinking in the momentary darkness.

"Or-" She was cut off with the screech of brakes, Luna bracing herself against the seat so as not to be thrown forward, Usagi hardly noticed. Two doors whooshed open and folded into the side of the bus, a crowd of people began to fill the bus. Their conversation ended here apparently.

Usagi scooped Luna into her lap, whispering uselessly encouraging words into her pointed ear as the small space became warm and packed with passengers. She gripped the edge of the seat murmuring, "See, nobody is back here, we can still talk." She bounced on the springy cushion and swung her feet that skidded onto the dirty floor. Suddenly, Luna sprang from her arms and curled up near the window, shoving her paw to point at the seat next to them. Usagi's eyes widened, her back pulling up straight.

It was the man that she had kept seeing in the streets, a head taller than herself and lightly tanned skin. faintly, past the reflection in his sunglasses, she could see that he was peering as her from the corner of his eyes. Once again, the man wore a deep blue suit that could easily pass or black, and a red tie tucked beneath the collar. He raised his hand to brush the black strands of hair that covered his far right eye.

"Why...are you talking to yourself?" He muttered huskily, turning his head to face her cautiously. Usagi's mouth opened in a silent scream, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt as she was reduced to a stunned stare. "Stop with that face, Bun-head." He broke the eye contact to gaze uncomfortably out the window. "Why do we always tend to bump into each other?"

"Uh..." Usagi's mind raced, her heart thudding like a ticking bomb in her chest. "Maybe we are on the same school route? Do you go to the junior high school too?" She pasted a friendly grin to her face trying to hide the whir of emotions within. The man almost seemed offended by the idea, behind the mask of calm, she could sense impatience stirring. He reached into the inner breast pocket and whipped out a thick card, thrusting it into her face without another glance. Taken aback, she raised an eyebrow in confusion and nearly crossed her eyes in order to read the ID card. It had a tiny picture of him in the corner, she had to admit that he was kind of handsome, and a whole lot of writing that listed his year of high school: second, school: Moto-Azabu, and name: Mamoru Chiba.

"I am a high school student!" He corrected indignantly, glaring at her with not a tone of superiority that she would expect, but rather of trying to find a way to prove himself.

Gulping, her lips twitched up in an artificially apologetic smile, raising her brows and discreetly scooting away. The man- Mamoru was slumped over, probably realizing how rude it must have seemed and turned his head towards the window although Usagi could have sworn that he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. It was at least another full forty seconds before Usagi gathered her courage to clear her throat and confront him again.

"Uh..." She began softly. Mamoru tensed but did not waver from his stiff stature. "Have you heard of the Demon 6:00 PM Bus?" She murmured, her shoulders scrunching up shyly as she faced him. Mamoru sucked in a breath and removed his glasses wearily, folding them distractedly in his hand.

"Yes. Its this route isn't it." It was not a question, but more of a statement of resignation, sad and accepting. He turned his head a couple degrees, allowing her to see his eyes that were constantly hidden beneath the shades. They were a pool of liquefied bronze, glinting warmly in the dull light. Specks of gold were flecked near the pupil like flakes of the precious mineral amidst a rushing river, full of mild amusement and layers of sadness that glazed over his entire expression. Usagi was taken aback, lost in his eyes that seemed to melt into her own blue ones. It took her a second to rip her gaze to a spot over his shoulder, composing her body in a way that suggested disinterest in the topic. She nodded stiffly, dragging Luna into her lap as a distraction for her hands, wanting to hide under the seat or jump from the window. Luna whined softly, somehow breaking away the awkwardness and leaving them in abrupt silence.

She could hardly feel the harsh rapping of her heart against her ribs, only Mamoru's fascinated gaze as they waited for the bus to reach its destination.

Five

Many tongued flames gushed upward from the inside of the fire pit, tumbling over one another and licking the parallel logs. It raged furiously, glowing ever changing shades of gold and orange, a ripple of white flashing near the top, or yellow that blanketed the ground in light. The cedar logs crackled and sprayed sparks as they charred and broke apart under the scorching touch of the flames. The room was dark, light seeping in on the edges of the room and casting dancing shadows on the ceiling and floor and behind the figure crouched before the pit. Reflected in the fire was Rei Hino, positioned cross legged on the floor with her hands pressed flat against one another. Her long lashed eyes were closed serenely, her expression focused as she chanted. Tendrils of dark hair flicked up and nearly was singed although she was far enough away from the leaping flames to avoid being eaten away. She barely breathed in the stuffy air, her mind erasing all distractions and sensations as the world faded from her consciousness is blissful yet eerie silence. Whispers invaded her ears, grappling at her mind in search for something distinguishable to hold onto and take over, although she did not let it. Her mind was well trained and born in a way to ward off such things, able to hook on to a solid, destined fact of the future to carry it into the present. She had to find something, _had_ to find a clue.

Without opening her eyes, she was able to capture a wisp of premonition, barley a spark and yet she latched onto it, letting it open and engulf her mind with images and snatches of dialogue. A palace, white as snow and glimmering as if it were made of pure diamond, a dark sky that was saturated in stars. _Sendaizakaue,_ the whispers chanted. A man with hair as yellow as corn threads and feminine features, ice crackling over the tips of his fingers as he bellows in rage. _Sendaizakaue._ A stone statue that appeared to be the girl from the other day, Usagi-chan, that crumbled as a harsh wind blew by. _Sendaizakaue._ Even two figures that were silhouetted against he moon, tall and lean with imposing statures. _Sendaizakaue._ Then silence, petrifying silence that pressed on all sides and squeezed Rei until her whole mind caved in on itself and she was left with wide eyes and kneeling on the shrine floor with a flickering fire before her. She gasped, the present washing over her like a dousing of cold water, the visions retaining in her memory as if painted to the insides of her eyelids, the voices that chanted the repeating word over and over and over.

 _Sendaizakaue._

Rei hardly felt her bare feet pound against the abrasive sidewalk, her baggy kimono billowing at the sleeves and flipping up the hems of her long skirt. Chills rippled over her skin as she raced outside of the archway and onto the exposed street which she had seen a thousand times before. But now, it seemed different, darker and empty of traffic as the sun sank below the city-scape, long shadows tied to every surface. Rei almost paused to observe this surreal version of her familiar street, but she didn't have time, it was nearly 6:00. There had to be some way, maybe using her powers of foresight to stop whatever odious event she predicted, or at least warn somebody- the police and family.

Behind her, the roaring of an engine could be heard not far away, mixing with her panicked breaths as she sprinted around the corner. The bus was far faster than her and was able to speed right along past her, creating a confining wall for Rei's vision with its gaudy coloring. Her heels began to throb, tiny rocks biting at the balls of her feet as they hit the sidewalk, fast but not fast enough to help as she stopped short at the empty bus stop where a metal sign was standing. The bus braked with unprofessional abruptness, its doors whooshing open in synchrony with Rei's breath to reveal the driver.

It was the man that had she had seen in her vision, the one with corn-yellow hair that curled all over his head like waves. He was comfortably positioned in the driver's seat, legs crossed and a single hand resting on the wheel as if he had all the time in the day to do whatever wicked deeds he had come to commit. Brows arching, a small smile brightened up his femininely thin face, spiked with insanity and maliciousness as if he seemed genuinely happy to have a passenger. Rei staggered backward and leaned against the bus sign, her legs becoming weak as string, unable to draw her gaze from the murderously glinting eyes of this man. He chuckled, extending his arm towards her as his previously thick lashed eyes became a piercing green that seemed to strike her soul with its intensity. On the edges of her vision, white sparks floated in and out, making Rei's head loll forwards before rolling back up again. She felt her heart slow and her ears stop working, leaving her in a deafening silence. Darkness began to invade in her vision, clouding over and blurring the last sight she would see before crumpling onto the metal steps of the bus.

Jadeite cackled.

Six

It had been several days since Usagi had seen that beautiful girl- Rei Hino at the Hikawa shrine. Usagi had stopped crushing on her the moment she began to get to know her, while Rei was stunning, something about her made Usagi uneasy. But still, She couldn't get her mind off of the way that she had accepted the rude demands and accusations as a part of her job, the way she was born warranting such mistreatment as if it was nothing. Usagi was determined to become her friend, just like she had done with Ami. Maybe tomorrow, Usagi would invite her to the arcade, bring Ami to the shrine, or somehow even investigate the so-called kidnappings.

Usagi was on her way home from school after a long session of the Sailor V game at the arcade. She had just walked Ami home and was heading for her own house, Luna chastising her for being locked to the screen all day.

"Well, if my life was a bit more exiting like that game, I wouldn't have a need to play it anymore." She protested, Her gaze wandering over the empty streets and the red sunset, a sliver of a moon peeking from behind a layer of darkness. Luna scoffed,

"Usagi, you are Sailor Moon, that _is_ your life." She shrugged it off easily, frowning and giving each other nasty glares as they bickered. With a sour expression, they continued around the corner, watching gloomily as her shadow bobbed on the concrete. Luna began to slow, her ears pricking up, tail twitching frantically. "Usagi...what time is it?..." She began, trailing off as Usagi straightened her back in surprise picking up on a faint rumbling a distance away. Her pace quickened, grip on her bag most likely leaving patterned prints in her palm from such squeezing.

"5:45." She muttered, black heels pattering on the ground, her eyes blazing with concentration. "Luna, we've gotta go." Usagi raced towards the rumble of the engine, very faint but definitely a large vehicle, namely, the 6:00 PM Demon Bus. On the horizon, a hill rose from the ground as they sped towards it, a dark shape silhouetted against the glowing coal of a sun behind it. Usagi gasped, her feet stalling in realization that all of her hunches were correct before charging into the light and squinting in attempt to see it clearer. The roar of the engine filled her ears, the faint scent of gasoline and exhaust assaulting her nostrils as it screeched past with amazing speed. Her eyes widened as it passed directly by her, its tires blowing rancid smoke into her face.

At just the right moment when the light was blocked by the bus as it swerved, Usagi could make out a shape in the window. It was Rei Hino the only passenger, thrown against the window in an unnatural positioning and it was obvious that she was not just asleep. Rei's cheek pressed against the glass, a purple bruise blooming under the eye in the same shade as her eyes if they were open. Her shrine maiden's kimono was rumpled and wrinkled in a way that suggested mild struggle and wounds beneath the fabric. In the front seat, she could glimpse a flash of yellow hair and cadet-blue clothing, arms flinging the steering wheel in around and around blindly, jerking the entire vehicle into a chevron pattern.

Usagi gawked for the split second that her face was visible before Rei's body was tossed limply to the ground as the bus jostled over the curb, half of it tilting over the sidewalk only a couple meters away from where she stood. Luna leapt into Usagi's arms in safety, her whole body trembling in fear.

"Rei-chan!" She screeched, her mind telling her to get away although her body disobeyed, blundering towards the shrinking bus in the distance. The road curled around the brick wall and yet the bus continued on, not bothering to turn but instead bumping over the curb and into the lawn of a business building. Usagi's eyes refused to leave the sight as she dashed towards the building, screaming Rei's name over and over in hope that it would somehow conjure her.

The mucked up the grass, spraying mud everywhere behind its wheels as it drove straight forward and smoothly _into the wall_. Usagi couldn't help but to stop and gape this time as the entire thing slowed and pushed through cleanly, simply dissolving into the bricks without a trace. Her hand blindly felt into her breast pocket, eyes still glued to the sight as the gripped the pen from the arcade.

"Moon Power!" She shouted into the descending night. She tossed it into the air and it whirled around merely a whorl of pink in the sky. As she caught it, her clothes transformed from shoes up, black tights weaving around her legs, a tight pencil skirt fitting perfectly around her slightly chubby body with a tiny pale blue bow that popped onto her chest. She released Luna she dashed towards the disappearing bus, her chest expanding tightly over the dense fabric as she panted.

"Usagi!" Luna hesitated to go any farther, her paw suspended over the ground, unsure to go or not. "Why did you transform into a flight attendant?! Turn into Sailor Moon!" Luna over the muffled engine sounds. Usagi clenched her teeth in determination, not wavering even for a second in attempt to catch the bus, now only a few feet of its rear left in sight.

"My mission is to ensure the safety of its passengers!" Usagi squawked over her shoulder, realizing how stupid it sounded. Her breath quickened as the back wheel vanished, then more and more until only a foot was left an she was five feet away. With renewed strength, Usagi's muscles tightened, launching herself the last bit of distance and hitting the rear window of the bus painfully. She groaned as her body was nearly rebounded backwards before her hands scrabbled at the bumper for hold, nearly slicing her fingers open on the sharp metal. The tiny felt hat was whisked from the top of her head and rolled into the grass with a faint _thunk._ Just as the wall was about to suck her in, she heard a grunt directly behind her and the whine of Luna. Her last glimpse of her world was Tuxedo Mask skidding to the edge of the walk, a writhing Luna trying to escape his gloved arms. She cried out, almost managing his name before feeling all of the breath squeezed from her lungs, darkness closing in on her vision as everything went silent and the brick wall sucked her in.

Luna wriggled in the man's arms, doing her best to escape his distracted hold. She knew only vaguely who he was: Tuxedo Mask who had appeared on the sight of every battle they had encountered so far. Ally or villain, neither of them knew although Usagi was convinced that he was a superhero. Luna was skeptical, he had not shown any supernatural talent, save the abnormally lengthy jumps to lampposts. For now, she had to do her best to stay away from this man.

She rolled in his grip, feeling his slender fingers slip through her fur as she fell from his grip, unharmed and on all four paws. With a last yelp, she didn't hesitate to bound away, her shadow bouncing with each leap she took. But before she had gone completely, she spotted from the corner of her eye Tuxedo Mask had knelt in the soggy grass with his cape fanned elegantly behind him. Scooping up Usagi's little flight attendants hat that had fallen as she hurtled, he examined it, his white mask covering his eyes, although Luna could see that he was puzzled. Muttering something, Tuxedo Mask stood, tucking the tiny hat into his inner breast pocket and glancing back at Luna who had stopped to watch. But now was not the time for that.

She padded around the corner of the building, retracing her and Usagi's steps from just minutes ago. Her mind raced, hardly surprised that something like this would happen, but still slightly disconcerted at the memory. The crescent moon shape on her forehead glowed a bit, casting light on the edges of her vision as she spoke.

"Ami-chan." Luna muttered breathily, still making her way up the street. A faint buzzing was audible as the radio opened up on her collar. On the other end, she heard a click and a soft intake of breath as Ami opened the receiver in the seemingly toy they had won at the arcade.

"Luna..." She murmured, her voice confused and slightly afraid. " Luna, is that you?" Her pace did not slow as Ami's voice came clear over the receiver. She waited for a woman to pass by before she spoke again, this time slightly lower.

"Yes, now you need to meet me down at Sendaizakaue. I'll explain when you get here. Be prepared to transform." Ami began to speak again in a strangled tone but before she could make sense, Luna clicked off the communicator and continued on, her face looking as determined as a cat's could.

Seven

The darkness pressed on all sides as if it were about to squeeze Usagi into nothingness, the silence was just as eerie. Not a single sound touched her tensed ears, even her wobbly footsteps refused to make a sound as they staggered blindly into the wall of inky black. Each heavy breath dissolved into the thin air without a sound. A faint mist floated at the same height at her head, the only break in the eternal darkness, peppering her skin with flecks of water. It felt as if she were dead, trapped in this eternal darkness that lacked source. She couldn't exactly help but to panic a bit, her heart was beating so loud that she could swear that it echoed, sweat mixing with the droplets of water that beaded on her skin. She felt for her tails of hair, her hand wringing it with nerves as she glanced around the room, her back hunching over as her body became taut. It took a moment. But she managed to get a grip on her wandering mind, rather than racing through all of the worst possible things that could happen next, her mind traveled to the girl who could get out of any situation without freaking out. _Ami. What would Ami do?_

If Ami were here, they probably would be out of wherever this place was, plus have defeated the enemy by the time Usagi stopped hyperventilating. She knelt on the ground for support, the fight attendant pencil skirt straining against her hips. Feeling at he ground, she managed to focus on something that she could sense, The ground was slightly rough, but grainy as if it were made of sand and half melted pieces of glass. The dank air and musty smell that radiated from everywhere at once suggested that it was some sort of...cave? Well, that was the only thing she could think of anyway. Following the only senses that she could, Usagi trailed her finger along the floor, letting them bounce over the jagged surface. The coldness traveled up through her fingers and made her entire body quiver and collect goose pimples. She waddled like a duck for someways, following a trail that she made in her head although it was composed of nothing in particular. Her hands passed over a spot that left her hands feeling sticky and wet, thin strips of sogginess clinging to the tips of her fingers. Raising it to her nose, she sniffed in a bitter yet mildly sweet scent that sent her reeling in memories of summer. Grass.

Usagi perked up, reinnervated by the thought that it could have tracked from the bus tire and lead a trail to safety. Or danger, because that is where the enemy would be. But at least she would be somewhere. She stood up quickly, her muscled cramping up from the sudden strain. She tested her shoes on the spot, letting them slide over the tacky wet patch and shuffling over the area until she detected a trail leading to her right. Slowly making her way, she bit her lip in concentration her breath beginning to steam as she was lead through the darkness to a place where the air chilled her to the bones.

It had felt like hours, although Usagi's subconscious told her that it had been a mere five minutes, before she had tracked the bus trail to a halting point. The grass had only made an initial mark on the ground and had faded away as it drove, leaving her with no sign that she would find her way, except for the probability that the bus followed in continuous line. Hesitantly, she continued on step by step in the direction that it had been facing when the track stopped, seeing nothing except for darkness and dizzying silence that revealed that her mind was a surprisingly frightening place to be left to. With careful steps she continued forward, her face crumpling in desperation.

 _Bang._

Usagi stumbled backward, clutching her face and refraining from an howl, falling backwards a couple yards. She regained her balance, still gasping through her mouth as her nose throbbed and feeling as if it were on fire. Peering upwards, she yanked down her stockings that as hitched up as she fell and squinting at the form in front of her. Faintly outlined in the darkness was a grey post that reached higher than she could see, tiny valleys were carved vertically in its circular shape. Near the bottom it withered away as if a beaver had chewed it, only a tiny, chipped slab held the pillar upright and even still it appeared to be unsteady. Usagi grimaced, glad that she hadn't knocked the entire thing down with her clumsy tendencies. Avoiding the column, she continued on with caution, her excitement and fright peaked as more white strips appeared in the distance. She noticed that the darkness seemed to thin as she walked on, allowing her to see farther in all directions although a light source did not appear to be present.

Her shoes still were muffled, barely a clack was able to be heard as she approached a cluster of crumbling monoliths that were huddled around a tiny spark of green flame. The dim light hit her eye and made her cringe, already used to the black and finding it strange to see a tiny island of safety in the sea of darkness. She almost squealed in glee, hopping forward and drawing nearer to the tiny wisp of green that emitted a cool light. It cast its pigment upon a pile of something opposite of her, and she realized that her little "island" was a lot larger than he had initially suspected, about ten meters across and most likely stories high seeing from the immense pillars supporting the structure. She ducked behind one of them, observing warily from her standpoint and trying to make out the objects that were strewn all over the floor. It was at least thirty seconds and Usagi was on the verge of going into the center of the ring when a roar sounded from the fire pit. She jumped, her breath leaping into her chest as she peered around the corner of her hiding spot.

The glowing green spark flitted upward elegantly, rotating in the air until it fell into the middle of the charred pit. Without warning, the spark billowed upward in a forest of flickering tendrils of emerald fire, lighting up the entire expanse in its bright hue. The mounds that she had seen before were...bodies, piled up without care and flung across the floor randomly, some lying prone on their backs and some flopped in awkward positions with limbs poking out. Gasping Usagi clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes trying to absorb the gruesome sight before her. Her gaze focused on a high school age woman with short locks of golden hair and a sallow face, hand in hand with another pretty girl in a loose fitting dress that matched her aqua hair. Usagi watched their chests and from the far distance, she could see that their bosoms rose and fell in rhythm, their faces peaceful. Alive, but only just. A coma?

Sucking in a breath, her head turned abruptly as footsteps fell, now sharply resonating unlike the sounds before. It was a man that emerged from the shadows a grey-blue coat that wrapped over his upper body and buttoned over his chest. He looked in his twenties, a young brightness in his vibrant eyes, but something beyond facial features told her that he had seen things that nobody that age should have to. Skin as pale as the moon, he looked unhealthily thin with a middle that looked wasted away and ribs that poked beyond the tightly wrapped uniform. His expression was solemn with a gaze that refused to wander from where he strode to, sunshine yellow hair that waved over his eyes in the slight breeze that the burst of fire had left in the room. A disembodied voice echoed throughout the cavern, not connecting to the man's unmoving lips, one that was smooth and manipulative- poisoned honey to her ears.

"You are too lenient." It uttered, filling the cavern with its wry tone. The blond haired man stiffening, not pausing his stride though definitely slowing the pace. His Adam's apple bobbed, hair flopping over his eyes.

"Nephrite?" He muttered, eyebrows knitting in distaste. Taking a breath, he continued on speaking to the silent air around him. "The more hostages the better. This will definitely draw in the Sailor Guardians, you know that well enough." His tone was cold and unfeeling, stooping down to prod at the two girls that Usagi had spotted earlier, the tall one's fingers twitching within her partner's hand. He moved on to the next closest body, one that made Usagi bite her tongue in fear and surprise. Rei.

"We'll see how long you last." The voice responded maliciously, their slick words fading away into the shadows. The man did not falter, staring with his slanted ice blue eyes into Rei's beautifully peaceful face, his own cold and hard. it looked as if she had been tossed onto the pile of other bodies, her upper back propped up on the shoulder of a elderly man. Her head had been thrown backward and exposing her long, tenoned neck. Hair fanned out around her, she looked like she was spreading wings behind her back, pitch black ones that curled its feathers around her like vines and appeared to strangle. As Usagi watched fearfully, it was hard to see his expression from the angle that she was positioned, but she could have sworn that his expression grew soft for a moment, eyes becoming thoughtful and strangely reminiscent. He reached out his arm and Usagi tensed, clenching her teeth together and sure that he was about to do something despicable and something she would be able to stop without the others. But instead, her simply stroked her porcelain cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, caressing down her cheek and tracing her lips with surprising delicacy. His eyes tightened in a strangely placid grin that was laced with an undertone of lust, his gloved hand fondling her chin that jutted out defiantly even in sleep. Usagi swallowed hard, her fingers tightening around the grooved surface of the pillar like tiny iron bars.

Suddenly, the watch that she had won at the arcade lit up, the tiny crystals studded around its edge sparkling in a rotation. She went rigid, her eyes widening as she stared at the circular pendant that curled around her wrist, gold slats that opened as it was bent. Wincing at the sudden glow, she inserted her thumbnail into the crack between the plates, prying the watch open with its hinges as smooth as if it had just been oiled. Thankfully, the man didn't hear anything, still creepily looming over her friend. Inside the watch was not a clock, but a tiny, circular screen that flashed its pixels and fuzzed over, finally clearing up to create the blurred image of Luna. Usagi scurried away from the ring of pillars, her path now lit by the emerald fires. Luna's face was cerebral, not an ounce of emotion left inside of her, only cold determination.

"Usagi, where are you?" Her quavery voice was almost firm now, red eyes flitting to the left to check up on something. Usagi gawked and rubbed the screen to make sure it wasn't just a hallucination, but the voice was too fuzzy to be made up my her own brain. She wouldn't have remembered that whatever connection this was would be fuzzy if this was all a dream...unfortunately.

"Luna!" She murmured, her voice muffled even through the short distance tot eh watch. There was no need to worry about the sounds carrying to the enemy only a distance away. "Is this some sort of walkie-talkie or something?!"

"Never mind that, right now, we need to know where-" Luna was cut off.

"I don't know! But this creepy guy is touching Rei weird and I didn't know that there was such thing as green fire!" She stage whispered, her lips almost touching the crystal screen. Luna licked her forked upper lip, only her neck becoming visible for a second as she craned her neck. "Luna!" She cried softly, banging on the side of the watch in case it had stopped working.

"I need stronger signals." Came a smothered voice from the other end, musical and gentle- Ami. "How about detecting the energy generated by her transformation?" Ami suggested, her voice stifled over the speaker. Usagi glanced around nervously, not even surprised to know that her partner was already on the job. "Once we confirm her location, we can teleport to where she is. Right?" Ami sounded pitifully nervous, as if she were about to be scolded by the cat at any moment that she messed up her job. A faint shuffling could be heard and Luna's furry face appeared on the screen again, her ears twitching.

"Guys, please hurry! I don't like it down here!" Usagi whined, a spray of spittle spattering on the watch. She huddled tighter behind the pillar, trying to warm herself and pretend as if she were safe at home again...

"Usagi!" Luna shouted into the speaker, her scratchy pink tongue lolling around in her mouth. "Transform!"

Seven

At first, there was nothing. Darkness, blackness, night. Then, a tiny infinitesimal seed of consciousness was sown deep inside Rei, like a tiny fire that spread through er whole body and lingered at the tips of her toes. And then...she could _feel_.

Awakening did not open her eyes but she could still sense her surrounds, partly from her psychic powers and partly from the one sense that she had regained. The first thing Rei noticed was that she was lying down on something cold and hard, chunks of gravel pricking into her lower back. Her upper back was rested on something a lot softer, yet a lot lumpier than a pillow, head stretched backwards uncomfortably and suspended in the empty air. Chills clung to her skin and arced up her arms that were flung around her head and caught between strands of her own hair. The second thing she became aware of was the fact that a cold hand was fingering her face, brushing over her eyelids and tracing down her jawline, icy fingers that scooped between her eyes and nose. Whoever it was who so fervently touched her smelled of ash and iron- a rancid scent that rolled from their body in waves. She wanted to jerk away, but her entire body seemed to be paralyzed. Her brain told her hands to move, but the muscles wouldn't react, not eve tensing up when she told them to. Rage flowed through her of the memories of chasing the bus, the visions and how she must have fallen unconscious. From...fear? No, Rei hardly ever panicked, but right now, she couldn't help it. Had this person somehow drugged her? Was it the same person that she had seen driving the bus? The possibilities of what he could be doing bombarded er brain as she raced through ever last outcome, her heart rate increasing.

Her mind worked overtime, sensing signals to various limbs only to be confronted with defeat, unable to move a single part of her limp body. The brushing on her cheek suddenly stopped, their hand still lying flat on her face although immobile. The shadow that she didn't even realize was crossed over her face moved, green light shone through her eyelids and burned into her pupils painfully. The was a shuffling as the person in front of her moved, then a clack of two shoes to show that they were now standing. A voice echoed throughout whatever clandestine chamber they were in, masculine and strangely sharp.

"You two!" The voice snarled, reverberating in her ears as another cool wave of air washed over her. There was a moment of silence, and then another voice mastered the last one, filling the area with its strident whine,

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon!" It penetrated the air with its buoyant ring."And now, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Usagi-chan, the girl from a day ago. It was definitely her voice despite its newfound confidence that she didn't have before. Rei tried to open her eyes but her attempt was futile.

 _What was she doing here? Wherever they were..._

Suddenly, another voice could be heard, this one was soft and mellifluous- its faint quaver signaling that she was restraining her fright. "I am also a Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury!" This new girl paused to catch her breath, taking a little too long before shouting, "Douse yourself in water and repent...!"

This time, Rei was set on overcoming whatever paralyzing drug the man had used on her. She tried to block out the next words that came from directly in front of her, hardly understanding what they meant. Mind falling back into nothingness, she searched in that induced darkness for something in her consciousness that could pull her from this immobile state. It was just as she does at the shrine, forcing her brain into the future and dissecting all of the indecipherable whispers that was fired at her. She battled with them, trying to distinguish the voices from the outside of Usagi-chan, from the voices within. There was a strand of sensory that floated into her mind, she mentally reached to it and grabbed hold, a whoosh of unnecessary predictions scattering as she broke through the barrier. Her eyes rolled open to reveal a dull pool of violet, a spark of electricity brightening all of her five senses to maximum. It worked.

She scanned the area, still too lethargic to do much else. Usagi was standing a good five meters from her, dressed far differently than Rei would have expected. She wore a snowy white leotard with a rippling, cobalt skirt attached to her hipbones that ruffled in the thin breeze. A hot-pink colored bow was situated on her chest, one gold pendant pinned to the center and sparkling unnaturally bright in the dim lighting. The rest of her outfit resembled Sailor V's, white gloved that ended in red puffs near the elbow, and red, knee high boots. Her yellow hair was still tightly tied in two buns on the top of her head, the tails curling down to reach nearly to her ankles.

The girl next to her- Sailor Mercury, was in the same general outfit, but a new color scheme. The skirt matched her turquoise hair almost perfectly, not even reaching halfway down her thigh. The bow and sleeve wraps were slightly lighter, like the sky but a bit greener, almost looking neon compared to the dim room. She was only a tiny bit taller than Usagi and about the same age as well- fourteen...fifteen... But there was something about them that suggested an old soul, hidden powers far beyond their knowledge. It was a bit eerie. At their side was a tiny, black cat that wove between the blue-haired girl's legs, its tail twitching rapidly before darting into the shadows.

"I've been waiting for you, Sailor Guardians," The man intoned, hunching over and sniggering. Rei couldn't see him very well from the back for he towered over her, clad in a grey-blue vest and rumpled pants. He straighten his back to look imposingly on the two of them, still unaware that Rei was awake now.

"Release Rei-chan and the others!" Usagi clamored, gnashing her teeth and spreading her legs out in a fighting stance. Gaze faltering, she glanced at the blue-haired girl; Sailor Mercury who's posture sagged as they exchanged looks. Mercury whispered something inaudible behind her hand and Usagi pulled away before she finished. "...Who are you!" She bellowed with an awkward pause, pointing her finger at the man. He didn't even hesitate to answer,

"My name is Jadeite, One of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom," Before Rei could even process the name through her groggy mind, the man turned into a blur as he lunged at the two of them, arms outstretched. Usagi- or Sailor Moon yelped and fell to the ground as his hand glanced her side, skidding across the gravely floor and scraping her thigh. Mercury was luckier, dodging Jadeite altogether and slipping away with her fluid body. Stepping backwards, Rei couldn't see her face although her stance showed the determination as she thrust her hands out and shouted firmly,

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Hands twisting together, she grunted as a wave gushed from her palm, dissolving in the air to create a thick cloud of white that completely enveloped Jadeite and Sailor Moon. Mercury staggered backwards, watching her creation expand and billow to cover most of the room in its blinding contrast to the darkness around. Jadeite roared, the only other noise in the room besides the hiss of evaporating water. Rei was on the edge of the chamber and was hardly affected, however the tiny spray of water that was initially thrown had broken through the barrier of sluggishness. She sat alert now, managing to lift herself from the floor and realize that she was lying on a pile of bodies. Gasping, she scrambled away, first checking to see if they were breathing, to Rei's relief, the nearest couple seemed to had a steady rise and fall of their chest, seemingly peaceful under whatever drug was used. Tensing, she narrowed her eyes into the sea of white, hardly watching as Usagi crawled pathetically from the cloud, whimpering about how it was cold.

"Is that all you can do?" Jadeite taunted, rolling out of the mist with a grunt. He stood proudly on the fringes to the left, still not noticing that Rei had willed herself from her stupor. Usagi coughed and scrambled to her feet, a couple muffled words flying from her mouth as she reached for her tiara. Before she could finish, Jadeite shoved his hands forward with a bellow, his only visible side tempestuous with rage.

"You cannot compete with my abilities!" His hands were thrown up, glowing green like the flames in the obscured fire. Silvery crystals of ice exploded from his fingertips, face determined and grinning victoriously. His expression was eerie, not at all like a villain's should be; cackling and confident, but more of one that a hero would have after saving their city; surprised, relieved and slightly broken. And in the split second that Rei had the time to think this through, Jadeite tossed ice shards like knives, whizzing past the guardians like rain. Usagi cried out in fear as a sheet of ice clung to her shielding hands, more and more building up her wrists until an entire mass of crackling ice was bulking up her entire arm. She did her best to ward it off, letting the shards shatter as they pelted her skin, Mercury fighting her way through the shower to try to rescue Sailor Moon. Both girls screamed as the razor edges sliced through their skin, making a spatter of blood arc the pillar behind them as Usagi's cheek grazed the tip of the hurricane of ice.

This time, Rei couldn't just hide, this was too much to bear watching without attempting to save them. She cleared her voice, muted by the shattering screams and ice as they smashed into the ground. "USAGI!" Rei shouted, her sonorous tone echoing through whatever hall they were in. She hoped it would distract the enemy, but only for a half a second before he hit the two girls even more forcefully than ever, winds mixing in to create a white storm. However, Usagi had heard, doing her best to see through the cyclone and use the ice that built up on her now blue hands as a shield.

"REI!" She shrieked, voice cracking. "No, no, no, no! I'm not Usagi!" She cried out as a chunk in the knee nearly sent her reeling over, but she held her ground with a gaze that could be compared to a tiger's before it snatched up its prey. "I'm-" She faltered, dodging a sliver near her ear, "A Sailor Guardian!" Gasping, Sailor Moon turned her sharp gaze to look directly into Rei's eyes. "This is not what normal people can do."

 _She has powers too._

Rei shot up and lunged at the man called Jadeite, throwing her whole weight onto his and sending them both to the ground. She had hardly realized what she had just done, although it was only instinct controlling her now. The ice shards stopped and Mercury and Moon stood dubiously as Rei scrambled to her feet once again. Raising his arm, Jadeite prepared for an attack on her but before he could do a thing, Rei kicked him in the stomach and nearly snapped his arm as she grabbed the wrist. Their arms quivered, muscle against muscle in the fight for purchase. Their eyes met as her fingers tightened, her teeth grating together as she watched his eyebrows arch scathingly. Jadeite's hand began to radiate green again, a coldness washing over it and sending chills racing up her spine. Frost began to creep over Rei's flesh, solidifying into chiseled ice that cemented her to the enemy.

"Don't you dare defy me, human." Jadeite spat, their faces growing closer and now only inches apart. Rei screwed up her eyes, eyebrows splicing together as she glared into his murderous blue eyes.

"Human?" She snarled, bits of spittle flying, yanking backwards, she used their bind to send Jadeite to the floor as she held her arm with elbow jutting out. He thrashed as Rei planted her foot upon his chest, ignoring the screams of rage that echoed around the cavern. A bit of steam wafted from their interconnected limbs, the ice loosing its fuzzy surface and becoming slick with heat. It thinned and left a smooth, breakable layer that clung to the hems of her shrine maiden kimono and clattered to the floor in tiny, glass-like shards. Rei roared, sending her bare foot into Jadeite's face and letting his head smack into the rocky ground where a stain of blood bloomed in his bond locks- probably unconscious.

Her fist clenched, fingernails biting into her palm and making crescent shaped imprints into her skin. Her right hand continued to smoke in great whiffs, releasing into the green dinged darkness that lingered around the edge of where she stood. Rei was so enticed by watching the curls of white twist through the cracks between the fingers, trailing over her hand in a blanket of velvety air that she didn't notice the red light that shone overhead. It contrasted the green hue cast over the room, that only after she had realized that Moon and Mercury were gawking, Rei sensed its warm emmitance of light. Her mouth dropped as she tensed, every muscle on edge after the scuffle and now suddenly drooping as a vision flashed over, the same one that she had seen on the bus: It was a crystal tower, gold trimmed and studded with pearls all over its shimmering surface like the water in a clear lake. Spires of marble towered over and touched the never ending night sky which was a mass of stars. The vision only lasted for a infinitesimal amount of time and immediately began to fade from her memory after it vanished, and yet it left her in awe and not enough time to recover before something flew her way. Her quick reflexes jerked her smoking hand up to catch it, feeling warm the second it made contact with her skin. At the bottom, the stick was a vibrant red and meeting a rounded point, while at the top, it was a mess of golden designs, runes and crystals. She didn't have a good chance to examine it, or even begin to organize the flurry of thoughts and confusion before a black shape darted from behind the pillar. Rei vaguely remembered seeing it right when she had first woken, slipping into the shadows to hide. The creature that Rei soon realized was a cat stepped from the shadows, her expression solemn as it opened it mouth to...speak?

"Hold you stick up and shout, 'Mars Power Make Up!'" The cat came closer, tail batting like a windshield wiper. Its cherry red eyes shone like lasers into he darkness, finding Rei's own plum ones. She glanced at Usagi who was still trying to beat away the ice on the side of the pillar, Ami breathing heavily into it while pressing the mass against her legs in attempt to melt it. They were having no success and couldn't fight without their hands. Usagi's gaping morphed into a jubilant grin, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Go on! Do what Luna says!" She called across the room, oblivious to the dangers. Rei gulped, her gaze flicking over the chamber hesitantly.

"Mars Power Make Up!" She halfheartedly shouted, holding the stick that the cat had seemingly thrown her, the word's alien syllables tasting strangely familiar. Sure enough, the glow upon her head increased, now a blinding fiery light that seemed to burn her skin however painlessly. The stick guided her hand in an arc as she gripped it tightly, her mouth falling open into an O. The motion gave Rei a sense of deja-vu as if she had done this many, many times before yet the memory had somehow been suppressed and fighting to free itself again. The thought soon evaporated as a shower of sparks burst from the tip of the wand, crating a waterfall of light around her. She winced and waited for the sparks to fall onto her skin, and they did, flecking her body like freckles and the extras wafting to the ground. They caused her skin no damage whatsoever, merely expanding to cover the majority of her body colorfully. Feeling warm as if she could melt into the transformation and slip into the ecstasy forever, she closed her eyes, heartbeat become steady for the first time this night. The stick guided her hand and while she couldn't see, there was a faint roar and heat assailed her like a physical blow. Her hair beat onto her back as the world spun in dizzying circles and flung her body into one position after another: hands up, left knee raised, arched back and an elaborate twist of the hands before spreading her legs and arms raised parallel to the floor- wherever the floor was... A swirl of heat circled around her hips, hands, and feet although she still refused to open her eyes, partly from vertigo and partly from simply being caught up in the euphoria. A burst of light from outside of her eyelids told Rei that there was a fire, and yet it didn't seem to hurt her in the slightest. Ankles scorching, she felt them raise from the ground as she spun in a full circle to stand upright, her hands crossed over her chest. There was a weight at her hips and shoulders as they soon became covered with silky fabric that tightened over her waist and hips, closing off with a cold band that melded in the shape of her forehead. She opened her mouth and breathed in the smoky air, not realizing that all of that had happened in around five seconds, she had been holding her breath he whole time, and there was a blazing flame that licked over her skin and obscured her vision.

Her hair whipped around as she flung her head back, sucking in sharp breaths and trying to absorb the golden fires that raged around her. Breathing it in her lungs until her heart pumped blood that was spiked with flame and spirit felt rejuvenated as if Rei had been asleep the entire time and had just woken in her hidden form.

Hidden no more.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit." She swung her arm around the flames, feeling their feverish tongues that danced around her arms. "The Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars!" She words just felt right to her, as if they had been locked away for her entire life and just now, when the conditions were right the memories released themselves, putting words in her mouth. Cracking her knuckles, she let her hair fly upward, trying to swat away the fire. "And now, in the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Her arm conducted itself and placed her fingers into a point, body facing to the side as the flared through the engulfing orange and yellow which quickly faded as the transformation came to an end.

With deep breaths, Sailor Mars flipped around to face the gaping Moon and Mercury, glancing down at her new outfit. It was the exact same style as the other two, except the fact that she was the only one with a scarlet skirt and purple bow that was studded with a vermilion pin in the center. Suddenly feeling taller, she realized that the feeling of a lift was because two ruby red high heels had formed around her bare feet, fitting perfectly as if it had been woven directly onto her foot- which it just might have. Peering nervously at the rest, she clasped her gloved hands together, trying to stifle the smoke that wafted from her the wrinkles in her fingers. Usagi leaned forward, her icy hands dropping as her mind became distracted with the new addition of the team: Sailor Mars.

"Protected by the planet and goddess, Mars...You are the chosen one..." Moon murmured in a tone hardly distinguishable, eyes not being able to grow any larger than they already have. Mercury stood straighter, recovering far quicker and giving a curt nod. Mars gulped, fingering the too short skirt. She opened her mouth in an effort to respond but was cut off by the grunt of Jadeite as he lifted himself from the floor. In one motion, he raised his right hand, face pinched in concentration and rage as a spray of frost shot from his fingers- slightly weaker than before but still enough to nearly knock Sailor Mars Mars from her feet. Her eyebrows arched in anger, standing her ground against the bombardment of bitter wind and ice crystals. Her body radiated with heat, giving off a faint glow of red as the cold dissolved the second it came within inches of her skin.

She was no longer the helpless Rei Hino, she was Sailor Mars who had lava flowing in her veins, anger bubbling to the surface and ready to battle anybody who defied her. The goddess of war, fire and spirit was on her side- granting powers that was reflected in her scorching gaze. She had already accepted her new identity as a guardian, since birth knowing that there was an unusual presence and Sailor Mars was ready to prove her worth.

"Usagi! Now!" The black cat shouted over the rush of blood in her ears. Usagi broke away from her trance, turning back to Luna and winking devilishly while saluting childishly with two fingers. Rei stepped back from the rising Jadeite, realizing that she was about to use one o her own attacks and it wouldn't be good to get in her way. Moon snapped the tiara from her forehead and gave it a practiced spin, letting it hover over her palm as she swung it about as if it was a frisbee. It glowed gold and appeared to be a halo, morphing into a razor sharp edge and humming monotonously.

"Moon Tiara..." She began, voice strengthening as she finished the phrase, "...Boomerang!" She shouted these last words vehemently, dropping her usually whiny tone. The halo shot from her hand as she swung, zooming in a flash of light at Jadeite. He screamed in agony, his now upright body stumbling as the tiara looped around his arms and upper body, fingers clawing at his own face. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, pitiful tears building up in his eyes as his words became a string of unintelligible blathering.

"Sailor Mars!" The cat shrieked over the screams, her posture and voice becoming sargent-like, "Do it now!" Mars had no idea what the cat was talking about, although the repressed instinct took hold, guiding her mouth and hands.

"Evil Spirit who abducts innocent passengers..." She muttered, eyes aflame. She raised two fingers which blazed with azure tendrils of fire, crackling to reveal a slip of paper that was at least twice as long as her thumb, undamaged by the cool flames that engulfed it. Foreign kanjis were scrawled on its surface, the ink running artistically down its mild wrinkles as if it had just been written. Steam rushed like a bull from her nostrils, hitting the cool air with its uncanny heat as she finished the statement. "You must not exist in this world!" With a twist of her wrist, she whipped her arm into the air, the tiny fire churning as it rushed up in the sudden burst of oxygen. Still pinching the piece of paper between her fore and middle fingers, she used her whole arm to swish the slip in a circular motion, a trail of blue fire trickling from its fluttering end. As the two ends of the circle connected, the ring of flame transformed into a blazing gold halation, like writhing snakes that were eating each other's tails. "EVIL SPIRIT." Mars roared fervidly, "BE EXORCISED."

The flamed conjoined in the center and shot towards Jadeite, consuming his body in a rush of gold and blinding white. He cried out in agony, his arms straining against the constraining halo, cords bulging in his neck as another scream ripped through the air. The flames bloomed and created an opaque wall of flickering red, completely blanketing him and stifling the shriek that echoed and broke through the silence.

Jadeite was dead.

Nine

"Mii-chan!" Rei cried and stumbling over blindly, tears sparking her eyes. She flung herself on the small girl who was newly awakened, hugging the child with her whole body. Mii sat up, brushing away Rei's sweat-soaked kimono and peering cautiously at her with large, sage green eyes. Rei sobbed, a grimacing smile stretching at he corner of her lips, as she searched Mii's face, trying to take in every magenta strand of hair that clung greasily to her scalp, pulled back in two pigtails. The powdery pink blotch that spread over her skin, and her tiny lips and nose that were arranged confusedly with irises flicking around to observe her surroundings.

They sat in the middle of the sidewalk on the opposite side of the neon caution tape that was strung around the area. A line of stoic police officers shielded the oncoming crowd from the awakening passengers who were slowly rousing with the assistance of permitted medical persons. Sirens sounded in the distance, warding away the unwanted crowds and clearing the way for ambulances as red and blue lights flickered. Right after the three of them had transported, they de-transformed and pretended to be one of the missing passengers who were 'mysteriously dumped in the middle of the street, not a sign of their whereabouts.'

"Rei," Mii whimpered. "Why am I here?..." They gripped each other's arms tighter, her eyes watering in bewilderment. Rei sucked in a breath, unsure of it herself. A tear stained the red fabric of her dress, watching it smear down her knee.

"The Sailor Guardians saved you." She replied, gulping painfully. Mii's round eyes flicked to the side, her pudgy hands releasing from their embrace and she flipped around.

"Mama!" She bounced on her knees, all of her attention falling to her mother who was permitted through the police barrier. Rei withdrew, scooting backward and standing to watch the reunion.

"Mii! Stars above, you don't know how much-" Her next words were muffled as her mouth was buried in Mii's hair, her arms curling around her daughter's tiny body and holding tight. The mother refused to acknowledge Rei, which seemed pretty reasonable, but still slightly rude considering that Rei had just saved the lot of them. All three of them cried. Rei raised her hand to her mouth, propping it up with the left to cover the watery grin that formed. She stood, relieved and more than happy to see them all safe again, every one of their waking forms filled her with satisfaction.

A couple near the edge of the group was being administered the waking injection, their hands clasped tightly even in sleep. The athletic-looking androgynous woman being the first of the two to be roused sat up and immediately turned to her aqua haired partner who still lay unconscious. Lifting the woman into a sitting position, Girl #1 cradled the Girl #2 until she stirred, immediately turning her eyes up to her partner's and crying her name. It was immediately smothered with a vehement kiss, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, a dappled blush dawning over Girl #2's cheeks as Girl #1 stroked her hair. Rei pinched her lips in a smile as she watched their beautiful reunion, remembering how the man- Jadeite had so lovelessly touched her. It was a disgusting thought as Rei remembered, giving her shivered at the memory and acknowledging how differently it was from the passionate couple's loving embraces. She watched the pair of them lift themselves from the ground and try to locate a police officer, looking slightly disoriented but delighted all the same.

Turning her back, she traipsed back to the others- Usagi and the girl she had recently learned was named Ami. Usagi gave a sanguine smile, holding a sleeping Luna in her crossed arms. Ami was at her side, appearing slightly disgruntled from the trip, but pleasant and intelligent looking as ever.

"Now there are three Sailor Guardians." Usagi prompted, her voice breathy in order to hide it from the nearby police. She leaned forward, a secretive expression falling oh-so not discreetly over her face. Ami gave a decorous bow of the head,

"I am so glad that you have joined us, Sailor Mars. We were looking for somebody like you." She stated warmly, her mild grin widening as they made eye contact. Rei almost blushed as a red siren light flashed, her eyes brightening up in pride. Usagi winked and turned away towards the release gate, hushing a squirming Luna in their arms.

Rei felt her chest warm in delight as she realized that they were a fighting trio. That even without their sailor suits, the three of them would be sticking close together to fight both mortal and supernatural enemies. Maybe it was intuition, maybe it was her subconscious training as a shrine maiden, but Rei had a feeling that this was nothing compared to the evils they would have to face in the near future, but she would also feel a much stronger emotion than friendship in their journeys.

And with that thought, the three of them walked into the night, a silvery crescent moon looming eerily over their heads as they let themselves be swallowed by darkness.


	4. Act 4- The Crystal- Possible Discovery?

Usagi yawned, her lungs filling with the fresh smog of the city, exhaust and burning rubber that nipped uncomfortably at her nose. She continued down the walk with her school bag gripped tightly in front, for she refused to wear it on her back cause she didn't want to look preppy. Unfortunately, Usagi appeared to have just fell from a tree and hit every branch on the way only to fall in a dumpster of rubbish. Thin, purple skin sagged from her eyes, threatening to close if she didn't keep them peeled at all times, hardly daring to blink, hair frizzed at the tips of her buns and drooping near her ears. She had stayed up all night to read her new manga book that had come out a mere day previously. The late night read had taken its toll on her and left her groggy in the morning, toes scraping on the concrete with every step.

"Luna..." Usagi groaned, her chin bobbing. "Its not even time for school yet, why did you make me get up so late?..." The question was partly rhetorical, although the fact that she had left fifteen minutes earlier than usual bewildered her already exhausted mind. Luna trotted at her heels, keeping close to the buildings so that her voice could be disguised.

"This is your own fault for staying up late." Her cat scoffed, whiskers twitching in annoyance. "This is the time that you _should_ be leaving anyway, then you might get to school on time." Her voice was irritated and wholly unremorseful for their tough morning together where Luna had leapt onto Usagi's stomach, making her want to barf up all of the cat fur that she had breathed in throughout the last few weeks. Usagi pouted, eyelids fluttering as they blinked and almost closed for good, falling asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

A flashing red sign awoke her from the stupor, brain going into overdrive as she had a flashback of the last time she had heard sirens. The fire, all of the unconscious passengers and the disgustingly invasive and evil Jadeite with his hands of ice. But that was a completely different setting that should not have triggered such memories, but now, she was Sailor Moon and this would be her lifelong job. Bright orange safely cones were lined on the other side of the street, detour signs making cars swerve to avoid them. Police officers in reflective vests stood every twenty feet, bulletproof helmets with a clear, plastic cover to protect their face and directing cars with angled arms. Sirens whirred nearby, their swooping notes falling into synchrony with her fluttering heart.

"What do you think is going on?" She murmured to Luna. Her gaze was held where the barriers were set, head rotating as she continued down the sidewalk. Suddenly, a police motorcycle whizzed by, merely a meter away from where she stood and making Usagi jumped, Its siren became fainter as it stepped down the road that she was about to cross unawares. "Jeez..." She grumbled scowling at the shrinking dot of a motorcycle, her heartbeat returning to a normal pace. Luna padded away, unfazed by the surprise police. Trying to catching up, Usagi's eyes brightened in an idea as she fingered the pen that was clipped at her collar. "Luna," Her voice became mischievous, "It would help me to get to school on time, so...can I turn into a marathon runner?"

"Your safe today, Usagi!" Naru called from the conglomeration of desks, a side smile forming as she waved. Usagi traipsed over to where her friend was inclining her chair onto its back legs, locating her nearby seat. She plopped her bag on the ground, eyes wide in exasperation and relief that she made it to school on time for the first time in months.

"Yay..." she cheered unenthusiastically with a satire smile, seating herself in the tiny wooden desk. "Did you see all of the police blocking the road down by fifth?" Usagi raised an eyebrow in Naru's direction, her eyes sagging as she struggled to keep them open.

"Yup." Her friend replied, wryness creeping into her expression. "Princess Dai from the Kingdom of D, the country that produces the most precious of stones, is visiting Tokyo! They're giving a formal dinner party at the embassy tonight..." Naru bit her lip as she imagined it, her hands cradling her chin. Usagi bounced in delight, the tiredness disappearing.

"A princess?" She pondered, mind jumping to castles of gold and swirly dresses with sequins. The vision that she had been seeing recently flashed over her mind of the towers that resembled the Taj Mahal in the picture she had seen in Social Studies, except for that it was made of pure, shining crystal that reflected on every surface.

"Her legendary secret treasure will be exhibited at a dinner party tonight for the first time in the world! It seems that Princess Dai is set to enter it some secret hidden treasure that's been passed down the royal family. This crystal has gotta be something specal, huh?" Naru continued, covering her hand over Usagi's to grab her attention and stress a point.

 _A princess and a legendary treasure?_

Usagi's eyes widened, gripping the edge of the desk as a drop of sweat ran down her back. Luna's mindset must be wearing off on her because the moment Naru mentioned that, she thought of the missing princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal that she had heard mentioned. The one with never ending powers?... She dismissed it easily, moving on to other subjects of princesses, but the idea still haunted her mind that could this be the one?

Two

GAME OVER-GAME OVER-GAME OVER.

"This is a lot harder than I thought." Rei muttered with annoyance, her temper already rising as she pushed the controls away. The screen flickered to black, the coin deposit flashing its fading neon lights in await of a new player. Ami gave a terse chuckle and leaned forward to insert another coin. In clicked into the tray and they could hear its heavy roll as it powered up the machine again. Her sad eyes became sharp and attentive as Ami's hands grasped the controls, signaling to to screen to continue the game where it left off.

"Here..." Her fingers danced over the multicolored buttons and triggers, flicking them with seemingly no pattern, although the pixelated Sailor V on the screen darted away from the oncoming zombies and pelted them effectively with bullets. Rei's eyes widened as she watched the finger's deft movements, unable to hardly comprehend the swiftness in which Ami defeated the enemies. "If you doge their attacks with one hand, the other hand can repeatedly use the attack power. The intermittent use will eventually drain your hearts, but they will be regained if you defeat the monster in time. Try it." Ami positioned Rei's hands, her cool fingers sliding over her own warm ones.

Rei's gaze became intense, her consciousness fading into the game as she followed her new friend's advice, showering the dragon in bullets with a methodical tap of the right button, her left hand rolling over the mouse to dodge the steadily inching forward of the cartoon enemy. After a couple of seconds of spasmatic shooting, the figure on the screen took the dragon down to finish off the game. LEVEL TWO CLEARED, rainbow strips flew across the screen in celebration. Rei whooped, punching the air with her hand and spinning in the swivel stool, coming to a rest where Ami politely clapped.

Both of their faces were bright, especially Ami's who had regained the healthy spark in her eye, no longer pale and exhausted like how she was during the battle of Sendai-Zaka. Rei herself felt as if she had just woken from one of her nights by the fire when the spirits clouded the happiness from her mind in attempt to see the future- new and healthy. The loneliness that she hadn't even realized was infecting her mind was vanishing with every second that she was with her new friends- Usagi and Ami. Not a chance that she would be leaving them any time soon.

There was a tiny clatter it the prize slot, heavy and not resounding like the usual plastic toys. Eyebrows lowering curiously, Rei leaned over and flipped up the protective screening, revealing a tiny watch, its straps studded with glittering gems of all colors. With a sly grin, she snatched up the adorned watch, dangling it in front of Ami where she nearly became cross-eyes trying to see.

"It looks like my communication watch..." Ami murmured, squinting her eyes in order to bring the adornment into focus. Rei cocked her head, withdrawing the prize to let it curl like a snake in her palm, watching as Ami raised her arm to show off the identical watch. Both of them had gold plates as the main centerpiece, lacking clocks in their center although it appeared to have a hinge on one side.

"Fate is on the Guardian's side I guess." Rei asservated with a bewildered shrug. Suddenly, the grimy glass doors of the arcade burst open, sending a gust of wind fluttering into the stuffy room. It was Usagi, looking extremely disheveled, her buns falling apart in a spiral mess, skirt wrinkled as if she hadn't changed since yesterday and a film of sweat that lay over her brow.

"Hi Sailor Mercury, Mars!" She cried gleefully, scrambling over to the stool across from Rei. Usagi was completely oblivious to the aghast faces of both of her friends who glanced around the room, relieved to see nobody in sight. They were alone. Plopping her bags on the ground, Usagi hummed tunelessly, ignoring Ami's timid reminder to keep their identities secret and folded her jittery hands in her lap, peering expectantly at the two of them. Rei didn't bother to ask Usagi about her day, it was probably the same as usual- bad grades, excuses that resulted in detention. If she wanted to walk them through her day, she shouldn't have come so late anyway.

"Ugh, is this the thing to call eachother by our 'secret names' when alone? Why do I have to become a Sailor Guardian? I'm a busy woman!" Rei launched as she stood up, watching Usagi's bemused expression from the corner of her eye. The smile faded as she subconsciously acquired her aloof ways, flipping her hair back from her eyes and pacing on the dirty tile floors. "So Luna, explain," Rei commanded, towering over the tiny black cat. "About this 'princess' we are supposed to find, what kingdom is she from? How will we know her? And if you can't explain where _you_ came from,

Luna, and _what_ you actually are, then I don't think I will be able to help you people."

Usagi gasped, her hand clapping over her mouth in response to the hidden threat, she glanced around furtively and waited. Luna's stomach sagged in exasperation as she leapt to sit in front of the screen, her black hair reflecting the rainbow tones of the screen. Rei raised her brow with rested hands on her jutted hip.

"Well, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you at the moment," Luna admitted with a sly smile, "Even if I did, I doubt that you would believe me."

"But Luna," Ami contradicted, stepping up, "You must admit that we need more data for analysis. Information on the enemy and the Legendary Silver Crystal." Her voice was loose and forgiving, simply trying to explain their predicament. Usagi's eyes darted between the cat and her friend as if she were watching an intense tennis match.

"To be honest, the true form of the enemy is not something that I am clear on either." Luna's eyes lowered in thought as she muttered something barely audible, "I wouldn't have thought that such an enemy could be hiding out in Tokyo."

"But your making it sound as if you brought us here because you didn't think an enemy would be present! Isn't the purpose of us becoming guardians so that we can defeat the enemies?" Ami turned her eyes up as she spoke, hands twitching as she finished the rhetorical question. However, Luna was quick to retaliate,

"No!" She snapped sharply, making the three of them jump a bit. Rei's eyes blazed as she tilted her head in irk. "You, the three Guardians of Justice, are here with a duty to protect the princess. I think the reason we haven't found the princess yet is because she has been placed under a certain type of seal that serves to protect her identity." Luna was as still as a stature as she spoke, voice wavering slightly, despite how tough she tried to make it sound. Rei continued to pace, fingers tracing absently down the side of her face.

"Why would that be necessary?" Ami quavered, wringing her hands nervously.

"Because," Luna began forcefully, her red eyes flicking upward to make contact with each of them separately. "The likelihood is high that the princess possesses the Legendary Silver Crystal." Ami started to utter something, her bright eyes appearing confused. Luna cut her off. "The crystal is a sacred stone that many believe to hold limitless power- of course everybody wants it." Usagi squealed, her face stretching excitedly as she watched Luna. "Now, you all haven't fully awakened as Guardians yet, but when all of them are gathered and have fully awoken, the princess's seal will dissolve. We will understand everything when the time comes." Luna became solemn, her ears drooping over her forehead. "I'm sorry, but this is all I can say for now."

Rei could not accept such a vague answer, one that could only be accessed if they accomplished the impossible, something in which Rei only wanted to do if she had answers. There had to be more than this. She neared the game and came down to eye level with Luna, her eyebrows creasing to show just how scary she could get when angry.

"Stop. Being. So. Confidential!" Luna did not flinch at Rei's outburst, their faces within inches. "What do you mean 'not fully awaken'!?" Patience fraying, she stood upward, arms interweaving and waiting for the answer that would not sate. Luna easily stood her ground, tail swiping across the arcade platform as she addressed the three of them with eerie calmness.

"Through memory, the only way is for you to remember." She explained, her gaze falling solely onto Usagi who hadn't said a word. "Especially Sailor Moon, you were the first guardian so you must become the leader of this group." Everybody flinched, except for Usagi who wasn't playing attention anymore. She had swiveled around and discreetly started up the Sailor V game when they went looking and was now glued to the screen, her fingers smacking into random keys. Usagi was too unreliable for a leader, in Rei's opinion, she never payed attention during meetings and tended to goof off. Only a day ago she had insisted that they transform to rescue a cat that was stuck in a tree.

"Usagi!" Luna scolded, crawling over the game barrier to paw at her uniform, "Shape up! We're having a very important conversation." Usagi's concentrated eyes didn't waver, only biting her lips and drawing closer to the screen- blatantly ignoring her cat.

"Just a sec, Im almost there..." She trailed off, fingers flying over the controls in a flurry as the screen beeped to found down the remaining time. Rei rolled her tongue around in her cheek and tightened her crossed arms with a sigh, annoyed but finding it endearing to her new friend to cause such a distraction in order to escape work.

Just as Luna was about to speak again, most likely to chastise, the glass doors swung open and nearly gave Rei a heart attack as she flipped around abruptly. It was two boys, the one of the left twice as short as the other and more stocky as well- although Rei had a feeling that the broad shoulders were caused purely from the think blue jacket. He had golden brown hair that stuck up in greasy, three inch spikes all over his head and pointing in all directions, and thick glasses that obscured the majority of his cramped face. The other man looked older, tall enough to touch the arcade ceiling and lean as well, his too-long legs bending like willows as he strode into the store. They chatted easily, the smaller boy giving off the same oblivious aura as Usagi did when they first met. Rei easily dismissed them with a sigh. That would be the end of their informational meeting.

"Motoki-san!" Usagi jumped to her feet, leaving the game to finish on its own as she bounced near them. "Umino..."She waved with her whole arms, fingers fluttering excitedly although they were only a coupe feet away, face lighting up with a familiar grin. The taller one of the boys who Usagi had called Motoki gave her a acknowledging nod, raising his voice so that she could be included in the conversation as well. Rei stood awkwardly a couple feet away, glancing between the three of them in confusion. Ami however, seemed to understand immediately and glided forward with a pink toned blush rising over her cheeks.

"Hey! Its Ami, right?" Motoki held out a finger gun at her eyebrows raised playfully as he checked in. Ami gave a delighted double nod, her lips pressed into a polite smile as she clutched her bag close. Rei moved closer, just enough to not be noticed but observe easily. "So many police officers today, huh?" Motoki prompted, pushing his dirty blond hair from his eyes with a sideways glance at Ami. The spiky haired boy- Umino piped up with his adenoidal voice, grating and unpleasant to Rei's ears. She cringed as he spoke factually on the subject without a pause.

"Its because the princess Dai from the Kingdom of D is visiting their embassy-" The boy was about to continue, an exuberant smile stretching on his round face before Usagi interrupted with her whining tone, resting a palm on her cheek with unfocused eyes.

"I bet she is so pretty...like princesses always are..." Umino leaned creepily close, pushing his glasses up his nose with a boastful cackle as Usagi drew back with her face screwed up in disgust.

"I've got a picture of the princess though its nearly impossible to get!" He bragged, snapping out a rectangular sheet of paper from his woolly waistcoat and shoving it into Usagi's face. Rei leaned closer, ignoring the perverted tone in the boy's voice and the way nobody seemed to care. With pursed lips, she squinted at the photo trying to shift her vision to avoid the glare on the slick sheet. The princess was sitting fully clothed (to Rei's relief- thank goodness,) on an arabesque carved chair against a plain, green tinged background. Short reddish locks hung to her shoulder and curling inward, a pouf of bangs that swooped over her forehead in a solid clump. Huge glasses that were similar to Umino's covered half her face, the glint of white on the silvery surface blocking her eyes. In fact, princess Dai's entire body structure resembled Umino from her stocky short form to the rounded features of her face and curve-less, yet beautiful body. She had the face of a royal, noble and confident and to top it off, a tiny silver tiara that caught in her puffy hair on the top of her head. It was from a distance, so Rei couldn't see much of the details, but something definitely struck her as strange about the outward appearance of the princess.

Usagi giggled, her large sky-blue eyes widening as she examined the portrait, careful to not touch Umino's hand as she withdrew. Clutching her hands together, her expression turned dreamy with a rosy blush that matched her bow rising into the cheekbones.

"Naru told me that they were having a dinner party! I want to go so bad!" Startled, Rei's turned her head sharply, swinging Usagi's stood around so that she faced her as the dreamy expression faded when they made eye contact.

"No." Rei commanded, eyes sharp as ice, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Three

"I'm home!" Usagi called throughout the house, nudging the door closed with her foot as she hung up her coat. Parting her lips, she glanced around the mudroom which led directly into the living quarters which appeared to be empty. The entire place had an orange glow to it from the artificial lights that were sprinkled in the corners, the drapes drawn to keep unwanted eyes into their home. While this should have been a cozy feeling, the entire house felt empty of life as Usagi peered around the blandly decorated living room. Usagi had never felt fully comfortable at home. Like every other dreamer like Usagi, she wished for a castle of gold and crystal when perfect homes came into the conversation. Usually her mother was right at the door to check her scores, thankfully it was her father peeked around the corner with a large grin cast over his long face. Her father was not particularly good looking, although he was quite vain and tried his best to smooth back his course, black hair with grease and dress smartly for all occasions. He had a babyish face with an upturned nose and tiny lips, jawbone curving around to meet his now exposed ears. This time, he wore the dark, wire rimmed glasses that fit cleanly on the bridge of his nose, a ironed suit that he had most likely gotten for cheap at the cleaners. As he straightened his tie, the smile lines around his eyes deepened, eye wrinkles fanned like a peacock's feathers as he grinned at Usagi, sharing the same uncanny level of excitement.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Usagi squinted her eyes in his direction, examining her father's new suit that was angled stylishly at the lapels and met with an frilled chest that tapered as the red tie filled in the gap. "It looks too old fashioned." Letting her eyes wander to his chuckling expression spiked with annoyance, she scrutinized the outfit however difficult to see in the lowly lit room.

"I'm attending the dinner party at the Kingdom of D's embassy," He explained with a hint of gloating. "Its for the interview for my magazine." Usagi felt her heart leap into her stomach, jaw dropping as she stepped forward. Her father was the interviewer and editor of a popular Japanese magazine and often got to go to the crime or location of special events. Usually, Usagi had not interest whatsoever in attending dull meetings or historical buildings and the like, but this time was different.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" She exclaimed, jutting her chin out defiantly to show _just how adult-like she was becoming._ /*cough* not *cough*/ Her father pushed by her towards the door, trying to act fatherly as he gently refused with a soft pat to her head,

"You'll see it on the news, okay? Bye, Usagi!..." Unclipping the coat from the hanger, her father turned his back on Usagi and quietly stepped through the doorway with a mild click behind as the lock released. Her whole body sagged in disappointment, a draft weaving through her hair and legs that was released from the outside. Gulping, Usagi raised her hand to her breast pocket where her transformation stick resided, still disguised as an ordinary pen.

"Luna..." a roguish smile grew on her lips and mixed with the initial dismay to create something wholly evil looking. "Lets go on an investigation." And before Luna even had the chance to follow Usagi's wild train of thought or even recognize the problem, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Moon Power!" Raising the pen, its tip shot blinding rays of light from the crystal tip and reflected across the room, hiding Usagi's form with its burst. "Change me into a princess!" She conjured an image from the back of her mind of a cerise gown that hung at her knees in a mass of pleats and creases that reached to a laced hem. At her hip, two artificial roses clung to her waistline where the seams dropped and changed slightly darker in color from the top. The top had flowery straps drooped at the base of her shoulder and wrapped around her entire front to cover cleavage, although her imagination let tiny bit show. Hair buns tightening, Usagi envisioned a tiny tiara that almost was identical to princess Dai's except that the silver lining was tinged with pink with a centerpiece of ruby. She felt one nestle into her hair, the buns pinching tight to her head as strings of pearls wove into the large chunks of yellow hair.

Usagi giggled, twirling in a circle and feeling the heavy cloth billow against her flimsy legs. Luna could only growl in the corner, realizing that she had no control over this girl, but also that it might be beneficial to see if this gem happened to be the Legendary Silver Crystal. Perking up, Usagi glanced around the house to make sure nobody was around. It was a little late to check but the house was vacant except for the two of them.

"Perfect." She affirmed, struggling to stumble to the front door, "Lets go!"

Five

"Hey, how are we going to get in anyway?" Rei muttered from the corner of her mouth on Usagi's right, "You don't know, do you?" Usagi continued to promenade down the walk with her hands clasped delicately near the ground in attempt to have manners. Dawning a aloof expression, she did her best to act sophisticated through her over-the-top posture and straight neck that began to feel stiff from its constant upright position. Approaching the gate, she rotated her head discreetly towards her stumbling friends who had not yet quite found their pace in the high heels yet. Strangely enough, Usagi was the first to properly adapt to the shoes and heavy dress lining, she tried to convince herself that she ha a princess in her lineage and acting royal was in her blood, although deep down she knew that was wrong. Ami was doing okay, but most likely because she had chosen a mere one inch shoe, her long pixie-like legs making up for it beautifully.

"Just leave it all to me, act natural." She murmured coolly, checking behind them to make sure that Luna was trotting obediently as ever behind her puffy skirt. Glancing at the two of them who trailed behind her, she made sure that they were not as much in a state of dissaray on the outside as Usagi felt on the inside. She almost envied their outfits, although she knew that hers was far greater than anything they could scrounge up.

Ami wore ac cerulean blue skirt that hung limply to her knees, enough to look mature yet practical enough that she might be able to throw in a couple of kicks here and there without totally ruining her outfit. It had a light aegean toned sash that matched her hair and tightened around her waist to hold the modest neckline closed. Both the color scheme and the arrangement of simple fabrics complimented her vivid hair and eyes nicely, adding a bit of shape to her otherwise straight figure.

Rei of course wore something a bit more extravagant and revealing than the others: garnet colored all the way through its tight seams that strained over her tiny waist. Tiny sequins curled arabesquely from the hem like vines that crept up the fabric, glimmering in the low-lit streetlamp as if they were actual gems. The neckline dropped fairly low-heart shaped- even a little magenta rose was fastened to the left where one sleeve wrapped around her upper arm. It was...seductive...to say the least. bringing out every one of Rei's curves in the most sensual way possible. The five-and-a-half-inch-heel-look was ruined with the ungainly gait as she attempted to make a quick pace across the walk to keep up with Usagi and Ami's briskness. The heels clattered on the concrete, slipping off the curb and falling sideways as she attempted to keep up. Usagi had teased Rei about how she had to fight in heels when she turned into Sailor Mars so how come everything was different now? Rei was already beginning to loose her patience with Usagi's ridiculous ideas and had threatened that she would bash in Usagi's head so far that there would be three extra buns rather than two. They bickered back and forth as they entered through the gates. At the entrance, an expressionless man bowed, dismissing them for one of the ditsy guests.

"Please proceed to the front of the building." he stated monotonously, gesturing to the set of double doors behind a maze of pillars. Usagi nodded curtly and continued on, discreetly trying to hike up her skirt so it didn't get muddied as they passed by the garden. She heard a grunt as the guard awoke from his faceless mannerisms, his shoes clicking annoyingly as he moved from the stationed spot. "Excuse me!" The guard spoke, his voice breaking from its toneless intonation of before. All three of them stopped in their tracks, refusing to turn around as they heard the man approach. Usagi grimaced, her heart sinking lower. "Unfortunately, pets are not permitted." The footsteps halted their pulsing fall as she heard the low growl as Luna must have been picked up. "We will take care of your cat in the meantime, thank you for your understanding." He continued nervously, waiting for their responses as Luna thrashed in his arms.

"Of course." Ami was the first to turn, giving a strangled grunt of agreement, her silvery voice working a seeming magic on the man. They turned away and continued on towards the front doors, sweat misting Usagi's brow as she sighed in relief- happy that they weren't caught, but disappointment that Luna couldn't make it. Usagi had a feeling that her cat would be making it in tonight somehow, not falling for the cages that the humans will most likely put her in. the thought was comforting and put their minds at ease.

"Usagi," Rei began tautly, "We really shouldn't come, Ive really got a bad feeling about this whole thing and I'm sure that this is not the one. her smoky voice turned low as they entered into the warm room, a blast of air breezing back their bangs as they stepped through the open doorway. "I swear, this is not going to go the way you wanted it to." Usagi blatantly ignored Rei and drifted to the side, her eyes wandering all over the room and its guests. The entire thing was strung up with gold and silver banners, a single red carpet leading from one room to the next and splitting the lavish decor in its garish tone. Directly ahead was a staircase that was strung off from the public with a ribbon that matched the magenta carpeting. Chandeliers hung low on the ceiling, their entire structures as long as a golf cart and intricately made to not tangle its glass shards. Guests milled about with tiny glassed of red wine and bubbly lime, giggling and pointing out the decorations, traveling from room to room with no obvious pattern although it looked like they were having fun. A couple in the far corner near the wine table were kissing erotically, giggling between breaths and throwing their heads back in laughter. Half the people in this room appeared to be drunk adults, the three of them sticking out as the youngest in the room.

Recovering from the initial shock of the room, Usagi straightened her back and let the grin on her face vanish in an attempt to look older than she was at fourteen. She drifted to the staircase that was available for the public, leading to the second flight. The others were slow, so Usagi gave up on her beckoning only to travel the magnificently wide steps on her own, feeling like a true princess rather than in a superhero in a fairy tale guise who couldn't even help a cat from a tree. Usagi was the only one who had immediately forgotten about their mission as she gleefully bounced through several rooms, trying to get into the line for food but quickly gave up from the crowd. Lifting her skirts, she she found it difficult to wipe the buoyant grin off her face that unrelentingly rose into her expression like an uncontrollable child, attempting to match the even pace of the many adults around her. Soon enough, Usagi had passed through nearly all rooms except for the ballroom which was the next stop. For a moment, in the gathering room, she could have sworn that she and her dad had made eye contact for a half second. While it had shook her a bit, Usagi rapidly chose to leave that one and try the one next door, which she soon found out she had already visited, but anything was better than meeting her dad in the middle of a mission.

Regaining posture, she approached the door labeled 'ballroom' on a banner that hung on either side of the double doors in green and gold script. The decor was so extravagant, that Usagi hardly wanted to touch the door handle to let herself in, although after a slight hesitation and a self reminder that she was on a mission, it was far easier to grasp the carved handles and pull the door open. The hinges were smooth and easily swing open with hardly a touch, letting a blast of warm air saturate her skin and revealing the interior of the ballroom. At least a hundred guests swarmed around the edges, laughing merrily from the excessive amount of alcohol served and simply the pure energy that emanated from the activities. In the middle, it was far less crowded than the outer edges, a trickling of people dancing in unison and swirling about in a seemingly synchronized pattern.

Music bellowed from the stage where a girl around seventeen played the violin- wavy aqua hair and curvy body wrapped in a plain, shapely skirt the color of the ocean, deep blue with undertones of greens. The music drifted around the room like waves of the sea, curling its swelling tendrils throughout the room- the melancholy tune of the sea not fitting at all with the exuberant atmosphere of the party. A piano accompanied the play, its gentle notes embracing the slick melody of the violin. It was played by another girl who was only about eighteen or so, but looked far older with short golden hair that swooped over her brow and a black suit that was draped over her lean, athletic body. Eyes closed, as her fingers danced over the black and white keys as easy as a breeze over the sea to create an assailant of beauty. Their music was a storm of emotion- telling of loneliness, suffocating sadness that lead to death, rebirth, finding love, and then betrayal once again through a series of chords and strains that pressed into Usagi's ears and making her heart squeeze. Their deft fingers were unfettered- powerful choruses continuing over top of the joyous aura that tried to dig their fingers into the music and failing.

Completely in awe, Usagi moved through the bumbling crowd, trying to get good footing on the slick floor and maneuver around the tipsy guests while gazing around the room. In her stupor induced by the utterly magical music and exorbitant decor, she drifted into the sea of people that lingered near the fringes of the room. As she found her way to the snack table, her eyes became huge with mouth watering tirelessly, she had the misfortune to bump into a guest who was making her way the other direction. Usagi did not properly see the face of her opposer, although her dress was a ghastly shade of mustard with turquoise lacing at he hems of the thick sleeves, an utterly gruesome color scheme that made Usagi wince before she had even realized what had happened. Their shoulders bumped lightly as the woman let out a hideous shriek of laughter, the glass of red wine that was balanced precariously between two fingers tipped backwards and spattered on Usagi's gown. She gasped as she watched the great stain of red pierce the pale pink like blood , dribbling down the pleats and staining everything including her pure white undergarments.

"Esscuse me..." The woman drawled, thrusting her head forward in a drunken and obviously insincere apology. She moved on easily while grabbing her partner with a swing of her wrist and a couple of slurred words. Usagi could only clutch the edges of her dress to let it puddle on the floor and gape as the pair disappeared in the writhing crowd of people. Flustered, her face turned red as the wine as she hurried to the opposite side of the rooms where the balcony extended beyond, finding her way through with minimal apologies. Rushing outside, she ignored the chilled air that sent chills rippling down her nearly bare spine as Usagi found a solid pillar to lean against. Her hand groped around behind the bow on her backside where she had stored her handkerchief, her breaths becoming uneven in the agitation of it all and forgetting about the mission, enemy, princess and music in the realization that her dress was ruined and she would not be dancing this night, nor entering the building in this state and not finding Ami or Rei who had vanished.

As her psychic friend had predicted, this night was not going as well as Usagi had planned.

Six

Ami pursed her lips as she watched Usagi prance up the stairs to the second level where music and laughter could be heard rebounding though the halls and through walls. Seeing that the music could be heard from all sides, she inferred that the second floor encapsulated the first floor entirely, classical architecture that would take around twenty minutes for Usagi to fully explore. That would be her ultimate goal for coming here. They both knew that Usagi only gave the excuse for an investigation so that she could see the jewels and the princess- although she wouldn't be able to brag about it at the end of the day because technically, what they were doing was illegal. But also technically, what they were doing was in part of a large scheme to save the world. Ami figured that they would cancel each other out in the long run to justify their brief visit to the embassy. Without consent, nor confiding in one another, all three of them had most likely made the connection between the exotic princess and the crystal- that was what Ami had her eyes set on anyways, somehow recognizing it with force that only the Guardians of Justice had and releasing it power to restore their memories and bring peace to the world. Of course nothing could ever be as simple as that, taking much more careful planning and precise spying maneuvers to even reach a fraction of the way to saving the earth. Unfortunately, all they could do now was observe and wait for the reveal. The two of them lingered around the corner where less people were, ignoring their empty stomachs and the fact that Usagi had wandered away.

Suddenly, Rei moved abruptly in front of Ami, making draw back awkwardly into the wall while trying to find a pattern in Rei's unfortunate high-heeled foot movements so that she could politely move past. However, Rei did not budge from her spot, still gazing into the upper balcony with eerily unfocused eyes, her mouth hanging slightly as the skin from under her chin strained. Ami inched out and peered up as well, seeing nothing besides the golden railing and the sliver of a door on the other side of the wall.

"Rei-chan?" Ami murmured with lips hardly moving, her mind sorting through the bombardment of ideas and possible outcomes of the elliptical situation. Rei's fingers twitched as she jerked her head down all of the sudden, eyes blazing with ferocity.

"Go." Rei commanded, "Go up now." Her rigid movements set Ami on edge, not hesitating to climb the stairs two at a time after Rei stormed up- both of them silent as rabbits. Her heart thudded painfully as they reached the top with Ami clinging to the railing for support, not used to this kind of strenuous exercise and mentally longing for the comforts of her silent home with only the rustle of textbook pages to keep her company. The stress of becoming a Guardian was already getting to her, already three times in the last two days did she have to preform the calming breathing exercises that she had memorized a few years ago when she had begun college level studies every night. Never had she been so stressed, the erratic and slightly disturbing spiritual practices of Rei, the infuriatingly childish and oblivious behavior of Usagi, the elliptical information that Luna had been releasing that had hinted at the end of the world coming very soon, and finals that were looming at the end of the school year that would determine if the government could make an exception on letting her continue her medical studies.

Falling back into the present, she prowled across the hallway, Rei first with Ami trailing behind far enough to not be hit in the face with the fluttering hair. She gulped, her hands tightening its empty grip as they dodged around guests and trays of tea that crowded the balcony over the second story- guests still gushing from the gaping doorways. Rei stopped short in front of a mahogany doorway that smelled faintly of incense, letting her back fall flat against the wood and beckoning Ami to come faster. She held up her skirt to release the pressure around the hips and darted to Rei's side, biting at her lips as she listened to her ambivalent words,

"There is an evil presence that resides in this room, it would be a warped perception of the Legendary Silver Crystal, or even more likely: the enemy." Her hot breath sent chills over Ami's neck as she withdrew in shock, making eye contact with her friend's fierce and vividly violet eyes. Simultaneously they both tried to press their ear against the door without arousing suspicion, finding it difficult to block out the insistent chatter of the guests and her ever racing brain, but distantly, Ami could make out a voice from within the room.

"All they care about is the crystal." It was defiantly princess Dai who had just spoken her sinewy tone unpleasant to the ear even through the muffling that the thick doors caused. "Its like they don't even care about me...or the kingdom." The proclamation sent a wash of doubt over Ami's mind for a princess with such selfish mannerisms could never be the princess they were searching for. There was always hope for the crystal however...

"I understand, dear." The second timbre was honeyed and melodic, instantly registering as a threat because of the poisoned undertones that lurked beneath its immediate meaning. Her eyes became focused again, centering on a particular corrugate in Rei's scarlet gown as the voice's eerie familiarity seemed to hit her ears with a sudden realization that this had to be an enemy. It shared the same cool melody that Jadeite's did a few days ago, morphed to female yet definite the same resonance and prolongation of the syllables that confirmed her theory.

There was a deadened shuffle as the princess inevitably turned around, the faint click of short strides when Dai she paced across the room, her steps becoming nearer and nearer to the door for which the two concealed them self. Ami tensed, her grip tightening on the folds of her dress as she prepared herself to move swiftly if the event arises that the princess could step from the room, or guest question their motives. However, Rei did not seem concerned in the slightest that there may be a need for relocation and kept her large eyes solidly closed, eyebrow puckering in concentration. If Rei sensed no danger, Ami was ready to take her word for it because she had not once been wrong in her every day divination. She pressed closer to the door, angling her head to receive better clarity.

"They don't care about me at all" Dai muttered resentfully. A stifled cackle could be heard from within- growing more masculine as it progressed, echoing off many walls that didn't seem to exist.

"Thats right, I nor anybody here cares about you at all." The voice was brusquely demonic- vibrating into their ears like a twanged string. Ami, Rei and Dai gasped at the same time, heart rate soaring. Ami threw herself away from the door as she prepared to transform, hearing a terrified scream from within the room along with an awful scraping. Rei thrust her shoulder against the door with a few grunts, working at the door with adrenaline- induced strength. "I. NEED. THE. CRYSTAL." Its menacing drawl was not deterred by the noise stifling doorway, resounding through out the hallway and braking through the bubbly atmosphere. "GIVE ME!" At these last words, Rei managed to rattle the golden handle of the door open, a cry of anguish emitted from her lips as the door flew open with the room now visible to the entire floor. Ami gave an involuntary whimper she watched Rei dawn her most bellicose warrior face that seemed to emit waves of smouldering rage as she stood from her kneel and faced whatever was inside.

From the distance, Ami could hardly see a thing inside the room, although there was a sickening rasp and the thudding of feet as the princess shrieked with rickety breaths. Hardly aware of herself, Ami felt herself clamber to her feet and head in the opposite direction of the fleeing guests- towards .

"Don't move!" Rei's voice did not quaver for even a second as she hunched her back and let her legs become solid in a fearless fighting stance. Ami crept closer, realizing how unnecessarily tense her strides were- she had faced monsters before and this was no different. All she needed was to be calm and carefully assess the situation. All of the efforts of relaxation were in vain for the moment she saw what was inside, all her her nerves seized up, brain freezing in fear.

There was merely a shadow in the vague form of a human, a fuzzed head with a wider body that tapered near the bottom where it forked slightly. Its edges blurred as if radiating heat, flickering and writhing in tiny tendrils of wormy darkness that extended over the room. Being entirely black, it appeared to have no texture except for its resemblance to a black hole; seeming to suck light from every corner of the room and dim all of the electricity. It hovered over the princess Dai who was lying prone on the floor, her entire upper body obscured by the velvety blackness of the shadow, a faint sucking noise emitted from the monster. The princess convulsed, arms curling tighter over a tiny golden chest that lay on her stomach as she suddenly became limp as a snippet of yarn.

Ami drew back, too mesmerized in the terror of it all to make her next move. Rei was just as stunned if not more, her body fading from its stance as she watched the shadow envelop their beloved princess in evil. Suddenly, the monster drifted higher, releasing Dai from its visually stifling attack and letting her rise from the ground in a sitting position. The princess's head rotated with surprising ease for a human, an emerald glow emanating from behind the large spectacles. Ami's heart must have stopped for a second as the princess's face stretched into sadistic grin.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine..." Without a warning, Dai stood with inhuman speed and darted over to the two of them only to knock them apart. She cackled as her lime-green dress billowed behind her, disappearing behind the corner where a flurry of shouts and screams from curious guests traveled throughout the building. Ami tumbled to the ground with her arms outstretched to catch the swift fall, muscles straining as she pushed herself up in a kneel- still recovering from the incomprehensibly brief attack. Rei was already to her feet and was leaning precariously over the side of the balcony to see where the princess had ran off to. Ami didn't even bother to stand, adrenaline making her feel dizzy as she snatched the fat, blue pen from the clip on the sash, swinging into the air and shouting,

"Mercury Power Make Up!" She felt herself rise from the air, a sudden calmness washing over in the form of a ripple of clear water. She swung the stick in the air, letting a spray of mist douse her body and solidifying into a shimmering Sailor suit. Ami closed her eyes and let the effects of becoming a warrior take effect, fearlessness and confidence in doses that she had never felt as a mortal, her brain lighting up like a spark in oil to revive her tired soul and body. Everything was starting over as if she had just woken up, body revived and no longer dizzy with just the right amount of blood rush to set her mind on edge, waiting for a fight or any form of defense. No longer Ami Mizuno but now, the revitalized Sailor Mercury.

The transformation ended, leaving her breathless in the excess effects of such immense exhilaration. She turned to see that Rei was undergoing her transformation, in a shower of harmless flames and spars that spewed from its top. It was a beautiful sight, the bubble of red and oranges with a flicker of black as her hair whipped about, white arms flung upward as the final rotation began. The fire died, leaving Rei standing in the center with her eyes smouldering with passion and newfound determination. They made eye contact, Ami's nostrils flaring as they gave each other a brisk nod of understanding.

The two Sailor Guardians set off through the now desolate hallway towards where the possessed princess had ran off to with their suspected Crystal. If it was The Legendary Silver Crystal, it could be the key to finding their missing princess, regaining their memories and through that, mend their entire world.

 _This better be the one._

Seven

It had been around ten infinite minutes of lingering on the balcony, trying to configuration the folds in a way to hide the vivid stain of red, dull it or blend it into the dress, Usagi even tried to wipe it up with her tongue although that idea was quickly eliminated. With a resignated sigh she soon realized that there would be no luck just standing around, it would not help to find the princess, The Legendary Silver, or have fun with this daring and definitely illegal trip into government budded in her eyes as she tried to make up her mind- the stain would call attention to her and possibly arouse suspicion that she was not in the invitation list, then causing the entire team to fail at their mission. However, if she didn't go in, there would be no chance in succeeding at all. Mulling over her choices, she bit her lip in anxiety, fingering at the damp cloth in nerves. A bout of clapping sounded from side the building as the dance finished, music finishing off with a low drawl of the piano in contrast with the airy note of the violin. The clapping was brief as the guests moved on to grab more drinks or chatter away to one another as if they were all very close friends.

She gulped painfully and tried to absorb some of the contagious happiness that was discharged from the entire mob of people, soak it in like a flower. Unfortunately, Usagi was soon reminded on just how lonely she was when the couple who were previously preforming on stage drifted onto the chilly balcony, around twenty feet away from her. It was a good enough distance to not seem stalkerish, but spy on them all the same. It was at least some form of entertainment on this dreary little balcony wait-out.

"You played really well for a someone who nearly go their arm ripped off a few days ago." The tall one with short golden hair was the first to speak, her voice smooth and surprisingly brusque- yet lovely all the same. "But that's not surprising at all."The wavy, aqua- haired one ducked her head sheepishly with a sweet smile, the hand that wasn't being held by her partner creeping up to the opposite arm that was hidden from view. Trying to compress herself into the shadows, Usagi was sure that they still hadn't seen her although it was difficult to hold back a toothy grin.

"Its healing nicely, seeing that I was in...a different state at the time." She muttered thoughtfully, the arm that crossed across her stomach dropped to be buried in the folds of the slate blue dress. From the side they both had sharp features, the turquoise-haired one that was closest to Usagi having a pointy nose that was turned up elegantly with sea-colored eyes that shone even from such a distance. Her body shape was slightly curvier than her partner, arms swinging gracefully at her side as if she had just walked from a famous painting. The tall blonde was harder to see, although she was extremely athletic looking, lean with too long of legs and a graceful stride. Her face was one that appeared to be permanently wry with a hint of dejectedness, although when the girl, who was assumed to be a girlfriend, had affirmed her well being, a faint smile tugged at her melancholy lips and lit up the entire face. They continued to the end of the balcony in silence, as they reached the barrier the tall one bent over to rest her hands on the railing, letting the breeze blow her shortly cropped hair over its natural part. She swung her arm over the aqua-haired girl and tucked her under her arm in a tight embrace as they watched the darkness settle over the city. "Its like the wind..." The voice was wistful, Aqua tilting her head back to peer at her girlfriend who Usagi had decided to mentally name Golden.

"Are you trying to be funny?..." Golden stiffened, her gaze locking on Aqua. The girl gave a breezy laugh and ducked from under her girlfriend's arm fluidly only to position her back against the railing. Now that she had flipped around, Usagi could see four jagged scars that arced from beneath the aegean blue fabric and coursing all the way down her arm and criss-crossing over her wrist and elbow. They stood out against her fairly pale skin, the mutilation appearing to be fairly deep seeing from how the scabs puckered so drastically. Usagi couldn't help but to feel slightly woozy at the sight- she hated seeing blood and could feel its sting on her own arm as she stared.

"Your music," Aqua continued softly. "It reminds me of how the wind blows over the sea and through prairies... its so free..." She slanted her head so all Usagi could see of her was a mass of greenish-tinged hair. Golden did not react, her expression becoming wistful as she continued to stare into the night, a faint reddish glow outlining her sharp features in the last dying light. Her lips parted as if she were about to reply although nothing came out, just a flustered shake of her head before **s** ilence descended, sadness glazing over her eyes.

Even Usagi knew that this moment was theirs. Even her unknown presence would disrupt their relationship somehow and this was too beautiful of a thing to be deterred by her, although Usagi had not clue what they were talking about. It was difficult and took a prolonged hesitation before she scooted herself nearer to the building where jubilant laughter resounded from within, rolling around the post before meeting the other side. From here, she couldn't hear anything, not the conversation of the two musicians, nor the sound of the zephyr that drifted over the city on the other side. She rubbed her thumbs against the cement pillar in thought, gaze skimming over the ground until her eyes rose up to see the last thing she was expecting at the moment.

She jumped in surprise, her head jerking up abruptly to see who it was. _Tuxedo Mask._ There he was with his elegant white mask that was secured around his eyes, obscuring everything except for the thin strip of skin around his face that would do nothing in solving his identity. A tiny cluster of silky rose petals on the breast that complimented the red tie that dangled from his neck and bulged as he bowed. Just as he always wears, a black tuxedo that matched the night behind him, not a speck of dust, however he did look lightly disgruntled in expression which was quickly painted over. She tried to step back in shock, but found that the pillar was blocking her way, not in fear because this was _Tuxedo Mask-_ the man who always saved her as Sailor Moon. _Why was he here? Did he know her that she was Sailor Moon or was this all a happy coincidence?_ All she could do is watch his silky black hair flop over his face as he straightened again from his bow, a curt grin lighting up his face as he straightened his rumbled coat.

"Princess," He acknowledged, lips hardly moving as he extended a gloved hand in offering. "Would you dance with me?" He was as still as a statue in await of her response, ignoring her ungainly stuttering and flopping of her jaw as if she were a fish.

"Of course..." Usagi managed, slapping her hand into his without a drop of dignity, although he wished she could be as romantic and comfortable as the two musicians. Cringing on the inside, she tried to steady her irregular breathing and act natural by loosening the pressure on his hand and compose her face in a way that might give the impression that she was used to this kind of treatment. Despite her now even breaths, her heart continued to parallel that of a taiko drum, thrumming against her chest to the point that even Tuxedo Mask- or whoever it could be- might have heard its erratic beat. Hardly able to grasp fully on what was happening, she further arranged her face as he gave an affectionate nod, his eyelids dipping serenely as he began to gently pull her along through the doorway. Suddenly, her steps felt rather clumsy compared to his elegant strides, completely forgetting about the ghastly stain on her front, or the mission and letting her mind be saturated in this utopian affair.

Usagi became so caught up in the awe of it all, that she hardly realized that she was on the dance floor in the middle of a swaying crowd until he withdrew his guiding hold on her hand and instead rested it on her hipbone. She sucked in a breath, extracting her gaze from his face in embarrassment and positioning it on a spot over his shoulder where it might look natural, not stiff and awkward, but rather unperturbed by the fact that this 'random' man wanted to dance with her. At lest she hoped that he thought that he was random because if he knew that she was Sailor Moon, then that could be a problem. Luna still didn't fully trust him because of his irregular appearances during battles and unknown identity, although Usagi had a feeling that he was no enemy. Maybe not fully friend either but certainly not foe.

The new orchestra began its slow drone, peppered with high pitched flutes as the bass let out its smooth growl into a waltz tempo. She hardly knew her surrounding, trying to focus on steady breaths and a particular spot on the wall, trying to ignore the conspicuous pressure of his hand on her hip and the way that her own arm was angled to reach his shoulders, her palm fitting perfectly in the sharp cut of his shoulders. The music swooped and the dancing begun. In synchronony with the fifty other people in the center of the room, the two of them both took a slow stepped out the left, his back leg twisting as they moved in a circle. Usagi had no idea how to waltz, but she had seen enough from movies, observing the people around her, and simply feeling the motions out in her mind and whatever felt right at the moment.

Tuxedo Mask gave an approving nod and changed the steps to slightly more at pace with the music, letting her catch her feet up to match his. Soon enough, Usagi found the pattern in the steps and was able to easily follow along with a little bit of stumbling at first. After a minute or so of mild apologizing for misstepping, she grew accustomed to the waltz and finally managed to tear her gaze from her own feet in order to look into the mask of her dance partner. Usagi's lips parted slightly as she tried to see past the black silk that was draped where his eyes would be, letting himself see out but nobody in. It was an ingenious disguise, although it did not help to find out who she was dancing with, or who had saved her from certain death. Gathering her courage, she cleared her throat, fingers tightening on his shoulders in between the beat of the mild music.

"Uh...You are?" Usagi prompted, her eyebrows drooping down her temples in desperation. He gave a soft chuckle, wide lips turning up in amusement as he gazed at her through the fabric. Before giving an answer, the music heightened and swooped into its lively chorus, his gloved hand rushing down to grasp her own and lifting it into the air with perfect beat to the song. She gasped as Tuxedo Mask twisted her arm and letting her entire body twirl only with it, the tips of her shoes gracing the dance floor. He let his arm give full pressure to Usagi's lower back with the upper arm falling back onto his shoulder as her body arced gracefully against his supporting fingers. Violas joined the chorus, ending the note and letting her upper body be thrust gently into Tuxedo Mask's chest again. Even through the gloves she could feel the warmth in his hands as he steadied her from the abrupt tilt backwards that they pulled off surprisingly well for a clumsy person such as Usagi. Her heart thudded harder in nervousness, not matching up with her breathing although the discomfort was soon deluded by the closeness of their bodies together. She could smell his distinct scent, bittersweet roses mixed with the summer night air, nothing too artificial such as cologne and such. Trying to soak it into herself, she descreetly pressed closer, trying to remember how she had seem Tuxedo mask several times so far and this should feel natural, and it did. Maybe something deep inside her was drawn to him because of their similar powers, or maybe she had known him from somewhere else because he did smell awfully familiar.

 _I wish that I could dance with him forever._

His hand pressed deeper into her back and letting her chest fit into his, their breaths alternating in perfect synchrony. Her whole body melted into his, her body sinking into a state of bliss and absorbing the heat from his body like a flower with sunlight- trying to encrypt ever second of this moment and feeling into her brain for later reference. It was just like the dream with the princess a couple weeks ago. A gown, a prince, their embrace, the-

His body stiffened, the steps in their waltz stopping abruptly as he withdrew from Usagi. What was visible of his face was tense, arms raised in apology and jaw working without a sound.

"Princess, I'm sorry but I've got to go." His voice was distracted and did not seem to match up with his thoughts, only managing to jerk his head around anxiously before turning and darting away into the crowd. Usagi straightened, her arms curling in on one another as she warded away the sudden cold, still hardly comprehending what had just happened.

Apparently everything she loved was now was transient, her normal life as a school girl, a facade of a princess she had dreamed of being, and now her brief time in the headlights of possible love. But underneath the outer layer of babyish, clumsy, and tearful Usagi, she knew that a lot of things would be evanescent in her time of being Sailor Moon and if she were to be a proper Guardian of Justice, she had to get used to this type of heartbreak.

Many battles were swiftly approaching and she knew that in this case, luck was surely a double agent.

Seven

For a minute or so, Usagi could no no much more than stand in the center of the dance hall, staring at the exact spot where Tuxedo Mask had vanished into the crowd. She could still detect the faint scent of his hair that trailed and mixed with the smells of so amount others int his room although none had quite the same unique aroma as his. Soon, the dance floor became overcrowded with people as they joined in for the next song and Usagi was coaxed from her position and eventually ended up where she had started- on the balcony.

It was not all bad because she knew that he would appear in the next battle, guaranteeing consort and possibly even official alliances. Plus, love must have been in the air, or something in the drinks because the two musicians that she had been spying on previously were now making out vehemently on the far end of the balcony. Usagi held back a gleeful giggle, her spirit already rising as she watched so many others find happiness because while she was already fairly content with her life, besides the occasional surprise of becoming superhero, she wondered if she could someday have the fairy tale life such as that that she so often dreamed of.

"Usagi! Stop staring at them! And I saw you dancing with that man, you don't even know who he really is!" Usagi blinked, her chin bumping into her chest as she peered at the ground for the source of the voice. It was most certainly Luna telling from the faint quaver through the chastising tone. There she was, the tiny black cat with a crescent shaped bald patch on her forehead, half tucked beneath the pale pink hem of the gown. Luna wore a surprisingly expressive face for a cat, faint tufts of hair that posed as eyebrows slanting threateningly as she glared murderously. "Your blushing." She observed in dismay.

Recovering from the initial shock, Usagi gave a grimace that could probably pass as a smile, waving her hands to dismiss the notion with a quick change of topic. "Never mind that, how did you get here?"

"I climbed one of the trees over there and got to the railing." She replied nonchalantly, dismissing the humanly impossible feat with a couple words and a glance around. "Where's Rei and-"

There were muffled screams from within the building, echoing off the ceiling and splitting both of their ears and making Usagi instinctively stumble backwards and clap her hands over her ears. Luna darted towards the door and poked her head inside only to draw back in surprise, glancing over at her nervously to gesture for her to come. In response, Usagi crept closer, only letting her fearful eyes extend over the edge of the doorway to see what was going on. None of the guests seemed frightened seeing as how most of them stayed to watch on the fringes of the room, but Usagi was certainly afraid. A girl who appeared to be princess Dai was sprinting across the room, not bothering to go around straggling guests but rather barge right through as if they were bowling pins. She was hunched over a wooden chest that was secured at her belly, dress whirling behind her in a flash of milky lime. Two security guards burst through the doorway, tucking in their guns at the sight that there was no danger, the two of them charged after her with surprising speed. Unfortunately, something seemed to have possessed princess Dai because suddenly her speed increased, breaking away from the grappling guards with a roar only to shift her direction slightly so she was running directly as Usagi. Backing away in fear, her backside bumped into the railing to signal that she could flee no further. Princess Dai halted abruptly at the doorway of the balcony where nobody, not even the security guards, wouldn't dare approach the rabid princess. Thrusting a single triumphant fist into the air, the princess turned in a full circle to survey the damage she had wreaked with a cackle of glee. A faint greenish glow began to shimmer around her body, the mist that poured from her nostrils, mouth and ears turning an inky black that clung to her skin in minuscule beads- eventually clouding her glasses although this didn't stop her.

"Anyone who gets in my way will be sacrificed to our Great Ruler!" She bellowed into the dance hall, punching her fist into the air with every word. As princess Dai spoke, the emerald mist that had morphed to black began to billow into the air, filling every corner of the room and surrounding the guests. More screaming began but soon faded because as they breathed it in, starting with the eager watchers of the scene, began to fall unconscious. Usagi gasped as she watched an entire line of people collapse like dominoes and crumple over one another in a ring of bodies around the room.

Princess Dai barreled onward, ignoring the dwindling screams of those who had not been gassed yet and the pile of bodies that she had to leap over before reaching the double doorway. She was like a bullet, dashing in a blur of green with her red hair lighting the tiny figure like a flame on the tip of a matchstick. Usagi did her best to back away, trying to spot Luna's black fur on the dark balcony however impossible it was while also knowing that she couldn't run away from this possesses princess. She was Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon never ran from a real fight.

As the princess stampeded over the threshold, her pace didn't slow even as she neared the balcony- almost as if she intended to jump straight over it. Usagi hardly felt her own movements, only knowing that she had to save Dai no matter the consequences.

"NO!" And in that moment, Usagi found herself charging at the crazed girl, a storm of desperation as she rewired all of her attention to the balcony where she plowed into Princess Dai, sending her sprawling on the ground. The wooden chest cracked against the ground and skidded across the marble floors, flipping upside-down and balancing on its buckle. The princess cried out in distress, groping at the ground with sweaty fingers that shrieked when they slid over the floor. Usagi gasped, lunging to reach it first and trying to find purchase on her high heels although before she could even begin to near it, the princess kicked her legs up and striked Usagi in the shins, sending her flying backwards.

It was all a blur of sensations and emotions, not even able to full comprehend the five senses that seemed to be dimming at the fringes. All she could feel was herself soaring backwards with her feet hardly skimming the floor then her backside slamming into the railing at full force. The breath was knocked from her body as the metal collided with her upper back, letting her hands flail as Usagi tumbled backwards over the edge of the balcony. Center of balance shifting she felt herself suspended in the air for a half a second, not even long enough to figure out what had been going on although fear was already coursing through her system as the world suddenly halted- everything going still. Usagi found her left arm raised above her head, an iron grip cutting the circulation from her hand as the fingers dug into her wrist. All she could sense were the biting wind as it whipped through her twin tails, the knob that seemed to be wedged in her throat, and the manacle-like grip of her savior from the three story drop to the pavement. Maybe Usagi was already dead and was seeing something otherworldly, or that the lack of oxygen was making her hallucinate, or that nearly spectral form of Tuxedo Mask had somehow materialized on site to save her once again.

Sure enough, as she raised her chin to peer upwards, she realized that it was definitely Tuxedo Mask who smothered the railing of the balcony, one hand bent on the metal bar for support and the other grasping her hand which felt so far away. Even through the panic, and the ache in her lungs, Usagi felt her heart squeeze in overwhelming sympathy as she watched his face screwed up in determination and pain, a droplet of sweat rolling to the tip of his nose. She regained her breath quickly, gulping down air and trying to calm her racing heart that seemed to make their precarious hold quiver although it hardly did any good. Baring his teeth in frustration and the cords in his neck bulging as he continued to grip her hand with every bit of strength left. The silk gloved slipped over her sticky palm, threatening to drop it hold however hard he strained against it. Usagi whimpered, tipping her head and trying in vain to grapple at his wrist although it did not bend that way, merely making the fluid gloved slide over the rigid bones around her thumb and past the wiggling fingers.

The grip slipped completely, causing Tuxedo Mask to plunge over the side just as she had done seconds earlier and drop a meter over the edge before seizing the metal bar with the open hand. It halted their abrupt fall with an involuntary grunt as Usagi hear the blood rush through her ears and muffle the rest of the world out, it was almost helpful in blocking out distractions for fastening her fingers to the thick material around his wrist. Tuxedo Mask's feet were planted against the outer wall for purchase, straining to support both his own body weight and her own from one, treacherous grip. She cried out, fingers scrabbling at his and finding that her sweat saturated hands easily slid over the slick material as once again they fell.

Air was the only thing under her feet as the two of them plummeted like stones from the sky, the cement walk nearing until it was only twenty feet, fourteen, ten. her hands working without instruction to grasp the pen that was clipped too her sash. In midair, Tuxedo Mask managed to wrap his arms around her body in attempt to break the fall, although Usagi had another plan. With closed eyes, her hands worked without instruction to grasp the pen that was clipped too her sash, she raised the it blindly into the air and shouted,

"Transform!"

Aureole beams of golden light cascaded from the tip and hitting her squarely in the eye, although Usagi refused to turn away. Tuxedo Mask's arms curled around her body tighter until she could barely breathe, both of their bodies moving without thinking for their fear was to strong to contain. Swiftly, the pen was swallowed in the luminescence, the light casting a nearly blinding layer of yellow over heir faces and obscuring everything from view. In what felt like forever but must have been only around three seconds, the pen elongated its shimmering form, the light dimming to reveal a milky pink umbrella that matched Usagi's dress exactly, white lace fluttering on its edges and a curved handle that made it easy for her to grip. The pen/umbrella immediately halted their fall as it billowed up like a blooming flower and managed to catch the winds in its gaping bottom, interrupting their fall- or at least slowing it down drastically.

Both of them touched the ground and nearly collapsed although the umbrella continued to fly upwards, keeping them upright as they landed on the concrete. Usagi's high heels clipped on the hard ground and nearly twisted her ankles, falling into the chest of Tuxedo Mask who still refused to relinquish his tight hold around her shoulders, burying his nose into her hair to make sure that she was still there and safe. Too stunned to do much else, she gently pulled away, letting her eyes travel up to his eyes which were still covered in the white mask although she imagined them vividly.

"You saved me today." He confessed, voice relaxing into his usual elegant notes although there was a tense undertone. Eyebrows lowing in sternness, his hand caressed across her shoulders and traced down the sleeves only to curl into her palm where it fit comfortably- warming Usagi's entire body at its touch. "Are you hurt?"

She gulped and shook her head, still searching Tuxedo Mask's face for anything that she might be able to recognize him by, although she found herself distracted on the angles of his jawbone and the way his hair fluttered across his brow which was covered in a film of sweat. In her eyes, he was quite a handsome savior.

Just like much else in the last few weeks, their reunion was ephemeral, ending in his hasty departure into the night, his red and black cape billowing behind him as if he was the wind himself. Usagi was left standing in the cold air with nothing except for an umbrella to keep her warm, a lot of good that'll do now that she was on the ground. Tuxedo Mask sprang like a cat to the post, giving her one last glance at him in the dim light of the streetlamp before darting into the shadows where he blended so easily into the darkness.

"Usagi!" The voice sounded from above, quaking yet fierce all at the same time- Luna. Startled, Usagi flipped around and jerked her head up to the place where they had both hung seconds earlier. Luna was poking her head between two of the golden posts of the railing, her violet eyes flicking from side to side in fear. "Transform!"

She gasped, remembering suddenly why she was here in the first place and what she had to do. In a flurry of adrenaline, she raised her hand into the air, dropping the umbrella and shouting,

"Moon Power Make Up!" Her body dissolved into stars, solidifying again to be wrapped in the tight white wrap. Then came the burst of ribbons and the skirt bloomed from her hipbones, the blue lapel fluttering about her neck as the bow popped onto her chest. Her twin tail buns tightened, a red crystal embedded into each of them to mark when the jewelry would come. The red choker around her neck, crystal earrings and the pendant in the center of the bow, snowy gloves, along with her knee high boots that melded up her leg as if molten. The only step left was the tiara. Usagi raised both hands to her forehead, letting them brush over her brow to where the familiar feeling heavy gold would begin to form- it didn't come. In the middle of the transformation, Usagi opened her eyes in fear, her breath hitching as her thoughts shot back to a couple nights earlier when she had thrust the tiara at Jadite. It had nearly sliced him clean in half before Rei had caught him on fire and left nothing in sight- not even a sign that there had been an actual human being being burned alive within the inferno. Usagi shuddered at the thought although her mind jumped to the fact that she hadn't had the chance to retrieve it before de-transforming and coming back tot he mortal world. Without her tiara, there was practically nothing besides the clothes that set Sailor Moon apart from Usagi Tsukino- even if she could find Rei and Ami in time, there would be no way that this battle could be won so easily.

Mind racing, she could think of nothing that could save her from the inevitable fate of the guardians of justice, for without the tiara- she was nothing. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, one that rose like a buoy from the depths of her soul, saturated in unattainable memories and sinister emotions. In desperation, Usagi clamped both hands around the pendant that was situated around her chest, feeling her rapid heart's tickle under her fingers and the warmth that the brooch emitted from its crystals- the source of all of her strength and power. Closing her eyes, she let the incandescent light fill her up with its energy, soak her all the way through and induce memories that she would never have stumbled upon: the pride she felt when her new friend Ami had beat the game, or the satisfaction of helping Rei retrieve her friend, the comfort as Tuxedo Mask took her into his protective arms, and even the happiness that she leeched off of the loving musicians. She remembered the way the moon shone tonight, gleaming like a droplet of molten silver against a backdrop of darkness, tinged with blue and a perfect half circle with its edged faintly outlined. She was Sailor Moon and that was her realm. She gathered energy from its rays, soaking in its stringy beams that was cast from so far above. The shadow of dread that had been discreetly covering her mindset began to recede and leave only a virgin happiness that filled Usagi to the brim, embracing her inner self in warmth and strength. Where the tiara should have appeared minutes ago, a new heaviness settled on her forehead, the molten metal working its way around her brow.

 _A new tiara._

The next think she knew, Sailor Moon was leaping to the decorative acacia tree, springing onto its flimsy branches and springing to the outer edge of the balcony where she gracefully vaulted over upside down and stuck the landing. Her body was coursing with never before felt energy and muscles like steel that she figured could lift a horse if attempted, her mind was at its pinnacle with thoughts that scrolled over and could almost be heard. Sailor Moon was at her ultimate form. Right before her, stood a tangible shadow that was thick with dust and inky black, sweeping over the balcony as if it were an incoming rain cloud. In its center was an orb of light that radiated draining energy, glowing a vibrant green and pulsing like a heart. There seemed to be a face that rose from its blinding light with mere shadows for a nose and two bored holes near the top for eyes along its upper edge and a writhing mouth that seemed to utter a couple rasping words.

"Sailor Guardians, your attempt is futile against my awesome power. Relinquish the crystal!" Its voice grew more threatening and echoed across the corridor, the face becoming clearer with every word. Sailor Moon stood her ground, not quite sure if she should already use her one attack so early in the battle or wait to see if there are more enemies. Unsure, she tried to stall by making herself look bigger, straightening her back and jutting her chest out to show just how unafraid she was although it seemed to do nothing against the oncoming shadow.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice- Sailor Moon!" The words came out more forcefully than she had initially intended, although it had the perfect effect- as if she was stronger than that expanding blanket of darkness. Crossing her arms and pointing directly at the inky blob, she let her eyebrows angle upward, expression falling naturally into the warrior's that she was born to be. "And now, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon whipped her arms around, batting at her waving tails of yellow with the side of her palm in what she hoped was threatening although they were already flapping wildly in the breeze.

"Evil spirit, be exorcised!"

From behind her, a cacophony of sounds assaulted her eardrums: that of panting, screaming, the clipping of heels, the fierce voice of what she assumed to be Sailor Mars, and the roar of flames as they billowed from over Sailor Moon's shoulder and flew into the beast in a flurry of red and oranges. While the fire was one of their strongest attacks, it was nothing against the demonic presence that lurked inside this shadow. It one motion, the monster managed to spread its already gaping mouth and swallow the fire whole. If anything, the shadow merely grew even more menacing than before that flames.

Sailor Moon stepped back in shock, flipping around to see her two accomplices standing side by side in a battle stance directly behind her, a bit surprised but without an ounce of fear. They both glanced sideways at her, Mercury appearing to be a bit pale and queasy while Mars was of course as bellicose as she always was. Suddenly, the moon began to peek from behind the curtain of clouds that had previously obscured it, letting its silvery-blue tinged beams shine directly on them all like a spotlight. Hissing, the shadowy creature receded slightly into the darkest corner of the balcony where all was shrouded in shadow, deterred only by a couple of seconds.

 _The only thing that can defeat dark power is light._

An idea occurred to her for the second time today, an ingenious one that Usagi would be extremely proud of in the morning no matter how absurd it sounded right then. Without hardly bothering to think, Sailor Moon yanked the pristine tiara from her brow, letting its edges glance over her skin painfully, and gripping it tightly in her hand. She flipped around, having the extreme levels of courage to thank for her brief, unpracticed speech that was soon to be followed by a swift attack on her part...hopefully.

"You possessed a princess you shameless villain!" Sailor Moon accused, jabbing her finger at the beast with all the force she could muster. "Sailor Moon will now punish you in the name of the Moon!" Swooping her hand downward, she swept the new tiara from her brow, not even taking the time to examine her new accessory. It was solid beneath her fingers as a weapon should be, the smooth sheen over each jewel embedded in its surface slid over her fingers and glinted dangerously in the dim light. Even as she ran, Sailor Moon could feel its penetrating ray upon her skin before whipping it up and angling its center diamond in the precise position she wanted, although her hands shook and made it difficult to hold correctly. She licked her lips with gritted teeth and held it up above her head.

Its effect was instantaneous, as the clouds parted the thin beams of moonlight shot into the diamond, redirecting its path through the precise cuts that was already made into the surface. The light glared with such intensity into the center of the shadow that even Sailor Moon herself had to shield her eyes away although she snuck a brief peek between her fingers. The pale shaft of moonlight burst through the darkness and invaded over the entire mass of shadow, completely engulfing it it until the beast began to dissolve. Starting from the glowing ball of light in the center, the light worked its way through until it reached the very edges- reducing the vast shadow into nothingness. The white noise that the beast had made from its consistent billowing form had dissipated along with it, leaving them in a far brighter room and eerie silence.

Sailor Moon stood awkwardly by the railing, still holding her tiara far above her head where it had defeated the enemy, not even a wisp of it to keep for a spoil. She gulped and lowered her arm, the blood rushing back into place and releasing feeling into her fingers as she flipped around the room to observe what damage it had wreaked. Sailor Moon was still in shock from such a quick battle, not quite sure how to feel about her victory except for the relief that began to spread. As she realized that everything was so soon back to normal, all of the senses were rejuvenated again, her heart rate slowing to its average beat although the breaths didn't match up and made for an uncomfortable rhythm.

Princess Dai was huddled in the corner and petrified by the entire ordeal, stroking the wooden chest affectionately with possessed eyes glowing green in the dim lighting. As the shadow evanesced away, the princess became rigid, her eyes rolling to the top of her head as she released the mahogany box which clattered to the floor. Sailor Mercury was the first to scuttle over frantically and shake the fainted princess awake, using mild amounts of Mercury Aqua Mist that peppered the royal's face in droplets of water. Sailor Moon edged forward cautiously and peered over Mercury's shoulder to where the princess lay prone on the marble floors, her tongue lolling and glasses askew- partly tangled in her strawberry blonde hair and one arm somehow twisted up her nostril. She stifled a giggle as the princess's eyes fluttered open, no longer the lime green glow of possession but now a soft golden brown that was slightly dulled though would soon be full of life once she was fully awake.

"Whaa..." She murmured, her arms twitching in attempt to straighten her glasses. Impulsively, Sailor Mars who was ducked on the opposite side of Ami stretched her hand out and swiftly knocked the spectacles from Dai's face, letting them rattle to the ground. Moon hastily looked askance at Mars and gave an approving nod, gesturing for them to leave the premise before the princess could regain her glasses and identify her glorious saviors.

Eight

"Ladies and Gentleman and everybody in between! Princess Dai proudly presents the world's final secret treasure, the crown jewel of the royal family!" The announcer's voice was euphonious although it held an undertone of excitement at the prospect of seeing such a highly promoted treasure.

Ami, Rei and Usagi were in the very back of the crowd of drunken guests, waiting intently for the big reveal. As they had done before the three of them had waited to arrive until at least some of the guests had fully woken from their spell of unconsciousness, trying to appear as dazed as possible to blend in. At first, it was a frenzy of stammering and threats to call the police, although eventually every single one of them seemed to have forgotten the incident. Simply vanished from their mind as swiftly as the shadow had dissolved on contact with the light. Of course that had worked in the Guardians of Justice's favor, letting them continue their mission to find the Legendary Silver Crystal which they believed to be the kingdom of D's prized jewel. They tried to blend in as best as three sober kids in a sea of drunken adults could appear, ducking behind others and working their way to the very back of the presentation room. It was fairly difficult to see from the back, although Usagi was sure that there would be some way of recognizing it. Maybe it would light up in their presence? Cause a mini explosion somewhere in the embassy? Or somehow, the three of them would simply know through whatever magical senses they had accumulated through their short time as guardians?

Turning her attention back to the presentation, Usagi squinted from her distant spot and tried to see what was going on in the stage above. Ami tensed, anxiety radiating from where she stood nearby, although she appeared to be her usual calm disposition. Usagi had always been able to sense such things, although she didn't understand why Ami would be so tense at the moment, even if it was The Legendary Silver Crystal, there were easy ways of getting it. As always, Rei had her gaze focused firmly on the wooden chest so high above, her jaw jutting out and a tiny fire in her eyes. Her entire body buzzed with impatience that was nearly contagious to the point that Usagi felt her finger twitching in anticipation.

On stage, the blood-red curtain was pulled back by two guards on either side who bowed respectfully as Princess Dai entered between the swaying fabric. As well as the other guests, Dai's mind seemed to have been completely been wiped clean of the battle, leaving her with a slightly glazed over appearance but otherwise completely normal. Her dress had changed to a deep plum color that draped over her nearly hipbones and hung to her feet where a couple inches slid over the pristine flooring. The square neckline that was laced with tiny amethyst nuggets that glimmered in the yellow tinged lighting of the room, complementing her light reddish hair with its deep tones while also bringing out her nearly nonexistent curves. The princess's expression was passive although a smug grin crept involuntarily over her face as she stepped forward to open the adorned chest. The crowd grew intent, leaning forward and pushing their way for a better view. Placing her hands delicately on the latch, she pried it open to reveal...

Well, whatever it was, it sure wasn't the Legendary Silver Crystal...

While the crowd _oohed_ in awe and cameras flashed light across the room, Usagi simply felt her heart sink in despair as she stared at the ghastly sculpture. It was rested on a red cushion like she had seen wedding rings, although she felt as if this should not warrant such extravagant treatment. On the tiny pillow rested a six inch tall golden statue of what looked like an idealized princess Dai- glasses and all except not quite as big on the sculpture's face as it was in real life. While the art may not be the most beautiful thing Usagi has laid eyes on in her life, the way the gold's glint shone all the way across the room to where the three of them stood made her gasp in synchony with the hundreds of others around her. Ami and Rei did not seem as impressed as her, Ami giving a low sigh of resignation and glancing at their pigtailed partner with a downcast yet kind smile. Rei looked as if she were trying to swallow her own tongue, her face becoming red and tight, even from the side the fire in her eyes made Usagi cower slightly and turn away.

"That's okay," Ami spoke in a dulcet tone, her voice heavy in passive acceptance. "The fact that we recognized that this may be a factor in our mission suggests that we are doing fairly well as our roles as Guardians of Justice. It has strengthened and primed our-"

"Eh, I'm not disappointed." Usagi interrupted, flapping her hand around and puckering the upper corner of her mouth in mild disguest. Ami clapped her mouth closed, and glancing to the side in nervousness. "It would'a been kinda scary to find the crystal cause I wouldn't know what do with it!" Ami sighed in dismay.

"I actually agree with Usagi-chan on this one." Rei expressed tautly. "If we had found it, the enemies would surly find a way to track us through it." She gave a swift flip to her inky hair and swallowed tightly. Ami cleared her throat to bring their attention back to her and jutted her pointed chin to the right where a gaggle of guests clapped and hooted drunkenly at the presentation on stage. The announcer was blathering on about the toil put into the project and the history of the statue of their 'beloved princess.' Usagi bit her lip in worry and gestured for the others to move away.

While Usagi was not particularly disappointing about not finding their Legendary Silver Crystal, she couldn't help but to want to search more- _fight more_. The sensation of adrenaline that coursed heavily in her veins was addicting- she dreamt of her victories every day, hoping for another chance to use her newfound powers. Even as she moved from the crowd, scraped, bloody and bruised- something deep in her shrouded past begged for her to feel that glorifying pain once again.

The Sailor Moon deep in Usagi Tsukino was beginning to awaken.

Nine

Sailor Moon was utterly exhausted. After being nearly thrown from a building, the terror of loosing her only weapon, then the strain of energy from conceiving and using a new tiara had been nearly been a overtaxing for even the strongest of Guardians. Plus, the juice that she had sampled earlier may or may not have alcoholic- causing her to feel extra drowsy and slightly dizzy. She had immediately staggered to the nearest bench and plopped herself down, _nearly_ falling asleep the moment her head touched the steel arm of the chair. Mars and Mercury had protested, saying that she couldn't stay transformed while still on the sight of the crime- _somebody could get a good look and recognize her! Or worse_ , Rei had stressed, _look up her skirt_. They had soon given up, seeing as Moon had no intention of moving any time soon with any amount of arguing. They had given up and de-transformed in private, regaining their simple dress costumes and trying to act like the confused guests as they slowly woke- somehow loosing all memories of the event once all of them had been revived. The party was back on track, and so was their mission.

Sailor Moon was ready for sleep to come and whisk her away into the land of dreams, although while her eyes drooped, unconsciousness on the fringes of brain, sleep refused to come. Fatigue drained her of any will to move, yet her mind never wavered from its continuous replay of the nights events. She awkwardly pulled down her skirt in attempt to keep away the biting cold of the metal, then rested her hand beneath her cheek letting the other arm dangle over her hip. The repositioning did help immensely, in fact, it was enough to allow her mind to drift away into the world of sleep where moon princes with their moon princesses could be found, full of not only talking cats but talking rabbits and elephants as well, and the thing she longed for the most at the moment- she knew in dreams was where Tuxedo Mask awaited.

Sailor Moon dreamt of his lovely black cape that always billowed behind him when he leapt away, the way she imagined his beautiful eyes behind the mask, his slow yet eager stride as he paced towards her leaning in for a kiss...

He tasted the way that roses smell, sweet and heavily intoxicating, his heady breath leaving warm traces on her skin. Lips as tender as a silky petal pried her own open to let in his delicious taste, her heart fluttering madly as if it were leaping flames. Sailor Moon sank into the kiss as dawn does with the night- letting his arms circle around her shoulders and press closer fervently and wanting so stay like this forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

This feeling... it almost nostalgic...like I've felt it somewhere before...

With a gasp, her eyes fluttered open to reveal Tuxedo Mask's handsome face mere inches from her own, a melancholy smile creeping across his reddened lips that matched the blush that had bloomed over cheekbones. Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock but refused to pull away, savoring the traces that he had stamped onto her skin from the gentle caresses over her once closed lids. His beautiful face became unsure, eyes darting to the side as he drew back slightly, a his hands becoming stiff over her shoulders. Without hesitation, she dug her fingers into the lapels of his now rumpled suit, halting him from moving away from their position.

"Who are you really?" She murmured, trying to memorize the shape of his face and the lovely scent that emanated softly. He gave a sad smile, pressing his lips together without a word- yet the small shake of his head was enough. "Okay then," Sailor Moon gulped, doing her best to see behind the veil that was draped over the eye slits in the mask- her imagination not enough to sate her curiosity for once. "Why do you always appear before us?" It was hardly a whisper, her head tilting to the side innocently. His expression turned hard as Tuxedo Mask straightened, letting the cool air come between them and form a barrier between them. With a hard swallow, he replied in a voice so very different than last time- strained and painful to listen to, not sure if his voice was about to grow into an angry shout, or crack of sadness.

"I too am in search of The Legendary Silver Crystal."

There was a moment of silence, Sailor Moon peered downward in thought, her arm dropping silently. He continued to stare analytically at her as if analyzing her reaction to this news, his feet clicking on the marble floors as he made his way backwards. "Does that make you an ally..." she questioned softly, letting her eyes wander back to where he stood. "...or an enemy?"

He gave a wry grin, a shadow falling over his face as the moonlight was obscured by clouds. "Who knows?" he breathed shallowly, "Since we are both after the same thing...I guess that would make me your enemy."

A crooked bolt of lightning struck in the distance, its fingers groping at the cityscape to light up the balcony and nearly blinding Sailor Moon. As the darkness resumed, falling over her vision like a curtain and rain began to fall, Tuxedo Mask was gone in the night.


	5. Act 5- Makoto Kino- Sailor Jupiter

Usagi trudged along the sidewalk, mentally preparing herself for another dull day at school, rain, homework, Umino, and getting detention. Just like every other day of the week. What made it worse was the fact that the rainy season had arrived. It had been raining nonstop for days since the night of their last battle at the embassy, the moment that Tuxedo Mask had left the great water spigot in the clouds had turned on and hadn't halted once. Usagi hadn't seen the sun in days behind the curtain of blindingly white clouds, not a single spot of blue amongst a sea of rain clouds. She scrunched up her shoulders in attempt to keep warm without an umbrella, involuntary shivers making her entire body quake. Her mind turned back to her most recent dream- the only good thing so far in the day. It was difficult to remember, all Usagi recalled was a backdrop of white that caused her to feel exposed and not at all safe, nothing in sight except her own hands that shielded her eyes from the light that assaulted from all sides. Then a call. Her name, although it was not Usagi Tsukino. Deep and pleasing to the ear, its syllables rolling together to create nearly a song of unfamiliar words. In the distance, there was a figure, too far away to recognize although it was eerily familiar...

"You know," Luna, who was perched on Usagi's shoulder interrupted. "You really should try to live your life as a more aware person." Two cherry red eyes bored into the side of her head, her tail rapping erratically on her back. Usagi pouted her lips and snatched at one of her now soaking tails of hair, almost appearing brownish as the water saturated the stringy mess. Luna loved to lecture her on how to live her life: eat less, study more, find ambition, practice her fighting skills...now this.

"What do you mean?..." Usagi whined, wringing her hair and poking her tongue into her cheek in attempt to hold in the exasperation that was bursting to be freed. Luna sucked in a breath to prepare for the speech that was to come.

"You could realize that if you wanted to get to school on time, you need to go to bed earlier and get up earlier, then you can get a proper amount of sleep. Or being aware of possible dangerous situations like a real Guardian of Justice should!" The tone turned defiant, tinged with the pent up anger that Luna had probably been keeping inside her tiny cat-brain for many days. "For example, that Tuxedo Mask. We have no idea who he truly is, and he says he might be an enemy. That never would have occurred to you if he hadn't said it himself!"

Usagi threw her head back with a groan, letting the icy drops of rain run down her nose and into the collar of her uniform where more goose pimples formed and made her arms feel numb with cold. "You're getting so heavy..." She complained, adjusting her shoulder blade to let the weight off the muscles. Luna rolled her eyes and batted at Usagi's neck to grab her attention again but all that caused was a great yawn that sprouted tears at the corner of her eyes. "I think you need to become more aware of your weight, Luna." She combated with a groggy grin.

Apparently, Usagi had been crossing the street, although she hadn't even realized it. Luna cried out in horror, her nails scraping through the fabric of the uniform as she scrambled to leap off. There was a flash of headlights and a splash of tires screeching over puddles and concrete. That was all Usagi knew before she felt herself flying backwards through the air. The white of clouds and a crystal palace with an array of stars behind it filled her vision for a microsecond before she slammed into the sidewalk with so much force that the air was nearly knocked from her lungs. But it wasn't. Something cushioned her fall, soft and heavy that was wrapped tightly around her body, rolling expertly before hitting the concrete with a thump.

The next moment, Usagi was lying face up on the wet sidewalk, the back of her uniform most likely stained with dirt and mud- not that it mattered now. On top of her was a girl, already sitting up briskly and brushing the dirt from her front, squinting menacingly at the car that had nearly hit them both. She looked around the same age-fourteen of so, yet much taller and leaner than Usagi who was slightly plump and babyish. This girl had the air of someone who had seen everything and was ready for it, her movements deliberate and far more powerful than intended. A pile of auburn hair was gathered back into a tight ponytail that pulled on her scalp, tied with a green band with two emerald jewels buried in the curly mess. She was strangely beautiful although not in the way one would expect, her toned muscled bulging in her arms and broad chest stiff with strength. High cheekbones and angular nose brought out the ferocity in her expression as she turned back to Usagi who continued to stare- awestruck.

"You okay?" Her voice was terse, becoming low and softening with concern as she peered down at her. Usagi managed a wobbly nod, her gaze glued to her savior's large green eyes. They were a vibrant jade green that glimmered with life and reflected the tensity and wild concern of the situation- she just wanted to fall into them as she would a bed of grass. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful...

The girl gave a sideways grin and helped Usagi shakily to her feet, her strong arms yanking her up with surprising grace. The girl towered over the blonde at least a head her broad shoulders nearly doubling and aura far more confidant- she didn't even seem to be fazed by the speeding car, nor the fact that she had just saved the life of a random girl. Usagi of course noticed her least defining features first, the pink rose-shaped earrings and the light fragrance that drifted from her clothing: the heady scent of plants, bittersweet rain, and cooking flour. "You got to be careful out here, it can be dangerous on the streets."

Usagi couldn't find her voice so only a pathetic stutter was emitted, partnered with a dip of her head in response- too stunned by the recent events to do much more than gape and rub her bruised backside.

And with that, without another glance, the girl heaved a sigh and stepped on the corner of her upturned umbrella which had flew a couple feet away, letting it snap up and catching the handle with reflexes faster than lightning. She cracked her neck and paced away down the block, a great wet stain marring the back of her impeccable uniform although she didn't seem to mind.

 _What the heck had just happened?_

Two

"Oh! Naru-chan! That is stunning on you!" Usagi exclaimed, clapping a sodden hand over her mouth. In her left, she held a low-resolution, paper-printed copy of a photo of Naru. Her arms were spread to show off the wedding dress as a model's would be, an enormous grin lighting up her face and the excitement spreading even via photograph. The outfit was indeed beautiful, silky white material that was only slightly too big, the arms scrunching up elegantly as it reached her shoulders where a tiny puff of chrysanthemums. At the neckline and around the hem, pearls peppered the area in arabesque designs- flowers and swirls that curled upward like waves. Even a transparent veil was draped over her red hair, a tiara of pearls holding it in place.

Naru giggled along with a modestly agreeing nod of the head as she took the photo in hand. "Yes, you know that bridal shop near the entrance of the shopping district? They've got a whole section on wedding dresses." The small group must have looked confused because she paused to glance around before continuing the explanation." My cousin should be getting married soon, but she and her husband couldn't make it to the fitting, so since I'm practically the same size, I did it instead!" A girl to Usagi's right with black hair and brown eyes began to mutter an unfinished question about the groom, but Naru continued on, "Yeah...about that..."

 _One, two, three..._

Usagi mentally counted for the moment that Umino was going to pop up from some mysterious corner with some conspiracy theory with an entire slideshow presentation for evidence.

 _Seven, eight..._

"I heard that the men who visited there have all gone missing!" Sure enough, on the count of ten, Umino's large head squeezed between the two people on the left. His large glasses reflected the blinding light of the clouds and made Usagi not only cringe from his existence, but for the beam of light that reflected straight in her eye. It reminded her of the battle that she had won merely nights before when she had somehow conjured the new tiara. "Your cousin's husband could be a victim..." his eyebrows jumped several times and Usagi couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"I never found out why they never came come to think of it..." Naru mumbled, her expression becoming distracted and thoughtful as if she were actually considering the theory. Usagi swatted at her wrist, waking her from the mild stupor of thought. "So anyway," Naru continued, batting at the air- trying to appear unimpressed. "Their wedding is supposed to be in June and that means she'll have a happy marriage, right? She will be a June bride and that means good luck."

Usagi squealed, face screwing up in attempt to hold in her cry of joy. _I want to be a bride._ The moment that thought occurred to her, she thought of Tuxedo Mask, this time in a white suit that matched a gown that she would wear. Her dress would be sleeveless with a train as long as her body and rings of gold that circled around her waist and hung down to her hip. In excitement, she began to babble to Naru about how she wanted her wedding to be, the three other kids also bombarding Naru with question and color schemes for their own dresses, except for Umino who somehow sank back into the crowd behind him. Somehow in the frenzy, Usagi must have stumbled backward in laughter, something solid bumping into her upper back.

"Hey, like I said before, be careful!" The low voice reprimanded sardonically, its low cadence booming throughout the corridor. Usagi flipped around in surprise to be met with two emerald orbs that made contact with her own sapphire ones, green like springtime and bright like a newborn colt. They held an intensity that Usagi could never pray to accomplish and yet it was not threatening. As quick as ever, the girl from this morning slipped away, trying to blend into the sea of heads although that was an impossible feat seeing her height- at least a head over everybody in the room.

"Hey!" Somebody called, their voice spiked with malicious teasing, "Why aren't you wearing our uniform?" The boy sniggered his finger aimed at her ponytail, "And whats with that hair?!" Her uniform was mostly white with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a cross stitch down her chest that reached her tan skirt. The lapel across her neck was the same fawn shade and adorned with two stripes. There was nothing apparently wrong with her hair, although the boy made a point to made fun. It was casual yet held a crisp appearance, Usagi envied her courage to go against the dress code. But apparently it was no courage.

The girl's mouth curled into a snarl as she approached the boy in several long strides, leaning forward and digging her fingers into the front of his shirt so that her face was inches away, as if she were either going to kiss him or bite him. The boy cried out, struggling to escape her iron grip although it was futile. She did not falter to snap back with a growl that sounded deep in her throat, "The school uniform doesn't fit me... _kouhai_." The group of onlookers gasped at the derogatory term, doing their best to stay away from the scene. Without remorse, she swung her leg around and kicked the feet straight from under him, letting go at just the right moment to cause her opposer to fall to the ground in a whimpering heap. She placed her tongue in her teeth, still glaring at the boy with a mixture of amusement and ferocity- cracking her neck before moving away. After such a spectacle, the kids closest to her seemed to pale, moving away swiftly from where the girl passed by with fearful expressions, muttering behind their hands. In the last moment that she was visible and the girl began to turn a corner, Usagi thought she spotted the light from her eyes dim to a rueful shade, muscular arms dropping down in defeat before she shifted her graceful gait to the left.

"That's the transfer student in class 6, she got kicked out of her last school for getting in a fight and hurting a kid." Umino nudged Usagi's arm, trying to get her attention. "She has herculean strength and has aggression issues, you don't want to be involved with her, a sweet girl like you..." Umino made sardonic kissing sounds and Usagi could do nothing but growl, shoving her heel into his shin and wiping the pucker off his lips hopefully for good. He merely giggled creepily, hobbling away while trying to stifle the heaving breathing from pain, although it was no less unusual.

Usagi pursed her lips, remembering how this morning she had seemed so kind, hurling herself to knock Usagi out of the way, pulling her bruised self up so gracefully with that inhuman strength. She didn't seem any different from that moment, merely defensive and slightly antagonized but not at all bad. There was something but deeper going on that just a scuffle.

The wind fluttered through the strands of Usagi's yellow hair, ruffling it like the wind and blowing up loose strands on the breeze. It blew the heat from the back of her neck and wiped the red from her cheeks, making her shiver from the strange combination of climate. While the rain had momentarily stopped its downpour, and blue sky bloomed across the white sky, the air was beginning to warm in its pent up state beneath the clouds although a mild breeze had stirred up, making a strange mixture of hot and cold. She gave a tiny shiver as a streak of lightning lit up in the distance. This would most likely be the warmest day in the rainy season, so Usagi and Naru figured that they had better take advantage of it, deciding on camping out at the Central Gardens during lunch break. She had gone on ahead while Naru stayed behind to check on her other friends- Naru was a social butterfly and could never be relied on to make it for anything. Usually, she would have been disappointed and stayed behind, but this time, she had another motive.

The new girl.

She was sitting solitary on a park bench, hunched over and watching a baseball game as she ate her lunch. While appearing at peaceful, the girl did show signs of loneliness that Usagi was on a mission to extinguish for good. Creeping stealthily behind the bench, Usagi felt a tiny droplet of fear pinch her heart, a coldness washing over her in remembrance of her uncanny strength and the rumors of why she had been expelled. But there was also the moment when this girl had saved Usagi's life from the speeding car, leaping in front and shoving her out of the way seconds before the tires hit the place where she had been standing. There was good in her and Usagi knew well of it, it was only a matter of getting to know her.

"Hey...that's a pretty good lunch you've got there." Usagi commented, poking her head over the shoulder of the new girl. "Nice bag too." The girl nearly jumped from her seat, her head jerking around fast enough to cause whiplash with her nostrils flared. Usagi flashed a smile and rested her chin on her hands in attempt to look innocent, although the girl looked no less stunned, her mouth in mid chew and eyes narrowed cautiously as if constantly on guard. Sighing, the blonde's eyes darted greedily between the lunch and the girl's hilariously startled expression. It was a downy cotton lunch-bag on the inside, and a waterproof coat over the out, a green flowered pattern dotting its surface. Her lunch consisted of fried rice balls wrapped in cellophane paper, chicken and various vegetables mixed in, its outside a light golden brown. At its side were carrot strips and sausage that was wrapped in dried seaweed, mouthwatering crispy.

There was a blunt clang of the baseball hitting the bat and a faint whizzing of slapping wind. Usagi didn't even see it coming, but realized the near miss seconds after it had happened. With reflexes faster than a blink, the girl extended her hand to catch ball that nearly smacked into Usagi's forehead, not even needing to let her hand move backward to absorb the impact. She grunted, profile tightening along with her grip as she slid her lunch off her lap and marched towards the baseball field. Usagi gave a delayed gasp, hardly comprehending what had just happened in the time that it had taken for the brunette to retaliate.

"Oy!" A player closest to them shouted through the chain-link fence, waving their arms in attempt to catch their attention. The girl's sharp eyes focused on the player who had thrown the ball originally, spreading her legs to the side and winding up her arm. Thrusting the ball forward, it arced through the air in a flash of white against the grey sky, simultaneously giving out a roar of anger.

"PRACTICE YOUR AIM KISAMA!" The profanity echoed across the park, turning more than just a few heads in their direction. It was almost too far to see, but the ball appeared to hit the boy in between the legs with such speed that it hardly gave him a chance to dodge- he soon collapsed with a distant howl. The girl snarled, face turning crimson in anger with a deeply carved wrinkle forming between her eyes. Usagi cowered behind the park bench, nearly able to feel the spot where the ball would have left its mark on her forehead if it weren't for the new kid.

"Ah-thank you." Usagi stammered, standing on shaky legs to sit on the front of the bench, heart racing too rapidly for her to stand balanced. Gulping, she gave a weak smile, feeling suddenly extremely inferior compared to this brawny athlete that had practically saved her life. Something in the girl's expression grew soft, eyebrows lowering in thoughtful recognition. She inched closer, the strained sinews in her neck loosening as the girl drew closer, cocking her head to the side.

"You're the girl from this morning, right?" This time, her voice was not as powerful as before, now reminiscing and kind, like it was her duty to care for this random kid in the streets and school. Usagi gave a slow nod, still watching cautiously as the girl went from troubled and concerned, to hardened from anger- the crease reappearing on the bridge of her nose. "You shouldn't space out." She spoke breathlessly, pacing to the opposite end of the bench and picking up her lunch, head turning back to the game as if nothing had ever happened.

Slightly put-off by the girl's standoffishness, Usagi glanced to the side scooting closer until they were sitting a mere three inches apart. The girl appeared to be extremely uncomfortable, but Usagi ignored that fact.

"Heyyy...those rice balls look good..." She poked her head to the side, observing as the girl fingered one of them in her forceful fingers- obviously not taking the hint seeing from the confused nod and attempt to move farther away. She raised one to her lips and was just about to nibble before Usagi made a tiny whine in the back of her throat, loud enough to be heard from several feet away. The girl gave a pained chuckle and motioned for her to take one, shifting her head to the side to hide the annoyance that was plainly plastered to her face. Usagi hardly hesitated to take two.

"I'm not really the type of girl that eats a lot," Usagi lied, scarfing down the meal and most likely half the cellophane wrap. "But my hand is out of control!" With a burst of laughter that most likely spattered her dress in rice spittle, she nudged her the girl's broad shoulders to encourage a laugh. She gave a weak grimace that could pass for a smile and prodded the lunchbox closer. "Thanks for the food! Its" Usagi spoke with her cheeks bulging with rice, the chicken that layered its insides melting in her mouth, vegetables spiced with some sort of garlic to allow even her to enjoy it.

The girl shrugged, "Its really easy to make..." She drawled, voice vibrating deeply in the air around them. Usagi stopped chewing for a second, her eyes bulging in surprise as she flipped around to face this miraculous student.

"You made this!?" She exclaimed, voice rasping slightly from the rapid intake of food. Examining the lunch, her mouth watered in response to the juicy sausages carved in the shape of octopuses, butter on rye bread, noodles, and green beans with clam sauce. Everything here was homemade? "What about your lunchbox and pouch? You didn't make those too, did you?" Usagi reached out and fingered the fabric that was tucked beneath the plastic bin, a calico pattern of clovers and flowers.

"Ah that," the girl began, "I found the box at my old house and sewed the pouch myself. Cooking and sewing seems like the only feminine thing I can do." Her voice was rigid with a wry humor as if that brought up unpleasant memories. There was an awkward silence while Usagi devoured more than half of her lunch, the girl hardly touching it at all.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, second year of middle school, class 1" Usagi managed, spittle and bits of chewed rice flying at least two feet in front of her. The girl glanced curtly to the side and nodded, staring straight ahead and speaking in a monotone as if she had never done this before.

"I'm Makoto Kino...you can call me Mako, class 5, just moved here from out of town." Usagi perked up at the knowledge and was about to ask for her to elaborate, but Mako did so anyway, speech speeding up in nervousness. "Some of the kids seem kind of skittish...maybe scared around me and wont let me talk to them." She sighed, resting her elbow on her knee and staring into the distant game, a fork of sausage poised over her turned down lips. As she talked, her knee bounced anxiously, fork bobbing with every word. "Since I'm living alone these days, can you tell me if there is a cheap supermarket or 100 yen store around here? And even other shops, gardening stores, game centers-"

Usagi gasped loudly, painfully gulping down the remainder of her food so that she didn't choke, Mako straightened, her eyes wide in surprised concern. "I know a great game center east of Sendaizakaue and its got all of the new releases of the Sailor V game!" She squealed, bouncing in her seat and letting the crumbs of her meal vibrate from the pleats of her dress. "Plus, its crazy that all those kids would be scared of a lovely girl like you! They must be insane!" Usagi giggled, leaning forward to watch Mako's expression morph into one of relief and suppressed joy at the prospect.

"Here, I'll take you to the arcade after school, kay' Mako-chan?"

Usagi had never seen a face as delighted as this one in months.

Three

Ami gripped the stainless steel handle of the arcade door, smoothly pulling it open so it wouldn't squeak, stepping into the air conditioned air of the Crown Arcade. She scanned the room only to spot Usagi in her usual spot across the room, her back to the door. Usagi seemed to be cheering on another girl who was hunched over the gaming device, a plume of mahogany hair tied high in her head that waved in a mass of browns and threaded reds halfway down her back. From the back, this girl seemed to be tall and fairly lean beneath the baggy, tan uniform, muscles bulging from her exposed arm and tightening as her hands moved in a consistent motion over the controls. Ami crept up beside them, Usagi making brief eye contact before continuing with her encouragements and cheers. The girls still hadn't noticed Ami yet, her gaze still focused firmly on the screen where Sailor V hopped backward, dodging bursts of fire and gathering energy from the small victories. Ami noticed how swiftly her hand moved across the board, the sinews in her hands rippling as her fingers skirted over the multicolored buttons. Even the way she held the main toggle controller was different, palm up with the stem pinched between two of her fingers like a wine glass. A cold seed of jealousy sprouted in Ami's heart, the pride of being one of the best players in the town soon extinguished as she watched this athlete nearly beat her score. She knew that it was a petty thing to dwell on, however she couldn't help but to feel slightly defensive.

"Woah!" Usagi fluttered her fingers excitedly in the air, her eyes glazing over in wonder. "Are you sure you haven't played this before?!" Her squeal held no vibration within her throat, one characteristic of her speech patterns that Ami had noticed and had thoroughly fascinated her. "She already won a prize! Look!" She gestured towards the tawny back pocket of the girl's skirt where a familiar looking stick poked front from behind the folds, the tip of a star with a green plate of metal. There was even a golden symbol that resembled a, elegantly engraved _4._

"This is just like a real fight," The girl explained through the side of her mouth, her fruity voice pleasant to the ear. "Attract the enemy to a place more difficult for them to maneuver, the catch them off guard. Then you will be able to make your move and defeat them with a single blow." The Sailor V on-screen used the harp to lull the skeletal dinosaur into a trance, then leapt to the top of the nearest pillar only to spring onto its sagittal crest with a single foot out to give the creature a full impact kick. The skeleton collapsed in a mushroom cloud of billowing dust, Sailor V standing victorious in its remains with her hands on hips and a full set of hearts thumping in the corner. The ending music played, the scoreboard popping up with the list of players scrolling onto the screen.

Ami Mizuno- 14,700,000 points- 98%

Saori Furu- 13,350,000 points- 89%

Makoto Kino- 12,600,000 points-84%

Ami forced a smile, "Usagi-chan, what inspired you to come early for once? Rei-chan couldn't come, she had a miko practice." Usagi grinned, motioning towards the girl who now seemed to be analyzing Ami with her astute eyes that were sunken deep into her face, making her appear far older than what had originally been guessed. Her mouth was small and tied in a tin white knot, chin jutting out suspiciously as she glared with those riveted, cyan eyes with eyebrows arched. Maybe it wasn't meant to be threatening, but Ami found it disconcerting how edgy this girl acted towards newcomers and how natural she had seemed before. _Usagi could make friends with the strangest people._

"Hello," Ami did her best to speak warmly, extending her hand in a polite show of submission, "I'm Ami Mizuno. I see you've made friends with Usagi-chan?" Her prompt seemed to break the hard gaze of the girl as she gave a sharp nod of the head, grasping Ami's hand quickly. Her hand was stiff with muscle, pinching Ami's hand far tighter than comfortable and bringing back the uneasy feelings.

"Makoto Kino," She introduced herself, back straightening from its hunched form. "Usagi-chan was just showing me around the town; I'm a transfer student." As Makoto spoke, the rich cadence of her voice settled deep inside, somehow echoing the heavy thump of a heart or the billowing of wings over fierce winds- evolving from its coarse tone into a sarcastic yet lively melody that easily rolled through Ami's ears.

"Makoto, the strong and magnificent cook!" Usagi dubbed her, nudging the girl's arm affectionately. Makoto ducked her head, muttering something modest about how nobody had ever called her that before.

"Hey," came a vaguely familiar voice from the corner- Motoki, the part time manager of the Crown Arcade. He strode over, running his fingers through his tawny hair flirtatiously and raising his eyebrows in surprise. "All of Usagi's friends are so pretty," Motoki winked at Makoto who hand turned around fast as lightning to see who dare approached. Ami couldn't help but to notice the glaze that settled heavily over her eyes as she watched the young manager approach, her entire expression becoming glassy in awe.

"Sempai...?" Makoto murmured just loud enough to allow Ami to hear but nobody else. She giggled behind her hand in fascination as the brunette's jaw dropped in wonder, a rosy blush turning as deep a shade as her flowery earrings. Makoto immediately shrugged her shoulders, letting the swivel chair drift back to face the screen to hide the sudden blood rush that invaded her slightly tan face.

"I know, right!" Usagi avidly bobbed her head, glancing back and forth between the sheepish Ami and Makoto who appeared to be trying to slowly sink beneath the table in attempt to hide. "So...Onii Furu-san-"

"Its Motoki-san to you Usagi-chan." Motoki shot a jokingly patronizing glare in her direction, Usagi trying to take it smoothly although anybody could see the grimace that tightened in the tiny muscles around her eyes. She laughed it off, slapping Motoki's elbow playfully although Motoki seemed to be at least five years older, plus, it seemed as if the elusive Tuxedo Mask was already first in line.

"Well, if you are Onii Furu-san," Usagi began, circling around in jitters to position herself next to the new girl. "Then Makoto can be Mako-chan!" She flipped up Mako's ponytail, dancing around the room as if she was the most genius person on the planet. Mako and Ami exchanged glances, trying to muffle a tiny giggle in marvel of this girl's talent to turn any hardened person into a sweetheart.

Usagi truly is amazing, finding friends in anyone, even herself who had believed for so long that she would be friendless for life, and now this brawny girl who had seemed to completely morph personalities since they had seemingly become close. While Ami may be a prodigy, Rei a sorceress, and Mako a powerful athlete, Usagi had the power of people and heart. Ami new that that was the thing that had defined her the leader of them all and surely justified her right to rule over them all.

The three girls traipsed along the sidewalk, Ami keeping a solid hold on both her umbrella and schoolbag, ready to use her body in order to shield the textbooks in the chance that it might rain. Fortunately, the grey clouds seemed to have receded, leaving a solid robin's egg blue awash in a mix of feathery white. Mako asked about the gym that was stationed up the road, wondering if there was a swimming pool included in the membership. No, Ami had replied. Although there was a local pool past

"Ami! You're so slow!" Usagi called from thirty feet up the sidewalk, calling their attention to many a passerby. Ami tried to quicken her pace, although she refused to leave the new acquaintance Mako behind who was taking her time to gape around at nearly every shop. It was strange for Ami to hold such a conversation with somebody she had met so suddenly, yet be so engaged in it as well. There was something strange about Makoto Kino, keeping the story of why she moved and got expelled a deep secret that could not be unveiled no matter how hard she tried. Ami thirsted to know everything she could get her hands on, and this mysterious girl was just another puzzle with its pieces scattered around the room, a foreign book to run her fingers down the spine and scour every word of.

"Here, its the bridal shop that Naru-chan told me about." Usagi scooted closer, pressing her hands and nose against the window, her fearful expression reflected dully in the glass. Ami gave Mako a apathetic glance that she hoped seemed casual, although on the inside, she was nearly bursting with happiness that she had actually met three people in less than a month. Mako jogged forward to catch up, her strong legs carrying her across the sidewalk with the grace of wind. She halted abruptly in front of the gaping windows, her jaw becoming slack and pulling her books up to her chest as she stared at the first dress in the window.

"Oh, stars. Lookit this one." Lips hardly moving, she managed to jut her chin at a mannequin that was at least fifteen feet above them all, her beautifully clad body poised over the bricks as if she were about to jump off the ledge. They all craned their head to peer up, Ami wishing that it was low enough to see properly from the sidewalk, not requiring them to back up and nearly see up the skirt, though it was thoroughly plastic. It wore sleeveless gown that had a crisp neckline across the chest with a bow that wrapped directly beneath the cleavage. Waves of off-white chiffon rippled down the side that trailed from its bow counterpart that tied in the back, its tails flopping elegantly from behind the slim waist of the plastic model. Even the veil caused Ami to give a faint gasp as she tried to take in it all from its crown shape hanging like a waterfall, to the lace up high heels obscured by the clean cut of the hem. It was obviously the most stunning wedding gown in the display, holding a modern feel that would not have usually caught Ami's attention, but now that she looked at it...

"That would look beautiful on you, Mako-chan," Usagi affirmed inattentively, trying to see inside the store through the tinted glass of the doorway, although it was impossible to glimpse the inside without entering the shop.

"I agree," Ami glanced sideways at Mako, trying to imagine that girl's body in the wedding dress. "Since you're tall, this kind of dress would really suit you. A pure white kimono would compliment your figure as well." Like a sunset, her entire face quickly morphed into a scarlet that could have competed with Sailor Mars' skirt, a genuine smile rising in her lips. Mako gave a nod of thanks and continued to gaze at the other displays, her grin retaining as Usagi danced past mindlessly. She swung her bag around and nearly slapped them in the face, humming and flipping her skirt up dangerously high before collapsing against the window with her head bumping into the glass.

"I can't wait for my wedding! Picking out dresses, and cake, and a partner!" She exclaimed, taking a deep breath with her eyes tightly shut in imagining."We will have a bunch of guests, you two, Rei, Naru, and my family, and all the guys who I've broken the heart of so I can laugh at them!" Usagi gave a delighted giggle and prowled closer, a mischievous smile shadowing her eyes. "Oooh! What about you, Mako-chan...!" She prodded two fingers into the athlete's muscular shoulder with a playfully taunting expression, as if expecting a dirty answer.

"Ah..." Mako released a series of hitching breaths that could pass for a nervous laugh, trying to hide the discomfort that radiated in waves off of her. "Me? Well, I'd wear whatever my spouse likes best... cause, you know..." She raised her hand to scratch the back of her neck anxiously, struggling to find words although the beet red of her cheeks said it all.

"Ah! That's so cute! Beneath that tough exterior, you really are just a girly-girl!" Usagi happily slapped Mako on the back with a blow that would have sent Ami to the ground, although she didn't even seem to notice.

Ami cleared her throat to break the playful attitude, grabbing both of their attention with her serious mannerisms. "Usagi-chan," Ami addressed, giving her a meaningful look. "What had your friend informed you about this bridal shop?" Her prompt definitely seemed to spark something in the suspicious section of Usagi's brain, understanding descending over her perky face.

"Um...She said that it was cursed?..." Usagi began, giving fervid glances at the two of them with eyes that were slices of the clear sky. "It has a ghost bride-I think she meant the mannequin- that walks around and seduces men. She said that her cousin's husband and a bunch of other grooms are missing." She gave a shudder and glanced at the main display fearfully. Mako's expression became tight with skepticism, a single eyebrow making its way up and vanishing into her bangs. Ami made no comment, simply doing her best to think through the information that Usagi had given and finding some correlation between the recent attack and this new possible threat.

Maybe it was nothing but another urban myth that was going around town, there had been plenty of those over the years. Ami would never have believed it with her analytical and scientific mind, although with the knowledge of these new supernatural occurrences, she couldn't help but to see something more than simply plastic when she stared into the mannequin's deep chiseled eyes.

Four

Phobos and Deimos's wings beat heavily in the once still air, creating a flurry of wind and downy feathers as they fluttered in and out of the tiny space. With each caw, the other landed on Rei's clothed arm, their nails biting into her skin and drawing beads of blood to the surface that dotted her white kimono sleeve with red. In her cupped hand was a picked over pile of corn seeds and dried okaka tuna that the ravens seemed to enjoy greatly, diving past her outstretched arm and expertly plucking the most plump and crispy flakes from her palm. In one arm, she swept the crumbs that her birds had let fall to the ground, trying to keep her head angled carefully away so the extra flakes of fish and shells wouldn't get caught in her silky black hair. It had been a long day, too cold outside to build a fire in the traditional spot that was generally exposed, and too rainy to tidy up the walkway where leaves would stick to the concrete and be ground into the soles of visitor's shoes. Rei had mostly helped her grandfather bless taima bags and compose washi ofudas for romantic luck that seemed to be especially popular in the last couple months.

Suddenly, the subliminal tendrils of consciousness that she had taught herself to constantly feel her surroundings with began to stir. Something otherworldly on the fringes of her perception seemed to be warding away the air of darkness that had settled over the earth permanently, like the scent of flowers after a day of being cooped up in a smoggy room, or the new light that streaked across the horizon at dawn. This presence felt even more threatening than the darkness that sometimes created an aura around some souls, because this one felt older and full of knowledge, courage, and undiscovered power. When used wrongly, those combinations could go very badly even if the soul itself was pure. Like a dog that had caught a whiff of something familiar, Rei straightened in alarm, her ravens sensing the discomfort and circling over her head in a swirling halo of blackness.

"Rei-chan!" came a singsong voice from around the corner, as they turned the corner, Rei was able to sigh in relief, releasing the breath hat she hadn't realized that she had been holding in. It was just Usagi, skipping and waving wildly with her whole hand. Still, Rei tensed, because directly behind her were two others. One appeared to be Ami, seeing her bobbed hair that looked black against the backdrop of the sunset, and the other was only a silhouette, but was nobody hat she knew. maybe that was the strange presence. A youma in disguise? Or that could just be the magic that emanated from the mortal versions of the two other Guardians of Justice? As they moved into the shadow of the trees, it was far easier to see the hidden features about the girl to on the left. Rei singled her out, letting everything but the girl be muddled away and observing her entire body from the tawny skirt, to her hazelnut hair and fawn skin. There was definitely a supernatural aura that surrounded her being yet something obscured details that would normally be visible, although her fierce and hawkish eyes revealed more about her than Rei could manage to decipher from the disordered signals that were released.

As they approached, Phobos and Deimos shot into the air in synchrony only to vanish within the dense leaves of the rowan trees, continuing to caw cacophonously. Swiveling her violet eyes to her guests, Rei was quick to usher them inside the shrine, welcoming them graciously into the and still wary of the newcomer. She acted slightly coldly to Rei at first, although a brief smile graced her expression, seeming to be reserved only for Usagi who jostled the entire group around with unbalanced way of walking. The moment they got within ten feet of each other, Usagi had charged herself at Rei and smothered her in a hug, Rei feeling her temper beginning to rise already, feeling the need to pry the blonde's finger's one by one from around her waist. As always, her grandfather made a brief appearance with his goofy and slightly crazed grin. Just like he does with every other human under age forty five, her grandfather did his best to flirt with them all and recruit them as mikos- save Rei thank the stars. They had all politely declined except for Usagi who blushed and giggled something about 'not being that cute' in her attempt to be modest. The foreign girl muttered 'pedophile' under her breath, putting her one point higher on Rei's lit of possible friends. Appearing to be unfazed, Usagi continued down the walkway, launching into some indecipherable story about a cousin confined to bed because something to do with their husbund and another bride- throwing something in about fighting.

"Usagi!" Rei gave a warning look at Usagi who immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing at the girl who seemed to have missed the accidental reference to their identities. "If this isn't necessary, stop talking already." The tone was meant to be simply for the purpose of shutting Usagi up for long enough to figure out who this girl was, although she seemed to take it personally, her nostrils flaring like a bull.

"That's Usagi-chan to you! _Rei-_ "

"Everybody," Ami interrupted, her silvery voice somehow conquering over their two orotund ones. "How about we introduce you two. Rei-chan, this is Mako Kino. Mako-chan, this is Rei Hino." Drawing in the snarl that she was about to release, Rei gave Ami an apologetic glance and let her gaze wander to the girl who let a wry smile arc over her lips, hand outstretched. Cautiously, Rei knotted her lips and accepted the offering, letting their hands briefly touch in a handshake. Even in that short amount of time, it was enough to feel the immense muscle that resided beneath her tan skin, tightening with unimaginable strength and causing Rei to take in a sharp breath that the compression of her fingers. At he grimace, Mako's eyebrows knitted in concern, squeezing tighter before somehow realizing that it was that which cased the pain. In the realization, she quickly withdrew her hand and cradled it in the other, staring disdainfully at it as if she were disappointment in her own limb. Rei could only stutter a stereotypical comment about how happy she was to meet her, although her mind was somewhere else completely, studying everything about the aura that radiated around Mako, the presence even within her very veins.

Soon after, the four located a seating place around the soggy fire pit, the rocks mostly dried. Ami related the tale that Usagi had first attempted to tell, everything making far more sense now, from the undertone of her voice suggesting that she assumed as well that if it was real, its occurrence would most likely be connected to their enemies. "But see," Ami let her gaze travel to the side, as if embarrassed. "There is no scientific proof that ghost exist."

"Ami-chan, you are too calm." Usagi began to pace, wringing her hands anxiously although her usual endearing grin continued to stretch on her lips. For the first time in this conversation, Mako spoke, her leg jittering and fingers twitching wildly as the wry tone split the mood of their conversation.

"Hey, lets not stress about it. Its not like any of us will be getting married soon." Rei bristled at the comment, trying to ignore just how true it was. The brunette threw her hands in the air as if saying ' _just being honest_ ', standing up to tower over them all with her hands now firmly placed on her hips. "Plus, even if it were true, what kind of men would let himself be seduced by a mannequin anyway?" Rei took a breath refraining from a joking comment that would probably take away Mako's will to live.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a black shape fall to the ground from a wall that was shrouded in darkness. At first, Rei thought it was one of her ravens, Phobos or Deimos, but now she realized that it was Luna prowling in the shadows of the shrine. The crescent shaped bald patch gleaming in the dim light of the sunset with the tapetum lucidum shining a vivid green. Rei almost called her over, or at least brought the other's attention to their cat and commander, although the way that Luna acted suggested that attention was not welcome.

"I don't trust men anyway," Rei crossed her arms over her chest, speaking frankly and without care as a distraction for Luna. Sure, it may sound rude, but she tried to keep their standards low for her cooperation anyway. Usagi scowled, her eyes squinting angrily at her.

"Eh, sounds complicated." Mako shrugged, her lids falling sleepily over her pine-green eyes along with white lips that scrunched to the side to cast on air of nonchalance. "I'll be going home now to leave you three to your...investigations." With a chuckle, The girl trotted backward with a full-arm wave that seemed mostly directed at Usagi and Ami, although Rei was sure that a wink came her way. "See you at school tomorrow!"

And with that, Mako Kino and the mysterious aura was gone.

"Luna?"Rei called to the side, vision unwavering from the spot where the girl had been moments ago. Faint padding could be heard from behind, a yelp of surprise emitting from the back of Usagi's throat, although Ami must have seen- telling from her unsurprised halation. The cat slinked between her legs, silky fur brushing against her leg and feeling as soft as a spring zephyr as she crept into a figure eight. Luna's cherry red eyes and Rei's intensely deep-set violet ones trained on the trail of mystery that Mako had left behind. "The day we are all assembled may be sooner than you led us to believe."

Five

As Mako did her best to appear nonchalant and composed throughout the events of the day, near the end, she couldn't help but to feel a heavy fear that was building up inside the three other girls. There was something that they knew about the bridal superstition and refused to reveal, whether it was directly about the disappearances or not, they all seemed to give off waves of terror that radiated from their very souls- in the abundance of one that knew something more than the outlandish tale that Usagi had done her best to relate. Mako tried not to show the unsettling thoughts that swam through her mind and lingered at the tip of her tongue as the three girls talked, trying to ignore the needling worries that threatened to spill over her lips. Although she so desperately wanted to get to know them, she knew that she was the outlier and did not yet warrant her opinions yet. That was just like everybody else she had met, to afraid to get close in fear of the chance that she may loose her temper and hurt them somehow.

The blood that rushed through her ears blocked out the distant whizzing of passing cars somewhere in the bruised city. Her feet clapped nimbly over the overturned stones that had been kicked over the sidewalk, easily feeling them out before stepping on them. Her mother had once warned her that ladies should not wander the streets at night, or at all in fact, although Mako never heeded the warning. She had never had trouble defending herself in the past.

With a sigh, Mako threw back her head in exasperation to peer at the white clouds that had begun to close in around the brief pocket of blue that had once enveloped them. The sky had turned into a wrinkled veil of blooded, streaked with orchid that glowed softly from behind the feathery white. It was a tragically beautiful sight of the aftermath of a storm, the entire area looking partially stripped of its city grunge and left raw. The trees glistened with residue, swaying to one side in the eerily still air that was clear of smog, rich with the heady scent of petrichor and bitter with electricity that still clung to the fine mist. In the distance, plump clouds lingered on the horizon that threatened to roll this way, bringing its sure companion-lightning. This did not frighten Mako as she sometimes felt it should. Something about the tumbling of cool rain from the sparking sky made her feel safe and almost... at home with the force that was far stronger than she could ever be. This was an irrational comfort because she knew the storms had the power to kill and cause incredible damage, and yet even that fact gave her some sensation of safety with the knowledge that something so calming could be just as destructive.

As Mako passed into the city, her mind drifted into a state that seemed to block everything out, leaving only her thoughts and the subconsciousness that led her feet to the tiny apartment that she called home. The persistent nagging of something off-putting about those three girls, Usagi, Ami and... _what was her name?_ Rei? They all were so comfortable together, even Usagi and Rei who seemed so impossibly different and constantly bickering seemed to have a mild affection for one another as if an old married couple. Ami of course fascinated Mako with her impossible brilliance and ability to easily resolve arguments with the simple logic. Rei seemed like the broken type with the fearless facade- like the heroes in fairy tales or battle worn warriors. Of course there was Usagi who seemed to know everybody inside out the moment they made eye contact, reading Mako like a picture book- yet not in the uncomfortable way, but with the knowledge that this girl was too innocent to do anything with her uncanny abilities. Mako wanted to be part of their circle too. But why would they grant her such a place? Its not like she had known them for very long. This town was too alien to be a piece of quite yet, something still felt off as if she still hadn't recovered from her last residence.

 _Not back to this again._

Mako gave a violent shudder, her once strong legs feeling as if they were about to crumble into a pile of sand and blow away into the gentle winds foretelling a storm. Now, the grey clouds gave no comfort, merely seeming to mock her from their high place so high above- on the verge of rain.

 _How many times has it been when night has drawn up on me, and I had lost sight of the sun unnoticed?_

But she couldn't even count it because the feeling simply seemed to dull over her mind, leaving her unaware of its depressive presence, until she realized how far she was behind in the endless darkness. And yet, when Mako opened her eyes and felt the light flood her thoughts, it became obvious just how tightly she had sealed her heart. It took courage not to close her lids tightly and sink into the lull of emptiness once again. The only solution Mako could think of was to get away from this secondary world on the outside, constantly reminding her of the heartbreak and anguish.

And that's how she had gotten here.

Eyes glazing over, she unsteadily continued over the walk with a shuddering breath that came out it rapids huffs. Now, everything was in focus, every single quivering tree, the pressing of the buildings that towered so threateningly, the way her heels were probably being torn to sheds on the concrete, the couple in front that held hands so sweetly, and the cold that flooded over her heart as she watched them snatch kiss from the corner of her eye.

"If you don't have studies, want to come over tonight?" The woman with he sunken eyes and close cropped, golden hair wore a mischievous grin with a sideways glance to the slightly shorter girl. Mako couldn't help but to blush as she stared at her, trying to hide her stare. The curvier woman with he aqua hair gave a faint smile, her hips bumping into her girlfriends affectionately.

"Haruka, how naughty..." And yet the girl didn't refuse, nor sound chastising in the slightest, merely swinging their interconnected hands up as children did sometimes. Mako stood to the side as the couple passed, leaning against the building with her eyes lowered respectfully towards the ground. Memories assaulted her and attacked her brain from all angles. Ones of love that she had believed was just a powerful as theirs seemed to be. The happiness she had once had the privilege to feel, and then the many tragedies that had all seemed to strike at once and left her with a heart that was as raw as this windswept street.

Across the road stood the Crown Arcade, tucked between two office buildings that were at least five times taller and sleeker as well. She remembered the man inside...Motoki. He had looked a bit like her lover, just a bit with the dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Even the sharp nose that always bumped into hers when their lips brushed together. His hot breath on her neck and the warmth that she felt when her skin touched.

"Mako-chan," She was so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't even realize for a moment that the soft, boyish voice was one that had actually spoken and not simpy from the echoes of her mind. But when she did, Mako was flipped around in less than a half a second with her eyes scooping over the area in search for the source of the voice.

Only fifteen feet away, Motoki was crossing the street towards her. His body was stiff, movements stunted and causing his gait to be unnaturally slow, although Mako didn't notice it until later. In the fading day, his hair almost was reddish gold and constantly changing as it rippled in and out of the light. "I've been looking for you." The tone retained its buoyancy and eerily similar cadence to her ex, but something undefinable was off about it- but nothing that Mako would care about in this moment. All she could do was stare with her jaw becoming slack, umbrella thudding to the concrete as she watch Motoki become closer...and closer...and closer... She was to stricken to do anything but stare, her eyes following every step until their chests were nearly touching. His eyes were now tinged with a bronze that she hadn't noticed before, spreading over his entire iris and surrounding the tiny pupil and closing even over the life spot that touched the edges. One pale hand stiffly raised and caressed her cheek, finding her jawbone and tickling her skin with the iciness of the touch until to met with her hair where a single finger twirled the curling strands. "I love you."

The words struck her unlike any other phrase, making her entire body tingle uncomfortably. It wasn't exactly fear that paralyzed her, but something else that reflected from his eyes into hers that made Mako unable to move. She hoped that it was love. Oh, how desperately she hoped for love. Yet something was off about this entire situation, an uncomfortable presence that surrounded him and swelled to the edges of her vision, clouding the dying light of the sky. Mako simply wanted to fall into the crimson pools of his eyes, stroke his long blond lashes that were so close, so, so, so close.

 _Too close, too close,_ _ **too close...**_

Six

The night enclosed Usagi in its velvety veil, smothering her body in its blanketing dome of black that obscured the entire room although it was only around 7:00. The night usually didn't come this early in the long days of July, and yet nature was the most accurate clock of all, warranting sleep. Its not as if Usagi was not exited at the prospect of night letting its heavy fingers gently close her eyes, letting her mind turn off if only for a few hours to escape into the eventful world of dreams. Sleep was one of her few talents, among eating cereal while running, and fake-crying on the spot, it was always a pleasure to demonstrate. But right now, Usagi could do little more than wait for sleep to come, refusing to let her mind go into one of its frenzied modes. Colors swirled beneath her eyelids as unconsciousness descended and left her in blissful sleep.

The dream immediately began unbeknownst to her, the layers of the scene unfolding and creating something too horrifying to be real. Usagi was a mere bystander, or maybe a post or a piece of gum stuck to the wall because no matter how hard she tried, there was no way to move. She appeared to be standing directly outside of the dress store near the Juban shopping center, not a single car, nor human in sight. The streetlamps buzzed eerily, moths and insects fluttering silently about in the dull yellow light that shone down on the scene. At the peak of the tower where the elegantly clad mannequin stood beneath the giant ticking clock, poised over the edge. It had always looked as if the bride were about to plummet to her death, her hands outstretched with chest bared like a diver doing a belly flop into a pool. And yet as the streetlamps flickered out and left the street in blackness, Usagi could barely make out the pure white form so high above. In complete silence, the mannequin's stiff body swayed once in the wind before simply falling from the sky in a perfect nosedive, the snowy dress billowing behind her in a pleated mess. The entire act could have been simply caused by a strong breeze that caused the bride to take the hurtle, although Usagi knew better. Its was a horrific sight, as if watching a real person try to...

If she were in a true body, the shudder that would have rippled through her would have made the entire street quake as well. She tried to scream and run towards it, instinct telling her that this was just a mannequin, just plastic, just another silly model, although everything else inside her unconscious mind screamed, SAVE THEM. But even if Usagi did somehow find a way out of this paralyzed dream state, it would do no good because this was not something that such a mortal should tamper with.

As the bride plunged through the night, the body hit the sidewalk with a dull clatter, the limbs nearly broke, legs twisting in a position that no human could have managed. Of course Usagi was not aware that his was a dream and fancied herself a speck of dirt on the wall, although she did her best to wiggle out- to save the dress if anything. But now, the mannequin rolled to the side as a human would, picking itself off and brushing the displayed gown free of mud although the entire thing was already ripped down the side to expose the synthetic thigh. Almost zombie-like, the mannequin stood upright with posture too perfect, legs too long, and skin as white a caucasian corpse, its blank face portraying an eerie lack of emotion as it swiveled its body around to survey the area. It must have caught sight of something across the street because it began to move forward, the train of the dress edging along with it at the aggravatingly slow pace. Then came a voice that seemed to come from every direction all at once, raspy and low although strangely alluring all at he same time.

"You will become my slave of love! And for my sake..." The voice became seductive, her pace speeding up until she was out of sight, although a tiny groan could be heard. "...you will give me your energy!"

That was the last thing Usagi heard before she woke up.

It took a couple of seconds to become fully conscious once again, her heart racing to make her chest ache. As Usagi regained her senses, she became aware of the lack of warmth in the room that her blankets and constantly closed door usually retained, but now the air circulated more swiftly with a chill that touched her upper body in a shock. In terror, she sat erect and tried to focus her frenzied mind that must have been streaked in oil seeing how fast the dream slipped away from her memories. A pure white illumination glared into the room with strange starkness that was usually muffled by her curtains, but now, as Usagi looked up with a gasp, she realized why.

Perched on the windowsill with beams of moonlight glowing around his silhouette was the most glorious sight imaginable- Tuxedo Mask. His cape billowed out with surprising airiness, its scarlet inside visible only between ripples of the wind that veined through the room. In his hand was the black top-hat that was causally pinched between three slender fingers as if giving a polite hat tip as greeting. While initially appearing to be relaxed, as Usagi looked closer, she noticed just how tense his slender legs were that were strung tight in the kneeling position as if he were about to spring backward. Even from the limited view of his face, it appeared to be intense and in wait of her reaction.

Usagi refrained from slapping her forehead to check to see if she were still dreaming, but one thing that Ami had taught her was that in normal dreams, nobody would be able to realize that they are asleep.

The next thing she new was that she was being scooped from her bed and into the agile arms of her late night visitor, then the cold air assaulted her lungs and skin as they jumped from the window and onto the lawn. Usagi could hardly rip her eyes away from his stern face as he propped her up, bare feet nearly freezing in the dew-laced grass. Before she had time to think it all through, Tuxedo Mask was sprinting down the road in dead silence, not even his hard soled shoes making a sound in the quiet night. Usagi followed, trying to keep up with her infamously slow jog and soon realizing that that would not be enough. Somehow, the sharp breeze in her hair woke her from the shocked stupor, the superhero side of her awakening for a moment at the sight of her savior and allowing her to run like never before.

Where was he leading her?

Soon they reached outside of the neighborhood and into the city where the Juban shopping center began where game shops, and depots lines the streets and looking strangely unfamiliar in the darkness as if it were an alternate universe. Usagi's breath hitched, her legs aching already from the brief run, charging past the glinting windows and glowing streetlamps that flashed in illumination of the figure ahead. His cape billowed behind him with inhumanly grace, the inside the color of blood or fire. No! She told herself, its the color of sunsets and ripe apples! Luna's nagging words dug into Usagi's mind and grew into doubt, although she did all she could to convince herself that he was good- the thoughts grew into full fledged fear. _Even_ he _had admitted that he was an enemy!_ Luna's voice hounded with its commandeering tone. _You should have warned somebody before waltzing off with a stranger in the middle of the night!_ Usagi's pace slowed in uncertainty, now around five yards away from the dashing figure. _No, he was very gentle when carrying be outside, and has saved me many times before! Besides, he kissed me! How could Tuxedo mask be bad?_ The contradicting thoughts made her dizzy, and wanting to just go to bed again rather than have all of these conflicting ideas buzzing around.

Suddenly, as Usagi woke from the confusion induced daze, she realized that Tuxedo Mask was gone.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned in a full circle with her palms rested over the soft knees of her pajamas to try to regain air into the empty breaths. It took a couple seconds before recognizing where he had taken her- on one side was the O S.A.P. Jewelry Shop, Unazuki's Fruit Parlor, then... The Crown Arcade. Everything from her dream flooded back, the wedding shop which was right across the road, the bride and darkness, but the most terrifying thing of all was the scene that played out before Usagi's eyes.

Mako, looking just as she had been when she had left the Hikawa shrine, was pinned against the window of the bridal shop by...Motoki? Except it wasn't. His skin was paler with a purple tinge, one dead-looking hand rested on the glass near Mako's ear, his nose only inches from her own. Green, kaleidoscopic lights was emitted from around him, dancing shadows and iridescent flashes of lime green. They both nearly stood stock still, in what would have been a romantic position if it weren't for the eerie glow and the obvious struggle on Mako's part. Her lolled to the side although anguish was readable in every inch of her face, the tiny muscles around her eyes squinching to expose the whites of her eyes. Whimpers and groans escaped from the back of her throat, fingers spasming to try to escape the paralyzing gaze.

Usagi held back a scream of horror, her eyes unable to rip away from the sight of Mako slowly slipping down the glass with the pony-tailed head dangling limply, her entire body crumpling into a heap- unconscious...or worse.

"Usagi-chan!" a orotund voice sounded from the left, growing louder as it neared and drew out its syllables. Already terrified, Usagi flipped around and her heart nearly skipped a beat in surprise...Rei and Ami? There was no question about it. Rei was dressed in not much more than her red miko skirt that had been tied up for easy running, her top untied as if she had just rolled out of bed. The roar that erupted from her lips conquered every other noise on the block,

"Mars Power!"

Another melodious voice came from the other direction, filling Usagi's heart with relief at the realization that it was Ami- somehow still in her school uniform except for the fuzzy slippers that threatened to fly off. Her face was just as determined as Rei's, the feathery blue bangs rippling off to reveal her usually concealed turquoise eyes- sparked with a faint joy to be back to fighting. "Luna called on the communication watches! She said that she was going to follow Tuxedo Mask while we-" Ami was cut off by a menacing cackle that echoed from the rooftops.

"More! Give up more of your energy! Afterward, your body will become a mannequin to be offered as a sacrifice to our great ruler!" Tears in her eyes, Usagi backed away, the three girls gathering against the wall in attempt to lean their heads far back enough to see the source of the voice. With a whimper, she realized what it was- the bride from her dream.

It was just as beautiful as she had remembered, its body covered in a sleek fabric that matched its slinky movements. The dress was torn all the way up the thigh, streaked with mud and powdered rust along with other disgusting substances that looked eerily like blood. Just like Motoki, a rippling light...or gaseous substance radiated from its writhing form that seemed to change to various shades of green as the winds beat the dress into an even more tattered state. Its graceful hand gestured towards Motoki who was still standing statuesque over Mako who was getting paler by the minute. The iridescence grew thick until he was entirely obscured, soon fading to reveal a black tuxedo who had somehow fitted over his rigid structure. With a single sallow finger, he pointed at the three girls and matched it with a dead stare- managing a couple monotonous words.

"Yes, my Bride, your groom is right here so shall we begin our wedding ceremony... in hell?" The lifeless cackle that was then emitted send shivers down Usagi's spine, prompting her through the fear that coursed in each vein.

"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi whipped out her transformation stick, raising it into the air and trying to hide the quaver in her voice. Rei and Ami joined in, their voices shouting in unison to create one massive scream of,

"Make Up!"

The transformations seemed far quicker than usual, maybe because Usagi was used to it, or simply distracting with the evens of the night and intent on saving her unconscious friend. All she felt was the silky skirt caressing her thigh and the tightening around her chest as the fuku settled in place. There was a faint rush of wind over her skin as a blinding light shone through her closed eyelids to signal the end of the transformation. Sailor Moon was the first one done, the others still within their whirls of water and fire where their bare bodies were obscured. Within seconds, all three of the Guardians of Justice were suited and ready for battle with their distinct powers flickering beneath their skin in anticipation. With a sneer, Moon stepped forward with a fist bunched on either side,

"Stealing the sacred form of a blushing bride and whispering 'love' only to wound her pure soul is unforgivable! The Guardians of Justice will not stand for it!" Her proclamation echoed in every alleyway, rebounding off the glass and every corner to fill the streets with its defiance. " The Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit will now punish you in the name of the Moon!" She pointed a single finger at the youma, dramatically whipping the blonde tails off her shoulder and turned to Ami who nodded.

"The Guardian of Water and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury!" Her voice was not quite as forceful as Moon's was, although it held a vengeful tone that trounced the other with its starkness. "One with wisdom must use it for the sake of humanity and the world!' She brushed back the bobbed locks, face screwing up in deadly anger as her hand raised her hand as if to attack. " I'll wash you down with Mercury Power, and when your head is cooled, you'll truly be punished!"

"And Sailor Mars!" She butted in with a step forward, the dizzying heat that emanated from her body licking the other's skin. "The Guardian of Flames and Passion! For underestimating a woman, I will burn you with Mars Power, these high heeled legs will deliver your punishment!" Rei flipped back her hair with a crack of the neck, jutting out her hip to show just how frightening she could be when angered. It almost worked too, making the seemingly possessed Motoki move away from Mako. From the corner of her eyes, Moon felt Mars extend her arm, a tiny slip of paper pinched between two of her fingers. "Evil Spirits be exorcised!" She bellowed, thrusting the slip of paper into the air where its edges became scorched, flames growing to become a full fledged fire that roared through the air like a cannonball. Unfortunately, at that moment, the mannequin nimbly leap down three stories, using outstretched arms to catch the fall with a balanced roll. The blazing ball of fire lit up the entire alleyway, its vehement crackling bursting into a whorl of gold and red as it barged through the building, dancing along the surface of the window yet having nothing for fuel. The only effect it seemed to do was partially wake Mako who was positioned directly below where the sparks had fallen, the hot flecks scorching through her skirt although quick to be put out. Moon shrieked, her eyes trying to blink away the seemingly permanent blob of red caused by he light that hovered over her vision.

"Mako-chan!" She cried, trying to rush forward, although Mars held her back, waiting for the inferno to fully die away, the street dimming once again and appearing far darker than it had previously. At the moment, Mako was far too groggy and could hardly lift her head in response, ashes still fluttering from the sky and speckling her mahogany hair with white.

With unnaturally human-like movements, the mannequin bundled up the wedding gown in its plum colored arms, hurtling herself forward on those spindly legs- straight at Mako. Just when a bit of color had returned into her complexion, she was swept from the ground and into the arms of the bride, her body twisted slack. Moon tried to cry out but was nearly paralyzed in fear, trying to keep her sights on Motoki who was beginning to creep on them and poor Mako who emitted a faint moan, her hands twitching in response to the careless jostles of the mannequin.

Maybe they had come too late.

Seven

Consciousness returned like icy fingers that scraped painfully over Mako's mind, wrenching her from the comforting emptiness of unconsciousness. It took a couple seconds before she was even aware of the brief silence that had descended, although not even sure of what had happened, only that the darkness taunted- so close to slipping away and falling away into **e** ternal **e** ternity. Just as sleep began wrapped its locking arms around her mind, something broke the bond.

Then came the pain.

If she had been awake fully, it would have been barely an annoyance, but as a great sting slashed across her face, sending ripples of agony to the tips of her toes that tingled with electricity. Mako's eyes flew open with startling awareness and anger so early awakening. Before she had even realized that the back of her shirt was being held by something, she had already ripped free, the hood tearing with loose strings unraveling easily. With a roar, Mako didn't care who it was or why she was suddenly in the middle of what appeared to be the Juban shopping district, only they they had attempted to defy her, and they would have to pay. Hot rage flooded through her chest and controlled every action, every sound momentarily blocked as her fist connected with the person's stomach, sending them reeling into the wall without a eerie lack of sound. There was a second of blindness when all senses abandoned her, some other force manipulating her hands into scooping the figure from the ground and smashing it with every ounce of strength that she possessed. Something like this had happened before, back when she hadn't been strong enough to defend herself- pinned down in a car and half unconscious- nobody had dared tried to save her. She could defend herself now. She didn't need anybodies help. Raw feelings of temper paired with muscle and courage could get anybody out of anything.

That would never happen again.

Whatever Mako was holding was not human, its brittle body cracking easily against the wall, while also writhing and batting wildly at the air, swiping its fingers across her face only to aggravate the already dripping gash beneath her cheek. What had felt like an arm shattering in her grip, slicing open the shallow skin of her palm which only infuriated her more. Mako let out a roar of anguish, leg swinging and creating a gaping dent in the figure's side, its body convulsing yet not immobile yet. Somebody shouted her name...yet it felt distant at first...unconnected. Then something snapped in her brain, bringing everything into focus for the first time- the voice awakening a still-dull corner that automatically lit up at the sound of a terrified shriek.

Usagi.

Mako's chest heaved, each breath painful as if her lungs were about to burst from strain. As her vision cleared, she tried to absorb the scene although it was too insane for it to not momentarily occur that it was some hallucination. Gripped tightly in her hand- so hard that the tendons in her wrist bulged- was a slender arm, velvety purple on the outside but obviously made of plastic with the center hollowed out. At the sight of its groping fingers, Mako yelped and dropped the arm, moving back a couple of paces, the plum-colored fingers spasming like a broken electronic. Twitching near the wall was the rest of the body which had crumpled upon itself until nearly buried in a mass of lace and chiffon. All across its neck and arms were cracks that spider webbed over its body, the dent in its belly caving in and wrinkling the once magnificent fabric. Like a wind up doll in its last moments of life- the head clicked to the side one tick at a time... towards Mako who was paralyzed. No eyes. _No eyes._

It was the mannequin from this morning- the wedding dress and the blank face... Slowly, the mannequin rose from its position, movements stunted yet becoming more fluid by the second as it crawled nearer, its nearly shattered fingers tapping across the concrete in reach for her ankle...

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, melodic...almost song like while spiked with energy. Suddenly, a great wall of mist descended from the skies, clouding everything out with its stark whiteness. Beads of water clung to Mako's skin as she coughed, trying to expel the bitter cold from her lungs that seemed to freeze her entire body up. Like rain, water ran down her cheeks in fine droplets- stinging the profusely bleeding slash beneath her eye until the deluded blood ran into her mouth, biting her tongue with its bitter, iron taste. A warm hand gripped into her forearm, the owner obscured by the mist although the fingers were covered in a warm, silky fabric that didn't feel anything like the bride's velvety cold touch. Mako allowed the arm to drag her away, breaths becoming smoother and almost tropical mist as opposed to the stifling water droplets near the center. As the cloud cleared, she could make out a short, gloved arm that was cut off near the elbow where light blue puffs attached. Soon sea green hair could be made out, it bob cut buoyant even while soaked in water- then it hit her...Ami?

A green light shone from behind, Mako believing that it was something to do with the bride and immediately dashed out of the could on her own, dragging the Ami girl rather than the other way around. With a last cough, they were nearly out of the cloud, oxygen streaming into her system as fast as the adrenaline. Near the edges, A blonde haired girl with a deeper blue skirt was ushering them on, another who stood out even starker with her red outfit and raven black hair grumbling something derogatory. Usagi and Rei? Yes, of course. Mako would recognize those smouldering, heavy-lidded eyes of Rei Hino anywhere. And of course Usagi's incredible hair length and odango buns. Yet there was no time to be distracted now, what mattered was the animated mannequin with the sinisterly blank face that seemed to be right behind them, seeing ho the light was getting stronger. Even Mako couldn't fight blind- or in a cloud int his case. But as she flipped around with her fist bunched for a fight she realized that there was no green light coming from behind, it was shining from directly above.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi's voice sounded from behind, her hands pattering together in seeming delight, although Mako was not amused with anything about this situation. Raising her fingertips to her forehead, the light reflected from the sweat and mist soaked tips, confirming that it was being emitted...from her forehead? "Here," Usagi squealed, snatching Mako's hand and causing them to both stagger away from the wall of mist, backing against the wall. Usagi stared intensely into her pale blue eyes, a light forcing its way through to shine through the sternness of it all. "Do you know where Luna is, Mercury?" She shouted over her shoulder, voice eerily cheerful which conflicted greatly with eh situation. Mako scanned at the mass of white only a few yards away in longing to dive in to fight again-to defeat that bride and shatter that plastic heart like an egg shell. Usagi turned back, looking mildly disappointed as Ami shook her head anxiously. "Get the pen that you got at the arcade and shout... Jupiter Power!"

"Its Jupiter _Star_ Power, Usagi!" Rei snarled impatiently, her gaze locked to the dissipating fog and the bride as it slowly came into view. "Then you gotta say _Make Up_ for some god forsaken reason!"

Mako tried to bat Usagi away, her muscles tensing to ready herself for a fight, anger welling up and ready to bubble over. "Not now! We've gotta fight her, or get help! Call the police!" Just as she was about to break free from the grip against the wall, Usagi's eyes turned pleading, fingers releasing from its surprisingly tight grip for such a frail girl.

"Mako-chan," Usagi begged, her babyish blue eyes widening even larger than their currently impossible state. "We _are_ the police!" Suddenly, she understood, the reports about Sailor V in town and how these costumes that they wore- no matter how ridiculously short skirted they were- they were the scouts that everybody had been talking about. That's why they seemed to be extra concerned about the story. Usagi's eyes said it all- their identities...their powers...their need for her? At the realization, Mako didn't even hesitate to whip out the once believed toy from her back pocket, repeating the unforgettable words that Rei had so unmercifully barked.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Her voice started small, then grew powerful as she felt the words take effect. White sparks burst from the tip of the raised stick, tumbling around her and casting beams of light that glimmered like a full moon. As the stick traveled to guide her arm in a full circle, there was an explosion that sounded like thunder, instinct telling Mako that all was safe now...she had power now. Power to defeat anyone. A pure white light was dulled through her gently closed eyelids, sending chills of comfort rippling around her as she realized that it was lightning. Lighting. Electricity. The distant boom of thunder that struck her ears in unison with her heartbeat. Vaguely, Mako extended her arm, trying to touch the trickles of electricity as it bit the air around her, everything turning to an iron taste as it mixed with the damp atmosphere. The sparks lit her up on the inside and out, reviving muscled that she hadn't previously known to exist yet glad that they did, even the revved up ones feeling new. Her bare skin warmed in the static filled air, sending the loose strands of hair on end with the entire ponytail flying upward. Then, the distant cold receded, slick material sliding over her middle with the same material rippling around her legs. Shoes were planted onto her feet that held stitching ties up her ankles, far lighter than her combat boots that she usually wore with the school uniform. Everything was far lighter, allowing her to move with far more accuracy, punched unrestrained from the densely sewn cotton and heavy underclothes. As the last step of the transformation, the same shade of green light glinted through her eyelids and casting a warm glow over everything. From its light, something heavy on her forehead began to expand, molten metal melting over and arching across her hairline. With that, Mako arched her back and opened her eyes to watch the last dying sparks of electricity sizzle out to once again reveal the smouldering black of night- smog obscuring the stars.

With a quick glance, she surveyed the sailor suit that had somehow fitted over body, her costume resembling the others in every way except for the color scheme. Her outfit was mainly a green of spring, the skirt and lapel- which only had one stripe, and the elbow puffs. The bow was a milky pink that went surprisingly well with the rich green, almost passing for white in the dim lighting. That was all she had to to notice before some compulsion kicked in.

This time, it was pure instinct controlling her as she flipped back the ponytail that had landed on her shoulder, baring her chest to show just how unafraid she was. The fog was almost nearly dissipated by now, revealing the broken arm of the bride who weakly edged forward on its broken knees. "I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Thunder and Courage!" She bunched her fist and clutched it close to her chest, the other outstretched to the side. "Sailor Jupiter!" Her voice echoed across the alleyway, booming back to reveal the insane ferocity that was clearly exposed by the tone. The words felt far stronger, more daring than ever before- strange to both her tongue and ears.

Just then, another form appeared as an almost spectral figure that hovered over the dying remains of the mannequin. As it solidified, it became clear that it was a humanoid male figure- at least six feet tall with broad shoulders that would barely fit on an average suit. The one he wore, however, seemed to fit perfectly as a grayed blue color that buttoned over his chest and up the neck with precision as if it had just been ironed. The man was sternly featured, eyes like a hawk with surprisingly long lashes that caressed the tops of his cheeks has he squinted, a prominent nose with flared nostrils, and tight white lips that knotted onto a line. large waves of mahogany locks flowed over his shoulder and shining with grease in the dim moonlight, the coarse strands reaching to mid-back. Mako had never been particularly that good an discerning body language, but this guy was easy to read, from crossed arms to stone hard eyes- he was definitely infuriated.

"That was simply a formless shadow of myself," The man began, a malicious grin creeping over his face as those honeyed words slipped from his lips. Jupiter released all the air from her lungs, trying to prepare herself for the fight that was bound to come. The other guardians moved forward from behind, their high heeled boots clattering against the walk. She whipped out her hand, simultaneously ducking into a crouch as if ready to spring- trying to make it clear that she was going to take this guy down. A glint of recognition sparked into his eye, almost...uncertainty thick in his melodic voice. "Your true enemy... Nephrite!"

Once again, a sixth sense ruled Sailor Jupiter, imbuing her with a strange form of intuition or even recollection of something of the far past. On the tiara that had melded around her head, she felt its gem expand until it tugged on the loose strands near her hair part: a rod? She swung her hands into the air, absorbing the charged energy that filled every molecule of this city, taking it in and molding it into something that only she could channel. All of the pure anger from her past betrayals, and pain of violation, every ounce of it was now being transmitted into power. Not the muscle that she had tried to build up for defense, but never ending rage that was now her only source- something she had subconsciously been longing for- yet unable to pinpoint. This was revenge for all the times she had been wronged. "Jupiter, my guardian planet, summon your storms and bring down your thunder!" Her roar resonated throughout the streets, filling every empty crevice that she knew longed to be filled. "Wide Sparkling Pressure!"

There was a moment of silence, or maybe Jupiter was too invested in aiming to listen, but in that moment, she could swear that this guy- Nephrite- looked just like her senpai...

Boom.

Everything went white, the entire surroundings filling with pure white fingers of lightning that groped at her target with such force that he was was easily tossed backward and skidded over the concrete. Jupiter's chest heaved as she connected herself to the tendrils of writhing light, forcing even more energy into the release of power. Nephrite limbs jerked upward twitching smasmatically as if having a seizure, his head jerking back to expose the bulging tendons in his neck, face bloating up with redness. The veins in his forehead and temples could be seem pulsing against his forehead as if ready to pop. It was a horrifying sight- the convulsions and earsplitting screams of agony that were cut short with every burst of anger that flooded into her hands which channeled the lightning. While Jupiter held back a grimace, watching the storm channel from anger, to lightning, to his own pure pain was strangely addicting.

It must have only been around four seconds before she felt the energy die, leaving her hands tingling with electricity and longing for more. Jupiter hardly felt herself move, subconsciously aware of the way her gloved hand swiped across her bleeding cheek to stain the snow-white fabric, and her green lace-ups marching forward. She towered over the collapsed Nephrite, unaware of how he was connected to the occurrence, only that he was her enemy, and he would pay.

"It was a lie! He...he said he loved me!" She winced as her voice cracked, trying to hold back the sting of blurry tears. With a single bloodied finger, she pointed to the right where Motoki had folded in on himself sometime in the last minute without notice of any of the others, skin still tinged blue. Jupiter hunched over, trying to make eye contact with Nephrite who was miraculously still conscious and to top it off with a smirk. "Have I forgotten?" She heaved a hitching breath, the _fuku_ tightening over her ribs as sobs threatened. "The feeling of love and... _everything?_ "

The man chuckled, his face screwed up painfully as the wheezing breaths filled the surroundings. "You are foolish to believe in love, in any kind of-"

Jupiter swung her leg around with a roar, her heel connecting with the Nephrite's temple with a sickening clunk. His head rolled to the side, a welt already rising on his already battered face although a crazed smile continued to cling to his lips- one that disturbed Mako more than anything. "You know," she breathed, voice sharp even in her own ears as the tears abandoned her eyes to be replaced with dry fury, "I thought you looked a bit like senpai."

She hardly felt it happen, yet somehow Jupiter cracked her heel into Nephrite's skull, the residual flickers of lightning emitted and sending its waves of electricity directly to the heart where it would do the most damage. The scream of pure agony was ephemeral, cutting off suddenly yet forever reverberating throughout both the street and her mind for eternity. There was a moment as his body convulsed, blue patches pulsing on the surface of his skin as the life left this man. He rolled his head forward with agony still etched on his face, the vengeful glare replaced with one of recognition and confusion,

"I've seen this look before...those eyes..." That was his last breath before the spot of life faded, his stiffened arm that twitched upward falling limply to the ground. His entire body seemed to shrivel up into a greyed mass of wrinkles and gaping violet stretches, the remaining wisp of life releasing into the air as he faded. Then, Nephrite was gone, vanished, disappeared. The place where Jupiter had planted her foot, right over the enemy's chest was gone.

Eight

Zoisite knew what was going to happen before it did. In fact, he had known for several days of the fate of his youngest brother weeks before it came true, and once again, his suspicions were correct. Right now, however, he was not expecting the show of news that was received.

It seemed to come from nowhere, simply coming into view as smoke did when the light hit it right. At first, Zoisite didn't even notice it, merely continuing to stare at a particular spot on the wall in a state of overwhelming boredom that had been going for weeks. This was the first time that something exiting had actually happened, and while he had a vague prediction, nothing could have prepared enough for the ghastly sight that was laid before him. Lying prone on the marble floors appeared the shriveled body of his brother.

"Nephrite!" Zoisite's entire body convulsed in disgust and mild surprise, his citron colored eyes unable to rip away from the sight. Nephrite was dead, or at least dying seeing his deeply damaged body that appeared to be one large bruise. Blotches of purple strung over his face like vines or webs to expose the draining veins that bulged in his forehead. Nephrite's once intimidating eyes were gouged deep into his head as if they were slowly melting away and leaving only a thin layer of lid to cave over whatever was left. Even his clothes had been destroyed, deep tears where whatever attack had struck him and held together by a couple strands of midnight blue fabric.

Zoisite peeled himself from the pillar where it felt as if he had been standing for days without end, faintly realizing in the back of his mind that the new kneeling position strained his weary muscles to the point that it hurt. Yet that was nothing compared to the burning hatred that flared inside as he tried to take in the damage that the Guardians of Justice had wreaked. This was his brother. _Brother_. Reduced to a withered, purple stained body webbed with broken veins. Although Zoisite had predicted such a death, as he had with Jadeite, the utter shock and numbness that the sight left him with was nearly unbearable.

Nephrite was dead.

"Dear Zoisite," A heavy voice reached his ears, rebounding off the walls of the silent corridor easily with such a orotund tone. Kunsite. The oldest brother was aloof beyond anything that Zoisite could pretend to ever be, everything from towering posture to rich voice labelled him as a king. Kunsite's ringing laugh grated at the air; taunting. Zoisite refusing to turn around to acknowledge his heartless brother that felt no pain when he saw his brother's broken body, unable to do anything but hunch over the body. "If you don't ant to end up the same way, you will have to use your head a bit more...Otherwise, the name of the Four Kings of Heaven will be defiled..."

Zoisite gritted his teeth, eyes darting to the right where he caught a glimpse of the silvery cape that defined his brother as the oldest and therefore...different. Zoisite gritted his teeth, nostrils flaring in something deeper than annoyance.

"You cant even bother to mourn for your own brother?!" Zoisite retorted, his voice hard in disbelief. Somehow this sparked an anger that had been welling in some dormant state, one that burned yet froze his mind until numbness came, and more words came spewing from untamed lips. "He is your brother, and you cant even let down your guard once to mourn his death. Did you ever bother to question why we are doing this, why we ended up as Beryl's sla-"

" _Your Majesty_!"

"There is no need to call me that!" Zoisite snapped sardonically, pausing for a second and wondering whether the older brother would dare slap him. "Anyway, there is no good reason this should have happened, none of us would be dead if it weren't for-"

 _Tsk tsk tsk..._ It was the tick of a condemning tongue. A familiar sound that was dreaded evenly of the our of them- the disapproving sign of their Majesty, Queen Beryl. The sounds came from within rather, as if they had been there all along but only needed to turn up the volume for detection. _None of you would have a chance at this deteriorated state if he wasn't better at the job! remember, I saved your life. All of your lonely souls were wandering for what would have been eternity then I took mercy, saved you all from the destiny that was soon to approach. How dare you complain about that near inevitable return to that prior state!_ Zoisite shuddered, his vision warping as Queen Beryl's voice invaded his mind and placed thoughts directly in his head. The last wisp of his own thoughts was longing to now why they had been lost before? What had happened before the block that had been erected in his timeline of memories? Even now memories were fading: the young face of Jadeite, the pain of loosing two brothers, and the dread that arose as his turn to fight the Sailor Soldiers arrived.

But now, even Zoisite was unaware of the control that Beryl had on his mind, falling deeply into a state of comfortable ignorance and lack of original thought, settling into the puppet form and letting his queen take charge. No more useless mourning for a brother he barely new, no more questioning their loyalties, or regretting of anything other than the fact that he hadn't had a proper chance to serve his queen.

 _Find the Legendary Silver Crystal._

 _Kill the Sailor Guardians._

Nine

Moon rose from the concrete with quavering breath, her legs tremulous to the point that she could hardly stand. She heaved air into her lungs, trying to regain composure from the shocks of the night, although she should have been used to it by now- being a Sailor Guardian and all. Yet just as coherent thoughts finally began to flow through her mind, everything broke down again at the sight of Sailor Jupiter. No. This was not a superhero. The girls that was crumpled on the concrete was more human than any powers could label her as. The muscular, mysterious, brokenhearted athlete- Makoto Kino. Moon began to call her name, but she was cut off.

"At my last school, the senior I was in love with...he-" Her once strong voice broke, the breaths becoming ragged as she tried to finish her sentence. "He broke me... " Mako's last words were garbled by the sobs that broke through the barrier of silence. Knees buckling, she slid weakly to the ground, staring at the spot where the enemy had vanished with dead eyes.

Moon tried to move forward to somehow comfort the girl, although somebody, probably Rei, gripped her shoulders in restraint. She didn't fight, merely watched from the side as Mako's expression scrunched in attempt to block the sobs. "The memories were too painful to relive every day at my old school, having to pass every spot where he had kissed me... I didn't know..." Her broad shoulders shook as glistening tears blackened the cement with their silent splatter. with the heel of her palm, she tried to wipe away the angry tears, her head jerkily twisting to the side to look at the three of hem who waited patiently for the rest of the story. She gave a watery smile, lips pressed into a quavering line that streaked over her red-stained cheek. Usagi's heart nearly broke, hands becoming numb at the sight of Mako's tear filled eyes that was liable to let loose another bout of tears at any time. Her irises were vibrant than ever, color refined by the salty sting of wet anger. "I moved away." A harsh laugh cracked through the spell that her previous words had cast, one of disbelief and rage buried beneath so much pain. Voice reviving from it's weak cadence, it grew into what was similar to before- yet laced with wryness.

"Mako-chan..." Usagi murmured, trying to duck under the restraining hold. Anything to get this girl on her feet again. Mako held up one glove to say that she was fine, marked with her own blood and already scored with rips. Sure enough, Jupiter stood as tall as ever, her brawny and slightly busty figure regaining it's confident strength, movements no longer restricted. Mako began to wipe her new skirt lips pressing tightly.

"I had the money," she began voice reviving from it's weak cadence, it grew into what was similar to before- yet laced with wryness and a sinewy tone, "I could have gone pretty much anywhere in Japan without my parents there-or anybody who actually loved me-yet something drew me here...to you all...I needed to come here." Turning towards them, her nostrils flared as Jupiter shook her head in disbelief. "I had a feeling that something more than romance was waiting for me here...well...that's what the skies told me anyway."

"That's right," The hand on Usagi's shoulder receded it's iron grip and fell to Rei's side as she gave one of her smoky chuckles. "We don't have luxury or time it takes to cry over guys."

To Usagi, the statement was incredibly insensitive, although Mako didn't seem to mind, merely giving a weak smile at the ground. She fingered at her puffy pink bow, marveling at the entire outfit in muffled amazement.

"Sailor Jupiter, eh?" She murmured, twirling the transformation stick between her fingers with a faint nod. "I remember now, there was a mission... the princess." Her eyes skirted to the side, smothered in sorrow. "We have to find her...protect her."

"Correct!" Mercury chirped, stepping forward determinedly as if she finally found somebody who understood anything. "And Sailor Moon, you have to lead us, you are the first to be reborn after all, it's destiny!" Mercury gestured awkwardly at Usagi, the face of pride lighting up her sorrowful face as if utterly delighted to have such an incompetent girl for their leader. "You have to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal, help us regain our memories!" Usagi blinked with a stunned smile.

"But wait," Jupiter began, her voice tight with nerves, "That guy, Nephrite, he said something...i can't remember exactly but... Something about it just..." She screwed up her face in concentration, the tiny muscles around her eyes pinching as if trying to remember. "Did any of you guys have these flashbacks? A white castle, blood, and lots of light? When Nephrite looked at me..." She shook her head as if trying to ward away visions, eyes still concerned as ever and drying up from their last cry.

"Sword, mirrors and... a staff..." Mars continued the list, her head bowed until her chin nearly touched her collarbones. With her eyes closed, it was easy to marvel at her smouldering black lashes that fluttered as move visions most likely arose. "And more, but it's all hazy and far away, I can't get the direct future as if...it's unsure...or blocked somehow." Mars straightened, folding her arms and glancing around at the rest of them. Shrugging, her heels alternated to hold up weight, her expression normal- mildly irked- yet the way she refused to make eye contact, the way she bounced on the balls of her heel revealed that she indeed saw something. Even her face paled and turned a sickly sallow shade- contrasting Something that had frightened Rei Hino?

"Rei?" Usagi breathed, inching closer.

"That's Mars to you...Moon! You aren't even a planet! How can she be our leader?!" Mars shrieked, turning to Mercury with blazing violet eyes. Mercury cringed and tried to give a weak smile, beginning to explain nervously while egging closer in attempt to space the two apart. Her tiny voice was overpowered behind the two orotund voice of the quarrelers who were now yanking on each other's hair.

There was a shuffling sound, one of claws pattering against the sidewalk. Moon halted the bickering and her eyes went wide in surprise, doing her best to flips around with Mars still tugging on her buns. "Luna?" She called softly, their argument subsiding abruptly. Sure enough, from out of the shadow, a stealthy creature emerged on silent paws that could be none other than Luna- seeing the crescent shaped marking on her forehead. In her mouth was an object that may have been nearly as long as the cat, a metallic pink handle with golden orbs attached to its base. Luna struggled with clutching it between her tiny jaws, doing her best to hold it unevenly so as to balance its top heavy weight. The piece on the top was in the crescent moon shape, the entire thing smoothy rounded over and emitting a soft, yellow glow, although it could have just been the streetlamps reflecting off the milky surface.

Jupiter glanced nervously around at the three others, Moon nodding reassuringly to confirm that Luna was no enemy. The brunette swallowed- still looking unsure. Ami knelt, scooping the cat into her arms with ease, its body gently cradled in her tender arms. Luna casually dropped the scepter or whatever the stick was into the crack of Mercury's arms, her head rotating to meet each of their eyes and making a point to squint at Jupiter, although there was no surprise. Moon paced forward, on the verge of speech, although something held her back.

"Sailor Moon," Luna addressed formally. Jupiter sucked in a breath, although Usagi wished she could have seen her stunned expression, the cat's cherry red eyes were glued to her own. "You have managed to gather four Guardians of Justice, our newest ally being Sailor Jupiter of Thunder and Courage. You are to be the leader, and as Mercury was saying," She gave an approving nod upward, Ami flushed. "You must protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and our Princess! This here is a new tool to help you defend: the Moon Stick. Now is not the time to talk, although we will find a meeting spot within the next few days, as you can see, the victims are awakening."


	6. Act 6- Mamoru Chiba- Tuxedo Mask

One

Somehow, Mamoru had found himself stranded in a mass of swirling fog, completely oblivious to the fact that it was a dream, and not remembering the hundreds of times he had lived this moment. All he knew was that he was in a massive body of white fog, obscuring everything including the floor- on which he somehow stood, and the hand that he had attempted to cover his eyes with. Mamoru blindly stumbled, coughing the damp air until his chest was sore and felt as if his lungs were to burst from strain. Falling to the floor, the world could have been spinning at any speed and he could have been none the wiser, already feeling dizzy, and unable to locate anything in the uniformly white landscape.

It felt like he was dying very, very slowly.

No sound could be heard, except for the faint hissing of the mist, but there should have been footsteps, anything to warn him. A figure stood around ten feet away, merely a silhouette of grey behind the thick curtain, obviously a woman seeing the curves and form of a dress. While this should not have been intimidating, it was the memories and fear of the unknown that frightened Mamoru more than anything. In this dream state, he tried to back up, placing himself in a position for fighting, although either the woman kept up, or he had never moved in the first place. Frustration welled up inside as a nagging feeling bombarded him, like fingernails digging into his mind as memories were on the verge of being discovered. Just before catching onto one of the memories and revealing it, the woman spoke.

Her voice was clear and controlled, one that could have easily transformed into a whine although somehow refrained from the threatening pitch. She didn't have the leanest of figures, slightly plump if anything yet beautiful all the same. Locks of straight hair that would have reached past her knees if it hadn't been fluttering to the side, the style appearing strangely familiar although he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mamoru..." She murmured, the young voice dancing to his ears on angel wings. It longed to near him, that much was easy to tell. Everything from her leaning posture and edged voice told of pain and wanting. "The Legendary Silver Crystal..."

Then the dream was over.

Mamoru could feel the blankets that emanated warmth, tangled in his legs and arms that splayed all over the bed. The sounds and smells of home that had been absent in the dream now felt especially strong- the soap from the humming washer and from he outside that buzzed with the life of birds and early schoolers. Darkness continued to seep through his eyelids and block out the outside which was bound to be glowing with blues of the sky, yellows and green- the scent of smog that would always manage to invade the city. All of that was familiar. Nothing like these damn dreams that constantly nagged at the back of his mind and clawed its way through into the mortal life. While it was constantly pestering him, Mamoru couldn't help but to feel some sort of connection to this alternate world of stars that could finally be seen through the smog, the moon that shone like molten silver, and the figure on the other side of the veiling mist. There was somehow a connection, from before he lost his memories...and maybe even farther back. Whenever he was in Tuxedo Mask form, he had always felt revived and on the verge of regaining the memories before the crash. there was some connection. There had to be. That's what instinct told him anyway.

With a groan, he pried his eyes open, expecting the blaring sun although it was still nearly pitch black outside and in the room. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to distract himself by mentally complaining about the low ceilings of the cheap apartment. The dull white shade that filled his vision recalled the dream of pure white mist.

 _Its always that same voice whispering that one name: 'The Legendary Silver Crystal.' And whenever I come closer to see her face, I wake up._

With sleep crusted eyes and aching muscles, Mamoru rolled to the side of his bed, letting the sheets tumble off the bed to thump on the floor. His vision darted to the tiny pocket watch that rested on the side table, its golden chain carefully coiled to the side with its hands faithfully ticking inside. As always, the tiny watch always gave the precise times: 6:00.

Only six o' clock?

His eyebrows arched, joltingly breaking from its neutral position that came with sleep. But the time was not the only thing that brought him from the sluggish state to a sharp reality. The long hair. Two tails. Like Sailor Moon. Like that girl he had seen so many times. Could that girl in his dreams be Sailor Moon? Why would she say anything of the Legendary Silver Crystal? it had been clear that she didn't know anything about it, and they were enemies. How could she be asking him to find it?

This double life was nearly overwhelmingly complicated, trying to wrangle the affections he had for Sailor Moon, while keeping his identity hidden, finding the crystal, regaining his memories while also juggling his mortal life. It was too much. Almost. The battles had kept his brain alive, even if Mamoru...or Tuxedo Mas never did much, the adrenaline and feeling of power was the only thing that helped him through. The will to do anything no matter how absurd was a set piece that came with a hidden identity. He was a superhero. And there was something invigorating about that idea. No weight was heavier than being enemies and in love at once- except for his drooping eyelids...and maybe his schoolbag. Yet the clues and invigorating events were rolling in. It only took time and restraint, and then, maybe, Mamoru could remember. Remember why he was here, how he transformed, and the meaning behind the dreams and Sailor Moon.

Everything.

But all he could do now was lie in bed, half naked and wait for morning to come.

Two

"Mako-chan! Ami-chan" Usagi's call resonated across the streets and over the dwindling babble of passerbys, turning more than a few heads in annoyance. Usagi raced across the sidewalk, weaving between people and the occasional tree, only bumping into somebody twice. That should have beat some sort of record for an exhausted schoolgirl with a clumsiness record such as hers. Leaning casually against a building as if she didn't have a care in the world let alone an impeding crisis of supernatural possessions, stood Mako. As always, she donned the same tawny jacket with leather lace ups up her ample front and a knee-length skirt. Her hair was tied back in her signature messy ponytail with two green beads poking up in the front that matched her eyes. Even the rose earrings that Usagi had noticed when they first met were pinned to her ears as always. She was chatting with Ami who was carefully positioned to the side where others could get through while also politely faced Mako and nodded ever once an a while. She wore the average public middle school uniform with a blue skirt and a shirt that cut off loose at their bellybuttons, and cleavage modestly covered by a drooping red bow. Though she was facing her back towards her, Usagi could imagine Ami's courteous expression that listened avidly as Mako drawled on cheerfully- the average meet up before school. Rei's school: T.A. Girls Academy was farther away and in the complete other direction, making their morning meeting spot impractical for serious discussions.

Of course Usagi was fine with that. Anything to get away from Rei Hino.

"Morning, Usagi-chan!" Mako bellowed from the few yards away that were still left between them. That space was soon gone, leaving Usagi gasping for breath from the brief sprint. With eyebrows raised, Ami's expression turned mildly joyful with the permanent sadness still lined her face.

"I see you aren't late today," Ami noticed, brushing the turquoise locks from her eyes. Usagi straightened, trying to hold a breath in her lungs without having to gasp for more.

"Yeah," she managed to gasp with a breathy giggle. "I've been having a lot of bad dreams and can't sleep, so I'm getting up earlier!" With a yawn to confirm the story, Usagi brushed them aside and continued down the street. The memories of the dreams sent chills up her spine although a smile hid the fear. Remembrance of agonized screams from the throes of death and loss had assaulted her ears, the slicing of skin with a sword of diamond. There was nothing but white lights, stars, and a man. A man with a silky black cape with the inside as red as the carnage all around. He was charging into battle with sword raised to defend..her. He had been fighting for her.

 _Crash._

The memories vanished as she stumbled around the corner of a building, colliding with another person who also forgot to check where they were going. Usagi's tiny heels slipped on the rain-slicked sidewalk and caused her to nearly fall flat to the ground. Her bag went skidding across the walk and nearly into the street, although it was halted by the pucker in the cement. Usagi snatched her back up again face screwing up in anger, the combined exhaustion, and fear of the dream combining into one nasty temper.

"Watch out you-" Her eyes widened in surprise, the finger that was pointing at the guy faltering and dropping to her side. The astonishment passed only to be replaced with uncertainty. "You again!" She cried, still seated firmly on the ground.

Mamoru Chiba stood only a foot away, completely unfazed by the collision. He wore a school uniform- crisp white button up with a red tie, charcoal-grey slacks that appeared to not have been ironed in a couple days. While on the outside, he appeared to be unharmed and ultimately indifferent, something inside suggested panic and extreme caution from the tightness around his sleep deprived eyes.

"Sa-" He began, soon correcting himself. "Odango?" His jaw went slack for a moment, eyes wandering over her infuriated self before returning to its naturally composed expression. "You should really watch out where you are going, Bun-head." He gulped nervously, gaze flickering to rest on something hovering over her left shoulder. The name used to be insulting, but the tone leaned towards endearing, a smile hinting distantly. He pinched his lips together and offered a hand. Usagi jutted out her jaw in defiance and picked herself up, blatantly refusing his own calloused hand away with a shove. Brushing herself off with her free hand, she glared at the man and tried to hold back the sharp breaths that threatened through at the sight of his handsome face. It tightened in slight annoyance at her rudeness then once again fell back into that naturally sad expression. With a brief bow of the head and a secretive smile, Mamoru Chiba continued on his way, Usagi biting her lips to hold back the exited panting.

Mako forcefully pried herself from the wall with a kick of her back leg against the wall, striding over in two steps. Planting her hands on the shoulder of Usagi, she stared quizzically at the blushing profile.

"You seem to know that guy," Mako began with a knowing grin crawling over her lips. Usagi scratched her neck in embarrassment, knowing exactly where she was going with all of this and not wanting anybody to take their interaction the wrong way...or the right way.

"Hey!" She scrunched up her face in attempt to hide the warmth that rose rapidly into her neck. "I don't know anything about him! He's just some guy that I keep bumping into." With a pouting lip, she tried to escape the crushing grip in order to turn away but Mako was too strong. She easily twisted her fingers to pull Usagi back and even worse- face her directly.

"Usagi-chan!" Mako cried, biting her lips to refrain from an ecstatic grin. "You're blushing!" With a heavy slap to the back that sent Usagi reeling forward and nearly into the road, Mako babbled something about her being a sly dog and liar.

Meanwhile, Ami was still gazing at the man with her analytical eyes, quietly muttering to herself. "That uniform..." She murmured distractedly. Mako and Usagi both turned their attention to Ami, Usagi thankful for a distraction from the bombardment of questions and teasing. "Its from a very elite school, Moto-Abazu Private High school." Her pondering voice settled the rest of them down and making them wonder here Ami was going with this. "Do you know his name?"

Usagi gave a grudging nod, the blush fading at the sight of her serious tone. "Its like...Mamo..no Mamoru Chiba or something."

"'Mamo' is short for 'Mamoru' isn't it?" Mako taunted, nudging the smaller girl teasingly. "Is that your pet name for him? Does he call you Usako?"

"Its not what you think! And that's a stupid name...Usako."

"Mako-chan, Usagi-chan, this is serious." Ami's soft voice could never have sounded frustrated, but this is the closest it has gotten since they had met. She made eye contact with each of them separately, her sad, blue eyes penetrating into each of their own and quieting them both eerily quick. "There was a newspaper article about Tuxedo Mask, apparently he is making statements in the news about trying to find a gem which is what I believe to be-"

"The Legendar-"

Ami shot a glance at Usagi, cutting her off with a discreet gesture towards the passerbys. "He is definitely trying to make himself known throughout the country, claiming that he has committed crimes in order to obtain something precious. Lets just say that he has made a large name for himself. Did you hear the way Chiba almost called Usagi by her... other name?" Mako stiffened, her face falling back into its usual wry grin.

"You can't think that..." Mako trailed off, astonished eyes skirting to the place where Mamoru had disappeared. Ami nodded solemnly.

"I think Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask."

Three

It was slightly after school and as usual just as the sun was beginning to set from the short days and the sliver of a waxing moon creased the sky with its majesty. That was the time when they all gathered at the arcade which was always miraculously empty. They all did seem to have a special connection to it, for they had all met Usagi there and somehow obtained their transformation sticks and communicators. The Crown Arcade was the perfect meeting spot for their discussions, especially after Ami's theories this morning.

Both Usagi and Mako were side-by-side, Usagi letting out guttural screams ever once and a while every time a heart popped n the game. The Mako was scarily still, no part of her moving except for the tips of her deft fingers which slammed against the triggers too hard. A deathly concentrated expression was carved into her face and didn't look like it was going to fade until she won. If she won, there would be a prize, and the prize would hopefully be a communicator watch to match the other three. Ami was watching from the corner behind Mako's shoulder and trying to silently strategize ways to win faster than the roundabout way that was being played out at the moment. It had only been a couple minutes before they got there when the doors were kicked open with a tinkle of bells, a warm draft flowing throughout the room as Rei flounced inside. They all jumped, except for Mako who might have not even noticed.

"Rei..." Usagi growled, her eyebrows angled in frustration as she rose from her seat. "You're late." Rei stopped in her tracks, lips tightening into a thin white line as she paced closer, now only centimeters away from Usagi's nose.

"You are the one who always has detention, the only reason you are here early is cause you are too tired to go about tasks on your own so you follow Ami-chan. And you now why you are so tired? Its cause-" Her voice turned simpering and mock-babyish, violet eyes rolling towards the ceiling. "You have _bad dreams_!"

"Rei-chan! Usagi-chan, we aren't here to argue!" Ami interjected exasperatedly, gently nudging the two apart although Usagi put up a good fight. Reluctantly, Rei plopped herself on a cushion on the other side of the room- far enough to hear but just enough to annoy her opponent. A sour expression leaked over her beautiful face, arms and legs crossed tightly enough to cut off circulation. There was a victorious whoop from the corner. In Mako's machine, something clattered down the prize depositor- the new communicator. Usagi peeled her eyes from the game that she had soon returned to in order to stare in jealousy, forgetting the fact that she already owned one.

"Mako-chan, we can show you how to use it later, right now, there are larger problems." Ami's voice was drowned out by Usagi's exited babble and the faint whirring of the machines. Mako let out a booming laugh and punched the air in celebration, the happiness suiting her far better than the heartbreak once did.

"This is turning into a big panic," Ami solemn voice drew their attention away from the petty arguments. Shebit her lip in nervousness, her eyes scanning the ground distractedly. "I'm sure this must be the enemy's doing, and if we don't take action then the princess will most likely be in danger too..."

Just as Luna was about to speak, Usagi butted, in tilting her chair back until it nearly tipped over to crash on the floor. Ami could only see a distorted version from her face upside-down, yellow tails slipping from their hold on the two odango buns from the pull of gravity. "What panic?"

"Usagi! Are you daft? Everybody everywhere is talking about the crystal and Tuxedo Mask, searching and searching..." Rei trailed off and licked her lips roguishly. "But I guess you couldn't have known because you don't have friends to spread the word-"

" _I'm_ her friend!" Mako interrupted indignantly.

Ami felt her heart sink and settle deep in her stomach, the determination that she had collected quick to fade. _Maybe_ , she thought disparagingly, _they were only powerful when transformed. That would explain why I have the weakest skill as Sailor Mercury yet am dubbed the wisest as a mortal._ She wished that there was some minuscule droplet of focus and will left in Usagi. She was the leader. Usagi would have to take charge at some point and that would require more than silly faces and smiles.

"EVERYBODY!" Suddenly, Luna materialized next to her, her whiskered mouth twitching in annoyance and eyes burning. The chatter met a quick death an replaced with their stunned silenced faces trying not to look directly into the cat's large eyes. "As you were saying, Ami-chan." Luna bowed her head curtly and backed into the shadows here her fur camouflaged perfectly in the darkness.

"Luna," This time Mako spoke sternly, voice low and wry as always although her posture didn't portray the same sternness- casually leaning against the game-board while unconsciously fiddling with the communicator watch. "Do you have any idea ho the enemy might be this time, maybe based on other enemies you've had? Ah, and whats with this princess?" As she talked, Ami couldn't help but to be absorbed in Mako's vibrant eyes. Smaragdine with tinges of peacock around the edges that seeped through the vivid array of shades to greet the slowly expanding pupil. Ami turned cold, then warmed into a fierce blush in the realization that Mako was staring at her as well.

"I can't say that I don't have any leads but..." Luna gave a tiny cough that was far higher than her voice. Ami noticed a faint vibration, suspecting that it was possibly to disguise words. Usagi giggled at the sound although Luna shot a powerful glare that soon silenced her. "I think if this evil ruler is trying to awaken from slumber to seize control of the lands, then if that one were to lay their hands on a power such as the Legendary Silver Crystal...it can only spell disaster." Luna paced back and forth, her tail swinging through the air nervously.

"'One' what? 'One' who?" Rei uncrossed her legs, the red lines of the skirt leaving lines on the inside of her thighs. Leaning forward, her bellicose eyes nearly sent palpable waves into the stricken air. "When you say 'disaster'" Rei flexed two fingers of each hand to signal the quotation. "Is that another understatement for what they said on the news about the Legendary Silver Crystal being an 'incredible' gem?" The quotation mar motion was realy beginning to get on Ami's nerves. They swiveled back to Luna who was already answering, the words terse with pain.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal, depending on how its used has the power to easily blow a star apart." Ami turned her eyes to the floor in nauseation, her heart pumping too much blood through her ears to the point that she could hardly hear the gasps of the others- even a whimpering cry emitted from Usagi.

"Who are we to protect something so outrageously powerful as that?" Ami murmured, unsettlingly quiet.

"Because in your past lives, you were the guardians of the princess, of the kingdom and inner galaxy. You were born with this power and you will continue your duty to your princess as nobody else can do, protect the moon princess who's veins flow the blood of royalty- it i your destiny!" Luna leapt to the peak of a stack of boxes on the other side of the room, her fur reflecting the silvery light of the waxing moon. "That is why I, doing the bidding of the Moon have awakened you!"

There was a moment when nothing was to be heard, not the shuffle of passerbys, nor the whir of machines. It was just Luna's startling words that still lingered in the air and echoed throughout Ami's constantly energized mind. Yet for that moment, she bathed in the satisfaction of that knowledge that there was a purpose- a duty. This is what she was here on earth to do. To serve as Sailor Mercury and save the world. Nothing could have brought her greater joy than the solidity of that fact.

Of course, Usagi was the first to interrupt.

"Wait whaaa?..." She screwed up her face in utter confusion, eyes darting from Luna nervously. "You're from the Moon?"

Rei rolled her eyes and reclined her chair in an act of exasperation, yet uncertainty that only Ami- who sat stock still in wait of an answer- could read. Mako's beautiful eyes widened in comprehension her posture suddenly getting six times better than it was before. With a sigh, Luna's middle sagged in defeat, still towering over them all at her perch so high above. "Look," She began, the drama that her voice once held wavering away, "It would take a long time to explain but... when you awaken fully, you'll understand everything." At the finality of the tone, Ami began to quietly gather her bags to ready for departure, still trying to absorb the conversation although much of it she had already inferred. "So, I'm going to simply continue the investigations and see what we can do, Ill call you up if there is any new developments."

The room filled with the shuffles of feet and bags sliding over the floor, everybody sensing that it was time to leave. "But wait!" Usagi stood, her rippling hair nearly catching between the plastic slats that held the game together. Her face was tense as if sure that one of them was going to chastise her, yet she continued on. "Uh...In the Sailor V game, the stick that she uses to defeat the bad guys looks just like the stick that you gave me..."

Ami's eyes widened, internally punishing herself for not noticing it before, yet Usagi was entirely correct. On the default screen saver was the title of the game written in elegant script, a repeating animation sequence showing the title being formed behind the movements of the twirling Moon Stick.

"That's...that right!" Mako began, her finger stabbing at the screen and following it as the object traveled across the screen. "Does that mean that Sailor V is a Sailor Guardian as well? She hasn't been appearing in the news stories since we came along so, she can't be an ally or else she would have come found us..." Mako trailed off, eyes glued to the screen in thought with eyebrows furrowing low enough to be eyelashes.

"But we need to find her if only for information!" Rei interjected with a tone of finality as if that was the only logical answer.

Luna's demeanor was clam as ever, hardly surprised by the idea nor phased by the command that Rei was seeming to effectively display to the relief of the rest of the other three. Even Ami thought that it was a good place to start and nodded encouragingly. "How about this," Luna began calmly, her eyes softening as Usagi and her made eye contact, almost like a proud mother- yet that was understandable, seeing as this was the only times that Usagi has proposed a helpful observation. "Since she is so much on your mind, we can investigate it."

Four

"On tonight's special report, we would like to first look into what everybody is talking about: the Legendary Silver Crystal and what is it? We have brought in a professor who has worked at Mugen Academy for over a decade as an official on such matters as The Legendary Silver Crystal." The announcer licked his lips smugly, the monotonous voice continuing its rapid pace, "We welcome to you, Dr. Isono!"

Clapping could be heard from the background of the television which had been most likely recycled from other shows on top of the actual audience. Even the announcer joined in with a couple pats to his plump fingers with a nod to the side. The camera angle swiveled to the right to reveal another seated at the glowing blue table, a woman who had an imperious aura about her that Usagi could feel through the TV screen. Her face was not particularly beautiful on the outside, mostly deemed that way from her irked expressions as if she had many other better places to be. Coarse waves of hair cascaded over her shoulder and collected in a thick, blond ponytail at the nape of her neck, curled strands sticking out from behind her ears as if purposefully tugged out to create a perfectly carefree air. Dr. Isono bore a masculine resemblance- the chiseled jaw combined with the angular eyes and slightly hooked nose. She looked strangely familliar although Usagi couldnt p

"According to tales, the Legendary Silver Crystal is fused with horrific powers that range from granting eternal life and beauty, to causing the end of the world which is frequently called The Silence." From where Usagi curled comfortably in her living room couch, she sat up with all senses directed onto the screen. Re refused to even blink s single eye for fear of missing an important clue. It wouldn't matter if this was true or not, only what the public took it for to possibly cause panic. That's what Luna and Ami would say anyway.

From the audience, a reporter's voice soared over the cacophony of sounds, miraculously in the microphone as, "Where do you suspect the crystal would be?" There was a cheer and Dr. Isono stiffened in annoyance, eyes traveling to the ceiling in wait for the commotion to cease.

"Well, in legend, the crystal has always been in the places that one least expects it to be. If everybody here truly wants to experience the beauty of the gem then you will have to search for it. All of you. Everywhere. It could be beneath the floorboards beneath your feet, embedded in your wedding ring or even in your loved ones hands." The professor chuckled sinisterly, her fingers raised to hide the laugh that escaped her heavily painted lips. "Help me in the search, do anything to find The Legendary Silver Crystal!"

There was a moment of shocked silence- no clapping, cheering or questions for the professor as she leaned forward into the chair with ardent expressions flashing. Usagi's breath came short as she managed to stare into the Dr.'s citrus colored eyes that sucked in all the light. Quite literally, although she couldn't feel it herself, but the lamps dimmed along with the light in Usagi's eye.

She couldn't tear her vision away...the professor staring deep into not only the camera, but into her soul. The eyes that reflected the red light of the camera to the point that they were the same shade as flickering flames- for that was inside them. Fire, coals and Hell itself were in those eyes, and Usagi couldn't get away- not that she wanted to. The only conceivable thought at the moment was not of warning, but of longing. A deep tug of anger that yanked Usagi to her feet, not even feeling her own nerves that buzzed with an aching yearning for one thing... The Legendary Silver Crystal.

Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere.

Her fingers grappled through her own clothes, hardly feeling the many forms of fabric as they slid over her fingers. They had to go. Flinging the dress over her shoulder, it joined the pile of useless junk that she had found. Junk that wasn't what she was searching for. Wasn't The Legendary Silver Crystal. With a roar, Usagi reached the bottom of the dresser drawer where its emptiness sent a stab of pain shiver through her chest. But this wasn't it. She still had the dresser to search in, between the boards of tucked beneath the screw space or any where that a crystal could possibly hide.

Usagi yanked at the drawer and easily managed to let it clunk to the carpeted floor, narrowly missing her toes in the process. Now, a vertical hole was gaping in the top- but that was just the top. With a low growl, she flung the others across the room, not caring that they dented the wall or cracked the ceramic vase. Usagi poked her head in the middle hole only to meet nearly solid blackness, slats of yellowed light angling in from her dimmed room to illuminate merely a tiny portion of the shell of the dresser.

This wasn't good enough.

"USAGI!" Came a voice although it barely registered into her ears, near completely unaware of any senses at the moment except a burning rage that coursed through the entire country. "USAGI TSUKINO, COME TO YOUR SENSES!" The voice was familiarly emphatic, one that would hold a faint waver it it hadn't been yelling at the top of its lungs. Usagi stopped in her tracks, some spark of recollection that floated through her mind- but she hated it. Detested it with every inch of heart. Continuing to dig through the darkness, her fingers scraped against the raw wood and cut her fingers where splinters were ejected.

 _Where was the crystal?_

 _ **The Legendary Silver Crystal?**_

"USAGI!" There was the voice again. It was distracting her from the quest, her mission and this distraction had to go. Usagi roared and yanked her head from the dresser where the tips of her hair partially ripped after snagging on a nail. Swiveling around, she could hear nothing but the pure anger rushing through her ears as an ocean wave- no feeling were available at the moment as Usagi swung her leg around and kicked the small creature that had been shouting. A shocking thing registered in her mind as the cat somehow avoided her leg and darted to the window. It gave one last whimper with its infuriatingly vivid eyes before leaping out onto the lawn.

A whisper drifted through somehow...Luna? That old cat? Usagi scoffed, jerking her head to the side like a startled bird as the idea invaded her mind. But no, this was much gentler than the ones that had conquered before and tore into her mind. While being coldly blunt, it was pleasant in the way of control because now Usagi realized just what had been happening, why her limbs had moved on their own, why she had recognized Dr. Isono, and the lies that had been spread about The Legendary Silver throughout the entirety of Tokyo.

Sorcery.

Enemies.

Manipulation.

Dr. Isono had the same features as their previous enemies: Jadeite and Nephrite. The angular nose, piercing eyes, and wavy hair was all the enemy's signature looks. They were still let undefeated, no many times the guardians have tried, evil will always ind a way to seep back into their once normal lives. With a breath that could have passed for one of determination, or exasperation- Usagi wobbled out of her room on legs still weak from the hypnotic effects of the TV.

Once again, Usagi had a mission to save the world.

Five

Tick...tock...tick...

The lights flickered erratically like a strobe light, paining Ami's eyes in the act of peering up to see any damage. Time seemed to be running through thick honey, her head included seeing the way she could barely calculate the timing between flickers. In fact, she barely comprehended the fact that she was being drained of energy with mind reducing to the rate of an average human being- feeling bewildered and utterly confused. Head throbbing, Ami tried to stand, registering that this was not normal in the slightest and should be attended to.

But how?

The muscles tensed in her legs and promptly crumpling in unison to the computer screen dawning darkness over her 7,000 page essay that she had been working on for the last two hours- unsaved. The last thought that entered her mind before collapsing was how much she regretted wasting that twelfth of her day for an optional project. Ami's senses felt numbed out as if taking a heavy dose of pills- and she of all people knew exactly how that felt. Her eyes mindlessly wandering the carpet until it reached the jacket that lay ten feet away on the floor where she had dropped it after returning from the arcade. Her eyelids sagged and waited for sleep to take her away, forgetting the abnormal circumstances in the space of a heartbeat, the comfort of ignorance settling over like a warm blanket for the first time. But it didn't stay for long because just before every muscle went slack, her unfocused eyes snagged on an object int her jacket pocket.

Sailor Mercury's transformation pen.

Ami's heart rate sped up all of the sudden, nudging her brain to awaken from its blissful emptiness as well although the starkness of reality was harsh at first. The numbed limbs came alive once again, her arm buzzing from lack of circulation as it crumpled beneath her body. Almost immediately, Ami felt herself rise from the fainted position on the floor, her head aching from the strain of awakening and still fuzzy- although this time she was aware of it.

There was a creak from the doorway, and Ami groggily faced it, twisting her body uncomfortably in order to get a good view. A blurry shape darted through the crack in the door, its black shading nearly blending into the darkness of the room. Ami squinted, a cold sensation flooding through her chest as the creature neared.

"Ami-chan!" That was all the confirmation that Ami needed, the sharp voice reviving her like nothing else would.

"Luna..." Her head spun from the effort of speech, vision fading in and out of focus although she could have sworn that there was a crescent moon shaped patch on the cat's head. Luna neared, batting her paw with palpable nervous energy. "I have no strength..." She whispered through a limp jaw. "Is this the enemy's work?..." Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to ward off the suffocating feeling that descended, the cool air bringing back some form of comprehensive thought.

"I'll explain what I know if you get up Ami-chan, you need to get up or you never will again! You need to save the others!" Breaths shortening, Ami attempted to stand at the constant encouragement of Luna, her mind tempting to let go of those straining muscles. Her other senses dulled as she focused all of her attention of putting one foot in front of the other, stumbling out the door and into the hallway. "Look, its only a couple of flights of stairs!" Luna wove between Ami's legs as she stopped for respite, already exhausted.

"I think I'll take the elevator..."

As soon as Ami entered the streets, she had fully regained her senses from the horrific sight that she was greeted with .

People littered the sidewalks, crumpled as if they hadn't even had a chance to call for help before passing out. Cars were strewn over the road- thankfully spaced from one another to the lack of traffic at night although a couple were close t being overturned. Ami gasped, kneeling next to to the nearest ones in need which happened to be a couple who fainted against the brick wall of the apartment complex. One girl with peacock colored hair was leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder with one scarred arm wrapped around their neck. The brusque, taller one with soft, golden hair had fallen with a peaceful expression- lips parted with mere inches between her partners. Each of their faces had paled drastically from what she guessed would be their natural colour so Ami was quick to prop them against the wall where the blood could properly reach. Withing moments, the aqua haired woman stirred, her hand squeezing her partner's weakly before slipping into sleep again.

"Not the time, Ami-chan!" Luna yelled from across the road, her tail twitching in annoyance. Ami licked her lips and examined the couple- sure that she had seen them before. Another wave caused her to stumble into near unconsciousness although her trained brain resisted, managing to cross the road to where Luna waited impatiently.

"We've got to find the others!" She began, panting for breath while staggering after the cat's rapid path. "Rei's shrine is just down the block, maybe she can preform an exorcism across the town!" Her voice split through the night air sharply, yet feeling drowned out to her buzzing ears which were clouding over. The idea sounded ridiculous, no Shinto miko was strong enough to accomplish such a feat, not even Rei Hino could do much more than a couple people at once. Luna also ignored the suggestion, clearly trying to do anything to reach her destination as quick as possible. That destination seemed to be...

"...The arcade?" Ami murmured to herself, shielding her eyes from the winds that brushed dark hair into her face. Luna scurried to the double doorway which was caked with grime at the corners where nobody had cleaned the windows for years. Her paws scrabbled at the doorway, shifting weight from paw to paw in the signal to open the door. Ami followed suit, still utterly confused although glad to be in a sheltered area where no bodies were there to remind her just how close the town was to death.

Inside The Crown Arcade was everything as usual: boxes stacked against the walls that made the moon feel ten times smaller, although Ami estimated that the boxes only took up one eighth of the arcade. Its smell was one of a trampoline park, sweaty and unwashed from decades of use. The bulky games were packed with no space in between with Racecars first, Galaxian, then Sailor V which must have been the most popular of all seeing as they took up three in the middle row and the entire back of the store which wasn't compromised as restrooms or staff areas. Luna immediately headed to the second to last Sailor V game which was the only one that was lit up- the others with uniformly blank screens. Leaping from the swivel chair which nearly toppled over at the sudden impact, then to the control board Luna's face donned one of intense determination and almost ferocity of a lion.

Pressing her nose into the speakers, Luna recited a phrase that she repeated without hesitation- hinting that this was quite a common thing for her. "This is Luna. Code name 0091. The password is: the rabbit on the moon is pounding rice cakes." She spoke this with utter seriousness and confidence that no other cat could accomplish.

Ami gaped, her eyes going wide is frustration that leeched from the throbbing pain in her head. "Luna, there are people dying in the streets! What do you think-" She was cut off by another masculine voice that stated coolly,

"The rice cakes were very sticky."

Luna sucked in a breath, turning her eyes to Ami where they rested thoughtfully, her whiskered mouth trembling. "They puffed up when I cooked them." Ami clenched her teeth, the movement sending waves of chills lining her upper arm. Just as she was going to say something, a noise split through the silence, a creak of rust against new metal along with the whirring of technology- a sound that Ami always welcomed. Pressing fingers to her gaping mouth, Ami tried to resist from emitting a half scream however close it lingered to her lips.

First, the plastic cover of the Sailor V game stood erect before falling backwards and clattering over the floor. Invisible hinges must have been attached to the corner of the controller board because its entire roof lifted only to fold backwards with a tiny whine in thirst for oil. A draft whooshed through the As the thick metal disappeared, it revealed an opening in the floor where a flight of aluminum stairs led into the darkness. The walls lined with chalky plaster that rained dust as the structure shook. As the building quieted down, the walls stopped vibrating and Ami was able to make out faint outlines of more stairs followed by the distant flash of lights hovering in the fading black.

Luna did not even bother to glance at Ami who was still is slight shock, her heart-rate twice the speed it was when she collapsed the first time. The cat carefully crept over the railing and onto the stairs where she patiently waited, her red eyes and crescent mark glowing. A clot of air must have been stuck in Ami's throat and prevented her from speaking- although it would have probably been merely an astonished whimper. She followed on trembling knees over the plastic railing and onto the first step. Though they were merely a foot away from where they last stood, the temperature dropped by at least 5 degrees just in the moment- a strong scent of plaster and sterile metal assaulting her nose. Heart beat still audible to her ears, the silence felt especially pressing in the darkness where no other senses could be triggered except for the pain that seemed to have vanished.

Luna stealthily slipped down the stairway, batting her paw at a switch on the wall which must have been a light switch. The fluorescent light's burned images into her lids, not revealing much more than she had sensed in the dark. They down the steps and descended into what must have been the main control room.

The first thing that Ami noticed was the crystal clear glass that coated the entire outer wall to make even the unflattering plaster seem like something from a sci fi movie. The dome shape was held aloft by thick, marble columns that had deep grooves lining its circular surface to give the impression of a techy Greek temple. While being only about 10 mats size, it gave the appearance of being much larger from the many reflective surfaces, flowing air, and spacious floor. On the far end, a table in the shape of a double sided wing was tucked against the clear wall and covered in various high tech devices. The entire layout was far beyond the technology of the day- compartments without hinges that seemed to open at the press of a sinking button , the computers embedded into the surface of the polished white without a trace of pixels to be seen on its...touchscreen.

" _Touchscreen?_ " Ami's eyes tried to take in everything although the impossibility of it all stunned her almost more than the fact that she was a Sailor Soldier. "And is that a holographic projector? There have only been ideas about such advances being made within our lifetime and..." The sight was nearly overwhelming because...well... she had been apart of some of these experimentation. She had been a student contributor in many colleges around the world in the development and...it already existed right beneath a garbage dump that they call a game center.

Luna trotted across the pearly tiles that were laid out in a spiral pattern until it reached the peak of the room. In that center was a crescent moon fabricated of what looked like yellow gemstones. The tiny black cat stood out against the mainly white coloring of the room as she came to a stop near the block that must have been a chair. Luna's presence must have triggered something because the moment her paw made contact with the cushion, the screens of every device lit up in an array of colors and diagrams.

"In my investigations into the enemy, I needed some mechanized help." Luna refused to make eye contact, her slit-pupiled eyes darting over the keys and screens that were inaccessible to a cat. "You see, this is connected to the Moon's main system," she pawed at a rounded screen on the far right. "This is the data of the entire Japanese government, and this here is the-" At Ami's horrified stare at the screen that must hold centuries of top secret info, Luna cut short with a heavy sigh. "I needed it to find you guys. Now back to what I was saying..." Her nail clicked on the slick surface and managed to press a button beneath a circular screen. It lit up to reveal a midnight blue background with a highlighted dot in the center which send rays of neon green spiraling into it. Around its edges, a wash of red flooded over the entire city yet only giving of a faint glow while the green overpowered all light sources in the room. "This shows the radio and television signals outputted by Tokyo Tower. You see how twice as much external energy is absorbed outside than internal? Every ounce of the civilian's strength is being siphoned to that one point- Tokyo Tower."

Ami was already running her fingers over the keypad, eyes reflecting the coding that she was inputting through her dancing fingertips. "An interference is blocking my hacking more than usual, maybe that red is the cause of the electricity outage and cutting the signals short at the tower as well. That means that there is an elsewhere source rather than the computers that was controlling the broadcasting. Since this energy that is flowing out is not electrically transmitted, I can't hack and stop the output. That means..." Ami paused her typing with downcast eyes, her words cutting off abruptly in what must have sounded like a nonsensical shpeal to Luna's angled ears. "...we are going to have to fight it head on."

Six

The streetlights lights flickered erratically like a strobe light, paining Usagi's eyes in the act of peering up to see any damage. Time seemed to be running through thick honey, her head included seeing the way she could barely feel her hand instinctively gripping the Moon Stick that was tucked in her pocket. In fact, she barely comprehended the fact that she was being drained of energy with mind reducing faster than usual- feeling bewildered and utterly confused. Head throbbing, Usagi halted near a brick wall where the shadows hid her from view, registering that this was not normal in the slightest and should be attended to.

But how?

The muscles tensed in her legs and promptly crumpled to the concrete- Usagi's senses felt numbed out as if taking a heavy dose of sleeping pills. The grip on her bag went slack and clattered to the concrete. One supporting hand was splayed against the wall and was the only thing that kept her from collapsing. Her eyelids sagged and waited for sleep to take her away, forgetting the abnormal circumstances of the manipulation via television in the space of a heartbeat, the comfort of ignorance settling over like a warm blanket. But it didn't stay for long because just before every muscle went slack, her unfocused eyes snagged on a figure dashing towards her.

Almost immediately, she felt herself being scooped from the nearly fainted position, warm hands cradling her head and upper shoulders. She peered through her lashes and tried to see past the blur that remained even after confirming her suspicions. Tuxedo Mask. In her dizzied state, she could have sworn that he was wearing a simple school uniform although after her vision cleared, his outfit was exactly the same as always: a black tuxedo with a single rose clinging to the right breast pocket. A thin, white mask obscured his eyes and curled inward when it met with his eyes that were framed with raven black hair tousled perfectly by the breeze.

Her head aching from the strain of awakening and still fuzzy- although this time she was aware of it. Usagi's heart rate sped up all of the sudden, nudging her brain to awaken from its blissful emptiness as well although the starkness of reality was harsh at first. The numbed limbs came alive once again, her arm buzzing from lack of circulation as it was crumpled beneath her body. Tuxedo Mask somehow was able to bring these sensations back- allow her eyes to flutter open and ward away the oncoming silence that the city was saturated in.

"I am so sorry." He shook his head, nostrils flaring as if in utter disbelief and without a drop of doubt or hint at trying to justify himself. That was all he had to say, although he wasn't waiting for an answer from her or expecting a claim that it was not his fault. The way he said it was a fact that could no be denied. Usagi's lips parted and confusion crossed her face, the scent of awakening nearly overpowering although she felt safe right there.

"But..." She began uncertainly, voice slightly hoarse, "I didn't want to believe that it was you causing all this... Luna tried to tell me... but it was you after all." Her breaths quickened, muscles tightening under his strong arms which still held her against his chest- warming her to the bone. Tuxedo Mask drew away slightly, using velvety gloved fingertips to tilt her chin up in order to see her eyes. Even behind the mask, she could tell that his expression was pained.

"No! It was simply my bad judgement and actions that brought us to this. I only wanted to find The Legendary Silver Crystal, but I had no information to work off of so I had to resort to the media and-" Usagi sat up, her eyes wide with understanding and sympathy for this adorably flustered enemy. Yet even she knew that the path he took was not the right one.

"The media, meaning thousands of viewers of Tokyo under a spell and giving possibly dangerous information to everybody which include both the ultimate enemy and even the Sailor-" Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth although she knew it was too late to do anything. Just as she was preparing to snatch her bag and take off, Tuxedo caught her hand as if predicting the next possible actions. Her wide eyes searched his unwavering calm face, not surprised in the least that she had attained so much information.

"Sailor Moon," He began placidly despite her frenzied expressions that flickered and morphed rapidly. "I do not have powers like you do and unfortunately can only rely on the Sailor Soldiers to save the world."

"But your always the one saving me! Plus, I don't have any power without the others, I'm powerless!"

He gave a wry grin laced with a melancholy air, the little shape of his eyes that were visible turning earnest and affectionate. "That is not true in the long run. There is no time to hesitate any longer, you have to transform!" Tuxedo Mask stroked her cheek one last time before gently pulling her to her feet where they continued to stand within inches of one another. Usagi donned an expression that she hoped looked confident, standing straighter as she fingered the Moon Stick that had somehow ended back into her hand.

"I guess I will have to try harder now." Usagi swallowed hard, quickly ripping her eyes from Tuxedo Mask's sorrowed face and back to the Moon Stick which pulsed with energy. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Seven

There, standing dangerously close to the edge of the railing was the the person that Luna had described. Rei could only see the back of the figure yet it was easy to make out a blond, almost milky hair that curled down the waist in a low ponytail. Wearing a deep blue pencil skirt and chipped high heels. Her arms were crossed tightly as the figure surveyed the city, as still as the tower itself. The stillness cast an eerie ambiance onto the whole scene which suitably accompanied the silence to the city devoid of life that was now shrouded in darkness.

Rei was the first to turn the corner and immediately backed away at the sight. Squinting through the darkness, she outstretched her left hand to block the others who swiftly tried to round the corner as she had done. Thankfully, Ami and Mako stopped in their tracks when they saw the signal. Her hand fell to her side weakly, the pressure of the energy sucking aura almost too much to handle- brain slowly shutting down and wanting to simply pass out as the many others did out on the streets.

"You could at least attempt to hide yourselves... Sailor Guardians." The voice drawled and echoed over the short distance, the figure not even bothering to turn around. Rei stifled a gasp, her lips pinching in unsurprise as she stepped out of the dark and directly into the open air. Hardly feeling her own rage boil beneath her skin, Rei clenched her fists at her side and tried to resist the urge to attack the beast with her own mortal hands. Behind her, Ami and Mako must have been transforming because there was a faint trickle of water from behind, and the swirl of winds and thunder although its not as if the enemy could hear.

"Why do you continue to devastate the town!? Its for the crystal, isn't it?" Rei shouted over the whistle of winds between the thick supports. Her breath warmed even her own skin, anxiety pulsing just as fast beneath her skin as the urge to transform edged in. The woman didn't hesitate to place her hands on the railing that pressed into her back, throwing herself upside-down and hurling over the edge. In mid-flip, a green mist fluttered around her skin as the pencil-skirt elongated into full length uniformed pants and a midnight blue almost military-style coat that buttoned nearly to the shoulder and up the neck. The ponytail grew thicker with stands even more coarse than even before. Sticking the landing, the figure turned upright one again with an expression not unlike the one that they had had before- except now, it was obviously a man. He looked eerily similar to the previous opponents except for the rounder eyes that pierced the darkness with their citrus shade, his body less stocky than Nephrite and taller than Jadeite had been. Far more menacing posture that spoke measures of just how much loathing he held for them.

"You killed them, you killed them all!" The man snarled, lip trembling in anger as it curled. "I, Zoisite will now show you the true taste of revenge-" Just as he was about to say something abhorring, there was a gunshot. Rei seized up, realizing that this was no gunshot, but Sailor Jupiter's thunder. As expected, Jupiter sprang at least ten feet above with tendrils of sparkling lightning trickling from her fingers and lighting up the entire platform with its pure light. She roared and flung her hands forward to send the concentrated storm hurling towards Zoisite with such force that the energy hissed through the slightly damp air. The light arced across the sky as it collided with the enemy and sent his reeling backwards. Fingers of lightning rippled off an invisible surface that Zoisite had ejected to block the blow.

A hand grabbed Rei from behind, waking her from the stupor that the enticing battle had locked her in. She pried herself loose although she knew that it was merely Sailor Mercury trying to keep their presence hidden, nodding distractedly as they tucked themselves in the shadows of the building. They could hardly see each other, only the faint shine of the silky fuku or the occasional glint of a tiara as her head bobbed- a meaningful look being sent in Rei's direction. Booms and crackles could be heard from where the lightning continuously struck, the sound of something clanging metal then a cry before all went silent. Before Rei could comprehend what that could possibly mean, Mercury was already up, swinging around the corner and letting out a guttural yell.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Her scream echoed across what felt like the entire city, the last word muffled by the hissing of mist as it gushed from her fingertips to create a wall of white that encapsulated the entire floor except for the secluded corner where Rei crouched. But that didn't last for long.

"Mars Star Power!" Rei whipped out the transformation stick that was tucked away in the folds of her miko kimono and extended it into the air. There was a whirl of flames and warm colors of red and gold that corkscrewed their way through her hair, placing the tiara and sending her spinning into position. All her sights were set on the one target, working purely off instinct as Sailor Mars summoned the bubbling energy that pulsed into her veins and billowing up in flames. The balls of fire did not scorch but warmed her to the brim as she screwed up her face in concentration, charging into the center of the fog where a green light began to glow which could only be Zoisite. "Burning Mandala!" Hurling through the air, she punched both fists directly into Zoisite's stomach.

Pain exploded in her wrists like nothing else before, burning with her own fire. A scream of agony sliced through the air as Mars was tossed backwards ten feet into the air and slammed into the ground, skidding through gritty asphalt that ripped through even the tough skin of her shoulders. Her entire hand was mangled to the bone with whatever dark power had been surrounding the enemy to make even her own fires reverse. The sting of every gash that mutilated her backside made her seize up; momentarily paralyzed by pain. Mars was now sprawled dangerously close to the edge of the building, consciousness withering and causing the stars above to be warped. She could hear an outcry of her was the only one standing. Mars managed to roll her head to the side,e, cheek pressed firmly against the asphalt and doing other stuff too along with just being in pain and all. and then as her lid slipped over her eyes, she could see Mercury tap two fingers to the left ear, still huddled over the unconscious form of Jupiter.

"Luna!" she called, whipping her head around to see where the enemy was. For the moment, Zoisite was incapacitated by the impact of Mars's fire. _At least it did something_ , she thought miserably. He lay opposite of her, around twenty feet away with head lolling backward to expose the strained cords in his neck, lips and closed eyes twitching in attempt to rise. Tiny grunts jolted through the air and took up the silence with echoes that reflected the throes of death. Thankfully, the burns in his side were severe, his front slashed and soaked in blood that smeared all over the pathway from a laceration gouged by Mars's own hands. What a proud sight that was to see.

Mercury was still tending the unconscious Jupiter who was slouched against a steel girder, blood dribbling down her pale chin and staining the pure white fuku with gore. Her naturally tan skin was now white as an eggshell with eyes rolled into the back of her head and sweat misting every inch of bare skin. At the moment, Mars was in no shape to move yet Mercury had not yet been injured. The blue-haired girls scrambled about, salvaging scraps of her own torn skirt to frantically dab at the wound, simultaneously raising two fingers to her earrings. A button must have been pressed because a screen of transparency shielded her eyes, flickers of text and blueprints scrolling over what looked like goggles.

"Usagi! Where are you, we are at Tokyo Tower and-"

Her frenzied voice was interrupted by a rumbling in the distance that first sounded like Jupiter's thunder although that was impossible for the moment. The already darkened sky blackened to a charcoal black that hinted at a deep magenta- a shade that Rei had been seeing too many times in premonitions. Mars gasped and tried to sit up though promptly failed, cracking her head against the concrete. Blobs of white lights flashed across the sky; ones that she couldn't tell were inflicted by the dizziness or whatever magnificently terrible beast that was surely approaching. A slender form swirled withing the distinguished clouds that hung above- a hand. Rei struggled to keep her mind from slipping away, not sure if it was a hallucination or if the lightning stricken fingers were real.

No, it couldn't be real.

Extending the whirling appendage, the light streaked through Mars's eyes and left blobs of green floating in her vision, nearly obscuring the scene. The hand curled its fingers inward to stretch the index finger right over where Zoisite lay, one menacing claw hovering directly over his fading heartbeat. As the last pained breath was sucked in, and the hand was either about to electrocute the empty shell, carry it away, or stab it- something caused it to pause.

Mars felt its presence faster than she saw it, a great energy that bubbled just on the fringes of her senses. Warmth flowed into every crevice of her body and soul, healing the wounds and filling her heart with hope that she hadn't realized had been missing for so long. There was a light too painful to look at, blinding even- but there had to be something beyond that. An otherworldly scream that had to have been born in the depths of hell erupted from the swirling mass, its shriek penetrating the light at if they were both two physical fighting beings. The star did not fade for even a second as the has clawed in on itself, Zoisite thrashing on the ground and screaming till blood spattered with each cough.

"Usagi!"

Mars tore her eyes from the scene to see Mercury wobbling towards the light, her hand outstretched at if trying to grasp the starry particles, the other hand clutched over her heart as if it were about to burst. Mars shielded her eyes and turned towards the main burst of light,, trying to see past. A faint outline could be seen hovering in midair: a slightly plump girl in a sailor suit, two buns with tails of yellow hair fluttering behind, the most recognizable feature being the look of determination that struck her face and eyes that burned for revenge.

 _Sailor Moon._

Eight

 _Sailor Moon barely felt herself fall, although the next second she felt strong arms support her upper body. The Moon Stick that was once gripped tightly in her fist and shining with a blinding night dimmed and tumbled from her hand. Darkness hesitated before edging forward and settled into what was now night. A wind stirred beneath and she could feel herself being carried through the cool air- the chill uncomfortable as unconsciousness so comfortably laid down its soft barrier._

 _"Sailor Moon!" A distant yet familiar voice languidly pushed through although she refused too stir. Then, the concrete came in contact with her bare legs, cold although the comfort that seemed to emanate from what Moon guessed to be Tuxedo Mask was enough to suffice. His voice went from tragically concerned to endearing within seconds. "You used all of your power, how brave."_

 _Just before Sailor Moon sank into the comforting silence of sleep, she could have sworn that she felt lips as soft as rose petals gently nestled into her own..._

Usagi first felt the soft sheets that laid heavily over her numb body, the pillow beneath her head stiff and slightly damp from sweat. The first thought that occurred was the feeling of safety, comfort and warmth that the room radiated. But something wasn't right. Where was the pink light of morning that usually pierced through her closed eyes in the morning, the familiar smell of old stuffed animals that usually was scattered across her legs, or Luna's claws that were better timed than an alarm clock? All of that was gone and replaced with a heady scent of roses and a distinctive...almost home-like although not the home she knew.

A home long ago that was buried deep in dreams and memories.

With heavy eyes, she managed to open them, only knowing that she had opened them by the sting of air rather than surrounding because all was dark. Then, everything came back to her in an overwhelming flurry of memory. Tuxedo Mask and the way he had so delicately held her hand as she summoned all of the pent up energy into one blow to defeat the great hand that reached from the sky. The mutilated body of the enemy, whatever his name was who attacked Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter and how human he had looked in that moment. It was the same expression of realization that was forever imprinted on that corpses face, one that spoke deeply of regret and agonizing pain beyond the external wounds. That expression would haunt Usagi for eternity.

She shuddered, trying to draw her mind away and focus on her surroundings- which at the moment were smothered in darkness. Something kept her from scrambling out of bed, maybe the lack of threat she felt here, or the strange familiarity of it all. Noticing that her Sailor Outfit was gone, replaced with eh simple school uniform that was worn when transforming- a knee length skirt and a worn top that was covered in dirt stains from the collapse in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

Tuxedo Mask again! Once again, he had come to her rescue- admitting everything about the flaws in this elliptical scheme and earnest about being the partial cause for all of the chaos. No matter what Luna said, there was no chance that this sweet man could be their enemy- her savior that has saved her in every battle. Distracted the monsters, carried them from harm, saved Luna, caught her from plummeting to death, and simple encouragement. While not all of those were as strong as a Sailor Guardian's power, she knew that Tuxedo Mask was the only thing that could have helped in those situations- not more fire or blowing things up- but spirit and the motivation to finish the enemy off. Even if he had said it himself, there was no way that Usagi could possibly believe that these were the acts of an enemy. Crawling from the bed in utter silence, he made sure to hold back the whimper that built up in her throat at the thought of what could have happened. Suddenly, A solid weight slipped down her stomach and rolled between her legs, slick and slightly cool from the change of position. Awkwardly fishing around, her fingertips clasped around a small, circular object that was now warmed by body heat to her chilled hands. Heart thudding painfully fast, she yanked the covers away to reveal what the object was- a pocket watch.

Eyes widening, Usagi turned the watch over in her hands, trying to make sense of how it could have possibly gotten here. _Was it Tuxedo Mask's?_ Gold edging, although it couldn't have been real gold, with a sturdy yet light chain that trailed from a hook at the top. The glass cover over the face had cracks spider-webbing all across the surface, close to shattering at the touch. The image on the clock was simple, white background with two humps of blue that appeared to be a night sky, stars spattering elegantly across the darkness. A sun and moon could be seen peeking up in the tiny splotch of blue. Rather than numbers around its edges, the clock inscripted tiny symbols that Usagi soon realized represented the phases of the moon-her moon-each hand directing themselves slowly towards the balsamic stage.

Suddenly, the door clicked and the handle of the door flipped open in near silence. Usagi stiffened, instinct screaming to pretend to be asleep yet a tiny voice inside knew that that may only cause more problems. Gripping the transformation stick in one hand, and the broken watch in the other, Usagi felt powerful- though that couldn't erase the fright that was felt as the door swung open to reveal...the vague shape of a man.

This was not surprising, but she had almost hoped for something a bit more interesting such as a monster or at least Tuxedo Mask himself. Usagi scanned her wide eyes over the figure, immediately narrowing them in attempt to see through the veil of darkness although it was futile. Usagi could do little more than grip the transformation stick tighter until it left tiny grooves in her palm. Then, she recognized the man, shaggy black hair, slightly lanky body and even the way his eyes glimmered gently in the darkness.

Mamoru Chiba.

Nine

"I see you're awake," Mamoru muttered softly, striding over to the curtains to release the early morning light that soon flooded throughout the room. Although the dawn was less harsh than dusk,her eyes burned at the sudden brightness that was cast upon everything. The hazy rays illuminated the room to reveal every last speckle of dust the floated through. Usagi blinked away the stars that flickered in her vision, trying to wrap her mind around the surroundings. It was a simple arrangement- a chair in the corner, white bed sheets, and tan walls . Thankfully, the window was facing away from Tokyo tower where all of the terrifying memories of last night still lingered. Chills raced down her spine.

 _She was in another man's room._

 _She was in Mamoru Chiba, of all people's, room._

Heart twanging like an elastic band, Usagi forced herself to slow the sharp breaths that bit at her throat. Drawing the covers up to her chin to give some sort of front of protection, her eyes followed every movement that he made- from drawing the curtains, to tucking away a dark cloth into the closet and...a mask. A white mask with curled tips near the ears, the dark cloth being a cape. the tuxedo and rose.

"You..." Usagi's voice was scratchy and strangled from its lack of use, yet her words were clear. Mamoru did not seem surprised by her exclamation, merely halting in the act of tossing the outfit in the closet and giving her a sly smile.

"You don't remember?" Keeping a distance, he paced to the edge of the bed and leaned near, close enough to make eye contact although Usagi refused. He appeared to be pained, the knuckled that pressed against the foot-board turning white. "You strained yourself and passed out, absolutely nothing could wake you."

 _That elegant and slightly low voice, that ruffled hair and eyes. Those eyes that could suck her in. And most of all, the tuxedo and mask._

With wide eyes and a trembling chin, Usagi warily slid from the bed sheets, still watching him in mild suspicion although now it was laced with admiration. His piercing eyes followed and sparked in amusement, the concern washing away. Refusing to turn her back to him, she shifted the pile of clothing with her foot, kneeling over cautiously and sifting through the thick, black material. The mask. Usagi bit her lip and approached the wryly grinning Mamoru, the imposing feeling vanishing as she raised the white mask and gently placed it over his eyes.

He still wore the white button-up for a tuxedo and the bow that was now crumpled beneath his chin. Pants still stained with the grime of the street as he knelt next to her own limp body. Even now, his shining eyes reflected the ones that she had glimpsed at certain angles, lack of sleep digging beneath each eye and leaving almost bruise-like moons beneath, the corners slanted and shaping like a peacock feather. It was so clear now.

"Tuxedo Mask," She murmured in a breaking voice, still trying to wrap her mind around the idea. "You knew I was a guardian the whole time? How...how are you Tuxedo Mask?" Each stunted thought was interrupted by another question that stumbled from her lips. Shaking her head in awe, Usagi blinked back tears, one shaking hand lowering the mask to reveal Mamoru Chiba once again. As she stared, his gaze skirted to the side with a mixture of tragic and indecisiveness as if unsure of how to respond.

"Its..." He sucked in a breath and clenched his teeth together as if trying to comprehend it all. "Its for my memory. That's why I have to get my hands on The Legendary Silver Crystal." Usagi cocked her head in confusion, a crease forming between her eyes as a single word formed on her parted lips. A shadow fell over his face, eyes darkening until they appeared to be as black as the empty of space- mostly void and partially stars*. "I lost my parents in an accident when I was six, and at that same time, I lost my memory." He was interrupted by a horrified gasp that Usagi tried to bite back- her fingertips coming to rest on her lips as she nodded for him to go on. Mamoru's sad eyes softened as they met her own widened ones. "The doctors told me my name but...I could never remember it for myself, I could hardly believe them. There was always some nagging thought that told be I was somebody else." His fists clenched until his knuckles were as white as his paling face, now the same shade as old porridge. "That's about the time that I started having this dream. 'Find The Legendary Silver Crystal,' just that one phrase. The next thing I knew, I was stealing through the city at night in a tuxedo like some strange sleepwalker, or a phantom thief in search for my own missing memories." Throwing back his head, both gorgeous eyes closed, face screwed up in internal agony that Usagi couldn't help but to reflect on her own face. His pain was hers.

Usagi could never have imagined that he would have a reason such as that. She bit her lip, wishing to have the courage to place her cold hand into Mamoru's own that looked so very empty. In fact, his entire demeanor was empty. Everything from the heavy bags beneath his eyes to his body that seemed to be wasting away beneath the sagging clothes. He seemed devoid of...something indistinguishable.

"What about you?" He inquired, a small smile returning to his lips. "Aren't you looking for the crystal as well?

"Uh..." She began nervously, her clear voice slicing through the wall that his mournfully whispering one had erected. Unconsciously tugging at her hair tails, Usagi tried to formulate a solid set of words. "Luna didn't give a lot of information but-"

"Luna?"

Usagi paused, the word drawing out as she had a moment of confusion in the realization that talking cats were quite strange. "That cat that you heard on the bus, she was the one that gave us our transformation pens. She didn't give a lot of information about the crystal, but she said that we had to find it and protect it or something." She shrugged, eyes wandering to the floor. In comparison, The Sailor Guardian's reasons were weak compared to his. Regret already began to settle in the pits of Usagi's stomach, Luna's voice sounding in her head as a reminder to never reveal their secrets. But it was done- they had already divulged everything.

 _But is to trust him really so wrong?_

Usagi's heart rapped against her ribs, its flutter from stress feeling as if it were being lifted away on angel wings. As she gazed into his dark sympathetic eyes, she couldn't help but to think that if time stopped right then, that would be fine by her.

"Ah..." She interrupted, glazed eyes blinking till the world came into focus once more- suddenly becoming aware of so much all at once. Mamoru licked his bottom lip- suddenly looking strangely delicious at the moment- and gave a side smile, resting his palm against the wall behind her. Just as she was sure that both of them were thinking something incredibly erotic, he proved her wrong.

"Don't forget your bag, Usako."

There she stood, in the bright fluorescent lights of the apartment hallway, Mamoru's door gently clicking shut behind her as Usagi stood stunned. The broken pocketwatch was still pressed deeply into her palm until the grooves left red marks in the shape of shattering glass into her skin.

He had called her 'Usako.'

 _Maybe..._ She thought, eyes turning to the ceiling as she paced down the hallway. _Since he's Mamoru, I can call him 'Mamo-chan._ '

Tittering to herself, Usagi raised the heavy object, studying the hands which soon came to rest on the white half to signal that dawn was coming. Trying to forget for one moment of Luna's warnings, the bloodshed and look of terror that she had seen on so many of her friends and enemies, she imagined Tuxedo Mask. Pressing her own lips into the face of the watch, her eyes slipped shut, and for that moment of darkness, she could have sworn that Mamoru Chiba was kissing her back.


End file.
